Ultimate Hope meets Ultimate Despair
by Elliot J. R
Summary: Makoto thought that after they escaped everything would be fine. He certainly didn't expect for a trio of crimson eyed ultimates to appear saying they needed him to come with them, nor did he expect on taking a tranquillizer to the shoulder. Least of all, he didn't expect Junko Enoshima to have a will. A will that was entirely focused on him. AU, post DR1. Light Naegi/Kamukura.
1. Walking Through the Waste

_**I've only played DR 1, and I'm [mostly] done watching a playthrough of the second game. While I have looked at some spoilers so I know a bit about what's going on, please don't yell at me if I get something wrong. So, uh, this story takes place after the first game and has characters from the second game.**_

 _ **Partially inspired by**_ _ **Lions Den by Arca Wolf,**_ _ **please check out her story if you're interested in Makoto doing his hopey tricks on the Remnants of Despair.**_

 _ **Also, there's swearing, kidnapping, killing, and stuff. This is a fic about Ultimate Despair, so… What do you expect?**_

 _ **I don't own Danganronpa or any affiliated ideas and characters. I'm am but a humble peasant. I make no claim to this franchise, and I own nothing except the words which I express myself with.**_

 _ **I also don't own the artwork. It belongs to 8-Xenon-8 on DeviantArt. Please check them out. ;v;**_

* * *

Makoto was the first to step outside, dragging along with him Kyoko as the two had linked their hands just seconds ago. He smiled upon reaching the outside world, taking in a deep, satisfying breath through the nose.

Only to promptly begin coughing.

"Idiot." Byakuya 'tsked' from behind, covering his own mouth. "We were told not even twenty minutes ago that the air is polluted."

Makoto gave a small, sheepish laugh at that. Wincing, he regretted it immediately after, as the poisonous air stung at his lungs.

"Come on," Kyoko chimed in, "All we can do is keep moving in hope of an unpolluted area."

"Yeah!" Hina sounded pumping her fist in the air, pretending not to cough and ignoring a glare from Byakuya.

The swimmer sprinted forward, catching Makoto's elbow with her own and dragging both him and Kyoko forward. "All we can do is look for other survivors and keep on living… For Sakura."

Makoto smiled.

"For everyone."

* * *

Makoto stumbled over yet another upturned piece of concrete, cursing as a bloody scratch appeared on his ankle.

The city around Hope's Peak wasn't all too bad in actuality, especially compared to what the group could see just beyond. The tattered remains of buildings, torn up sidewalks, and dead or toppled over trees. Of course, this was just one city… But the damage appeared to be very severe, and it was getting worse the further away they got from Hope's Peak.

Kyoko had suspected that the bombing and riots were kept away from Hope's Peak, either under Junko's order, or by the citizens not wanting to harm the Ultimates trapped inside the building. Possibly both, she had earlier theorized.

"Almost makes you wish they did blow up part of the school." Hina suddenly spoke, surprising everyone, "I mean, I know it would have been unsafe… But if they blew a hole in the wall then maybe we could have escaped with everyone…"

Makoto nodded but stayed silent. It wasn't the worst scenario he could imagine happening - actually, it was one of the better ones… Other than the whole ordeal not happening, or their memories not getting erased. If everyone was still alive then… Then maybe trudging through the waste wouldn't have been so horrible.

Byakuya made an annoyed sound and Toko was seemingly remaining silent by his command. Hiro, on the other hand, would complain every few minutes or would make noises of pain from the frequent scrapes they were getting from the rubble.

Makoto remembered that they all had plans to go separate ways and continuing living their lives and performing their talents… But… They didn't seem keen on separating anytime soon. It was a much more dangerous world than they had anticipated. Even though they had only been travelling the city for a day, stomachs were rumbling and throats were dry. Each and every one of them had been littered with bruises and cuts. Honestly, Makoto was beginning to think that they wouldn't be able to return to their past lives.

His stomach growled. It was a dead sound in the middle of a dead city.

"I wish we grabbed some food from the school before leaving..." Hiro voiced what had silently been on everyone's mind.

"A-and do you think you would h-have had that g-g-genius idea when w-w needed it?… Idiot." Toko hissed.

"Well no-" Yasuhiro tried.

"Then d-don't even speak. I-I only care if… If Master is fed." Toko countered.

Yasuhiro silently pouted at that, murmuring to himself every so often.

Well, that ended that conversation, Makoto thought bitterly. Well, he loved all of his friends, they weren't exactly the best company when trying to scavenge a destroyed city in order to survive.

"Where are we even going?" he asked, trying not to sound as solemn as he felt.

Looking around, his heart broke at the sight of the torn city landscape. Homes crushed, buildings cracked and missing pieces. He squinted, seeing bodies. Bodies. They were haphazardly thrown around the city without a care. Sometimes, it really did feel like no one cared. None mourned the loss.

Was this… Despair?

But he was hope, right? He was supposed to stay optimistic… For everyone!

He blinked, shaking away all thoughts of despair. He didn't need that at the moment… They didn't need that.

"I'm sure there's a faction somewhere that's willing to take us in," Kyoko spoke for the first time in what felt like… Well, since they had left Hope's Peak. "Wherever there is despair, there will be hope," she said, looking Makoto directly in the eyes.

This finally brought a smile to the teen's face. "Yeah!" he shouted, grinning as Hina returned the shout.

And thus, night one of their escape began.

* * *

His stomach was growling. He ignored it.

It wasn't the first time. It would be the last either.

Makoto rolled over at the sound of some of the others waking up. Hina, for sure, from the shuffle of movement in her area, and Kyoko who groaned from the other side of the room. It wasn't Makoto's watch time, but he's had trouble sleeping ever since the last trial.

Junko's face flashed under his eyelids. She appeared in his dreams. Not like any of the versions of her she presented at the trial. The version he saw when he was a sleep was… Genuine. Almost like dream-Junko was the real Junko… Not some fake personality made to be interesting.

A little bit sassy, loud, crass… And definitely obsessed with clothing. Though she was funny and kind. She was sweet to those she called a friend, and conversed with everyone else just the same.

She was a Junko that experienced hope. One that hadn't fallen to despair.

Maybe it was just a stupid hunch of his…

But he felt like that was the Junko he was classmates with. Before he lost his memories. Makoto felt like this was the version of Junko that everyone was forced to forget… Like she wanted them to forget her true self.

The real version of Junko Enoshima was someone who she wanted everyone to forget.

It was like… Like she wanted to be remembered as the villain. The bad guy. Enoshima was nothing more than a subject of despair until the very end.

And for some reason, something odd, dark and twisted. This reason… It gave him hope.

Knowing that there was a Junko that wasn't insane, wasn't murderous, or filled with despair. Knowing that there was a version of Junko that he didn't know.

Or at least, that was the best theory he could come up with.

It almost made him wish he was like Kyoko, a great detective, so he could fill in the gaps his loss of memory left. So that he could fully understand why Junko did what she did and why she became the person he watched crush herself.

Why she dropped the crooked grin of hers at the very last second of her life. Why she looked… Normal. Apathetic.

Scared?

Darkness grew louder. The sounds started to fade. All he could see was the look on Enoshima's face just seconds before she was-

"Makoto!"

Was that Hina? She sounded worried.

Makoto opened his eyes - which was a surprise because he didn't even know he had closed them - to see a worried looking Hina. There was a flurry of movement in the foreground, and it looked like Kyoko was swinging… A pipe? When had she gotten-

"Makoto!" this time Hina was yelling… And grabbing.

Before Makoto could even remotely register what the hell was going on, his wrist was being snatched up and tugged roughly out of the abandoned house that they had taken shelter in for the night. While it was mostly intact, there was a large hole in the south wall, which was where a majority of the chaos was happening.

A man with gleaming red eyes, a purple scarf, and a long black trench coat let out an inhuman howl. Kyoko swung the mysterious, yet deadly looking pipe, landing a rough sounding hit to the man's gut. He shook it off, instead locking eyes with a fleeing Makoto and lunging in his direction.

"Run!" Kyoko yelped, bringing up her pipe to slam down on the unknown, possibly rabid, man. "Don't worry about us, just get out of here!"

Hina nodded, much to Makoto's dismay, and the forced him out the back door of the house. Looking over his shoulder, the brunette faintly saw Genocide Jack's scissors fly through the air towards a hardly-dressed unknown girl as she let out a howl of laughter.

Byakuya was suddenly behind him, shouting out orders to evacuate. Hiro let out a startling shriek as he bolted out of the house, zooming ahead of the trio. Makoto didn't now that the fortune teller could even run that fast - but Yasuhiro was zipping into a maze of abandoned and partially destroyed buildings in no time.

"What's going on?" Makoto yelped, ignoring the sting as his leg was cut open by, well, something. The only thing he could focus on was the back of the Ultimate Swimmer's head.

"These people showed up... " she huffed out, her voice shaky due to her running, "Said they wanted to see you, or something. Kyoko declined, saying that we wouldn't talk unless they said who they were."

The trio ducked behind a building, and Byakuya took over. The prodigy seemed out of breath as he pushed up his glasses angrily. "You were asleep, being as useless as ever. The people were demanding your presence and Hina was shaking you, but you wouldn't wake up. " he spat.

Asleep?

Since when had he fallen asleep? He was thinking about Junko while listening to the others wake… Then… The noise just seemed to drop as his thoughts grew larger and…

Oh damn. He did fall asleep.

Three sleepless nights in the waste land, and he had to doze the first time something actually happened.

"We said no to their demands, but they kept pressing the issue…" Byakuya continued, "Then one of the two spotted you and Hina… Seems like hadn't noticed your location until Hina started making a ruckus. I suspect that was the only reason they asked for our cooperation in the first place."

The girl huffed at that and took over explaining. "They, like, totally attacked us! The animal-guy lunged towards you when Kyoko pulled out this pipe… The other one was stopped when Jack came out to defend Fukawa. There was also a pedophile van out front, which probably has a third guy in it."

Makoto gave a shaky nod. "Did they say why exactly they wanted me?"

Hina shook her head.

Byakuya snorted. "Maybe they collect useless things."

Makoto stuck his tongue out and was about to retort when he saw Jack and Kyoko fly out of the back door. Jack was laughing and twirling her scissors, while Kyoko looked stressed, but still hanging onto her pipe - now with a little bit of blood splattered on it.

Naegi felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the blood trailing down the side of Kyoko's face.

The ahoge owning teen jumped to his feet. "Kyoko!" he shouted.

The girl gave him an angry look, pulling a finger to her lips as she ran in the complete opposite direction.

The scarf guy from before busted out of the back door, this time with a german shepherd at his feet. A growl was heard, but Makoto couldn't tell which one of the two actually made the sound.

There was a hand on his wrist again. It tugged him backwards. Another hand came out of nowhere and slapped over his mouth, muffling a yelp.

"Idiot." of course, Byakuya, already ready to insult him. "They're after you. That's why we're hiding."

It made logical sense, but it didn't feel like emotionally. Still, Makoto nodded and allowed the two to lead him farther back behind the house, playing along for the moment. He only got a small glimpse of their attackers following after Jack and Kyoko before he lost view of them.

When it finally seemed like they were far enough away, the hands were removed from his person. "Do you think they'll be okay?" he asked.

Byakuya rubbed at his temples. "How would I know?"

The swimmer frowned at the prodigy. Then, she gave a reassuring smile at Makoto. "I'm sure they'll be fine! Kirigiri is tougher than she looks, and Jack is… Experienced."

Makoto didn't say anything about the smile not reaching her eyes.

Distantly, Makoto could hear a scream. The bloodcurdling scream of one of their friends.

All three jumped in place, eyes wide and frantic. Even Togami, the master of keeping his head, was visibly shaken.

"Hiro?!" Hina asked, cautiously stepping closer to the source of the sound.

"Wait!" came Byakuya's hiss, somewhat reluctantly reaching out to grab the girl's shoulder. "We don't know if it's safe!"

"But we can't just abandon Hiro!" Naegi protested.

"We aren't!" Byakuya retorted "You're going to stay here and hide. Knowing you, you'll just do something stupid and made the situation worse!"

Reluctantly, Makoto dug himself into the small crevice of rubble, watching the back of his friends disappear from view. While he wasn't happy about the whole situation, he did have to admit that he found a fairly good hiding spot. Like looking for a leprechaun in a field of clovers - Hina's words, not his.

Byakuya simply stated that it was great he was as short as he was. Makoto vaguely wanted to slap him.

Now that Byakuya was fully out of sight, the feeling had left him. He didn't want to be stuck here, unable to move or help… Alone.

Was the beating of his heart adrenaline or anxiety? Probably a combination of the two.

His legs were stiff. The muscles were screaming at him to run - to find everyone and make sure they were okay. Though the world was a silent, and in a fight, the silence was a good thing.

No screams, no pain. Nothing to worry about. As long as it stayed silent, that meant everyone was fine.

Expect… Death was silent, wasn't it? Corpses couldn't talk. Nor could they scream. If the final blow came quick enough then they wouldn't even be able to make a sound-!

There was a crunch of footsteps on gravel in the distance. Far away enough to not be an immediate threat to him. But definitely close to where his friends had run off to.

His heart rate was getting faster. If the luckster wasn't nineteen, then he would be afraid of a heart attack.

He shuffled to the side ever so slightly and craned his neck to get a peek. Great, all he could see was the back of the house, a degrading fence, and the browning lawn filled with weeds and rotting vegetables.

He snuggled back into his hiding spot, muttering as dust and peddles slid down into the back of his hoodie and broken concrete poked at his neck.

Then, he waited.

 **~ Updated Version 2017-08-11 ~**

 **Note: Copy and pasted incorrectly last time. Sorry about that!**


	2. Petrified

It wasn't long before another scream rang out.

This time, Makoto was positive that it was Hina.

He couldn't ignore it. Not this time. Not when he was the only person not fighting and _his friends were getting hurt._

 _They were getting hurt because of_ ** _him_ **_. Because they were hiding_ ** _him_ **_. These people were looking for_ ** _him._**

He wedged himself out of the cranny. Ignoring the dust clinging to his clothes. Sore legs wobbled and started pushing in the direction of where the scream had echoed the sound of voices reached his ears, he slowed to a halt and hid himself behind the grey concrete wall of a collapsed building.

The toxic air stung his lungs, and the pounding of his heart nearly drowned out the sound of those talking. Makoto did his best to peek out only as much as he needed to see.

 _It wasn't a good sight._

Makoto nearly withdrew himself from the area just from the total shock of what he was seeing unfold before him

Kyoko looked nearly unconscious, her eyes fluttering and her body slumped at an uncomfortable angle. There was more blood running down her face than before, and Makoto could only hope that it wasn't as serious as it looked. Hiro was on the ground beside her, clutching his leg, which looked… _Bitten?_ The dog from before flashed in his mind for a second.

 _Had they brought that dog to smell them out?_

Jack had seemingly switched back into Toko somehow. The girl was currently cowering behind a standing Byakuya. He looked mostly fine, though there was a scrape on his cheek, which Makoto already knew he wouldn't be happy about.

And Hina was in the hands of the girl Makoto had seen fighting with Jack. She was a tall girl, scantily dressed in a button up and skirt, with light brown skin and a form that looked… Too skinny to be healthy.

 _The most important fact about her, though, was how she was currently lifting Hina above the ground by the hands around her throat._

"Any one of youse move, and busty here gets her neck crushed." the woman grinned, a gleeful look appearing in her stark-red eyes.

Makoto tensed. Did he count in that threat, too? He seemed to be their objective, after all… So if he could just get Hina out of her grip then maybe him, Byakuya, and Toko could-!

"Now!" the girl yelled, bursting his thoughts, "Any of youse gonna tell me where you buddy Naegi is?"

The man beside her flicked at his scarf impatiently. He growled at the group, sounding far too animal to be safe… _And sane_.

Just… Who the hell were these people? Survivors? No, they seemed to be a bit too well equipped and confident to be scavengers. This whole situation was surreal - _had the tragedy really happened? Had it made all survivors insane?_

 _Was Enoshima telling the absolute truth about all of this?_

"You see," the girl continued, as it seemed like the man growled more than he spoke, "We gotta bring the little kiddo in with us. It's _very important._ So important, in fact, that if you little shits don't speak up, then youse might have to pay a price youse can't afford!"  
Makoto squinted as he watched the hand squeeze ever so slightly around Hina's throat. A threat.

His legs flexed. His mind, his heart, his **_soul_** was screaming at him to run out there and give himself up. For his _friends_. If it were for them… Then Makoto was willing to do just about anything!

Then, he caught the steel-blue eyes of Togami Byakuya.

Byakuya sent Makoto a withering glare, shaking his head. Makoto could practically hear the insults that the man was shouting inside his head.

 _Don't come this way, idiot. Get the hell out of here. Now. You'll just be useless and make the whole situation worse!_

Then, Togami looked away. Pretending he wasn't even there. The stuck up heir was pretending he didn't know Makoto was standing just mere meters away… Hiding from the people who were acting so desperate to find him.

 _Byakuya was giving him a chance to run._

 _Why?_

 _Byakuya doesn't sacrifice himself for anything. Byakuya doesn't even care about anything but himself._

 _So…_ ** _Why?_** _Why was he so willing to give Makoto the chance to escape. Over, and over again. Stopping him._

 _Protecting him._

Makoto squeezed his fists and turned away, hiding himself completely. He leaned against the wall, feeling far more worn than he should have.

He knew the truth of it all.

 _Byakuya was his friend._

His eyes were closed, and his breathing slowed. Should he run like Byakuya wanted him too? Like the others wanted him too? Sure, they hadn't seen him, nor did they tell him to run… But he knew that's exactly what they would tell him to do.

They always say he's the idiot trying to sacrifice himself… And then something like this happens and they practically fall over themselves to give him the opportunity to get away.

Even Byakuya. Selfish, stubborn, condescending Byakuya. One of his best friends, Byakuya.

But… He couldn't leave them. That wasn't who he was. He was Ultimate Hope, wasn't he? That's what Kyoko had said, and she was almost never wrong.

 _No one charged with bringing hope to others would just… Abandon people, would they?_

No, of course not. He wouldn't - couldn't - allow himself to abandon anybody.

Especially not his _friends_.

Just as he was about to walk out there and give himself up, his feet trembling and hands clenched as he willed himself to step into the open… A rough sound grated on his ears. It shot through the air like a soundwave, physically pushing him back into place.

Again. _Again._

Was that… _Barking?_

Opening his eyes, Makoto froze stock still and eyed the creature in front of him warily. It was the german shepherd that he had seen earlier. The one that seemingly followed the orders of the trench coat wearing man.

It barked again. This time, the voice of the girl from before followed after it.

"Tanaka what the hell is your dog barking for?" she grunted at supposedly 'Tanaka', whom Makoto assumed was the scarf wearing man and owner of the dog. It was the only thing that really made sense about the whole situation.

There was a grunt, and a low, deep voice spoke for the first time, "It appears Naegi-kun has been found."

"Great!" his partner responded. "Let's go get the kiddo before Kuzuryu blows his shit!"

Makoto completely froze, his blood running cold. His legs felt like bricks, and his back felt uncomfortably pressed against the wall behind him.

The dog in front of him started growling, barking at intervals to gain the attention of its master.

"Nagito!" the girl called, and there was a thud and grunt from Hina as she was apparently dropped, "Grab the gun, it's huntin time!" it sounded like… She said such terrifying words with a smirk.

 _Grab the gun._

 ** _Grab. The. Gun._**

All thought left him when he heard that phrase. It repeated itself over and over in his mind, a never ending anxiety.

 _Were they planning on killing him? What about his friends?_

Makoto didn't quite realize what came over him, but one second he was face to face with a growling german shepherd, and the next he was running into the open. His mind was a flurry of panic as his body moved of its own accord, instincts telling him to get his friends and _run_.

He snatched Hina's hand and pulled her haphazardly off the ground. Next he shoved Byakuya towards Hiro. Then, he pushed Toko and Hina towards Kyoko.

"Get them out of here." he whispered-shouted, his voice sounding shakier than his legs felt.

His eyes met with the glowing red ones of Tanaka, completely freezing in place as they locked eyes. The girl he was with was waving towards a white van, which was parked several meters away from the group.

These people had hunted him down. They had attacked and threatened his friends in order to get to him. They had brought a gun to finish him off.

Vision blurring, Makoto forcefully threw his eyes away from the back. Shaking legs scuttled backwards before Makoto was off, initiating the chase in the opposite direction of his friends.

The only word raging through his mind was gun.

Gun. _Gun._ ** _Gun._**

 _They want to shoot him._

 _They want to shoot his friends._

 _If he doesn't move, then every single one of them is dead._

"Wait!" the man's voice called out.

As if by a spell of compulsion, Makoto's body completely froze. He felt wet, cold sweat begin to drip down his neck. His heart was racing as he dared to look behind him.

The others were moving, dragging a semi-conscious Kyoko and a limping Hiro away. They wouldn't get away in time. Half of them were injured, if not completely incapacitated. The group moved at a snail's pace… Even if Makoto tried to buy them time… They wouldn't get away.

" _Makoto!_ What are you _doing_!" Hina yelled but was urged on by the rest of the group to continue fleeing.

Byakuya sent him a knowing nod, yet his face was covered in an angry scowl. He must have understood what Makoto was thinking. He knew that they didn't have the time to get away.

Makoto didn't move. He stood frozen on the ground, eyes wide and terrified. _Petrified_.

"Go." he told his friends, fully facing the man previously called Tanaka.

He sucked in a deep breath as the trench coat man took a cautious step forward, hands outstretched and palms open. Almost like he was a small, scared animal. Feet finally obeying commands, Makoto took a few shaky steps backwards.

He had to buy them as much time possible. Only then could he think about his escape.

 _Just don't think about it. Don't think about what they're bringing… Or what they might do._

 _Your friends - think of your friends!_

Tanaka, as he was earlier dubbed, made a shushing sound. He then gave a small smile, which really didn't suit the glowing crimson eyes or the goth-like attire. His palms were completely flat, proving that he wasn't carrying any weapons.

Makoto vaguely remembered watching zoo keepers trying to calm a bear this way.

The door to the van slammed shut, making the teen jump nearly out of his skin at the sudden, loud sound. The girl finally turned around and catch Makoto's eyes. She was skinnier than he previously thought, which was really saying something… _It almost looked like she starved herself._

It was hardly time to be thinking of such things. Besides, it wasn't like Makoto has eaten anything since yesterday morning. They couldn't afford the food. It was a wasteland out here. Maybe these people were the same way? No, the guy looked like a healthy weight.

"Ah, kiddo's come right out in the open! Makes things easier for us!" she grinned, teeth sharp and hair wild like a lion's mane. It _wasn't_ comforting. "We won't hurt ya. We just wanna take ya back with us so you can answer a few of our questions."

 _Questions? That's what this was about?_

Hunting them down like a pack of wild animals… Hurting his friends, using a dog to sniff him out, talking about _guns_.

Was it all for a couple of questions?

He had his doubts. But talking was worth a shot, at least.

"I-I… I can answer a-any questions you have right here."

God, he hated how _weak_ he sounded right then. He saw what these people were capable of - even though she looked starved, the girl was still able to face off with Genocide Jack and not have a single scratch on her - and he knew he couldn't win any fights here.

He wasn't even sure if he could out run the two. Not with his shaking legs, heaving lungs, and almost complete lack of food for nearly two days.

"Sorry, but Baby Gangsta said he wanted to see you personally. And... We ain't sure if we can let ya leave after, either." the girl sighed, giving a small shrug. "I don't really care much, and I don't really understand all this crap, but it is her will after all. Gotta follow the big bosses last orders."

 _Last orders?_

 _..._

 _Baby Gangsta?_

There was a crunch of feet pattering over, as the third person started to join them. _The one with the gun?_

 _His heart rate immediately began to speed up._

Makoto's eyes flashed to the side, making sure his friends were a safe enough distance away (they seemed to be entering another abandoned building while sending concerned glances his way), before looking at the newcomer.

 _At least he was able to buy them the time to get out of immediate danger… Now for his own escape._

The newcomer was still a moderate distance, and they had their hood up, so he couldn't exactly tell what the person looked like… But that was _definitely_ a pistol of some kind in their hand.

He choked on his own spit. Suddenly, he was glad for the lack of water and food over the past few days.

"I'm Owari, by the way." the girl spoke up - probably in an attempt to distract him. "This guy's name is Tanaka." yep, they were definitely biding time. Or calming him down.

 _Probably both._

The nineteen-year-old vaguely felt himself nodding as he took yet another step backwards. Tanaka, confirmed this time, mimicked his movements forward, closing the distance even more between the two. Makoto cursed his short ass legs as he took another step backwards.

Tanaka reached out for him. The person with the gun had nearly reached the group. He was walking at a sedated pace - probably also in on this whole 'treat Naegi like a wild rabbit' act.

Though, Makoto wouldn't say he wasn't thankful for the extra time.

Makoto couldn't see his friends any longer. They were safe - for now at least. Though, these people seemed to be focusing the entirety of their attention on him, which thankfully meant his friends weren't directly involved in whatever was happening. That was probably the only good thing to come out of this situation.

Sweat rolled down his neck. He saw a flash of silver as the gun came into full view. Oh damn, it looked even bigger now than before. His eyes flashed to Tanaka, then to Owari, and finally to the third person… The one in possession of the gun...

His chest felt like it was caving in on itself. There wasn't enough air getting into his lungs.

He couldn't focus… His lungs… His mind...

 _He really, really didn't know what came over him._

His feet flew backwards, and his vision turned. He barely registered the wind blowing as he rushed away from the three. He could barely hear the shout from Owari and the hiss from Tanaka as a stomping of hurried feet flew after him.

His brain had lost all and every sense of logic. It seems that flight had won over fight.

 _This was a matter of_ ** _survival_ **_._

"Dammit!" Owari cursed, "Looks like we can't get him to come willingly. Nagito, do your thing!"

There was a _bang_ as presumably, the gun fired. Makoto barely registered the sound before a sharp stab punched into his shoulder. He kept running. The pain wasn't as bad as he thought it would be… Movies really didn't portray bullets realistically, did they? Or maybe it was the adrenaline.

It wasn't until the world dangerously turned on its side and his cheek was slamming into the ground did he realize it wasn't a bullet at all. The ground was dry and hot beneath him… There was no blood.

 _His hands and feet were beginning to feel numb._

His eyes stretched in their sockets to get a look at his shoulder, a bright yellow dark with an orange ring around the middle was poking out of the tissue.

It was a fucking tranquilizer dart.

The edges of his vision began to grow fuzzy and dark… The sound of the world slowly muted itself. Shadows moved just beyond his vision. A single one edged closer towards him.

And the last thing he saw before he was overcome with darkness was a man with floating white hair and the largest grin he had ever seen in his life holding up a gun.

"Ultimate… _Hope_."


	3. Ultimate Despair

Hina looked out the window, gasping in horror as Makoto slammed to the ground. The three unknown people crowded around him, the girl poking Hina's downed friend cautiously. Faintly, Hina thought she saw… Was that a glint of metal? A man wearing a green jacket seemed to be holding it out...

Don't tell me… Don't tell me that Makoto was just **shot** **!**

A sob worked its way out of her mouth before she realized it. Both of her hands were cupping her mouth as she stood stock still, unable to look away from the window, and from her dear friend. He lay motionless as the girl continued to poke at him.

Anger started to bubble up as she watches the man, the one holding the gun, pick up Makoto and throw him over his shoulder. She was disgusted that the horrible person _who shot Makoto_ was just… _Slinging him around like an unwanted sack!_ The trio then muscled their way into their creepy-ass van and drove out of sight.

 _It was all happening so fast. Her mind was spinning and her heart felt broken._

"Makoto!" she yelped, feeling a tear run down her cheek. "They - they shot him!"

A feeling of helplessness washed over her. Half of their people were injured, and she herself had been nearly strangled just minutes ago. Her entire body urged her to move, to go after him… But she didn't stand a chance. _They_ didn't stand a chance, whether they were healthy or not didn't seem to matter.

 _But still, Makoto was her friend. Like hell, she was just going to let him get taken away like that! She swore that after the killing game she would never,_ _ **ever** lose another friend!_

 _Not like… Sakura..._

So when she finally stood up and made a step towards the door, a hand grasped at her elbow, stopping her.

"No. No, they didn't." Byakuya cut in, letting go of her as if she burned him.

 _The nerve of this guy!_

"What the hell!" Hina yelled, twirling to face him. "How can you say that?! I just watched it happen! Then shot him in the shoulder and ran off with him in their creepy pedophile van! And I'm the only one moving to get him back!"

The heir rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "It wasn't a bullet," he grunted.

"Oh, then what was it, genius?!" she spat.

"Probably a tranquilizer. After all, they seem fairly keen on taking him alive, for whatever reason." he snorted. "Don't know why they would want him, though. All he'll do is give them bad luck."

This time, it was Hina's turn to cross her arms, fuming. "And what does that mean? Are you trying to say that you're giving up on him? Some friend you are! He was just _kidnapped_!"

Byakuya actually… Looked upset about this. _Miffed_ , as probably the correct term. "Of course I'm not giving up. If you remember correctly, which I find highly unbelievable… _I owe him a debt_. As a Togami, it is only fitting that I repay that debt." he huffed.

Hina rolled her eyes. _Do you just not want to admit that you actually like him?_ She thought, feeling the slightest bit of hope. If a determined Togami was on the case, than that drastically increased their odds of getting him back.

 _Even if they didn't go chasing after him right this moment… They would definitely,_ ** _definitely_** _get him back. Sooner, better than later._

"I too, owe him a debt."

This time, the voice was softer, yet… _cold_ with anger. It really wasn't the tone Hina was used to hearing Kyoko talk in. Strangely, it _suited_ her.

Given the unsaid debt that she was implying… _The execution_ …

Hina didn't blame her. Kyoko must have felt like she owed him her life.

"We're getting him back," the lavender haired girl spoke, deadly as steel, "No matter what we have to do."

 _Well_. A determined Togami and a pissed off Kirigiri. Didn't that make their chances of success nearly one hundred percent? By her logic, it did. If only Makoto was here, then they would surely be unstoppable!

Hina's smile almost, _almost_ , reached her eyes.

Kyoko smiled too, but it was a small fiery thing, filled with determination. Even a hint of malice, no doubt directed towards the trio of kidnappers. She pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. It was a poster with the words **Future Foundation** written in bold across the front, with impressive figures standing proudly.

 **Join to bring hope to the world!**

The single phrase was written at the bottom of the page. Hina could feel the tension in the room lift, just the slightest amount.

"I know _exactly_ who will be willing to help us out." Kyoko smirked.

* * *

He groaned. Bringing a hand up to his face, Makoto gingerly rubbed at his eyelids. His head was pounding, like an entire army decided to go stomping around the inside of his skull.

His feet were numb. There was drool, wet and warm, sticking to his cheek.

"What…?" he mumbled, still half-asleep and not yet ready to process the world around him.

Though one thing for sure, he could tell that he was laying on a table. Quite honestly, a part of him thought he was once more waking up at Hope's Peak. It was irrational, but it made him crack open his eyelids all the same.

The room was somewhat dimly lit. It was concrete, and the door had iron bars over the window. Aside from the table he was laying on, the room looked… _Bare_. Like a cell. Makoto turned his head around, checking to see if he was alone.

 _"Welcome to Ultimate Despair, kid."_

Makoto jumped, nearly standing up from the wooden chair he had been seated in… If it weren't for the fact that his legs were numb and the world shifted violently at the motion. He plummeted down into the hair, holding his head as he waited for his vision to steady.

There was a laugh, crooked and gruff from the man that was sitting in a plush armchair in the corner of the room. His legs were crossed and one hand was lazily (yet oddly confidently) supporting the side of his face.

"Don't try anything too quick now. The drug in that dart ya got is enough to put even Nidai down in a manner of seconds. Don't want you runnin." he spoke around a cigar.

Makoto crinkled his nose at the smell of smoke. The man, though he was slightly reluctant to call him that, seeing he was nearly the name height as him, was wearing a yakuza-style suit, with extremely short blonde hair and a fedora to top it all off.

But the thing Makoto was most concerned about was the eyepatch covering his right eye. While the ruby red of his left eye was something Makoto was beginning to associate with all new people he's met, the eyepatch was something new. Slightly disturbing, too.

"Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko." the man said after a puff of smoke, "Ultimate Mafia and member of Ultimate Despair. _Pleasure_."

By the way he said it, it didn't exactly _sound_ like a pleasure.

 _Ultimate Despair? What the hell is that? Didn't he… Mention that when I woke up? Did he welcome me?_

 _Um… What the hell?!_

Eyeing the door on the other side of the room, Makoto speculated the likelihood of making it out of the room. Though, he doubted that he would even be able to stand at the moment. It was just like the man had previously said, he was still feeling the aftereffects of the dart.

"Don't even think about it." well, apparently that answered that. Makoto turned back to the yakuza leader, "I have my tool waiting outside. You won't be able to make it past her, especially not in the sorry state you're in."

Even more reason to doubt his ability to escape. _Lovely_.

"I have a few questions for you, kid. I just need to confirm a few things before I can figure out what to do with cha."

Makoto straightened himself, blinking. Did that mean… They would let him go if he gave them the answers they wanted?

 _Then let's hope that this whole thing was just some… Crazy misunderstanding._

 _(Maybe that's a little too hopeful? No, never hopeful enough.)_

"First off, just to be sure, you're name is Naegi Makoto, correct?"

Makoto nodded. Easy.

"Secondly, what is your relationship with Enoshima Junko?" the yakuza cracked his knuckles, giving him a crazy one-eyed stare.

Uh, was this a trick question? Makoto wasn't sure if this guy liked or disliked Junko. Well, Ultimate Despair… But with people like Junko and… Well, Kuzuryuu, he supposed, they often acted irrationally.

"We were classmates… Though I don't really remember much of that." he answered truthfully, "Though I suppose our relationship wasn't all that great, considering.."

 _That I practically killed her._

Not that he would admit that to this crazed despair-yakuza's face. Hell, he could barely admit it to himself.

Though, Kuzuryuu seemed to be giving him a look that said he had given the correct answer. Well, at least Makoto had that going for him.

"And finally…" the man paused for a moment, eyeing the suddenly tense Makoto with a sick satisfaction, "Are you aware of the will she left behind?'

 _Huh? Will?_

 _All of a sudden, it felt like someone had dropped a rock in his stomach._

"Guess I'll take that as a no."

The man walked closer to the wooden table Makoto had awoken on. He pulled out a file from inside the jacket of his suit, throwing it on the table. It slid so that it was directly in front of Makoto.

"This is the will of Enoshima Junko. Leader of Ultimate Despair."

Makoto's hazel-green eyes went as wide as saucers. What the hell? Junko left behind a will?

Wait, she was this guy's boss? This intimidating yakuza's boss? Then… Was she also the _'Big Boss'_ that Owari had mentioned pre-shooting… Er, pre-tranquilizing?

And… Ultimate Despair… Were those the people she mentioned during the last trial..?

Pretending that his hand wasn't in fact shaking like a leaf, Makoto _bravely_ opened the folder. The first page was a long text document, with the words **The Will of Enoshima Junko** written at the top.

Well, looks like Kuzuryuu wasn't lying, at least.

Makoto began to scan the page, uncomfortable with the fact that a yakuza member was standing right in front of him…Watching. _Waiting._

There was an unfamiliar creeping sensation of anxiety on the back of his neck.

Firstly, the text was rather informal, which he supposed fitted Junko rather well… Considering what he knew of her. Secondly… He gulped. Things didn't exactly seem good for him at the moment.

 _Dear faithful members of Ultimate Despair,_

 _Well, looks like I'm dead, huh? Otherwise you wouldn't be stuck here reading this, and would instead be slaughtering millions under my command._

 _What despair, right? Only the richest, highest quality despair will be felt by my death. I'm getting hot thinking about it right now! The despair I get to experience in those few seconds before my untimely death will be_ ** _glorious_ **_. Like nothing I've ever felt before._

 _Of course that might not happen… But the last trial is approaching, and I am nothing but fair. I will follow the rules I have set out. If that little detective shit and her pet goody-two-shoes are anything to go by, then there's a large chance that I might be at a loss here. It was fun while it lasted, at least. And the impact on the populus isn't anything to laugh at. Well, it is, but you get what I mean._

 _Then there's Naegi Makoto. I want you guys to nab him when he leaves the school. If things go as I predict, then we'll have some high class hope on our hands. The_ ** _Ultimate Hope_ **_… I feel like that would be a fitting title for a little optimistic shit like him._

 _Just think about the despair. Breaking something as precious as the Ultimate Hope. Then... unleashing the newly born Ultimate Despair on the rest of the world! It will crush the hearts of millions! Upupupup. Did I just write that?_ ** _Good_ **_._

 _Ultimate Despair… I hereby give you my final command. Turn this hope loving good for nothing luckster into my successor and then crush the world with the despair he brings forth! I wish I would have be able to watch it for myself… Watch the people cry as their Ultimate Hope breaks their hearts with a smile on his face… But I suppose passing this duty onto you will have to suffice. I hope it brings you even more despair than my own death will._

 ** _Time to turn his eyes red._**

 _Love, your caring momma, Enoshima Junko,_

 _The Ultimate Despair._

Was she serious? Were _these people_ serious? There no way that someone would actually follow this - _right?_

But when he peeked up at the member of Ultimate Despair standing right in front of him… Well, Kuzuryuu had the most predatory grin he had ever seen on a person. There was a gleam in his eye that made the ahoge owner shuffle back on his chair a little.

Were… _Were those swirls in his eye?_ They reminded him of Enoshima. They reminded him of her just enough to be afraid.

The brunette went to turn over to the next page of the will, as it seemed to be several pages thick (though how much of that was actually her will or other documents was unknown) when the yakuza's hand slammed down on the page.

"Do you honestly think anything else in there mentions a piece of shit like you?" he asked, a swirling ball of smoke puffing out of his mouth at the words.

Makoto shrunk back even further into his chair.

"Well?" the man pressed, nudging his face right into Naegi's personal space.

Makoto gulped. "Uh… _No?_ " he questioned tentatively. Once more, his hazel eyes flicked towards the exit.

"Good." the man smirked, before turning to the door himself. "Peko! Get your ass in here!"

 _Peko? Was that the, uh… Tool… He had mentioned earlier?_

The barred door gave a horrifying creak as it nudged open, much to the displeasure of Makoto's ears. Though seeing an available exit was a comfort to the teen.

A woman was standing in the entrance of the door, allowing the light of the hallway to flood into the dim cell-like room. She was of average height, and definitely wasn't as skinny was Owari, the girl from before.

It seems like a lot of her body was filled out with muscle. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Her hair was a glimmering silver, tied low in pigtail braids. She was wearing a black and red school uniform, and there was what looked like a sword bag slung over her shoulder.

"This is my sword. Don't worry about her name, she don't care. Mess with me and she'll slit your throat before you can blink."

Was that… _Pride?_ After calling her a tool and a sword?

And what was that about her name? Didn't he _just_ call her Peko a few seconds ago?

Makoto simply nodded, not quite understanding what was going on. What even was Ultimate Despair? It definitely didn't sound like a good thing for him - considering how they seemed to be followers of Enoshima. Plus there was the fact that Kyoko had dubbed him as the Ultimate Hope - even if he wasn't all that comfortable accepting the title. Though, it seemed like these people were perfectly fine with using that label on him…

And it seemed to have landed him in some hot water here...

"Naegi Makoto." he introduced himself, nodding towards the woman.

She bowed, not speaking. _Was she just not talkative… or was she was ordered not to speak?_

Kuzuryuu flicked his chin towards Makoto in a silent command, and suddenly Peko had her hands on him. He squirmed as she latched onto the back of his hoodie, haphazardly pulling him towards the door. The numbness of his legs wasn't quite as bad as before, but he knew that if he wasn't being dragged by the swordswoman, then he probably wouldn't have made it very far.

"What's going on?!" he squeaked.

"We're taking you to meet with the _others_." Kuzuryu answered, sounding gruff and irritated. Makoto didn't miss how he sneered the last word.

The short man was walking steadily in front of the two with his hands shoved in his pockets. He flicked at the cigar in his mouth.

"The others?" Makoto questioned.

"The members of Ultimate Despair. You know, the organization youes gonna be leading soon. After we get all that disgusting hope outta yah and make you a _real_ member." he turned, giving a predatory grin and tapping the underside of his glowing red eye.

As if that wasn't concerning in the slightest.

Makoto let out a small yelp at a particularly strong tug on his hoodie, and he twisted his body so that he was walking forward with his hood pressing harshly against the side of his face. Kuzuryuu made no comment. Peko still hadn't said a word. It was starting to make him uncomfortable.

It seemed like the yakuza wasn't intent on talking anymore.

 _But… I like my hope. I don't want to 'become a real member' I want to be with my friends!_ Is what Makoto wanted to say, but judging by the demeanor of these two, he didn't think that would have been an especially good idea.

At least not when the woman currently choking him with his own clothing was carrying a sword. No doubt the yakuza also had a weapon stashed away somewhere.

They passed by several widow-barred door on there way to… Wherever it was they were actually going. He could… Actually see people in a few of them. Though they were usually too dark to actually make out the features, other than a human form leaning against a wall, or laying on the floor.

It was only after they started walking up the concrete floors, and past the gated exit did he realize.

The room didn't just _look_ like a cell.

 _This was… This was a_ ** _prison_ **_. They kept him in an actual fucking cell. There keeping other people here in cells… Like they're fucking prisoners._

More accurately, they **actually** were prisoners.

Did they think he was dangerous? Or did they assume he would have ran the moment he woke up? Kuzuryuu did mention that he didn't want Makoto to run... But was that the _only_ reason he was in a cell?

Or would they actually treat him like a prisoner? It wasn't a difficult conclusion to come to, seeing as they had no problem doing it to all the other people down there.

That wasn't too far from the truth, because if he had the opportunity to get away, then he would take it in a second. This place… These people… Aren't normal. Aren't safe. Aren't even _human_. They're keeping prisoners here… They kidnapped him, drugged him. Threatened to kill his friends.

 _Ultimate Despair…_

 _Just what the hell was all of this?_

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Firstly, not extremely happy with Junko's will. I've rewritten it a few times, and I think I might just be making things worse… So let's** _ **hope (haha)**_ **what I've done sounds like her, and gets across her motivations and love of irony.**

 **Secondly, I'm trying my best to nail down the characters type of speech. Any typos within dialogue are (most likely) purposeful… Tryin to give Kuzuryuu that gangster kinda speech, y'know?**

 **Time for shipping. I think I'll probably go on more of a Kamukura/Makoto route, rather than Makoto/Kyoko… Simply because communication between Makoto and Kyoko will be fairly rare in this story. This is more of a family fix-it between Makoto and Ultimate Despair, and Kyoko is going to be trying to fix the shitstorm that is the Future Foundation. So I just… Don't know how I would be able to manage that ship. I will be doing my best to give Kamukura a love life, though.**

 _ **(As for less prominent ships, meaning no Makoto involvement, I'm pretty willing to throw in anything. Might have some of the canon love triangle between Soba, Sonia, and Tanaka.)**_

 **Sorry for the long note, but the next chapter is a good length, so hopefully that will make up for it. I'll probably update tomorrow or the next day.**

 **Next time: Kyoko is right about everything… Well, most things. Also, up for a little "Smash" Bros with Ultimate Despair? Careful the controller might make your hands sore.**


	4. First Sign of Danger

Kirigiri Kyoko was definitely not having a good day.

She sighed, rubbing at the dried blood on her face and cringing slightly when the flakes stuck to her glove. They couldn't afford the water to wash it off, and so it stayed. Her head was pounding from the slam to the head she had taken earlier.

That _animal guy_ … He really was no joke when it came to combat. The only reason why she had managed to hit him as much as she did was probably due to a mixture of surprise and being underestimated.

Still, the familiar grip of the steel pipe she had used as a makeshift weapon was comfortable in her hand.

Kyoko was trying to avoid thinking of Naegi. It had only been a couple of hours since she had, half-dazed, watched him get carted away by… _Whoever_ had attacked them.

She just didn't understand _why_.

She knew that Naegi had become a symbol of hope because she _knew_ she wasn't the only person to label him as the Ultimate Hope… And such many organizations must have wanted him for themselves. Some to kill him, others to put him high on a pedestal and praise him like some misshapen messiah. That much she could figure out.

But if they were aiming to kill him… Then they could have right then and there. They _would_ have. They wouldn't have let her and the others get away as easily as they did, either.

Yes, she had branded her unlikely friend as the Ultimate Hope, but she and the others were important figures around the world as well. If they truly were out to collect hope, or _destroy it,_ then they would have taken (or _killed_ , she shivered) all of them when they had a chance.

So that made her mind swirl with questions. The most prominent one was simply, _why._

Were they… Planning to broadcast his execution? Torture him on live television? Possible, but a part of her, the _emotional_ part of her, didn't want to think about how high that possibility was.

The most important thing would be getting herself and the rest of the group safe, and then finding out the identities of whoever had attacked them and kidnapped Naegi. Only then could they think about rescue attempts.

"Um… Kyoko-chan."

She turned towards Asahina, raising an eyebrow and making her face as neutral as humanly possible. It was something she was quite good at and proud of. Though, Asahina frowned at the expression. Presumably at her apparent apathy for the loss of Naegi.

Which wasn't true. She considered Naegi to be a friend of hers. She just wasn't as… _Open_ as the others were.

Hagakure was openly sobbing at this point. Hina still had tears on her face. Fukawa didn't seem to care much, and Togami looked indifferent on the outside, but she could see through to his anger.

"What is it?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"What do you think those things are?" the girl pointed forward.

There were multiple towers littering the area, with monitors, cameras, and megaphones scattered upon their walls.

It was a good enough question to warrant an answer.

"I believe those towers are used for monitoring the populous and delivering messages and broadcasts," Kirigiri responded.

Togami raised a fine eyebrow at this. "Are you saying they used these to broadcast the killing game?"

Kirigiri nodded. "Most likely. They probably also use them to give out something akin to public service announcements."

The others nodded, seeing the sense in her logic.

Kyoko silently looked out towards the towers once more, seeing multiple people wearing… _Monokuma heads?_ Hats? They looked strangely metallic in nature. While the monokuma-wearing people had the attire of civilians, their rigid nature and the makeship, or sometimes scarily real, weapons and firearms they seemed to be holding suggested that they were something entirely different.

Another piece began to click into place.

"I suppose those are the soldiers Enoshima had mentioned," she broadcasted her theory, "I believe they were used as her weapons to create mass riots and bring about the destruction of the world."

"T-then why would they be here?" Fukawa was, as always, biting her nails and glaring at everyone as they turned to look at her.

"Probably to hurt anyone they find!" Asahina shouted, clenching her fists. "Even when she's dead she doesn't give up! How much despair can a person want?"

A van, much like the one that had taken Naegi, drove by. The lights of the van had been turned on, due to the recent appearance of the moon. It was hard to make out in the low light, but it appears that some type of gun had been attached to the top of the van. A few more vehicles, shockingly similar to the first, followed in it's path. Kyoko vaguely noted that the roadways looked far too clean and managed to be normal for the area.

A well-treaded area perhaps? No, it seemed unlikely…These vehicles seemed to uniform to be civilian, but not military standard. _A private organization?_

It was possible this was all for **that** reason.

The group ducked behind a nearby building just to be sure they were hidden from view.

Hagakure screamed, clutching his face. Asahina had smacked him upside the head and shushed him rather violently.

The vans seemed to be loading in the monokuma-soldiers. Without even a word of command, they all made their way towards the vehicles like some kind of hive mind.

"I have my suspicions about what all of this means." was all Kirigiri choose to say.

Though, it had definitely peeked the curiosity of all the others. Togami made a noise of question, expecting an answer to be given to him. The others too shared similar looks of curiosity.

"Do you mean that you understand this conspiracy?!" Hagakure asked, throwing his hands in the air. "Don't tell me… It's aliens?!"

"Or… W-what about those guys… The F-future Foundation…" Fukawa hissed. "T-this could all be them!"

Rolling her eyes, Kyoko decided to share her thoughts in order to clear up wrong suspicions. THese people were her allies, after all. It was best that they were on similar pages when it came to the happenings of that around them.

"I believe that these soldiers were stationed here to keep us, more specifically Naegi, from leaving this area. From what I can tell by the clearing of the rubble and the stationed soldiers, it looks like they had recently moved weaponry here. What I can guess is that they, whoever they are, have been watching our movements and forcing us into an enclosed space." she explained. "That would also explain why they are leaving now, because they have cleared their objective of capturing Naegi. Though, I doubt the Future Foundation would only go after him…Plus, this just… Doesn't feel like their doing."

 _It's also reasonable to say that the barricade was to keep other organizations from interfering… But who, other than the military or possibly the Future Foundation, would have enough power to be able to do all this? And… For the capture of a single person?_

 _It's a bit difficult to believe._

"They wanted to weed us out." Togami summarised, narrowing his eyes. "A smart plan, I must say. The weaponry would also stop outside forces from interfering. Assuming that there are multiple groups interested in us."

It was something that Kirigiri had already theorized, and thus she was inclined to believe both her and Togami's theory. By the looks of Asahina and Hagakure, they seemed hopeful at the idea of someone coming to rescue them. Fukawa almost looked like she was going to throw up at all of the attention they were receiving… Not that they had eaten enough for that to be possible, though.

"Now that the barricade is dissolving, I would say that an organization to due to pick us up at any minute now," Kirigiri smirked. "Hopefully the Future Foundation."

Shortly after she had finished saying those words, there was a sound reminiscent of whistling before an explosion lit up the night sky.

 ** _"Attention all civilians, this is a Future Foundation raid. Attention all civilians, this is a Future Foundation raid. Move to the closest emergency tent. I repeat, move to the closest emergency tent. Attention all civilians -"_**

"Shall we get moving?" Kirigi asked, tucking a piece of silver hair behind her ear.

* * *

"Throw 'em in"

Mako to let out a helpless shout as he landed on his ass. The concrete flooring - as a lot of this building seemed to be made of concrete - wasn't extremely forgiving. The teen was fairly sure that Kuzuryuu didn't literally mean for Peko to throw him… Though he could never be too sure when it came to these people. Either way, the short blond was letting out a barking laugh that would intimidate even Mondo.

"So you finally brought the champ in!" a booming voice from behind laughed out.

This voice in particular didn't give off any bad vibes… _Friendly_ , Makoto might even venture to say. Which was starting to get rarer and rarer by the minute. Though it was comforting that the words seemed to have been said with a smile. Plus, there was the fact that Makoto much prefers being called a champ rather than a kid.

He may have only found out he was nineteen a few days ago, but that didn't deny the _truth_! He was no kid!

Turning, Makoto let go of the thought when he saw the - **oh fuck** how could a person even _get that tall?!_

"I'm coach **Nekomaru Nidai!** " the mountain man yelled for all to hear.

He held out a hand that encompassed Makoto's own and strong armed the younger to his feet. He was able to stand, Albeit shakily. Makoto was just glad he was standing of his own will this time.

"N-Naegi Makoto." he introduced himself… Though, he was almost sure that everyone already knew who he was at this point.

 _Wasn't that a_ ** _pleasant_** _thought._

He turned to look around the room he had been thrown in. Only to nearly slam his face into that of the girl right next to him.

Her eyes, like all the rest, were bright red with the very same swirls he had earlier seen in Kuzuryuu's eyes. She had a large, manic grin on her face, contradicting the swell of tears running down her cheeks.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close. Makoto twitched his nose at the strong smell of antiseptic that clung to the long dark hair of… Whoever this girl was.

"Are you going to replace my darling?" she whispered in his ear. Sharp nails dug into the back of his neck.

Instincts kicking in, Makoto immediately began pulling away from the girl. Her grip was stronger than he thought, considering how skinny her arms were, but nonetheless, he was unable to escape.

"Crazy bitch!" he heard Kuzuryuu grunt. "Let him the fuck go. He ain't into skanks like you."

There was a wail from the girl, and suddenly Makoto was on his ass for the second time that day as she shoved him to the ground.

"I want my darling back! I don't want some stupid replacement!" she sobbed, clutching at her eyes.

"Uh…" Makoto was shocked. "I'm not anyone's replacement," he muttered.

Nidai sent him a confused look, and Kuzuryuu glowered at him on a level that would beat Byakuya.

"I'm not!" he said, a bit more forceful. "I'm… I'm not part of Ultimate Despair, or whoever you guys are… I'm just an average guy with an abnormal amount of optimism!" Makoto sent out a shaky grin.

There was a giggle. Just a small thing, bubby and soft. It grew louder and louder.

Soon enough, the dark haired girl dressed as a nurse was holding herself and letting out the most maniacal laugh Makoto had ever heard in his life.

"Darling!" she choked out between fits of laugher, her spidery fingers coming up to cut her cheeks "I can see why you choose him. Such _despair!_ " she giggled… _Happily?_

Makoto was completely blank. Eyes wide and mouth gaping like a fish, he turned his head to Kuzuryuu as the man let out the gruff laugh that he heard previous. Nidai seemed to be chuckling, and even Peko had a small smile gracing her otherwise stoic features.

"What?" he asked, scuttling backwards just slightly.

"What the hell is with this comedy act?" a girly voice chimed in, "You're Enoshima's replacement. Just accept it already."

The teen stopped, looking up at whoever was standing right behind him. It was someone he had never seen before. She had long soft looking blond hair in a high ponytail, chubby childlike cheeks and a contradicting smirk that could kill a person just by aiming it at them.

Not to mention that her bloody eyes matched those of everyone else - aside from Makoto, that is.

Kuzuryuu made a sound of amusement. "Don't worry, I'll crack the kid's spirit like an egg. He'll be despairing like the rest of us in no time."

The swirls, despair swirls as Makoto now dubbed them, were definitely not comforting. And he had thought Kuzuryuu couldn't get any more intimidating.

"Oh yeah, and how are yah gonna do that?" a gruff, but friendly-ish voice chimed in.

Makoto turned. Once more, he came nose to nose with another crimson eyed… Member of Ultimate Despair, he assumed. The red eye thing seemed to be a common trope among this group.

He gulped, remembering Enoshima's will. _Make his eyes red, boys._ Was that some kind of despair thing? Then why did he remember her having blue eyes instead of red?

"Kazuichi Soda." the man grinned, teeth looking like a shark with daggers in its mouth. "Ultimate mechanic and the guy that keeps this place running."

He held out his hand, while the other one was holding a wrench covered in a dark brown substance. Lying to himself that the wrench was covered in oil, Makoto took the man's hand. To his dismay, it seems like some of the blood - **_oil_** \- had rubbed off onto him.

He not-so-discreetly rubbed it on his pants.

"What, is baby Junko afraid of a little blood?" the girl from before asked, snorting and grinning down at him. "Well sorry kid, but that fear ain't gonna last long here! We'll have you slitting throats by the end of the week." she sneered.

It was like she was a god prying down at an insect. A chill ran down his spine, _Baby Junko?_ Was she serious? What about that… Killing part? He wouldn't… _Couldn't_ kill anyone. That wasn't the kind of person that he was!

"Oh, you think you're all high and mighty, don't cha?!" the girl asked, stepping forward and slamming her geta-sandals foot onto one of his hands. He pulled away instinctively but wasn't able to move his hand away due to the pressure.

Crying out, he shook his head.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, pushing her face right into his. "I know who you are, dumbass Ultimate Hope fucker! I can read that look in your eye. _I ain't gonna kill nobody,_ it whines. Whine, whine, whine!" she laughed.

Makoto eyed the rest of the room for any semblance of help.

Soda had burst out laughing, looking like he was going to piss himself as he clutched his bright magenta hair. Kuzuryuu and the nurse girl hadn't stopped laughing from before, and now Peko's smile was even larger. Shark-like, almost.

His fingers looked blue. The pain was akin to a hammer slamming down on a defenseless nail. The wetness of tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes.

"That's just a title Kyoko gave me!" he whined in dismay as the pressure increased.

"Yeah, and Junko gave you the title of her successor. _Much better_ than anything that slutty detective could give you! Despair is so much better in _every way possible._ "

She grabbed his collar, grip surprisingly strong. His zipper painfully dug into his neck, partially cutting off his air flow. "Now listen here little shit, I don't care about how the half-baked yakuza has been treating you, or about Mikan's flip out about Junko being dead. All I want is to see the world burn and blood splattered on the ground. Not much, is it?"

 _Yeah, actually that is a little much._

"And you're going to give that to me. Whether you like it or not. Either that or I'll tear out your heart with my _own two hands_."

Her foot was removed from his hand. Only for it to begin charging down at high speeds, delivering the final blow.

 ** _"Hiyoko."_**

The foot stopped a few centimeters above his hand. Quickly, Makoto snatched up the appendage and inspected the damage. It was bruised and aching but didn't seem broken or fractured. Which was pretty alright to him, considering how the girl - _Hiyoko?_ \- had previously mentioned _slitting throats_. The bloo- _oily_ wrench also came to mind. Suddenly thankful for these peoples warped perception of him, Makoto let out a sigh of relief.

Scuttling away from the crazy kimono wearing female, Makoto finally took the time to inspect the newcomers in the room. He was beginning to get a bit dizzy at all the sudden entrances, and so he was (somewhat gratefully) surprised when he saw a few familiar faces.

Well, they were the two that had kidnapped him so it wasn't that much a relief, but at least they didn't _stomp on his hand and threaten to kill him._ The scantily dressed girl - Owari - was wearing a shit eating grin, and the man - Tanaka - had an expression of indifference. He was leaning against one of the tables in the room, a tabby cat on his shoulders.

It was then that Makoto realized they were in some type of… _Cafeteria?_ Well, his prison theory was starting to seem a bit more likely now. Prisons and schools were the only places he could think of having cafeterias like this.

It was then that he spotted yet another newcomer. This one leaving more questions in his mind than the others.

He couldn't see his face since it was covered by his long, and he really did mean **long** , inky black hair. He worse a business suit, dark and crisp, just like Kuzuryuu. Yet, it created a totally different atmosphere on him.

His instincts were screaming dangerous.

His mind was only screaming mysterious.

 _Then, the two locked eyes._

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Theres the start of your Kamukura/Makoto. Happy? The next chapter will probably be out tomorrow.**

 **Next time: Makoto is a sad bean laying on a couch. Komaeda is creepy. Also, everyone loves exposition, right? No? Too bad.**

 **(Actually I'm sorry. It needs to happen though.)**


	5. A New Encounter

_The two locked eyes._

 _Makoto was frozen in place._

Shivering, the young man wrapped the crimson quilt closer to his body, trying to get his mind away from the entire thing. It wasn't all that much of a success, but at least he managed to steady his nerves and think about everything _other_ than the icy stare of those red eyes.

His eyes finally trailed up to the window, seeing the sunlight shining just beyond reach. After the incident with well… _Everyone,_ Soda, one of the most friendly members by Makoto's standards, had ushered him into his new, er, _bedroom._

Surprising, but not unwelcomed.

Apparently, since he was the _'new Enoshima'_ they decided it would be best for him to stay in her old room… Which he was not comfortable with _at all_. First of all, the best word he could use to describe the room would be _Junko_. The next two words would be red and black. Then pink.

Basically, it had the same colour pallet that Junko usually wore. The flooring was a black tile with a fuzzy white circle carpet in front of the fancy red and black love seat thingy that he sometimes saw in movies… He sorta feels like a fainted damsel when he lays on it. He would have gone on the bed… But he didn't really feel comfortable sleeping where his dead… _Friend?_ Yeah, let's call her that… Used to sleep.

Despite his unwillingness to enter it, the bed was a beautiful thing. A queen sized mattress with magenta blankets and black pillows, with a petal-pink canopy hanging down to the floor for privacy. Not really his style, but it certainly fitted Junko.

The rest of the room was… _Interesting_. The bathroom was bigger than anything he had seen before, and Makoto was grateful for the clean water it provided. It had clean black tiles, a large European bathtub, and _f_ eminine _products_ scattered about.

Within the actual bedroom, there was a huge walk-in closet filled with the departed leader's clothing (which he really hoped he wouldn't be forced to wear), a giant monokuma plushie in the corner next to the bed, and a lovely collection of knives and other torture instruments hung on the wall in a glass case.

Overall, there weren't very many personal objects within the room. Both the fancy dresser and nightstand (mahogany wood embroidered with gold) were completely barren save for a lamp and alarm clock. While the room screamed _Designed by Junko_ , it didn't exactly feel like she… Lived here.

For one, the room was dusty when he first entered, as if no one had been in here for months.

It was Makoto's room for… However long it took for him to escape, and he was at least grateful that it wasn't a prison cell. So, he decided to add a few touches to the room.

First, Makoto moved the display case into the closet… And then he made the monokuma face the wall. That thing would probably give him nightmares. In fact, this whole room, this whole _experience_ , would probably give nightmares.

 _Eh, sleep is for the weak._

Sadly enough, the place didn't seem to have a television. Well, according to a few drilled holes and the slightly less faded rectangle on the red painted wall (a bright red eyesore, he wondered if that was just Junko's style or a cause of despair) he assumed that a TV had previously been mounted there.

It made him wonder what they had been showing on television. He knew that Junko had control of the air waves, and Ultimate Despair by extension, but he wanted to see what was _really happening_ in the world. Maybe his friends would be on the air, and then he would know they were alive and safe… _Maybe the world wouldn't be as bad as he was told it was. Maybe it was just the city where Hope's Peak was that had been destroyed._

At this point, he could only **hope**.

Not that the window was giving him much of that. It had been the first thing he ran to. The large window was behind the bed, which was in the middle of the room, and it took up all the space from the ground to the floor. It covered almost the entire back wall of the room, letting sunlight flow in and raise Makoto's spirits.

 _Even if there were iron bars on the other side. Keeping him trapped. With monokuma-helmet wearing soldiers standing guard._

"And the fences." he thought aloud, glaring at the outside world. "This triple checks the prison theory."

 _Ultimate Despair made their base out of an actual fucking prison._

They seemed to have renovated the middle two floors - which apparently were the only floors he was currently given access too - to make it a liveable space for the members. That left the ground floor as a weaponized lobby of sorts, and however many basement floors were kept the same in order to hold prisoners.

They kept all of the electric fences, gates, and what not to both keep people from getting in, and to stop people like Naegi, who wanted nothing more than to _escape_.

 _If people thought prison was tough to escape before, now imagine being kept in a prison run by despairing lunatics and patrolled by robotic bears._

The boy sighed, rolling onto his back.

 _I wonder how Kyoko is._ He thought. _I hope that she and the others made it out of there safe…_

Who knows where they could have been… They could be on the other side of the world right now and he would have absolutely no clue. _He_ could be on the other side of the world for all he knew. If these people are as influential as Makoto suspects, then they could easily have moved him out of Japan when he was unconscious.

But… Just _who_ were they? He knows that they're named Ultimate Despair and that they were the followers of Enoshima, but what exactly did that entail? The killing was a given, considering what Saionji was talking about in the cafeteria. Kuzuryuu mentioned being an Ultimate Yakuza, meaning he was probably similar to Mondo - seeing as they both lead an influential crime circuit.

That in itself was a lot of power.

Also, he vaguely remembered Enoshima mentioning that she had followers that helped her topple the world. But… She couldn't possibly be talking about these people, could she? Yeah, they were insane, and a few of them seemed to hold power… _But they couldn't be that much older than he was!_

He would have to get _proof_ before coming to any conclusions.

Then there was the state of the world. He had seen first hand the damage to the city. The corpses that littered the streets, the complete lack of food and clean water. His skin was still littered with cuts and bruises, and his clothes torn and dirty, and he knew the others were the exact same - _or worse._

 _These people… Were they the cause of all this? Was Enoshima really talking about them?_

He shivered, remembering each member of the group he had met so far. Remembering the way their crimson eyes bore into his soul. They looked past his physical self, and seem to be glaring straight at his core. _At his_ ** _hope_ **_._

Forget the despair he thought he had felt in the torn city. That wasn't true despair. _Not even close._

The despair these people must feel… It was something on an entirely different level.

 _He couldn't help but pity them._

Especially that man… _Kamukura_. The stoic expression he wore, it almost made Naegi think that he hadn't fallen into despair and that he was trapped here just the same as Makoto.

His seamless suit… The inky black hair.

 _The stare._

Oh god, Makoto didn't even know what emotion that _was_.

He just knew that it was aimed straight at him.

The teen turned over, pushing his face into the black pillow and letting out a tired groan.

Everything here was so _confusing_. Kidnapping him, saying that he's the successor of his dead classmate, _crushing his hand_. They say they want him to be a leader, and then the next minute they're acting like they're going to kill him! Then some strange… Despair(?) _guy_ comes out of nowhere and looks at him like he… _Like he_ -

Makoto didn't even know what the hell he did to that guy. _He'd never seen him before in his life!_ Or, well, maybe he had… But anything from his school life had been erased from his memory. He wasn't responsible for things he didn't remember, _was he?_

 _It's not like he was the one who decided to throw the world into despair!_

Makoto threw his hands into the air and bellowed into the pillow simultaneously as several knocks rapped on his door.

Perking up, the teen hesitantly called out.

" _Hello_?"

No answer. In baited breath, he waited a several minutes.

More knocking. This time, louder. Rushed, almost.

Hesitantly, he left the safety of the couch, curiosity starting to get the better of him.

Grabbing the door handle, Makoto decided that things couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Komaeda Nagito felt like his heart was going to explode. The palm of his hands were sweaty, and no matter how many times he wiped them on his pants, it didn't seem to do any good.

Grin plastered on his face, he once more brought his hand up to rap on the wooden door the ex-warden's office. Enoshima Junko once occupied the room, but in his opinion, it's current owner was much, _much_ more deserved of the luxury space.

Ultimate Hope.

 _Ultimate Hope_.

 ** _Ultimate Hope!_**

His breath was ragged by the time the door cracked only just a hair. Brilliant green eyes peeked through the crack, actually extending the effort to look _directly at him._

"Um… _Hello?_ "

Nagito breathed in loudly through his nose. To be spoken to by such an extraordinary person… He didn't deserve it… He would revel in this fact for the rest of his life.

"N-Naegi… M-M-Makoto!" his tongue fluttered, struggling to overcome the words.

The boy looked even more confused at this. The door stayed in it's barely-open state, cutting off Nagito from the ultimate before him. That was fine with him, he didn't deserve to even be breathing the same air as the Ultimate Hope. Let alone be faced with his entire glory at once.

"Uh..." the teen looked like he wanted to close the door.

That couldn't happen. Not yet, at least. He was overstepping his bounds… But it was his own _selfish_ desire that pushed him to making himself known to the young hope.

Nagito forced himself to speak. "Y-you're Naegi-sama, the Ultimate hope, correct?" the white haired man internally cheered that he managed to get through the sentence without bulbbering.

"Yeah…?" he sounded uncertain. _Why did he sound uncertain?_ "I mean… That's just the title Kyoko gave me…" he muttered.

That _bitch._ Was she corrupting his pure, hopeful mind? He was thankful to the _slut_ for letting everyone recognize the true hope… But if she then turned around and made hope hesitate, then Komaeda would show **no mercy.**

It would be up to him to rekindle the hope. If hope could exist even in such a place as this, then surely that would prove to the others just how powerful hope really was!

"So, uh, who are you?" Naegi asked, graciously presenting Komaeda with his presence when he opened the door just a tad bit more.

"I'm truly honoured that you're interested in the name of trash like me. I'm Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student for my year. Feel free to address me as whatever you like, young hope."

Naegi looked a little weirded out by the end of the sentence, but perked up slightly. "You mean you're like me? A lucky student?"

Komaeda froze. The Ultimate Hope was pushing himself down to the level of worthless trash like him? This absolutely couldn't do! He wouldn't allow hope to sully itself!

"No, no, _no!_ You're Ultimate Hope! Your former title means nothing in comparison to what you are now!"

The teen looked up at his predecessor with wide eyes. It seemed like he couldn't fully understand just how truly _special_ he was.

 _It was a shame, really._

"Um…" he murmured, looking a tad bit frightened.

Komaeda froze, realizing what exactly he was doing. He was overstepping his bounds! Unworthy trash like him had _no right_ to speak to the Ultimate Hope in such a manner! Quickly, he excused himself, and felt great relief as the young hope closed the door gently.

Komaeda decided it was best to give these things time. Being graced with the ability to coexist in the same building with Ultimate Hope was already the _greatest honour_.

He would simply have to find a way to become the stepping stool for this boy. Make even trash like himself useless.

 _Then everything would fall into place perfectly._

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Creepy Komada had been introduced! Lemme tell you, he ain't planning nothing nice for our poor protagonist.**

 **Next time:**

 **Makoto notices a certain man stalking him. Plus, Makoto starts to activate his master plan!**

 _ **(Are you excited for chapter six? I'm excited for chapter six. )✧ ( ~ ͜ʖ≖)**_


	6. Working Towards Change

**Holy hell this is a long chapter**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

It was late afternoon, and the sunset was a beautiful mixture of oranges, reds, and purples. They swirled together around the escaping sun, cheerily saying goodnight to Makoto. Though, it wasn't like the boy was very happy to receive such a good night, for he was witnessing the sunset through the bars of a prison window.

His prison, to be more exact.

Sighing, the boy moved away from the window and continued treading down the hall. He was currently reviewing each and every window in the base, just in case a window popped up without the hideous iron bars attached.

Sighing, Makoto looked through the last set of iron bars on the third floor. If Ultimate Despair was anything _other_ than insane, it would be thorough. They hadn't missed a single window.

Well, they were on the third floor of a tall-ass prison, so even if a window _was_ unbarred he would still have to break it (which was hard considering they were bulletproof) and jump out. Still, he had hope for the second floor. Both because it was a whole new set of windows, and because it was closer to the ground.

Still, he could see monokuma soldiers standing guard by the electric and bard-weird fences. Vaguely, he remembered Soda mentioning them once, but he didn't exactly understand how they worked. All the magenta haired man had said is that they were human variants of monokumas…

So... were they robots? They looked human to him, not that he had seen any up close.

As Makoto was making his way to the staircase, he eyed the wall-like-door which blocked off his access to the fourth floor and beyond.

A part of him wished he had access to the higher floors, just to see what was up there… The mystery and the restriction felt reminiscent of his days at Hope's Peak.

His eyes watered at the recollection, but he shook his head and blinked back the tears. If he started thinking of his friends now (both alive and dead) then it would only hinder his chances of escape! He needed to be fully alert during a time like this.

 _But, he already was distracted, wasn't he?_

There was this niggling feeling on the back of his neck. It was almost constant… it followed him no matter where he went.

 _Like someone was watching him._

He peeked over his shoulder, but only saw the hallway that he had just walked through.

Shrugging, Makoto started treading down to the second floor.

* * *

Okay, the feeling of being watched was starting to get really strong and _really creepy._ The whole thing was driving the teen into a constant state of paranoia. His neck was starting to feel sore from the amount of times he found himself stretching to look behind him.

Every time he couldn't see anyone - or _anything_ for that matter. In fact, it almost felt like Makoto was alone more than he was with other people. Which seemed a little unnatural, considering how he was _technically_ a prisoner in this whole situation. Sure, there was a monokuma or two waddling around half the time, but they weren't specifically _following_ him.

Not like any of his escape attempts had worked so far. Well, he wouldn't exactly call them attempts, but at the very least it would be considered recon.

All of the windows were barred and bulletproof. The elevator was completely out of his access (they needed a fancy keycard to operate) and the staircases aside from what he was allowed, the second and third floor, was blocked off with similar pass-carded walls. Ultimate Despair had certainly prepared in advance for his stay.

Would one call this a _life sentence?_

Makoto hunched over his table, poking at his pool of peas. It seemed not even bad jokes could lift his spirits.

He felt himself slowly beginning to wither. The sunlight from windows wasn't enough for him, and his skin was already starting to look paler. His ahoge had wilted slightly, and bags big enough to carry groceries were starting to form under his eyes.

It wasn't his fault that they expected him to sleep in Enoshima's bed. He just couldn't do it.

In fact, it seemed like everyone treated him like a mini Enoshima - he even wore clothes that were similar to hers!

Currently, he was wearing a black-button up shirt and a pair of magenta pants. He refused to wear the white tie and monokuma hairpin they provided him with. _He yearned for nothing more than his favourite hoodie_ … But they had taken away his previous stuff and so he didn't have much of a choice. At least they didn't force him into a skirt. (Though while that they replaced most of the skirts in the clothes with pants, he could still see a few lingering in the back of the closet. Just in case.)

The navy-painted metal doors to the cafeteria slammed shut. Makoto jolted, letting out a manly _eep_ as he looked to see who had entered.

It was… _Kamukura?_

Hmm, that was one of the more elusive members. It was strange to see him here right now, of all times. Since Makoto ate almost all of his meals alone… Since it seemed like Ultimate Despair always went off to do their own thing.

The man was just… Standing there. _Watching_. It honestly unsettled Makoto to the point where he didn't think he could finish his dinner. The chef, Hanamura, would probably scold him, but he decided that not puking was worth it.

So, he sat and waited. For what? He really didn't know… But it had to be _something_ , right? Kamukura wouldn't just barge in here and do absolutely nothing… Would he?

 _Nope. Nothing. Not a single action had been taken. Not a single word spoken._

Makoto steeled his nerves and forced himself to look upwards, meeting the bloody glowing eyes of the only other person in the cafeteria.

Kamukura stared right back. He didn't move an inch and was still poised directly in front of the metal door. It was honestly creepy.

 _It... Looked like he wanted to say something. Something... Important. There was a muddled emotion in his cold red eyes._

There was a tingle in the back of Makoto's mind, something vaguely resembling an emotion… No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't place it.

"Um… Hello?" he ventured.

 _The tingling got worse._

No response. Makoto squinted his hazel-green eyes. It must have looked like a glare to the other occupant of the room because it steady impassive look twitched ever so slightly.

Was that the raising of an eyebrow? He was far enough away that Makoto couldn't entirely tell.

Makoto flinched when the man suddenly started walking towards him, cold eyes locked onto their target. Kamukura docked at the other side of the table but didn't sit down. He just… Stood there. His tall form was towering over that of the both sitting, and extremely short, Makoto.

"C-can I, um... Can I help you?" Makoto stuttered, trying not to look like he was a step away from bolting and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"No."

Ah, the second word he had ever heard the man said, and it was a rejection. Well, clearly they were meant to be the bestestest of friends. _Yeah right._

"Uh, okay then," Makoto mumbled, looking back to his dinner.

He didn't really have much intention to eat it, but at the very least it would distract him from the (icy?) stare of the other in the room.

Finally unable to take it anymore, Makoto looked up.

But… There wasn't anyone there…

 _Was… That a ghost?_

* * *

"Hey Soda."

"What is it, Mini Junko?"

"You should come eat lunch with me."

 _Silence_.

"Hey Soda!"

"Kid… _What is it?_ "

"Please come eat lunch with me!"

Soda sighed, throwing his hand over his eyes. It seemed like he didn't care much about the oil splashing onto his cheeks and… Into his eyes? Was this supposed to be a type of despair? Makoto honestly couldn't tell at this point.

"Kid, how many times do I need to ignore that question for it to stop?" he eyed Makoto, despair swirls faint but definitely forming.

The teen in question pouted. "You cannot ignore my request, nor can you deny it. You only have the option of yes."

Soda grunted, throwing his wrench to the ground and kicking the, uh, buff metallic arm he was

working on. Yeah, Makoto still didn't really understand what Ultimate Despair even did.

"Why the hell do you wanna eat lunch with me anyways? I'm perfectly fine being alone." even Makoto could tell that it was a lie, but whatever... "Besides, the only company I'm good for is being the butt end of a joke."

Despair swirls, huh. Makoto decided that Soda was an… _Interesting_ guy. He certainly seemed less… _Despairful_ than the other members for some reason. Maybe it's because he possessed the least amount of quirks out of the group? Eh, who knows at this point.

"Why don't you just come? If we don't leave soon then we'll be late!"

"Huh? _Late?_ Ultimate Despair doesn't eat together. Or do almost anything other than destroying shit together..." Soda asked, confused. He attempted to raise a magenta eyebrow, but it looked more like a failed wink attempt than anything.

"Just come on!"

It was then that Makoto found himself latching onto the (not entirely clean) hand of Soda Kazuichi. He led the older man into the hall, dragging him down to the cafeteria with surprisingly little protest.

Once they arrived, Makoto threw open the door and greeted the other occupants with a smile. Nidai and Tanaka sat at the table, both looking rather uncomfortable at the situation. Wasn't that a good thing for them, though? Makoto truly didn't understand despair logic.

The two walked closer and, yep, rings in both of their eyes. Tanaka especially, it almost looked like he wanted to run away from the steaming baked, uh, _rabbit_ , on his plate.

"Hey, guys!" Makoto tried to sound cheerful, but he knew it sounded forced. Getting together for tea time with the followers of Junko Enoshima wasn't exactly his idea for a good time… But it was part of his _plan_.

 _Operation: Make Ultimate Despair… Not despairful!_

 _Act one, friendship initiation!_

Soda looked flabbergasted as Makoto pulled him over to the table, just wincing slightly at a twinge of pain in his left hand - the one that had been stomped on two days previous. The appendage had purple and blue bruising blossoming in several places, but it wasn't hurting as badly as before, so Makoto could cope.

Sitting down, the young man smiled at the three remnants of despair, all of which sat across from him.

"What the hell is going on?" Soda asked, scratching his cheek.

Makoto laughed, it was slightly nervous but also a little sincere. "Well… I usually eat alone, and all you guys seem to not interact with each other… So I thought maybe we could all start, uh, having meals together?"

Nidia, the friendliest member of the bunch, gave out a merry sounding chuckle. "Sounds good to me, Little Enoshima! It's about time that we started truly acting like a team!"

Oh yeah, Nidai was an Ultimate Sports Coach, wasn't he? Something along those lines...

Tanaka looked impassive, still staring steadily to the side and ignoring his plate. Soda sent Makoto a confused look, "Why are we the only ones here then?" he asked.

The youngest of the group gave a sheepish laugh. "You were the only three that had accepted. Kuzuryuu punched me, Peko said no, Owari ignored me, Mikan cried when I entered the room… And… _I didn't ask anyone else…_ "

Nidai nodded, "Some of our members aren't exactly the _best_ people."

 _Like I didn't know that._ Makoto rolled his eyes. _You guys sorta kidnapped me. And potentially destroyed the world._

"Especially Komaeda-kun…"

Wait, Ultimate Despair didn't like that white-haired guy either? Hmm, interesting.

"He's a hope freak." a new voice chimed in. It was Hanamura, passing out plates to Makoto and Soda.

"A hope freak?" Naegi questioned, poking his fork into his pork chop. Watching Soda tear into his raw meat and seeing Tanaka eat with ever increasing despair rings were starting to chase off his appetite.

"A lot like you," Hanamura answered, "Refusing to give into the greatness of despair."

"What's so great about despair anyways?"

 ** _Slam._**

Makoto looked, wide eyed, at Nidai who had slammed his gargantuan hands onto the surface of the table. "Despair is the enrichment of the human soul! It is the only proper way for a human being to live, thus are the words of Enoshima!"

 _Uh…_

"Despair is like, totally wicked!" Soda chimed in, blood and bits of meat sticking around his mouth in a horrid fashion. It made him look even more like a shark than usual. "Like, look at Tanaka here! The guy was originally a total vegetable nut, always complaining about the animals or whatever the fuck."

Eyeing the man in question, Makoto saw that he was sticking the entire lower-half of his face into his scarf. He looked almost… _Embarrassed_? Despair swirls were still present, though. So, maybe more despairful instead.

"Now he only eats animals that he raised!" Soda started laughing and slapping the table like he had just heard the funniest joke in the world.

"I was born of darkness and will return to darkness. Despair is the darkness I live life in. Thus, the cycle of darkness is complete." Tanaka finally stated, roughly shoving another bite of his former pet rabbit into his mouth, as if to prove his point.

"Isn't that a little unnecessary? And… _Unhealthy_?" Makoto asked, judging his own plate of pork chops and mashed potatoes. "I mean, eating normal meat is still eating animals… So wouldn't that be enough?"

"Only the highest quality of despair is befitting a demon of my standards."

 _A demon?_

Makoto squinted. While he didn't believe that any of the people in front of him were, by nature, bad people… Though he definitely would say he was off turned by their behaviour. He hadn't even seen anything explicitly bad yet…

But he could definitely begin to feel dread for the future curl within his stomach. Yeah, he had officially lost his appetite.

Looking away from his food to regain his stomach, his eyes flickered to the door. He vaguely thought he saw threads of dark hair passing by the bullet-proof window.

 _The whole situation crashed down on him._

Suddenly, it felt like the mess he was in couldn't be resolved by a single lunch and a couple of compliments flavoured with advice. It seemed like he would really have to start pulling out the big guns to deal with the lack of hope in this place.

Looks like _Operation Make Ultimate Despair Not Despairful_ became more than a three act plan.

 _If you can't escape from them… Then why not reform them?_

(Well, he wasn't giving up the idea of escape just yet… But maybe things weren't going to be as bad as he previously thought. Or as Ultimate Despair thought.)

Thus, he threw a smile on his face and tried his best to lighten up the spirits of the four men eating with him!

* * *

Makoto was the last one to leave the cafeteria after lunch. Hanamura had spirited away the dished to the kitchen after his _'patrons'_ (his words) were finished. Soda was the first to leave, stating that he had to finish what Makoto had pulled him away from. Nidai chased after Owari when she came into the hall and… _Threw a knife directly where Nidai's head had previously been._

Makoto didn't really understand but it followed the usual routine of Ultimate Despair being insane, and so he left it at that.

Tanaka had actually stayed for a bit after he finished his meal, _'chatting'_ and he says that lightly, with Makoto. The conversation was somewhat limited, seeing as Tanaka didn't talk all too much. Sometimes he would murmur something about being a demon or whatever, but again, it seemed to follow the rule of the Remnants of Despair being insane.

The teen had tried his best to weasel information out of the man - like where they were, what the top floors were like, and what was going on in the outside world - but the breeder always pushed away his not-so-subtle attempts at getting information.

Instead, the two sat together in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

It was all fine now, though, seeing as Makoto was free to roam at last. He felt like he had grown closer to the three of them today, even if it was just by a little bit. Maybe getting to know the remnants in his free time wasn't that bad of an idea.

Quite frankly, he reminded him of Hope's Peak. This entire thing reminded him of Hope's Peak. _But without the murder, of course._

 _Hopefully, there wouldn't be any murder. He didn't think he would be able to last another investigation, even if he didn't like the person..._

"Naegi Makoto."

The sound of his name stopped all thoughts swirling in his head.

 _The two locked eyes._

 _Makoto was frozen in place. He vaguely registered the sound of Hiyoko's retreating footsteps as she left the cafeteria._

 _Cradling his bruised and beaten hand, Makoto looked up to view his savour._

 _"They call me Kamukura Izuru."_

 _A hand stretch out towards him, it's cold grasp shocking Makoto as he was pulled to his feet._

 _He didn't know why… But his chest felt heavy. His breathing was strangled. His mind felt fuzzy._

 _Just… Who was this man?_

"Kamukura-san! Uh, hi!" Makoto nodded sheepishly, eyeing the suited-man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

"Why?"

It was a single word. The speech pattern was fairly usual for Kamukura.

"Why what?" he shot right back, squinting his eyes. Kamukura gave him a neutral (yet slightly amused? Irritated? _Constipated_?) look.

 _"Why are you doing this?"_

Well, that certainly didn't clear up anything. It seems like Kamukura was the _Ultimate at Driving Your Mind In Circles._ Could this guy just say what he was actually thinking, or did he expect Makoto to play along with his mind games?

The brunette pouted, "You're going to have to be more specific."

"Why are you trying to bring them all together. Why would someone like you try to befriend _people like them_."

Oh. He was talking about _Operation: Make Ultimate Despair Not despairful! (Phase one)_

 _Wait… People like them? Is he saying that he isn't one of them?_

 _Then… Why isn't he help me?_

Decided it would be best to reserve these thoughts, Makoto tried to play off his anger. Bouncing on his toes, Makoto looked to the side and tried to plaster an innocent look on his face.

He twiddled his fingers together, "Well, I just thought if everyone got together more, then everyone would be friendlier."

Kamukura gave him a look that said he totally wasn't buying it. Makoto huffed, crossing his arms indignantly.

The long haired man pushed himself off the wall and straightened his spine, his intense gaze boring down on his younger as he towered over Makoto.

"You're doing it to get rid of their despair, aren't you?"

Well, it was phrased as a question, but both Makoto and Kamukura knew it was the truth.

"And what if I am?"

Red eyes narrowed, "It won't work."

Huffing at this, Makoto crossed his arms and tried to stand as tall as physically possible for him… Which wasn't all that tall or intimidating, honestly. A boy could dream. "You don't know that. Has anyone ever even tried before?!"

There were a few seconds of silence. "... Yes."

"And what of them?" Makoto pushed, "Where are they now?!" he argued.

Kamukura let out a sigh. " _They're_ _Dead_. Their actions led to their death."

For once, his annoyed-apathetic expression faded away. For just a tiniest of moments, Makoto could see _hurt_. A pain that he knew all too well after the events of the killing game.

 _It was loss._

Kamukura was gone the next time the teen blinked, leaving so many words left unsaid.

There were so many words that Makoto wanted to say to the man.

 _I'm not them. I believe that I can do this! Just you wait, Kamukura Izuru._

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Next Time: Makoto takes his after school lessons! Grab some popcorn, it's time for movie night with Ultimate despair!**


	7. Animated Atrocities

**Note: Whoot! We reached 1000 watchers on both AO3 and Fanfiction last night! Go team! :3**

 **For celebration, I'll also post chapter eight later today!**

 _ **(Though it's also because chapter eight is pretty short, and I would feel bad about making people wait for it.)**_

* * *

 ** _Kamukura Izuru_**

 **Age:** Early Twenties

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** Too damn tall

 **Notes:** Apathetic, enjoys mind games for some reason. Does not like lunch. Apparently, he misses someone who tried to fix Ultimate Despair and ended up dying.

Makoto sighed, dropping his pen when he realized that he really didn't have enough information to write about the guy. He was just… _Too mysterious_. He didn't give enough away.

The notebook was very important to Makoto's cause at the moment, as it contained his secret plan, _Operation: Make Ultimate Despair Not Despairful_. At the moment, he was writing out profiles for all of the members and keeping track of his progress with everyone. He had actually been rather productive when snooping around.

His lunches spent with Tanaka, Nidai, and Soda had ended up becoming a regular thing. Hanamura also stopped by to chat after he handed out the food. It was rather easy to weasel information out of the guys when they had let their guard down.

The first thing he found out was that his theory was right, Ultimate Despair did, in fact, bring the world to its knees. History seemed to be a bit of a touchy subject for the all of the members, so other than knowing that some Hope's Peak Academy students had revolted and caused a riot, Makoto didn't fully understand how a group of teenagers had managed to take down Japan… Much less seemingly a majority of the planet.

Next, he learned the importance of all the members he had met (or heard of) so far. Kuzuryuu and some 'shitty-ass princess' became the head honchos after Enoshima had died. The princess, _whoever she wa_ s, seemed to rule Europe, while Kuzuryuu's yakuza were spread across Japan and North America.

Saionji was on break from _"slitting African throats"_ while Nidai and Owari were in charge of training and commanding troops. Mikan was, well, a nurse, personally in charge of caring for Ultimate Despair. Finally, Soda pretty much commanded the monokuma like his slaves (actually everyone except Makoto seemed to do that) and pretty much did everything that involved mechanics. Including keeping the prison-base up and running. They seemed like the next tier of power.

He really didn't know where Hanamura and Tanaka really fell within the power scheme… But the both of them seemed to be well respected in the group for their individual talents.

Finally was Nagito, he… Didn't seem well liked. No one had really said what his purpose in the organization was, other than just… _Being a member._

Well, apparently all of the Remnants of Despair were in the class above him. Junko had decided to go after their generation specifically, and Nagito was sorta looped into the charade by association.

Jotting down that final note, Makoto sighed. He knew he had to be crafty with his book because Kuzuryuu would _not_ be happy if he found it. Most of the Remnants of Despair would be upset, actually.

Especially considering how he had started hatching his escape plan within the book.

Humming, he flipped to the page which contained a few of his more escape-orientated notes. The best idea he had for escape so far was to hijack a keycard from someone as use that as his ticket to the first floor. The ground floor apparently was treated as a garage for vehicles and weaponry, meaning that he could easily steal a truck or a van and swipe his handy-dandy keycard at the gate before zooming off.

It was simple, but one of the best ideas he could come up with.

The major problem was who to get a card from, and how. Certainly, they wouldn't just _give_ him one (at least not one will full access) so in all likelihood, he would have to steal one.

His most favourable targets were Mikan, Soda, or Owari. The latter two seemed to be the… Uh, _spaciest_ , of the group, so if he swiped their card, they might just think they lost it. Mikan seemed to be clumsy and absent-minded, not to mention how she broke down almost every time she saw him, so he could see himself taking her card when she's distracted with… Well, _crying_.

Just as he nodded himself and decided it would be a good idea to jot down new thoughts, a stampede of angry footsteps platters just outside his door.

Acting quick, Makoto dove towards Enoshima's old bed (which he still hadn't slept on, and his shoulders were angry at him because of it) and stuffed the notepad and pen underneath the mattress. It was the safest place he could think of hiding it outside of his _underwear drawer._ Which he really didn't' want to do.

 _They wouldn't defile_ _Enoshima's_ _his bed, would they?_

 ** _Wham_ **!

The door slammed open with much more force than necessary, revealing an angry looking Kuzuryuu with his foot outstretched.

"I just got word that Nevermind will be arriving tomorrow, meaning that we gotta start whipping you into shape!"

Makoto gulped. He hoped that the yakuza meant whipping metaphorically.

The blond marched over to the trembling teen and wrapped his elbow around his neck, tightening a little more than necessary.

He leaned in real close, his single red eye gleaming with what Makoto could only hope was excitement. "Why don't the two of us take a lil walk?" he sneered.

With that, the older man started pulling the younger out into the hallway, and towards his own quarters. Their rooms were actually pretty close to each other, which meant that Makoto was being roughly shoved into Kuzuryuu's bedroom before he could fully register what was happening.

Kuzuryuu's room was similar to Junko's. It didn't have many personal items and seemed to only be here for when the man needed to sleep. There was a large black satin bed pushed against the wall, a mahogany desk messily covered in an assortment of papers…

And a glass case filled to the brim with weapons. Knives, swords, _guns_. Oh, the yakuza seemed to be especially fond of guns.

These things looked like they packed quite a lot of firepower - not that the teen knew much about weaponry. The knives and swords were all long and impossibly sharp. Katana's seemed to be popular, though there were a few curved blades that Makoto couldn't name.

"Okay Mr Successor, it's time to get started on your despair lessons. First rule: You're currently the underlying, so youes got to respect the higher members - like me." wow, obedience straight out of the gate, "Secondly, I know youes been thinking about ditching us. Let me tell you this now, you have absolutely _no chance_ of getting out of here on your own."

All Makoto could do was helplessly nod. Though, he felt like his escape plan had a bit higher of a success rate than Kuzuryuu believed.

"Now," the suit-wearing man grinned, rubbing his hands together, "We get to the good stuff. _Despair_."

A ringed finger was pointing directly at his nose as Kuzuryuu grinned, "Okay kid, what's the best way of inducing despair?"

"Uh," Makoto said, rather graceful might he add, "Killing people?"

"No! Or, uh, yes? _God dammit Naegi!_ " Kuzuryuu snapped, stomping his foot somewhat indignantly, "You need to put more passion into it! If you want to create despair, then _act like it!_ "

"But… I _don't_ want to induce despair." the teen pouted.

Rolling his eyes, Kuzuryuu crossed his arms. "When are youes gonna accept the fact that you're her successor?!"

This time, Makoto rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling braver than he had ever been, "I'm _not_ her successor! You guys _kidnapped me! Why do you think I want to_ ** _escape_** _?!_ "

For a split second, Kuzuryuu looked, disappointed… _In himself?_ Which was rather strange, seeing as he only ever had disappointment for everyone else around him - more specifically, Naegi. His face looked like it belonged on an entirely different person...

It almost looked like… He had never considered that Makoto had been _kidnapped._ Like he felt being brought here was the best thing that could ever happen to the nineteen-year-old.

Actually, a realization dawned over Makoto… Maybe that's exactly what he thought?

He suddenly remembered asking the others about despair over their first lunch together.

 _Despair is the enrichment of the human soul! It is the only proper way for a human being to live, thus are the words of Enoshima!_

 _Only the highest quality of despair is befitting a demon of my standards._

A hope freak… Refusing to give into the _greatness_ of _despair._

 ** _Had these people been tricked?_**

 ** _Had they been… Manipulated by Enoshima?_**

But before the teen could express those thoughts, Kuzuryuu was making a disgruntled sound while his foot shot out to kick down a nearby end table.

"This isn't going to work!" he yelled.

The man huffed, throwing out a few curses that Makoto didn't even know existed, let alone being something he would willingly repeat. The yakuza threw his arms into the air and stormed out of the room. Which was a little awkward, considering that Makoto was now sitting alone in _Kuzuryuu's bedroom_.

Looking around the room that he was in, Makoto decided this was probably going to be his best chance to actually snoop.

Moving over to the desk, the Ultimate Hope peeked over his shoulder at the door just to be sure that Kuzuryuu wasn't going to be entering anytime soon. He could hear faint shouting from down the hallway - near Peko's room - and decided that it was probably as safe as it would ever be.

He was careful with the documents. If he moved them too much than the blond would most likely notice. Shivering, Makoto tried not to think about what that would entail

Deciding to read through the document titled **Intel of the Future Foundation** , Makoto quickly got to work scanning the pages.

 _An organization focused on bringing_ ** _hope_** _?_

 _…_

 _Who's Yukizome?_

After what felt like hours, but it was really only minutes, the doorknob to the room turned. Makoto slid the document onto the desk and stepped away in a panicked flurry.

An exasperated Kuzuryuu stepped through the door, holding a hand to his head as if he had a headache. Peko was silently trailing behind him, as usual, and the boss sent Makoto a look that was between annoyance and hatred.

"Come on kid, we're gonna try an alternative method."

 _Huh? Alternative method?_

Before the ahgoe owner could process what he had said, Kuzuryuu grabbed his left arm - Peko gripping his right - and the two shoved towards the comfortable armchair Kuzuryuu usually sat in. The chair was pushed up real close to the television, and Makoto was a little unsure how healthy this was for his eyes.

Y'know, and the fact that both of his shoulders were being held in a vice-grip by Kuzuryuu. The man's dull nails began to dig into his clothes, sending a shock of pain down his spine. Heart thumping, anxiety began to clog at Makoto's throat.

 _What the hell?_ ** _What the hell?_**

 ** _Whats going on?!_**

"Peko, play it." the yakuza order sternly.

 _The rooms atmosphere suddenly got_ ** _very_** _dense._

The guard nodded, before slipping a (very outdated) VHS into a player. The TV's screen lit up as the lights suddenly dimmed out.

The hands on his shoulder suddenly got tighter, nails digging in deeper as Makoto tried to pull away. Kuzuryuu leaned down, creepily whispering in his ear, "Make sure you get a good view of this. It's gonna be _great_."

The black TV screen flickers with static, flashing several times as a warped sound played softly. Just enough to barely he heard in the back of his mind.

A monokuma sat happily grinning away, surrounded by a friendly mixture of miscellaneous items. The screen warped and suddenly the items were coated with a blood that nearly looked bright pink in the lighting.

Static filled the screen. Flashing of light, red, white, black. It all began to swirl together as the hauntingly warped sound began to get louder - **_louder_ **.

Makoto felt himself drift away from reality, his eyes wide and unblinking as the screen continued to warp. It flashed. Pink blood splattered at the screen.

 _It flashed._

A smiling Maizono was now on the screen, bright pink trails running down her cheeks like tears.

He couldn't decipher what was real or what was fake. His head was spinning.

 _A man lunged at another, plunging a knife into a chest. Pink filled the screen. A child's laughter played in the background, warped and distorted. More children joined in._

 _A man was slitting a woman's throat. A child helplessly cried in the background._

 _There was a disturbing wail that sounded oddly similar to Makoto's own voice._

 ** _R!_**

Makoto violently shook his head, pushing up against the hands of a now laughing Kuzuryuu.

His head spun. His stomach lurched violently.

 _A scream rang through the air. Makoto couldn't tell if it came for the video or his own throat._

The world swam.

 ** _G I V E_**

 ** _I N_**

 ** _T O_**

 ** _R!_**

Everything was a mixture of colours and TV static. The world tipped and swam. His feet felt no longer connected to the ground. He couldn't feel the weight of Kuzuryuu's hands on his shoulders.

There was a hollowing chant in his head.

 _Give in._

 ** _Give in._**

Makoto felt himself collide with a door and pushed his body to fling himself into the room beyond.

Black tiles and red walls greeted him.

 _When had he made it to his room?_

His cheeks were wet. His throat was hoarse. He vaguely heard his name being shouted from all sides.

His chest was caving in on itself. There was a horrible pulling pain at his scalp… Was he doing that? Were his fingers locked with his hair, pulling until the roots snapped?

Yes. _Yes, they were_.

Blood coated at his fingers.

" **Makoto!** "

Quivering knees brought him sailing forward into the… _Whatever the hell this was_. Vision twirling and mashing colours like a kaleidoscope, all Makoto could vaguely interpret was a field of black and white and the subtle smell of lavender.

 _"Makoto… You must not give into despair! You_ ** _cannot_ **_!"_

Taking one last breath, Makoto surrendered himself to the ocean of blackness.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **After watching both the dr anime scenes where Yukizome watches the despair video, and Makoto watches the suicide video, I decided to combine the two a little bit.**

 **Oh, and just to explain why the Despair Video didn't have a full effect on our little hopester, here a little quote:**

" _ **As the Ultimate Hope, Makoto proves to have an immunity to Junko's tactics, built to make people fall into despair." - Makoto's wiki page.**_

 **So if Kuzuryuu wanted something like the despair video to work, then he would have to shatter Naegi's hope and make him no longer the Ultimate Hope.** ಠ⌣ಠ

 **I'll post the next chapter sometime tonight! Cya then.**

 **Next time: Makoto starts up his spy mode with the help of an unlikely ally, and Sonia finally decided to join the party.**


	8. The Princess Conference

**Note:**

 **All yall on AO3 with your comments making me feel predictable. I'm not good at writing twists! ;-;**

 **(Not that this was really a twist.)**

 **Also, I got this chapter to be a bit longer through the power of editing! Yay!**

 _There was a light giggle. Cherry red lips curved into a happy smile, and blonde hair that shone a light strawberry-pink in the sun fluttered in the breeze._

 _Makoto was smiling._

 _Junko was smiling._

 _Everything… Was good._

" _Makoto!"_

 _Her lips moved, he could make out the words… But he just… Couldn't…_ _ **Hear**_ _._

 _Looking around, Makoto realized that he was in a classroom. His classroom. Chihiro was laughing with Mondo and Taka. They were alive._

 _Sakura and Hina were having an arm wrestling contest, which Sakura was clearly holding back on. Celeste giggled behind her hand mysteriously as she bet on Hina winning with Hifumi._

 _They were alive._

 _Makoto smiled._

 _He looked at Junko. She was happily chatting with Mukuro._

 _They were smiling._

 _The whole room was brimming with hope. Hope's Peak Academy was perfect._

 _Everything was perfect._

" _Makoto. Stay with us."_

 _This time, he_ _ **heard**_ _._

 _And everything was -_

 _ **P**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **R**_

 _ **F**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **C**_

 _ **T**_

 **" _I'll be seeing you, Makoto."_**

* * *

 _There was a light giggle. Cherry red lips curved into a happy smile, and blonde hair that shone a light strawberry-pink in the sun fluttered in the breeze._

 _Makoto was smiling._

 _Junko was smiling._

 _Everything… Was good._

 _"Makoto!"_

 _Her lips moved, he could make out the words… But he just… Couldn't…_ ** _Hear_ **_._

 _Looking around, Makoto realized that he was in a classroom. His classroom. Chihiro was laughing with Mondo and Taka. They were alive._

 _Sakura and Hina were having an arm wrestling contest, which Sakura was clearly holding back on. Celeste giggled behind her hand mysteriously as she bet on Hina winning with Hifumi._

 _They were alive._

 _Makoto smiled._

 _He looked at Junko. She was happily chatting with Mukuro._

 _They were smiling._

 _The whole room was brimming with hope. Hope's Peak Academy was perfect._

 _Everything was perfect._

 _"Makoto. Stay with us."_

 _This time, he_ ** _heard_** _. He heard the voice of Junko Enoshima. It was pleasant, soft perfect._

 _And everything was -_

 ** _P_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _R_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _C_**

 ** _T_**

 ** _"I'll be seeing you, Makoto."_**

* * *

Makoto groaned, squinting his eyes shut and slamming his face into his pillow. His head was pounding, and there was a sore spot on the back of his neck. Tiredly, he brought his still-sore fingers to rub away an ounce of the pain.

He rubbed at his head… _Were those bandages?_

"I see you've awakened."

Shooting up faster than a bamboo sprout, Makoto groaned from whiplash as he stared at the man… Sitting beside his bed creepily.

And reading his notebook.

His _secret,_ ** _hidden_ **, notebook.

"K-Kamukura!" he yelped.

It was just then that he realized, yes, he was on Enoshima's bed. _Dead Enoshima's bed._

Makoto would have scrambled off of the (sinfully comfortable) mattress if it were not for a sudden wave of dizziness. Instead, he found himself once more falling face-first into the next of pillows.

"Everything hurts." he mumbled.

There was a light sigh from beside him, and the sound of his notebook slapping shut. "You had temporarily succumbed to the effects of the despair video. I knocked you unconscious to hasten the recovery process. I had Mikan bandage your head after your tried to rip off your own scalp."

Makoto blinked. There were so many things wrong with that sentences.

He once more felt at his bandages. He vaguely remembered that… So his soreness seemed to make sense.

"Wait, you knocked me out? Wait - _Despair video?!_ "

"Ah," Kamukura brought a hand up to his chin, "It was wrong of me to assume you knew. It's a hypnotic video created to bring people to despair."

Makoto choked, sitting up. "You… You mean that I almost fell into despair?" he asked, heart sinking.

There was no way… He wouldn't allow himself to sink that low!

The black-haired man simply shook his head. "How dull. You don't even believe in your own talents."

Suddenly, the man had (gracefully, Makoto didn't want to admit,) uncrossed his legs and stood from his chair. He placed the notebook upon the bed gently, turning away from Makoto.

"Rudimentary."

"What?" Makoto snapped, snatching up the book.

"Your plans. You seem to have forgotten that there are security cameras that cover almost every blind spot in the building. Your plan would ultimately fail when the person in charge of monitoring the cameras spots you in a restricted area."

Well, Kamukura was sure in a talkative mood today… Oh, and he almost seemed to be in a passive-aggressive mood, too.

Makoto stuck his tongue out at the man's back.

"Well, I would have, uh, worked around that."

What a strange sound. It almost sounded like Kamukura was laughing… But Kamukura didn't laugh so that was impossible.

"Sure you would have."

He started treading towards the door, stopping just briefly on his way out to whisper something.

"Wait here."

Makoto sat, puzzled. He decided to hide his notebook once more (this time he put it in the inside pocket of a random coat on the closest) before he twiddled his thumbs. He felt his anxiety increasing.

Did Kamukura tell him to wait in his room because he would return, or was he here to stay out of his way?

Just as Makoto was about to check the door's lock, as Ultimate Despair members had the key to his room and could lock him inside if they so wished, the door opened.

 _It was Komaeda Nagito._

"I'm very sorry to intrude on your private space like this… But I was ordered by Izuru..."

So, the black haired man was able to gain the respect of even the strangest people… Made sense.

What didn't make sense was the blush dusting Komaeda's face, or the fact that he seemed to be using Kamakura's first name… Well, the man was probably the most insane member of the bunch, so this shouldn't be too out of the ordinary.

 _Wait… Wasn't Kamukura Izuru the name of the Hope's Peak Founder?_

The man weakly shoulders his way into the room. He then pulled out a - _holy shit was that a_ ** _knife_ **_?!_

Komaeda seemed to catch his worried expression, _"Ah!_ No need to worry, young hope! I would never even think of hurting you!" the man pleaded, holding up his unoccupied palm sheepishly.

The white haired male weakly stalked over to the strange abstract painting on the wall and - and he _stabbed it!_

Sparks flew and holy hell, Nagito had just _stabbed a painting!_

 _But… Paintings usually didn't spark when they were stabbed… Right?_

"I-I'm so sorry, Naegi-sama… But I had to get rid of the camera before we could continue, and…" he dropped the knife, fiddling with his hands, "If you did it you would get in t-trouble for breaking the rules…"

 _Wait, there was a camera there?_

Komaeda, oblivious to the others shock, kept on talking, " _The princess and the yakuza,_ " he spit out with more contempt than Makoto had ever heard from a single person, period, "Are currently discussing what to do with you… After the whole failed _b-brainwashing_ _incident_. Izuru had asked me to, uh, bring you there."

If Makoto had a mirror, he knew his face would be as white as a sheet. After all of those class trails, he often found himself easily putting two and two together.

 _Kuzuryuu had tried to brainwash him into despairing so he could impress Princess Nevermind… Except that the brainwashing didn't work, and he hadn't fallen into despair. Now they were discussing what to do with him._

 _Meaning they were deciding whether he would live or die._

All of a sudden, his collar felt a lot tighter than it actually was. Suffocating, actually.

 _Wait… He was going to go there?!_

"I-I can't go!" Makoto yelped, "What if they decided to kill me?!"

It was unusually fear stricken for him… But he couldn't still his heart. The entire situation had been bad so far, but very few times he had actually felt like he _was going to **die**._

 _He hated to admit it, but Ultimate Despair, for being the world's conquers, had actually been rather_ ** _welcoming_** _of him. Sickeningly so. They gave him one of the best rooms in the prison, fed him, spent him with him -_

Makoto choked. He wasn't honestly having thoughts like this about _them_. They attacked his friends, drugged him, and they forcibly brought him here!

 _No matter what his, or their, actual intentions are, he hadn't actually befriended anyone yet. At any point, these people could decide he wasn't worth the effort and stick a knife through his throat._

"Were not going to let them see you, of course! And Izuru is taking control of the security room as we speak! There is no way I would put you in danger like that!" Komaeda quickly said in an obvious attempt to calm it.

It didn't work all too well. Yet, Makoto nodded blankly, body moving while his mind was still processing what was happening.

There was a beep, and Nagito stopped to check his phone. He nodded to himself before turning back to Makoto. "It seems like the security room has been secured and we have the freedom to move to the fourth floor. Follow me from a distance." he was suddenly serious, for being such a meek guy earlier.

He watched the older man stalk out of the door, closing the door nearly silently as he left.

 _Why was Kamukura helping him now all of a sudden? Why choose Nagito as an accomplice?_

 _Did this relate to what Kamukura had said before? About the person who had tried and failed to reform Ultimate Despair?_

 _Suddenly, he was feeling a lot less confident in his plan._

The brunette shook his head, now wasn't the time to think of such things! Where was his _hope_?!

 _Wasn't that all he was good for?_

He got up from the bed, the world spinning just the slightest bit, and slowly made his way towards the door. When he exited, he saw a flash of white hair swirling around the corner.

Hugging himself for comfort, Makoto slowly walked after the man. Suddenly, he was achingly conscious of every camera angrily pointing down at him, but he knew that for now at least, they couldn't actually record him. It was… Comforting.

 _Yet, he knew the awful feeling would return the next time he walked down this hallway._

He turned the corner.

Komaeda was gone.

 _But the door was open._

It was only by the slightest, tiniest crack… But it was open.

The fourth floor… Was this his reward…

 _Was this his reward for surviving the despair?_

* * *

There was a rumble on the other side of the door, red hot and angry, reminding the teen of a vicious bear.

Then, there was a softer voice. The Japanese was slightly rocky around the edges with the trace of an accent. Some of the words were said without an obvious understanding… Yet, the voice was comforting. Delicate.

 ** _Manipulative_ **, the back of his mind said.

 _Funny, that voice sounded quite a bit like Junko's._

"But Kuzuryuu, I simply do not understand. What do you mean he refuses to be the successor?" the feminine voice asked.

 _Was that… Was that Princess Nevermind?_

Kuzuryuu, that much was obvious, roared and slammed his hands onto what Makoto presumed was a table, "I just fucking _told you!_ The video didn't work!"

"I - I do not understand!" the girl cried out, sounding rather distressed. "This is what the will commanded, correct? What else does it say?"

" _What else?_ " Kuzuryuu snapped.

"What did the parts not about Makoto say? Did she give us instructions or a backup pan? Perhaps another successor was named?" the distress got more prominent. Yet, at the same time, there was a subtle hint of authority in the voice.

 _It… Both sound foreign, and fitting for voice._

Makoto vaguely wondered what this princess was like, and how she treated despair.

He had a feeling that he would be acquainted with her soon.

"That's exactly it! The fucking brat isn't just _part_ of the will… _He is the will!_ The entire fucking thing is only one damned page talking about breaking some shitty brats hope!" There was a long, suffering sigh. Makoto slumped away from the door, wondering if now was a good time to bolt.

Yet, another part of him yearned to stay. It was reminiscent of his time laying on the floor of the abandoned house, wondering about Enoshima, and who she really was. Curiosity was a strong force indeed.

"Have you not tried the despair video?" the princess suddenly asked.

Makoto's breath caught.

"Of course I fucking have!" Kuzuryuu snapped, "Fucking kid managed to run off halfway through and then… I dunno, that fucker Kamukura did something! I keep tryin and tryin, but the kid won't despair… Sometimes I feel like snapping his neck, but _the will…_ "

"Well..." the woman sighed, now sounding more tired than anything, "It is what we must follow. Enoshima's last command must be obeyed."

"Yeah…" Kuzuryuu sounded… _Different_. Just like when Makoto had spat the word kidnapped in his face, "I know that. I just wish things weren't so damn difficult all the time. Sometimes it feels like despair is…"

"Is _what_?" a suddenly commanding tone sounded.

It seemed like this woman often switched emotions. Yet, the authoritative voice was… Well, the most fitting for her by far. She truly must have been a princess, to be as well practiced in regal speaking as she was.

" _More trouble than it's worth_."

There was a shocked cry, before the regal voice came back, "Kuzuryuu! It sounds like his **_hope_** is getting to you! We must start action immediately!"

Makoto really didn't like how she sneered the word hope… Nor did he like the sound of action being made.

He stood as quietly as he could, eyeing the passage to the third floor in the distance. It was right past the security room, where Kamukura apparently was.

"It's not that!" a suddenly fired up Kuzuryuu shouted, "It's just that the brat was going on about kidnapping and shit!" something in the room snapped and Makoto hoped it was a piece of furniture, "I just wish he would see how great despair is! Hes getting the fucking opportunity of a _lifetime_ here!"

Hmm, Makoto had never thought about it like that...

 _And he never would. Ever._

"Well then… I suppose I will have to rectify the situation." the female chimed in, a smirk invisible to his eyes was attached to her words.

"How? He's a tough nut to crack." Kuzuryuu rumbled.

 _"Just leave everything to me!"_ Nevermind joyfully shouted.

 **Notes:**

 **I can totally picture Sonia doing that strong-arm pose for her last sentence of dialogue. Too bad Makoto couldn't see it haha.**

 **Ooooh, look who just thought of an interesting new concept while she was editing this chapter~.**

 **Has anyone heard of Dear Evan Hansen?** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **(Maybe I'm a bit better at thinking of twists than I thought I was? Ooh, I'm excited now!)**

 **Sadly for poor Makoto here, things are going to start going downhill. I mean, I couldn;t keep everything all sunshine and lollipops forever, now could I? The people who toppled the world don't care about scaring a kid or two, potential leader or not!**

 _ **Where's the despair in that?**_

 **Next time:**

 **Things get a little messy, making Makoto a lil sad, but friendship is a great thing.**


	9. Red Sunlight

**Okay, I got a couple of grammar processors to help with my (** coughhorriblecough **) editing skills. I know that y'all have been patient with me, so I'm trying to best to rectify the mess of typos I seem to accumulate. I went and processed all of the earlier chapters, and I got rid of a lot of mistakes, so hopefully, from now on I won't leave as many mistakes.**

 **I'll say it again - I'm super, super sorry for any mistakes I make! ;v; I'll work hard to correct them all!**

 **Edit - The file's source code or something was corrupted when I originally uploaded the chapter. So sorry about that! ;;**

* * *

There was a knock on his door, quick and polite. Makoto rolled from where he was laying on his couch and quickly stuffed his notebook in between the backrest and the cushion, sliding a pillow over it just to be sure.

While Kamukura (and possibly Nagito) knew of both his notebook and his plan for escape and hadn't punished him for it, Makoto still wasn't going to take any chances with his private book being seen. It had important information in it, after all!

Though, he did like having a (possible) ally in Kamukura. It made him feel a little less… _Alienated…_ From the rest of the group.

 _It was refreshing._

"Hello?"

Makoto jumped. Did he honestly forget about the person at his door?

"Uh… Coming!" he yelped, pushing himself to his feet and opening the door.

A… _Lady_ stood on the other end. She was rather beautiful, with a charming closed-eye smile and wavy long blonde hair. She was wearing a petal pink dress that fanned out beneath her waist and nearly hung to the floor. A beautiful string of white silk had been tied around her waist, puffing out into a bow at the back.

"Ah, you are Naegi Makoto, correct?" she continued smiling, now opening her eyes.

Holy hell, they were **_red._**

And not to mention how achingly familiar that voice sounded.

 _… Princess Nevermind?_

 _Wait… Don't tell that that when she said she would take of things… She meant today?! The conference was only yesterday?!_

Makoto did **not** have the mental fortitude to deal with possibly getting killed today.

"Yeah..." he hesitantly responded, "That's me."

He really, _really_ didn't want to admit that, but her asking was most likely only a formality. She did seem rather regal, after all, and was probably just being polite when confirming her information.

Well, she was a literal princess, was she not?

"Queen Nevermind," she spoke softly, giving a small curtsy, "Pleasure to meet you, young successor."

Well damn. She wasn't a princess, but a _queen_.

He rubbed the back of his head, suddenly _very_ aware of how underdressed and shabby he must have looked.

He was currently wearing a black hoodie (bless that gigantic closet) with magenta strings, and the bright magenta word of **DESPAIR** written across his back. He was also wearing a blessed pair of jeans.

"Uh, you can call me Makoto, if you want." is what he said, what he meant to say is, _holy shit I can't handle another person calling me successor all the time. Or Mini Junko, I get enough of that from Soda._

 _Please, someone just address me by my name._

"Ah, of course!" the queen look delighted at the thought, "Please then, address me as Sonia!"

Makoto didn't really feel comfortable calling a queen by her first name but agreed nonetheless. He felt like she was the type to insist, and decided it was better to go along with it, especially since calling her name wasn't anything _bad_.

"Shall we leave, Makoto?" Sonia asked, cutesy smile still on her face.

Ignoring the aching pain in his gut and his instincts screaming at him not to take her offered elbow, Makoto did. Sonia gracefully led him down the hallway. For a second, Makoto felt more like he was the princess.

" _So,_ what are we doing?" he asked, trying to appear as if he was making small talk. In reality, he was snooping for more information.

The girl gave a mysterious giggle, covering her mouth politely, "I will be taking you out of the base for a small… _Excursion_."

Makoto nodded, trying to look calmer than he felt. In reality, his heart was going a mile a minute at the idea of _going outside_. He hadn't so much as breathed fresh air for the past - what had it been, a _week and a half?_

Oh god, had he really been trapped here for that long? Where were his friends now…?

At that Future Foundation he read about, most likely.

If he were to get the chance to escape today when he and Nevermind were outside… Then he would definitely be heading there. The document he had read said that the closest base was south of the prison, meaning that if Makoto were to travel in that direction…

 _"Fucking hell, Nagito!"_

He jumped at the sudden yell from Kuzuryuu just as he and Nevermind were passing the man's room.

"You… _You can't!_ You can't let her-"

There was a harsh _snap_ through the air. Makoto winced, that was definitely the sound of a hand meeting a face.

Sonia sent him a small, distracting smile and subtly sped up their pace. She chattered about a random assortment of things, her voice getting noticeably louder as the two passed Kuzuryuu's quarters.

It wasn't long before the two were out of earshot, which was more in favour of Nevermind than it was Makoto. The young man was interested in whatever _Nagito_ , of all people, felt the urge to bring up to Kuzuryuu. Let alone defend.

Alas, it seemed as though Nevermind didn't want to know, hence her obvious attempts at distracting him. Makoto was soon being pulled away from the scene and towards the lower floors. The second floor passed by without too many events. A frowning Tanaka sent him a wave, and a worried looking Soda avoiding making eye contact with him.

Was… _Something going on?_

Suddenly, he felt an oncoming wave of anxiety.

Nagito, who had a strange obsession with him… Tanaka and Soda, whom he knew, at least somewhat, liked him… They all seemed upset about his appearance with the princess.

Then, he remembered the conference.

Nevermind was going to do something to, uh, what had she said?… _Rectify the situation?_

The situation being… Makoto hadn't fallen into despair like he was supposed to. He wasn't willing to be the leader of Ultimate Despair, and therefore they couldn't complete the last mission imposed upon them by Junko Enoshima… Whom they were all fiercely loyal to.

He gulped.

"Uh, Sonia-san, what exactly are we going to be doing on our, uh, _excursion_?" he asked.

Sonia hummed softly, taking out a golden key card and swiping the electronic lock with it. They were about to enter the first floor of the building, where they kept the vehicles and weaponry. Makoto was at least glad for the opportunity to scope out the first floor. It was vital to his escape plan, after all.

 _A vehicle sounded nice right about now… Not too sure on the whole weaponry thing, though._

Sonia seemed somewhat… _Frail_. Maybe he could…

"My lady!"

A guard. _Multiple guards._

Multiple, bulky, foreign outfit wearing and funny speaking guards. Holding guns. Swords were clasped to their belts. There showed no frailty. In fact, they could probably subdue him in a manner of seconds, and whatever terrible thing that was going to happen today would immediately get ten, _even twenty times_ , worse.

Makoto inwardly sighed and cursed his terrible luck. There goes that plan.

Suddenly, Sonia's hand had left his elbow and instead gripped his hand. _Hard_. Damn, did all of these people have more muscle then they led on?! It was like Makoto was surrounded by super humans!

(Actually, that wasn't too far from the truth.)

"Makoto, I will require you to wear this during all times of our outing," Nevermind said, holding up a small black bracelet. "It has a tracker and a few _other functions_. You see, you are still quite new to our organization, and Kuzuryuu has expressed some… _Difficulties_ that he has with you, yes? I do hope that you can understand."

The bracelet was snapped onto his wrist. It suddenly flashed as red LED lights formed the words _Running in The Hallway._

The teen tried to hide his disdain. He certainly didn't want to know what the _other features_ were. Nothing good, he could imagine. An electric pulse, maybe? Like a dog collar, he thought grudgingly.

 _They were treating him like a damned dog._

Nevermind simply smiled the same unwavering smile she had been wearing for this entire ordeal.

 ** _"She's manipulating you. Trying to gain your trust so that you'll follow along and do whatever she wants."_**

A voice in the back of his head began to speak. It was feminine, with a sinister edge to it. It was… Familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

 ** _"Then she's going t u."_**

Makoto shook his head, ignoring the voice as he was lead into the back of a van. It was a similar one that he remembered seeing on the day of his… _Kidnapping_. White and inconspicuous, yet it had been changed from the previous design. The inside had been modified to have bench-like seats, and the windows had thin bars attached to them.

Makoto didn't know if this was a regular prison escort van, or if they had it modified only to transport him, but he really didn't have the intent to ask any time soon. He feared his heart just might permanently stop if he found out all of this was just for him.

He and Nevermind were the first to climb into the van, followed by two of the muscular guards, whom both sat on the end of the benches, guarding the back door. Two more also climbed into the front seat, which was separated from the back through a thick fence-like-divider.

Honestly, he felt like he was being carted off _to_ a prison, not _away_ from one.

He was uneasy for the entire drive. The van shook violently from time to time, and Makoto supposed it was from the lack of clear roadways. Sonia had been holding his hand the entire time like a child's, and she seemed rather intent of distracting him with mindless chatter.

Finally, his boredom won out, and the teen rested the back of his neck on the plush headrest of the bench-seat. He closed his eyes and allowed the rocking of the van to carry him into a sleep-like state. Sonia's words slowly faded away until there was nothing...

 ** _Screech!_**

Makoto's eyes flung open, he jolted from his spot! Looking around, Makoto saw a giggling Sonia and half-amused half-stony-faced guards.

Fully awake from the sudden rush of adrenaline, Makoto posed his question, "What happened?"  
"Ah," Sonia finally pulled her hand away from her mouth as she stopped giggling, "It appears that we have arrived at our destination. I trust that you slept well?"

Ultimate Hope simply gave a small nod, trying to ignore his excitement as he was ushered out of the van.

 _Sunlight_.

It was warm and welcoming. He felt almost like being wrapped in a blanket fresh from the dryer. His skin had gotten quite pale over the time he spent trapped inside, and so he was more than happy to take a moment to breathe in the air.

A stinging erupted in his lungs. Suddenly, he was reminded of his time travelling the wasteland and breathing in the poisonous air.

Naegi had forgotten about it completely during his time at Ultimate Despairs' base…. The air had been so clean there… _So... safe._

 ** _"Thoughts like those are more trouble than they're worth,"_** the feminine voice said with a giggle.

Makoto scowled. He would have to have a talk with Kamukura about that later. It was really starting to creep him out… Like an uninvited parasite.

"Uh, Sonia, what about the pollution?!"

The queen posed an… _Interesting_ pose, with one arm flexing and the other, overlayed on top of it. She smirked.

"Our transport is equipped with an air purifier, we shall remain here for the next few minutes for the area to clear before we move eastward!" she grinned.

So Makoto had time to engage in the _outside world_ before he had to… Do whatever (possibly terrible) thing the queen had planned? Well, he certainly didn't have any complaints about the few minutes outside part. The possibly terrible thing could wait.

Sonia buckled down in the van once more, supposedly to breathe in the fresh air that was already in there, while Makoto decided to venture a bit further. He had spent a few days in the wasteland before, so he didn't really see all the harm in a few more minutes.

Then, he heard a scream.

It was a muffled thing, sounding almost… _Gagged_?!

Makoto could physically _feel_ his pupils shrink to pinpricks.

"What was that-?"

There was a sigh from behind, "I suppose we cannot avoid it now that you've heard," suddenly, Sonia's delicate hand was resting on his shoulder. "Our appointment will start a few minutes early."

Her… Her voice didn't sound like it normally did.

It was… Almost **sadistic**.

He turned, and promptly froze, all of the blood in his body running cold. His mouth and eyes wide like a fish.

 _That smirk._

 _That devilish smirk… The evil glint in her eyes, the despair swirls… Pupils dilated and red corneas positively_ ** _glowing_** _._

 ** _"Lap it up, Naegi. That's the face of a murderer."_**

Unable to conjure up the strength to move his limbs, Makoto allowed himself to lead eastward by Queen Nevermind.

* * *

"I-I can't do that…."

"But you must. I command you."

Makoto shook his head violently, stepping backwards, only for his arms to be caught by the massive bodyguards. Sonia Nevermind glared at him, squaring her shoulders and planning her hands authoritatively on her hips.

"As Queen of Novoselic, I command you to execute these people!"

'People' was the horrifyingly correct term.

Makoto shook his head feeling tears fall. A woman let out a shriek as the child beside her wailed. A guard pointed a gun at the back of her head, roughly and silently telling her to _shut it._ The other kicked the child, only causing it to wail louder.

 _It was a gallows._

Nevermind had forced him to come to the gallows, where not just men, but women and children - **people** of all ages and backgrounds were being forcibly held. They had nooses around their heads, but the lever had yet to be pulled.

 _That was Makoto's job._

"You will execute these people in order to gain the trust of me and your other superiors." Sonia huffed, "This is the right of passage you must face in order to become a member of Ultimate Despair!"

Her hand was held out towards him as if she expected him to take it. He wouldn't, not just for the fact that both of his arms were being roughly held by two of the four total meat suits.

"I… I don't want to be a member! Why can't any of you people understand that?!" he shouted, squirming even harder. He kicked out and caught a guard by the shin, he grunted and squeezed his arm hard enough to bruise, "I'm not Enoshima's successor, and I never will be! I'm _Naegi Makoto,_ ** _Ultimate Hope_ **!"

There were cheers coming from the people on the scaffold. Makoto felt a swell of pride as he watched the hope being to flood back into their eyes. He opened his mouth to call out to them-!

Something _snapped_.

A man's choked scream was cut off as the floor beneath him suddenly dropped. His arms squirmed helplessly as they were tied behind his back, and his legs quickly out wildly. His face was beginning to turn blue, and the bottom of his neck was starting to turn red from rope burn…

Wait...

 _That was blood._

"I added razor blades to the rope. Makes the executions far more exciting." Sonia happily explained, clapping as she watched the man bleed and suffocate before her very eyes.

Then, _then_ , she snapped her fingers, and one of the bulky men acting as their escort pulled out… _A peeler?!_

 _Though, this wasn't some kitchen utensil… This one glinted in the sunlight, it's edge sharper than a knife._

"Though it's still a much more pleasant death than what potentially could happen." she smiled, crooked and cold.

 _Was… Was that a_ ** _threat?_**

Makoto stayed silent.

With a clap of her fingers, the guard marched forward towards the next person in line, which was a girl who looked no older than Sonia herself. She had a grubby face covered with dirt, and the tattered remains of what looked like a suit hung limply off her too-skinny form. There was some type of badge on her chest… But Makoto couldn't make it out.

He didn't want to. He… He didn't want to even _look_ at her.

The guard walked up to her, put the weaponized peeler up to her arm, and-

Makoto threw his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut. His head pounded at the agony of her scream. Her babbling wails of pain and pleas for mercy still managed to make it through to him, no matter how much he wished they wouldn't.

Sonia placed a gentle hand on his cheek before she… Forcibly turned his head towards the torture before him. With her other hand, she held opened one of his eyelids and forced him to watch.

Leaning close, she whispered into his ear, "All this could stop if you simply… _Pulled the lever_ …." there was a smirk on her lips, he could tell even if he couldn't see it, "If you just gave into the despair, then all of your suffering would **_go away_**."

Makoto shook his head. He wouldn't allow himself to succumb to her desires.

Sonia let out a tired sigh before letting him go and stepping away. From the corner of his eye, he could see her walk up to the level and pull it once more, dropping the poor tortured girl to her death.

There was a gurgling sound, and Makoto kept his eyes shut. There was an unintelligible scrambled chanting being spoken in the background, and it took him more than a few moments to realize that he was the one speaking. But it couldn't really be called speaking, for he wasn't saying compensable words.

In fact, he would barely register much of anything anymore.

 _He was going into shock._

There was the scream of a child, high pitched and frantic! Makoto started desperately struggling, kicking and lashing out with all his might! All of his instincts were on **_fire._**

Sonia was laughing, nothing like the polite giggles or the cute sound he was used to. This was sadistic and… _Despairful_. "Ah, Makoto, so naive! It would only take a second for you to end the suffering of all these people! Give into the despair! Let yourself achieve _true happiness!_ "

Makoto let out a quick shout at this, once more violently shaking his head. He… _He would never!_

 _Hope would never give into despair!_

"Look at what's around you! The outside world, a place so filled with despair!" Sonia gleefully yelled, spinning in a circle with her arms outstretched, "You know why I brought you out here today, right? To give you a taste of the freedom you can acquire by just _giving in!_ "

She snapped, and a guard pulled out a pair of wire cutters. He started to approach the small child, still held still with a noose filled with razor blades around his neck.

 _This… This can't go on!_

With a violent hiss, Makoto dug his foot into the leg of one of the guards. The man grunted, his grip momentarily slipping on his charge's arm. Taking the new freedom graciously, Makoto ripped his arm free and spun around to kick the other guard below the belt.

Mind spinning in a blind panic, he eyed the fallen, bloody peeler. The guard must have dropped it Makoto had caused a commotion, seeing as both guards now trained their guns on him.

"Stop!" Sonia yelled, both to Makoto and to her personal slaves, "Nobody move!" she commanded.

The queen turned to the two men with their guns pulled, "We must not kill the successor! It is our duty to fulfil Enoshima's will!"

"But milady!" the guard yelped, concern growing as he watched Makoto pick up the peeler and hold it like a weapon. "He poses a threat!"

"Enough!" Sonia yelled, slamming her high-heeled foot down, " _Makoto…_ " her voice was oddly gentle now.

Almost scarily so.

 _Now Makoto understood why the voice had immediately said how manipulative she was._

"Drop the weapon, Makoto… Please. I… I will release everyone here if you just drop the weapon and get back into the van." she said diplomatically, voice much softer than her eyes were.

It sounded like a good deal… But could he really trust her? Makoto could _feel_ the guards moving slowly towards him, even if he couldn't see them. He didn't have any time to think! His head was dizzy from what was going on, and he wished that he was with Kyoko-!

"Makoto." Sonia's stern voice brought him back to reality.

"Do you promise?" Makoto asked, tentatively.

The queen only nodded. Makoto sighed, deciding it was best to give in now, lest he got in more trouble. And… If Sonia really did keep her word… Well, that was the only situation in which Makoto could see these people actually living another day. He knew, deep down, that no matter what he did, he wouldn't be able to free them. Not on his own.

That's simply how Ultimate Despair worked.

That simply how _despair_ worked.

He dropped the peeler and held his hands up, feeling the bracelet tap against his wrist at the motion.

Sonia smirked and pulled out a controller from behind her back.

Suddenly, Makoto felt a stabbing sensation on his arm and soon the world began to halt. Betrayal stung at his heart. His entire body suddenly felt numb… It was so similar to...

Large hands grabbed him as he toppled over, but he paid them no mind. Hazel eyes frantically looked at the bracelet, which had sprung forward and injected him with something.

Just before his vision finally blinked out…

Makoto could see Sonia reaching towards the lever.

The voice in his head was back… _Laughing_. **_Taunting_ **.

 ** _"You should've listened to me, Naegi…"_**

* * *

 _The entire world was spinning. It felt like his back was stuck to piece of glass, floating around through space. It twisted and turned. Thumped, and rattled._

 _There were voices, muddled and confusing. A feminine laugh, the grunt of an older man._

 _The world came to a halt._

 _He couldn't open his eyes… They were glued shut by drowsiness. Something was in his system, something wrong… Something_ ** _evil_. **_But he just… Couldn't tell what it was._

 ** _But he could feel it._**

 _Vaguely, he could sense arms around him, holding him, carrying him. They weren't gentle. These arms didn't belong to his friends or his family._

 _He wanted them to let him go! He didn't want to be carried in such unfriendly arms any longer!_

 ** _E_**

 _He could detect it. It was all around him, floating._

 _There was a growl, almost inhuman sounding… But he vaguely felt himself remembering it from the past. It wasn't the same. This growl was welcomed. Accepted._

 _Friendly._

 _His wish was granted as he was taken out of the unfriendly arms, and instead pushed to someone who he knew. He couldn't place them…. But there was a faint smell that lingered, reminding him of a puppy or a rodent._

 _Something soft was touching his face._

 _A familiar deep voice talked with a growl, and he smiled._

 _Makoto felt_ ** _safe._**

* * *

 **I was doing a little bit of research for the Future Foundation and read a bit on the bracelets that were used in the final killing game. I thought it would be to throw that into this situation, seeing as I probably won't ever use them in the correct context.**

 **(I don't know anything about the third game though, and I was already planning on throwing in a tracking device for this chapter. So the bracelet isn't all that important in and of itself, more like how it symbolises distrust and isn't actually from the FF. It's just a fun reference.)**

 **Next Time:**

 **We get to see what Kyoko has been up to this whole time. Oh yeah, and those other guys are there, too. Meanwhile back at the prison, Kamukura is confused.**


	10. Speculation

**I don't know much about canon UD and FF bases and locations, so I just loaded up a map of Japan and chose a couple spots that worked with what I've previously said… All buildings, like the prison, and other miscellaneous locations, are fictional.**

* * *

"So what you're saying, is that we have no new information on Naegi?"

She sighed, placing her pen down and closing her favourite notebook, the one she was holding all of the important Naegi-based details in. Bringing her fingers up to lightly rub at her temple, Kyoko tried her best not to roll her eyes in pure annoyance.

The man in front of her was incompetent, that much was obvious. His confidence had been torn to shreds, and he was obviously hiding something from her. At the very least, he was withholding information.

"No, no! I'm not saying that at all, Miss. Kirigiri!" the man floundered, trying his best to regain his poise. It wasn't working.

Kyoko sighed for the second time that hour.

"Then what information _do_ you have?" she asked, this time not suppressing her urge to roll her eyes.

The man squeaked, clearly noticing. He was an intelligence agent from the fifth division with mousy brown hair and a small presence. Kyoko understood the importance of recon, but didn't understand why the fifth division only made her work with people who would be… _Better assigned_ somewhere ( _anywhere_ ) else.

Information was vital at this stage in development.

It had been a week and a half since the capture of Naegi Makoto, and yet they only had vague information that he was indeed _alive_.

There was a beep just as the man was about to shoot off what Kyoko knew was going to be yet another excuse. Recon seemed fond of holding her at a stalemate. There was enough information to keep hope of a rescue mission, but never enough that they could actually launch one.

She was beginning to suspect a ploy.

The information they gathered seemed to be either false, or in short supply. In fact, they had only just recently found the newest location of Ultimate Despair, and supposedly, Naegi.

It seemed like the group often moved from place and place, and had multiple bases in which their forces were spread. Usually, there would be at least one member of Ultimate Despair running a base… But at the moment they all seemed to pool at a prison in the Aomori Prefecture. The closest Future Foundation base was at the Akita Prefecture.

Close enough to monitor the, yet far enough away that an attack would be easily seen and countered. Once more, Kyoko suspected a ploy within her own organization.

 ** _She added Ultimate Despair's Base Location to her notebook._**

"I-it appears that we've just been updated on the situation!" the man suddenly said, turning off his communicator. "This information is only a few hours old!"

Kyoko raised an eyebrow, silently prompting the man to continue. It would be best to get any and all information she could before the higher ups blocked her from it. Since they definitely were trying to withhold things from her...

He nodded feverishly, "Naegi had been spotted at one of the Ultimate Despair Execution sites!" Kyoko felt her heart stop at the words, "It appears he had been taken there by Queen Nevermind."

Queen Nevermind..? She was one of the organization's greatest assets. With her diplomatic skills, expertise in manipulation, and sadistic personality, she was the perfect leader that Ultimate Despair could've asked for - aside from Enoshima, of course.

"What were they doing there?" she asked, hoping to God that it wasn't what she thought it was.

The fifth division man shuffled uncomfortably in his chair for a second, "We're not entirely sure, but it looks like Queen Nevermind was attempting to have Naegi execute a group of our captured soldiers…"

Kyoko huffed a silent sigh of relief, that was better than the alternative.

"And…?" she promoted.

"He didn't, at least that's what it looked like to the scout. Apparently, Naegi tried to resist and escape before passing out for an unseen reason…"

Kyoko nodded. "Is that all of the information?"

The man sighed, "Naegi was placed inside a vehicle and taken to what we highly believe is the current Ultimate Despair base. That is all we have until we can get the information to the analysis team."

 ** _She added Fifth Divisions Account to her notebook._**

Kyoko hid her smirk, she didn't need help from the analysis team. She was probably the best person at analysing real-world data like this in the entire foundation.

With a flick of her wrist, she excused herself from her office.

She had to speak to the others. 

* * *

Kyoko nudged her way into the room, nodding a small greeting to the others. Togami returned it sternly, Asahina gave a small wave accompanied by an even smaller smile, Yasuhiro gave her a curious look, and Fukawa sniffed vainly.

"Everyone," she greeted verbally this time, "I called this secret meeting because I have just received some very recent information about Naegi's status."

That got everyone to perk up. Even Togami (who seemed to secretly value Naegi) and Fukawa (whom Kirigi couldn't make sense of her opinion of him) looked a mixture of anxious and relieved at the news.

"The good news is that Ultimate Despair doesn't seem keen on killing him for whatever reason, and he also seems to still be resisting, but the bad news…' she paused for a moment, taking in the faces of everyone in the room, they looked initially happy, but now they had turned far more anxious, as expected, "Is that, from what I gather, they seem to be trying to convert Naegi to despair."

There was an influx of unintelligible sound as everyone began speaking at once. Yasuhiro and Asahina seemed to be the loudest of the two, and the most distressed. Togami was, surprisingly, not far behind.

The violet-eyed girl held up her palm. "Everyone, we need to think rationally about this. Please, calm down before we further discuss things."

Everyone did as she told, and a silent hush flew through the room. Asahina raised her hand, and Kyoko nodded, allowing her to speak.

"Do you mean they're making Makoto a member?" she asked, looking rather confused.

"That is my hypothesis, yes." Kyoko agreed.

"But for what reason?" Togami butted in, "Why would Ultimate Despair want someone like _Naegi_ to become a member?"

That was exactly the question on Kyoko's mind. It really didn't make sense… Then again, they were all logically thinking people. The minds of those fallen to despair and insanity probably worked differently. Sadly, enough, they probably wouldn't ever be able to truly understand their motives...

She wished that she could think about it from that angle, but sadly enough, she was _sane_.

 _Sanity seemed to have more downs than ups, as of late._

Eyeing a certain braided intern, Kyoko had an idea.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but I think there's someone here who might be able to give us some insight on the situation," everyone's eyes followed her own, landing on the now stuttering author, "Fukawa, would you mind turning into Jack for us?"

"W-why would you want to talk to that l-lunatic?!" she asked biting her nail angrily.

"It's exactly that," Kyoko answered, "Only a _'lunatic',_ as you say, would be able to understand Ultimate Despairs' motives."

Fukawa looked like she was going to retort when Togami hissed, "Just do it already. We don't have all day!"

There was a quite _eep_ before the girl caved in and sneezed, giving everyone in the room the pleasure of listening to the insane giggling of a mass murderer.

"You called?!" Genocide Jack asked, sticking her tongue out to impossible lengths.

Kyoko took the few minutes to fully explain the situation to the rouge genocider. Jack seemed fairly interested in the situation and took to listening with needing a prompt from Byakuya. Finally, the girl spoke.

"Well, despair makes people have messed up logic right?" she asked, spinning a pair of deadly sharp scissors lazily, "It makes them always do the opposite of what they want, or whatever. Wouldn't that mean they have all the more reason to want that hopester Big Mac to join their little group? Personally, if I were them, I would have cut up the little guy already!" she ended on a twisted giggle-snort combo.

Kyoko blinked.

 _…. Did Genocide Jack just make her feel stupid?_

Of course, she had underestimated the twisted logic of despair.

Despair seemed to give people an _'opposite day effect',_ as Jack said. They always do the opposite of what they want, like killing a person they love, in order to induce despair.

That meant… _They saw Naegi as a challenge._ It was despairful to them to have to accommodate someone who was their natural enemy, they saw it as pleasurable to watch the brightest hope in the world fall into despair.

Despair was something they yearned for, and so they would easily go to the lengths they have in order to get it. Especially if it gained them a powerful ally in the process.

 _The truth was finally making itself known to her._

 ** _She added Genocide Jack's account to her notebook._**

She put her hand to her chin. "Yes, that makes perfect sense."

Before anyone could have the chance to question her, Kyoko explained her logic. "Despair and Hope are natural opposites. That means that those inflicted with despair would take pleasure from breaking the hope of other people… In Naegi's case, they might see it was a challenge, or a sick _gift,_ to have the chance to break the Ultimate Hope and turn him into Ultimate Despair."

That theory got a lot of approval from those in the room. There was a low rumble of agreement as Kyoko inspected the semi-panicked faces.

"Now we don't have to worry about him dying," Togami chimed in, smirking, "Now I can have the pleasure of doing that myself."

That got a laugh from a few members of the group… Well, it was mainly Jack talking about… something involving the word _gay?_ Kyoko didn't care to listen much. Even if she was thankful to the murderer for clearing up one of her biggest questions.

"So… How are we going to rescue the little guy?"

Surprisingly, it was Yasuhiro who spoke up. He had been surprisingly quiet since the capture of Naegi, so it was strange to hear him taking initiative like this.

Kyoko smirked, holding up her notebook. Now was the fun part.

"You guys up for another investigation?"

* * *

 ** _Wham!_**

Kamukura didn't even register the pain as his fist pounded against the wall.

 ** _Wham! Wham! Wham!_**

He didn't even know what was coming over him.

He didn't have fucking emotions! That part of him died the same day Hinata did!

 _The same day that she did..._

Except… It no longer felt that way. She didn't feel… _Dead…_ Anymore. Not fully, at least. Her will, her _mission,_ it was coming together through the power of Naegi Makoto. Ultimate Lucky student. _Ultimate Hope._

Ultimate Underdog, more like.

He grunted, this time slamming his forehead down against the wall. He just wanted it to **_stop_**.

Kamukura didn't know how much longer he could go on living like this. The apathy. The boredom.

…

 _Emotions_.

As he stands there, the only sound apart from his laboured breaths is the constant beeping of a heart monitor. Makoto's heart monitor.

He had been comatose for three days so far. Nevermind's orders, with Kuzuryuu backing her up of course.

They wanted to kill him. At least a part of them did. Maybe it was the despair, trickling through their systems like poison and lashing out at anything opposing it… Or maybe it was the real them, the version that hadn't been corrupted by her influence.

 _The part of them that hadn't been saved by_ ** _her_** _._

Maybe this part of them saw Makoto's death as a mercy. Then, the despair part of them won over and forcibly kept him alive and trapped here.

Kamukura let out a shuddering breath.

 _Nanami Chiaki. The Ultimate Gamer. The only other person who had entered this wasteland of despair and murder with the intent of bringing hope._

 _He's… He's so much like her. Almost exactly so…_

 _And it hurts._

Kamukura had no idea why. The logical part of his brain (all of it) was flickering and confused. Such sediments were beyond him.

Every since he became Kamukura Izuru.

 _But… He wanted Makoto to succeed where Chiaki had failed._

 _He…_

Maybe he was using Makoto as a replacement, just as all the others were. Instead of Junko, it was Chiaki. Instead of the new bringer of despair, he was the indeed the new bringer of hope.

 _He wasn't the successor of Enoshima Junko… But instead the successor of Nanami Chiaki._

And he… Godammit! A part of him that didn't (shouldn't) even **exist** was telling him that he had to do everything in his power to keep it that way.

His steps were silent - _perfect_. Only hear when he wanted them to be heard.

Kamukura Izuru was the Ultimate _Ultimate._ He was beyond words. He was perfect in absolutely every way imaginable.

But… As he held his hand over Makoto's throat, shaking and reluctant to close around it. _To end it_ … He felt an emptiness…

 _No… That was_ ** _pain._**

If he were perfect… Then why was he feeling such torment and confusion? If he were a flawless, unemotional being, capable of anything and everything…

 _Then why couldn't he understand one measly high schooler?!_

There was a swoosh as the door was opened, and Kamukura immediately dove to the shadows of the room, concealing his presence perfectly.

Sonia Nevermind, the person who had been the cause of all of this, walked into the room. The last fading light from the hallway was vanquished as the door shut softly behind her.

The room was dark, but not immensely so. Kamukura could see everything perfectly - as he was indeed perfect…

Sonia's poise was… Different from usual. Less rigid and perfect. More… _Hesitant._

 _Pained, perhaps?_

She had a look of confusion as she stepped closer to the door, eyeing him in a way Kamukura had previously thought impossible for someone fallen into despair.

"It's your fault you were betrayed." the words were harsh, yet only a whisper, "You should come to expect such things… No one is your friend… _No one is to be trusted._ "

She glared down at the young man, despair present in her eyes.

She reached out to his throat, and unlike Kamukura, her hand squeezed tightly around it.

 _The heart monitor sped up._

Kamukura vaguely wondered if he should make himself known, simply to stop this from occurring… But quickly threw away the idea. He wasn't one to sacrifice himself for others. There was simply no need.

He was only here to witness the interesting. To escape from his boredom.

Makoto simply satisfied that need. There was no other purpose or place for him other than to be a mild amusement until he eventually expired.

 _No one could survive here - no one can fix something as broken as these people. These_ ** _things._**

 _Then… Why was Nevermind letting go?_

He watched, confused and more interested than ever, as the Queen of Despair herself lifted her hand and… _Let someone who defied her live._

With a scoff, she left the room.

Kamukura stayed silent, his interest peeking.

 _What was so special about this boy… That he could grant mercy from a despair fallen woman he had known for only a day?_

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Ooh, now we're getting to the fun parts!**

 **I'm trying to have a little less FF stuff than UD stuff, simply because I know where a majority of interest for this story is held… Though I am excited for what I started setting up with Kyoko and the gang!**

 **I actually thought of the truth bullet idea in the middle of editing this chapter, but now I'm actually really excited for what it's leading up to! (cue evil laughter)**

 **I'll probably update Tuesday! Cya then! :)**

 **Next time:**

 **Makoto wakes up to a bad situation, but don't forget that the road to recovery is paved with friendship! *sparkle sparkle rainbow shonen anime sparkle***


	11. Waking Up

****** Super **sorry about the source code error again. Thank you RavenFeather for telling me abou** t **it** ; **v; ****

The pillow was soft under his head. He chose to snuggle deeper into the warmth, sighing contently.

There was movement beside him, but Makoto couldn't bring himself to care.

 _"... should we ….?"_

He pinched his eyebrows together. Grogginess and sleep still pulled at his mind, making him not yet willing to finally open his eyes and embrace wakefulness… But he was curious in what the tattered voices had to say.

"... _Resisted…_ " a female voice spoke, "... Escape! He's dangerous…"

"More like in danger." a louder voice spoke, this one clearer than the rest.

Makoto grunted slightly, emerging from his sleep-trance a bit more. Were they… _Talking about him?_

"What do yah mean?!" this time, Makoto was awake enough to register Kuzuryuu's voice.

"W-well… He seems to be covered in l-light injuries…" a feminine voice spoke up, "And it doesn't look like he's been eating right… S-so it makes sense that-"

"Damn slut!" Kuzuryuu piped up again, "We treat him well!"

There was a wail that sounded like a mixture of pleasure and sorrow, and Makoto assumed that it was Mikan who had been talking before.

"But that doesn't explain what that book says…" it sounded like Soda, only… Soda had never sounded so… _Disappointed_ before.

At least not at someone else. He did in fact spout nonsensical insults about himself quite often. Seemed to be part of his despair.

"Damn straight it doesn't!" Kuzuryuu snapped.

Heart rate thumping, Makoto wondered if he should continue pretending to be asleep or just open his eyes and take whatever was waiting for him.

But…What _Book?_ Were they talking about his secret… Notebook..? **Oh shit.**

His heart fell. Okay, maybe pretending to sleep was the better option here.

"I just don't understand why Baby Junko would ever wanna leave?!" Owari pouted, slamming what sounded like her fist on the wall.

"... Maybe you shits should just ask him." Saionji spat, making herself known. It had definitely been awhile since Makoto had heard her voice, but he recognized it all the same.

Everything in the room seemed to pause, and Makoto could feel that all eyes were on him. Trying his best to keep perfectly still and control his breathing, Makoto internally squirmed.

 _This was not comfortable in the slightest._

Steps came closer to him, pausing just at the edge of what he assumed was his bed, "Oi, _brat_. Wake up." oh great, it was Kuzuryuu that decided to wake him...

 _Things just went from bad to worse._

There was a hand on his face. Well, there was a hand _slapping_ his face.

Peeking open his eye reluctantly, Makoto knew he couldn't get away with fake sleeping any longer.

He blinked, dazedly looking around the room partially to look confused and half-asleep and partially out of genuine curiosity.

Every member of Ultimate Despair that he had met so far, minus Nidai, Kamukura, and Nevermind, were all crowded into a small infirmary-hospital-type room. Mikan and Nagito had both pressed themselves into the furthest corner, while Saionji confidently leaned against the wall, Kazuichi doing the same. Tanaka had been sitting in a chair beside his bed (making Makoto wonder if he knew he had been pretending to sleep) and Kuzuryuu was standing directly over him.

The man was… Slightly _pouting,_ with his brows knitting together in a conflicted expression. In his ruby red eye anger was abruptly apparent.

In his hand, however, made Makoto want to leap out of the bed and run like his life depended on it.

 _His secret notebook… With detailed plans on how he was intending to escape._

 ** _Fuck_ **_._

A smirk grew on the man's face. "I see you recognize this," he said, waving the book through the air.

Nodding silently, the teen decided it would be best to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

"Well then, I guess you also have an idea about what we have to do with it…" his grin grew crooked and sadistic.

 _That devilish smirk… The evil glint in her eyes, the despair swirls… Pupils dilated and red corneas positively_ ** _glowing_** _._

 _It matched Kuzuryuu's expression to a T._

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to throw that image out of his mind and failing in the process. He shook his head, not willing to verbally answer the yakuza's question.

 _Click._

Opening his eyes after a few brief moments of silence. Makoto was horrified to see a lighter in the yakuza's hand. Its fire was dipping down and lapping at the pages of his book, making them turn a golden-brown before it started to char them.

He cried out, reaching forward, only for Owari to suddenly be beside him, latching onto his shoulders with a mysterious starved-strength.

He was forced to watch as Kuzuryuu threw the burning book into a trash can, before stomping madly down and ending both the flames and a week's worth of reconnaissance.

Makoto slumped onto the bed as Owari let go of him.

"You gotta understand, Baby Junko!" she said, patting him on the back, "You gotta stay here and become our leader, y'know! Just like Junko said!"

There was a smile on her face, but Makoto would have much preferred if there wasn't

In fact, he would have been much happier if everyone in the room _didn't_ copy that insane grin of hers.

… Couldn't they see that what they were doing was wrong?

 ** _"They've been corrupted, Naegi. You can't save them!"_** the voice laughed. **_"Nobody can save them!"_**

He winced as Kuzuryuu's hand clamped down on his shoulder, squeezing hard enough to bruise.

"We gotta take a few precautions to stop this fantasy escape of yours. So, now youes gotta be escorted everywhere by one of us." he grinned, "Oh, and that little bracelet of yours ain't coming off, either. We can't have you runnin away, now can we?"

Decided that agreeing was the much safer route in this instance, Makoto nodded his head.

"Good." Kuzuryuu gave a mock-smile, pushing Makoto backwards slightly as he let go of his shoulder.

"You step anywhere you're not supposed to and that bracket will give youes a repeat of before."

 _Makoto gulped. He really didn't feel like being sedated by stabbing of the wrist._

Kuzuryuu then stormed out of the room, followed by an ever-silent Peko, without another word.

Saionji also left in a huff, saying, "Like hell I'm getting stuck on babysitting duty!"

That left him with Tanaka, Owari, Soda, Hanamura, and Nagito.

"Well, I'm off to murder Nekomaru!" Owari shouted… _Happily?_ Though, there were despair swirls in her eyes, so that emotion was debatable. "Hopefully I'll get 'em this time!" she cheered before storming out of the room, not without first snatching a scalpel from the table.

Nagito sent him a shaky smile and a strange bow before rushing out of the room.

 _Still weird I see..._

Mikan started fidgeting with a tray of medical tools in the corner, drool and tears simultaneously rolling down her chin. She had a… _Strange_ smile on her face… One that obviously wasn't happiness, but something darkly akin to it.

Despair, most likely. Or some twisted form of pleasure.

Soda marched over to his bed, a glint of disappointment in his eye. There were faint despair swirls… But real, raw emotion was more present on his face.

Vaguely, in the back of his mind, Makoto cheers. That was at least some sign of progress.

"Mini Junko, or uh, _Naegi,_ wanna come to my workshop? I mean… yah gotta be supervised from now on… So a no-good mechanic like me might as well do it..." he asked, rubbing his head.

Makoto nodded before his eyes glanced over to Mikan before going to the still smoky trash can. "I think I'll stay here for a bit before heading over… I still feel a bit tired," he explained.

Really, he just wanted to get more information on Mikan… And check the status of his notebook. Maybe a few pages could be salvaged?

The mechanic nodded, leaving with Hanamura trailing behind him. The cook had been silent the whole time, with a small pout on his face.

That just left him with Mikan and Tanaka.

The latter gave him a quick nod and a sheepish smile, before too getting up from his seat and making his way to the door.

"Don't be late for lunch." was all he said before the door slammed shut, effectively leaving Makoto alone with Tsumiki Mikan.

"Tsumiki-san…" Makoto mumbled, trying to put on a cheery front. It didn't work.

The girl sent him a watery smile before return to her task silently.

Pouting, Makoto knew he would need something to break the ice. He barely knew anything about the Ultimate Nurse…

But he has already made up his mind. He was either going to escape or reform these people.

Seeing as what had occurred just minutes before… The former option didn't seem all too possible at the moment. Maybe after he gained a bit more trust...

With a sigh, he decided that reformation should be his goal for the moment. At least until a clearer window of escape presented itself.

It also happens to help that he felt sorry for the despairs. They had _clearly_ been manipulated by Enoshima… Their beliefs having been twisted, and misinformation shoved into their brains.

"So…" he paused for a moment, thinking of an icebreaker, "Were you and Enoshima close?"

He winced when the other flinched. But this had to be done! It was just like ripping off a band-aid… Which Mikan should know because she was a _nurse_ after all.

There was that cynical laugh in the back of his head again. Almost like it was giving him a warning… In some dark, twisted way.

Makoto steadily ignored it. He would _definitely_ have to talk to Kamukura the next time he saw him.

Mikan shuddered as she turned towards him, a sudden sprout of drool coming from her lips as despair swirls were bolded and deep in her eyes. "We were lovers!" she wheezed out. "Master Junko is my most precious darling!"

Makoto laughed sheepishly at that. He really doubted that Enoshima could be in an actual relationship. At the very least it wouldn't be a healthy one.

Though… Looking at the sorry state Tsumiki was in now, he guessed that maybe the second idea was correct. Despair swirls had begun to twirl in the woman's eyes, making Makoto wonder if she really did love Junko… Or if it was all just a fantasy made up for despair.

Either way, it was… _Sad_.

"Do you miss her?" another wince from both parties, but at least Tsumiki wasn't having a meltdown like she did when he first met her.

No words, just a simple nod. Makoto could understand that.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said, and he really meant it. Unhealthy or not, it was painful to lose a loved one. Just add in the fact that the girl was so despairful over the death of her lover… Makoto really was starting to feel sorry for the nurse.

Mikan didn't say anything, all she did was turn her back on Makoto. There were several metallic _clangs_ as the ultimate nurse continues to fiddle helplessly with surgical equipment. Obviously, she was doing it more as a distraction, than an actual task.

"You know… If you ever need to talk about it, then you can come to me…"

The clatter stopped as Mikan stilled. Ever so slightly, she turned to look at him out of the corner of her eye. She mumbled something that he didn't fully catch.

Deciding it was best to just keep talking regardless of what she said, Makoto continued. "I mean, it's healthy to grieve after losing someone precious, so if you ever need someone to listen then I'll be there for you." he sent her a small smile.

She simply nodded, not returning his smile nor did she say anything else.

Deciding that this was all he would be able to do today, he decided to get up from the hospital bed. He crinkled his nose at the sterile hospital gown he was wearing. Stopping by his room for a clean change of clothes would be the first step, and the second one would be spending time with Soda.

Leaving the room and groaning as two monokuma (substitute escorts for despair members, he assumed) started following him down the hallway, Makoto thought back to his previous conversation.

He thought that, at least somewhat, he grew closer to Mikan.

* * *

"Awe, that was so awesome!"

Makoto grinned, nodding in agreement. He looked at a pile of burnt monokuma's, laughing slightly as the one at the bottom started wiggling his legs in a fruitless effort to escape.

Destroying things was fun.

Soda seemed to agree, considering the dopey grin on his face.

He enjoyed Soda's enthusiasm, it was certainly better than the mopey, self-hating attitude he had most of the time. He was certainly a different man when consumed with thoughts of machinery, rather than thoughts of despair.

Idly, Makoto wondered if this was what non-despair-Soda was like. It was nice.

The brunette decided that he would like to see that someday.

 ** _"Don't hold your breath."_**

Having already decided to ignore the voice, Makoto kept smiling.

Then, his smile turned to a grin, and he giggled mischievously, "So, what with the big tarp?"

True to his words, there was a large, oil (and other fluid) stained white tarp in the middle of the room. It covered something that seemed a bit taller than the average human.

Soda rubbed underneath his nose, suddenly sheepish. "That's a new project that I was asked to build. Though I was ordered to keep my big-ass mouth shut until it was done. Though I'm surprised the others trust some stupid oil monkey like me to keep secrets…"

Makoto huffed, both at the lack of information and the insults.

"Soda, what have I told you about insulting yourself?" he asked, sounding much like a parent scolding a child.

The man pulled at his magenta hair, not quite looking sorry enough for Makoto's standards, "Yah said not to do it… But it's _despair,_ y'know?!" he whined, "I can't just _not_ do it!"

Makoto rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes you can. Now let's get a move on, or we'll be late."

The man had a look on his face like Makoto had just broken the laws of the universe. Though, much to the youngers pleasure, he didn't attempt to retort.

Progress, Makoto thought cheerily.

Soda complied with Makoto's wishes and cleaned himself up before heading to the door. The whole event reminded Makoto of the first time he had dragged the other to their daily meal together, though it was a whole lot smoother now. Especially since Soda willingly complied and did not have to be physically dragged to the cafeteria.

The two met up with Nidai in the halls, and the three of them decided to walk together the rest of the way.

"So, what are you working on now, coach?" Makoto asked, sending the kind giant a warm smile.

The man laughed, being as friendly as ever. It always amazed Makoto how he could be so happy all the time, compared to the others. It was nice. Nidai was one of the better-off remnants of despair.

"I've begun a new training method for the new recruits!" he proudly proclaimed.

"And what's that?" Makoto pushed, raising a brow.

Nidai was also one of the better remnants to weasel information out of.

"Torturing each other!" the bulky man laughed, "It's a great way to instil fear and betrayal in each other! After all, we can't have our men goofing off during duty, can we?"

Choking slightly, the teen winced. Okay, maybe he wasn't as well off as originally thought. He just didn't spend enough time observing Nidai in his natural habitat to know…

Well, he would just have to add free-time with Nidai to his list of things to do.

The trio was getting close to rounding another corner when Makoto saw… _Pink hair?_

It twirled behind the corner, just bare wisps left in sight. The owner of the hair had been quick enough to not be seen.

Squinting, Makoto sped up his pace. He rounded the corner just before he other two, fast enough to catch whoever had turned before them.

 _But… There was no one there…_

Just the cafeteria doors.

Running over, Makoto ignored the shout of the two remnants. Instead, he peeked inside the cafeteria.

Tanaka and Hanamura were chatting (though it looked like Hanamura was doing all of the actual talking)... And… Kamukura and Nagito were sitting on the side of the table that Makoto usually sat on. Though, they were rather far away from where the group usually sat.

Wait… _Why the hell were Kamukura and Nagito in the cafeteria?_

Momentarily forgetting about the strawberry-blonde hair, Makoto pushed the doors open and entered the cafeteria.

The three entered the large, rectangle shaped room. All eyes immediately on them.

"Ah, Naegi-kun!" Hanamura smiled, waving happily, "My favourite patron has finally arrived!"

He felt a swell of pride in his chest at all the friendly faces. They really had been making more progress than he thought.

"Hey guys," he greeted, "Kamukura, Komaeda… It's great to see you here!"

Komaeda gave a sheepish wave, sputtering on about honour, or hope, or what not, while the former ignored his greeting, instead he crossed his legs and looking rather bored. It was usual behaviour for him, so Makoto didn't mind. He was just happy the two decided to spend their time with the rest of the group.

He sat down, feeling overjoyed when Nidai and Soda joined him from across the table, small smiles on their faces.

He… Felt like he had gotten closer to all of them… Even if it was just a little bit.

 _Even in a place as despairful as this… The spark of hope remained._

* * *

 **Okay! Time for the actual family-fix it to come into play! I have it planned for the next couple of chapters to be more fluffy, family, free-time style events… And then after that, I'll move onto the next 'arc' of the story!**

 **Get excited, yall gonna get some juicy character development.**

 **Oh yeah, get ready for the lunch-table-harem to steadily increase in numbers.**

 **Next Time:**


	12. The Yakuza

**Realized that I forgot to put the title on chapter 10… Yeah, I fixed that haha.**

* * *

Makoto confidently marched through the halls, a determined grin on his face. He was on a quest! For a certain man by the name of Kamukura Izuru.

Maybe he should try sound less optimistic about it all, considering how was really starting to feel freaked out.

Maybe he had suddenly turned schizophrenic or something, but he felt like he was being _haunted._

Laughter constantly in the back of his mind, that damned voice always making comments… He could always see someone out the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look-!

" _Dammit brat!_ "

Makoto winced as he fell straight on his ass. Looking up, he saw an angry looking Kuzuryuu standing over him.

The man crossed his arms, looking rather miffed at having run into a not-paying-attention Makoto. Though, he was still on his feet, so Makoto felt like if anyone here should be mad, it was him, whose ass was currently kissing the floor.

The teen just grinned sheepishly, "Uh, hey Kuzuryuu, didn't think I would _bump_ into you."

The yakuza did not look amused.

"Why the hell are you out here alone? I specifically ordered that you are to be with either two monokuma guards or a member of Ultimate Despair at all times!"

Makoto blinked. Damn, he had already broken that rule more than once. Maybe the monokuma needed an AI upgrade?

Thinking fast, Makoto sputtered an excuse, "I was in my room, y'know, where I can be alone. Then I, um… _Left to get a snack?_ " let it be known that Naegi Makoto was _not_ good at lying.

Both Kuzuryuu and Peko, who had been standing stock-still the entire exchange, easily caught onto his lie. The former grabbed Makoto by the arm with a heavy sigh, hauling him to his feet and dragging him down the hall.

"Whoa, what?!" Makoto question, attempting, and failing, to free his arm.

"I said you need to be supervised, and so I'm going to supervise you." he deadpanned, "And don't say shit, I don't want to do this either, but everyone else seems to be too fucking incompetent to do it."

Uh… _Okay… That sounded a little suspicious._

 _Was he telling the truth, or making up an excuse or hang out with him?_

 _Now that he was thinking about it, it was probably the former. Kuzuryuu isn't a friendship kinda guy._

Thus, the Ultimate Hope ended up trailing behind the two yakuza members through the hallways of the base. He honestly felt like a lost puppy but didn't want to question Kuzuryuu's choices, lest he gets even angrier.

The three of them walked through the hallways for while, doing some undisclosed task. The blond man had some cell-phone-esque machine in his hand that would occasionally beep or light up. Depending on the sound the machine made, Kuzuryuu would either give a content nod or get angry and write something down.

Makoto wondered if they were testing a security system or something… But he wasn't good enough with technology (or creating hypotheses) to really know.

Peko even started checking the windows at certain points, tapping on, or inspecting the edges of the glass.

After a while, the group trailed towards the staircase leading upwards towards the fourth floor.

"Ugh, shit," Kuzuryuu mumbled, "I have some business to take care of upstairs in the security room. Peko, I trust that even a dumbshit like you will be able to keep this brat in check, right?"

The white-haired woman gave a silent, stern nod.

"Naegi, stay here and don't fucking try anything," the man scoffed, pointing a ringed finger intimidatingly towards his junior, then he turned to his right-hand woman, "Peko, you have permission to cut him up if he does anything suspicious."

Another nod.

 _Wow, love you too._

Makoto sighed. This was going to be a boring hower-long-he-was-going-to-wait. Especially if Peko was under orders to hurt him for doing anything _fun_.

He… Really was starting to feel like he was being babysat. Is this Ultimate Despair plan to make him fall into despair? By treating him like an incompetent kid?

Crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall, watching silently as Fuyuhiko pulled out a similar looking key-card to the one Nevermind had used a few days previously, before opening the staircase door and going up to the third floor.

Makoto wondered what he could be doing up there. He knew that there was both a security room and what probably was a conference room up there… But other than that he had no clue. In fact, he didn't know much about a majority of the building he was in, despite having lived _been trapped_ here for two weeks.

Sliding his green eyes over to Peko, Makoto decided she was probably a less dangerous person to ask questions than Kuzuryuu… _Wait, questions wouldn't count as suspicious activity, would they?_

 _Well, he would have to take risks at some point… Might as well start now._

Humming, he tried to look innocent and bored, "So, Peko was it?" he asked.

She gave him a glare. He took it as a yes, even if he already knew it was true.

Damn, he wasn't especially good at small talk.

"... What do you think Kuzuryuu is doing upstairs?"

This time, the glare that was aimed at him nearly _stung_. Like, _physically stung._

 _If he still had his notebook, he would write a word of caution beside her name._

He groaned, giving up on his venture to get more information. Clearly, Peko wasn't interested in falling to his manipulations.

 ** _"Giving up can be a good thing, kid. Especially when you're talking to a rock."_**

He ignored the voice. Listening to its cynical ramblings wouldn't do him any good.

 ** _"Oh? And you know that how?"_**

"You're really loyal to him, huh?" Makoto said instead of replying to the girl in his head.

This seemed to catch the swordswoman off guard. She didn't glare at him and instead gave a slightly befuddling look. Not that he would tell her that unless he _wanted_ to get his throat slashed.

"I can tell," he answered for her, "Since you take his abuse so well."

 ** _Slam._**

Makoto choked, feeling lightheaded as the wind was knocked out of him and the back of his skull clinked against the concrete wall.

Okay, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say… But at least he gained an actual reaction out of the stoic swordswoman.

"Do not speak of my master that way." she hissed, squinting down at him.

Makoto paused.

He was expecting despair swirls.

 _Instead, he got_ ** _pride_** _._

If she didn't have red eyes… Then Makoto would have doubted that she had even fallen to despair at all. This wasn't usual behaviour for those who had.

Then again, could you really call anything usual when talking about a group of lunatics who toppled society?

 ** _"Nop-"_**

 _Actually, yes…_

 _He could count on their ability to change._

 _Once you hit rock bottom, you can only move upwards._

"He… Doesn't seem like a bad person…" Makoto said, cautiously, "I can see the good in him."

The hand's skull-crushing force on his chest weakened, and Makoto could feel the tips of his toes finally touch the floor once more.

Peko didn't speak, she just stared heavily into his eyes. Makoto, for once, didn't look away.

 _If he really was going to reform these people, then he couldn't just extend his effort to the few of them that he actually found pleasant._

 _He had to extend that hope towards everyone._

 _Including Peko. Including Kuzuryuu…_

 _Even including Nevermind._

Resolve to harden, Makoto continued. Caution and fear for his life thrown to the wind.

"He… He hesitates, y'know?"

Peko gave him a stern look, only slightly muddled with confusion.

"When I told him he kidnapped me… He acted like he couldn't believe it. Like he never thought of it that way. And the way he treats you… If it brings him despair to treat you badly, then doesn't that mean he cares about you?"

The girl could no longer look him in the eyes.

"I… I don't think he, _or anyone here_ , is truly at fault."

With a sigh, Peko released Naegi.

"It's all _her_ fault," she muttered, "She corrupted my master's mind."

Makoto nodded, understanding completely. "You're talking about Enoshima, right?"

Peko's blood-red eyes flickered towards the ground with uncertainty, and for just a split second, she had a look of _pain_ on her face. She nodded.

"Well…" Makoto paused, what was the best way to say this? Well, bluntness never failed him before, right? "She's _dead_. She can't corrupt them anymore!"

He felt… Strangely confident. Like he, too, was deriving comfort from the words.

 _That's how hope worked, right?_

 _Believing that things can,_ ** _will_** _, get better; that's hope._

Makoto smiled, "Besides, I'm here now. And… And I _promise_ that I'll fix them!"

Peko's head shot up like a lightning bolt. Her eyes were wide, and her face showed _true emotion._ It was like looking at a completely different person.

 _Was that…_ ** _Hope?_**

This wasn't the Peko that was trapped by despair. This wasn't the Peko who was chained to her master's side… This was the girl who stayed by her master out of devotion and respect. Out of _love._

 _She wasn't a bad person… None of them were._

With that, Makoto finally found the strength that he had been looking for. The true motivation to reform everyone here. Not just out of obligation, not out of a way to escape. Not because that's what his title forced him to do.

 _But because they were good people who were hurting._

"I swear, Peko, that I will save them. All of them."

Suddenly, there was a clicking beside them. The door to the stairs swung open and an… _Embarrassed,_ if Makoto dare even say that, Kuzuryuu stepped out.

"Y'know…" he started, looking sheepishly out of character as he fixed his gaze somewhere far away, "Those cameras have microphones…" he trailed off.

Makoto blinked.

 _Was he saying that he just heard everything they had said..?_

He felt his cheeks go warm and his heart rate pick up. Truly, the boy couldn't decide what emotion was more powerful - fear, or embarrassment.

Finally, he decided on embarrassment. Makoto pushed back his fear and finally asked a question he had been meaning to for a while now.

"Uh, I know it's not your thing and all… But do you wanna come eat supper with me?"

He received only a stubborn nod in return.

* * *

Sweat rolled down her neck. She ignored it. Her gloved fingers were too busy typing into the computer, the soft white glow of the screen illuminating the otherwise dark room.

They were withholding information from here. They had to be. With this, she could actually be getting real evidence.

She stuffed a small, black USB drive into the computer, effectively bringing it to life and bypassing the passcodes. She smiled at the computer, nodding her head in thanks. After removing the USB, she got to work.

The enter key pressed down with a slight _click_.

Kirigiri Kyoko smirked.

This was exactly what she wanted.

 **Naegi Makoto.**

 _Ultimate Hope. Survivor of the Killing school life._

 _Enoshima Junko's successor._

Her eyebrows knitted together. Enoshima's successor? What was this all about?

Taking a quick look at the door to the office, Kyoko eyed Fukawa, who was currently guarding the door to the off-limits office of Munakata Kyosuke. He was, by unofficial account, the leader of the Future Foundation.

If anyone was getting the off-limits information on Naegi, it would be him.

Although Kyoko didn't particularly like gathering information through illegal-ish means (since technically they didn't have law anymore, with the collapse of society and all) she had no qualms if it meant saving her friend from despair.

So, she continued to read the file without a single feeling of guilt. Her eyes quickly scanned the page, getting wider and wider every second.

 _According to the will of the late Enoshima Junko, Naegi Makoto had been named as her successor and is now the current leader of Ultimate Despair._

Wait… _She hadn't heard about this announcement!_ Did that mean that it was unofficially made, perhaps suppressed from the public, or did they simply keep the news from reaching her and the other survivors of the killing school life?

Not to mention how this contradicts the raw information she had gotten from the fifth division member just a few days ago. From that account, it looked like Naegi had been resisting Ultimate Despair, and was being kept with Ultimate Despair against his will. Which meant that… He _definitely_ hadn't accepted his role as their leader.

But that contradicts what this file was saying. If he truly was the current leader of Ultimate Despair then that meant he was actively and willingly working as their leader. Which obviously wasn't the case...

Kyoko held her chin in though.

Was this information false? Or…

 ** _She added Naegi's Profile to her notebook._**

With a few more clicks, Kyoko determined that there wasn't much else of relevance in the computer…

Until she opened a mystery file titled The Will of Enoshima Junko.

She gasped, her eyes taking in every word of the will. Her blood running cold as she quickly began to copy the will down into her notebook, word for word.

 ** _She added the Will of Enoshima Junko to her notebook._**

Hastily closing the document and removing her presence from the computer before shutting down, Kyoko fled from the room. Fukawa wasn't far behind her, nervously looking every which way as the two traversed through hallways they didn't have particular access to at night.

Togami was waiting for them in Kyoko's quarters, his eyebrows pinched together and arms crossed. His entire body was rigid and riddled with anxiety.

Togami immediately thrusted a document into her hands. She opened it, to find a copy of an email between Munakata and Sakakura, the heads of the second and sixth divisions respectively.

Now, she understood the meaning behind Togami's anxiety.

 ** _She added Leader's Email to her notebook._**

 _Naegi… They were going to…_

 _They knew you've been resisting all along, but they still want to..._

"I did my end of the bargain. What about you?" Togami spoke up, his icy blue eyes piercing her.

Kyoko shook her head, "Things aren't looking good."

The heir simply raised his eyebrow, silently prompting her to continue.

"I would much rather speak with everyone present." she replied, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

The door swung open just as she finished saying that. Asahina and Yasuhiro appeared, both looking a tad bit nervous.

"Did you get it?"

Hina nodded, holding out a tape recorder. "Before you play that… I need to warn you that it isn't pleasant."

Well, that would explain why the two of them looked as white as a sheet. Though, Kyoko already had a guess as to what the recorder would tell them.

She pressed the play button, and the small device started shooting out voices. The sound was crackly and faded, sounding far off. Well, she couldn't expect good quality when they were scraping around for evidence, could she? In fact, Kyoko was rather surprised that Hina was able to get such a well-off recording in the first place.

There was a jolt from the recorder .

 _"This is insane!"_ a female voice, sounding quite like Yukizome, who was one of the higher-brass members, shouted out.

 _"The only thing that's insane is the fact that you're against this! Ultimate Despair must be destroyed at all costs!"_

 ** _Wham!_**

There was a loud sound as the speaker, presumably Munakata, slammed what sounded like his fist upon the conference room table.

 _"Even if we must sacrifice the Ultimate Hope?!"_ Yukizome shot back, ice in her words.

It was usual for her to speak in such a way to Munakata, but Kyoko could understand. Even if Naegi wasn't her friend, she would still be against this terrible decision.

 _"Killing Naegi Makoto is the same as throwing the world into despair. His very existence holds up the hope of the world."_ this voice was older, wiser.

Kyoko assumed that it belonged to Tengan, the figurehead leader of the Future Foundation. He was a kind, gentle man, with a heart full of hope. She smiled, even if it was only slight. If anyone were to resist to murdering Naegi, it was him.

She looked around the room, seeing a vague look of horror on everyone's faces.

 _"It is a sacrifice that must be made! It's a rare event for every member to be in the same base! Bombing it now when they're all inside is our best chance at wiping out despair."_ Munakata snapped.

From a logical point of view, it indeed made sense. From every _other_ point of view, it was insane and inhumane.

There was a vague rumble of agreement in the recorder, and an ill looking Asahina stopped the recording from there.

"They… They _agreed,_ " she muttered, looking downwards. "At least most of them did."

"Wait!" Yasuhiro yelped, "Are they really planning on killing Naegi along with the Despair people?!"

The Ultimate Swimmer gave a sheepish nod, frowning, "This recording proves it..."

Kyoko held up the file containing the email, "This email between Munakata and Tengan shows the two arguing over this very same topic. It looks like they've been considering this since Naegi's capture."

"But… _Why?_ " Yasuhiro asked, biting his nails.

Kyoko paused. Was it really the best decision to tell them? Yes, they were both hers and Naegi's allies (friends, Naegi would call them,) but that was subject to change. If they suddenly believed that their friend had gone to the despair side… Would they still support him?

Her _heart_ instincts… Said **yes.**

These people would go to hell and back if it meant saving a friend.

With a sigh, she decided to drop the bomb, "He was named Enoshima's successor. Ultimate Despair made a claim about him becoming their leader shortly after his capture, using Enoshima's will as evidence."

She held out her copy of the will, letting everyone's eyes sink into the paper.

Everyone in the room froze. The tension bore down heavily on Kyoko, and she wondered if maybe she had made the wrong choice.

That was confirmed when Togami silently walked towards the door, swinging it open and pausing just on his way out.

"M-master?" Fukawa asked.

"Are you coming to talk some sense into the higher ups or what?"

Kyoko froze. "Togami..?"

The heir huffed, "If you're thinking that he fell into despair than you're wrong. That brat would never do such a thing. In fact," he turned, eyeing everyone in the room before smirking, "He's probably sitting around uselessly preaching about hope right now. Wondering when we'll show up to rescue him."

With a flick of his head, he stepped into the hallway.

"Who are we to make him wait?"

* * *

 **So I've been a little conflicted about how to order the chapters that I have planned out and partially written. But I think I've decided on what chapter is coming u next.**

 **Sorry to a couple of people in the comments I told that the next few chapters were going to be fully Ultimate Despair stuff because the next chapter is going to be Future Foundation and THEN we can move onto more Ultimate Despair friendship stuff. :)**

 **~ Just because my pacing is already awful, and I don't want to make it worse ~**

 **Next time:**

 **Can you hold a class trial without being in a class? Maybe.**


	13. All Rise

The double doors to the Future Foundation's conference room slammed open. Togami menacingly stood in front of Kyoko, who rolled her eyes slightly at the spectacle. He may try to act reserved, but she knew he favoured spectacles more often than he would like to admit.

"All rise!" he smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

It sent a memory of Hope's Peak through Kyoko, and she considered it fitting for the occasion. She did earlier declare that they were performing an investigation, after all.

Munakata looked shocked at he leapt to his feet. "Are are _you_ doing here?!" he shouted. "You don't have access to this room!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't keep the doors unlocked," Hina huffed, "Besides, you really think we would just let you kill Makoto?!"

"Kill Makoto?!" the members of the meeting, all branch leaders from what Kyoko could tell, looked stunned.

"Cut the act," she scoffed, butting in.

She walked into the room, followed by the others, and took her place standing next to Togami. At this point, everyone was standing around the table, vaguely resembling an actual class trail.

She threw the file containing the emails onto the table, and it satisfying slid to a stop right in front of Munakata.

"We have evidence," she smirked, pointing at the blond sub-leader, "You're planning on bombing the Remnants of Despair while Naegi is still in the building, effectively using him as a sacrifice."

The man peeked at the email folder, courtesy of Togami and a special friend of theirs. He gave a look of shock to Kyoko before quickly sliding the file shut.

"How did you manage to get this?!" he snapped, aiming the majority of his glower and Kyoko and Togami.

The latter only smirked, "You should implement stronger encryptions in the system. I would hate for it to be actual enemies who exploit it, and not us."

Several of the branch leaders looked appalled, most especially Munakata and Sakakura. Kyoko held back a sneer. She didn't especially trust either of them, with their brutish attitudes and lack of hope.

They were obsessed with destroying despair, to the point where it had begun to harm not only themselves but the rest of organization. From what Kyoko could tell from her experiences, it was better to replace despair with hope, rather than eradicate the former. Meaning that they were only damaging the future, instead of saving it.

"Killing Naegi will have more cons than pros," she huffed, "So, I would suggest you give up this plan of yours and instead send a rescue team."

"Oh? And what plan are you talking about?" the Ultimate Boxer asked, cracking his knuckles intimidatingly.

"Just the one that you had agreed to several minutes prior." Togami huffed, "And don't play dumb with us, we have an audio recording of the whole meeting."

Several of the members looked shocked.

"What do you mean you have a recording?" Andoh, the eighth division head, asked skeptically. "Unless you have actual proof, I won't believe a word you say." she huffed.

Hina rolled her eyes, taking out the tape recorder from earlier and pressing the play button.

 _"All in favour of bombing the Ultimate Despair Base?"_

It was Munakata's voice, followed by a mixed-sounding rumble. After a while, there was a chorus of half-hearted agreements. While they sounded hesitant, they still agreed with the plan in the end.

"I didn't stake out of the conference room for nothing." Hina grinned, "But it sounds to me like you guys don't really want to go through with this, huh?"

Kyoko full heartedly agreed. They didn't sound exactly keen on the idea, and from what the emails said, it didn't sound like Tengan, the official leader, really agreed with it much either.

She had to let them know that their instincts telling them _no_ were correct.

"Why don't we all consider the outcome of this decision. Is it really worth sacrificing Naegi's life in order to kill the Remnants of Despair?"

Much to her displeasure, many of the people in the room agreed. Munakata, Sakakura, and Andoh being the most prominent members.

Then, Yukizome spoke up, "No! We can't just kill an innocent bystander! He's being held hostage, and you're all treating him like the enemy!"

"He is working with the enemy, Chisa! Did you not see the will of Enoshima?!" Munakata snapped at the group, "He became their leader! Which means that he's fallen into despair! That boy is no longer on the same side as us, that's why we have to take him out along with Ultimate Despair before he becomes an even greater threat!"

This got several gasps from the group. Especially the orange-haired Yukizome, who looked like she had just been slapped.

"Do you really think it's gotten that serious?" she asked.

Kyoko rolled her eyes, "No. It hasn't."

This got several annoyed stares sent her way. She ignored them, in favour of pulling out her notebook, "From what I can tell, the will announcement had been suppressed from the public, as had Naegi's situation. But, that doesn't mean you should automatically assume his state."

Togami smirked, "Didn't the last update on his status claim that he had been resisting? Wasn't he forcibly taken back to their base? It doesn't exactly sound like he's fallen into despair."

Hina curled her hands into fists, "Besides, Makoto could never do that! He's the Ultimate Hope y'know!"

Kyoko allowed for a pause to roll through the room. Once she felt sufficient time had passed for everyone to register what had been said, she began once more.

"I think everyone needs to calm down and look at this situation differently. Why would they even use as many resources as they have on Naegi? Yes, they're following the will, but there has to be something more than that if they're willing to go through all the trouble they have been."

In truth, she and the other survivors already knew the answer to this, but Kyoko knew just how important it was to make everyone come to a decision on their own. If she just threw information at the council, then they would never truly understand why that information contradicted what they thought, and why they should consider her point of view.

Yukizome put a finger to her bottom lip, thinking, "Is does seem strange. If he really had been resisting this whole time, why wouldn't they have killed him already?"

Sakakura scoffed, "because they're lunatics."

Kyoko silently hummed. They would soon come to the same conclusion as she did. At least, she hoped that they would.

She could only leave the trail of breadcrumbs, it was their decision on whether or not to follow it.

What was that saying? You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink? It seemed fitting for this situation.

Munakata crossed his arms, "While it does indeed not make sense for them to keep him alive, seeing as he is their natural enemy, I don't see what other reason they could have. Shouldn't the will be enough evidence?"

The Ultimate Detective shook her head, "If think about their motivations aside from the will, then it should make sense to you," she pointed directly at Munakata, who was across the table from her, "In fact, there's a person in this room who already knew the answer before even I did."

Several people sent her looks of shock. "Who?" asked Yukizome, her wide eyes glittering as she surveyed the room.

"Think about it. Ultimate Despair doesn't work according to what you and I would consider common sense. There's only one person in here who also follows that rule."

"That would be… The _Genocider,_ correct?" Munakata asked, glowering on the intern.

Fukawa bit her nail, glaring right back. It seemed to be some kind of silent mental battle.

"Correct." Kyoko said, "She's the only one here with the insight to understand Ultimate Despair's motivations."

"Fukawa, if you would please," Togami asked.

With a quiet "Yes master." there was a sneeze and a chortle. Genocide Jack looked around the room, her tongue curling in amusement.

"Are you guys role playing or something? What's with this makeship trial setup?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip while the other lazily spun a pair of scissors.

"Enough filler, Genocider," Munakata glowered at her, "Tell us what you know."

The girl giggled mischievously, "I know a lot of things, cutie. You're gonna have to be more specific, or I might just cut you up."

Munakata looked disgusted by the comment. Leave it to the Genocider to bring in her fetishes, no matter the conversation.

The braided girl shot Kyoko a very unappreciated wink, before re-explaining what she had previously said her fellow survivors. "Basically, those despair guys are getting high off turning Big Mac into some despair addict. Since his hope is a natural enemy to them, they think it's despairful to kiss up to him," she scoffed, "It's like a game or challenge to them, not that I see it working on a good two-shoes like Big Mac."

"So in summary, they won't kill Naegi because he's a challenge to them?" Tengan asked, skeptical.

Togami sighed, "That's what we've gathered. Ultimate Despair has a backwards sense of logic, meaning that the more he resists and the more they want to kill him, the more likely they are to leave him alive. For the sake of their… _Despair_." he spat the final word. "It's more like they revel in the opposite of what they would usually enjoy. If they hate something, then they'll do it in order to achieve despair."

Several nods went around the table, and Kyoko was glad that these people were finally starting to see the truth of the matter.

"That doesn't mean anything! Even if Naegi Makoto hasn't fallen into despair, we still can't give up this opportunity to eliminate the entire organization! We can stop despair once and for all with this one move!" Munakata protested.

"Except that Naegi is seen as a symbol of hope all across the world! If he's killed then we'll lose the support of the people." Yukizome butted in, sending a mixed glance at her friend.

Sakakura sighed, "Then we just say that Naegi was killed by Ultimate Despair."

"Such a conspiracy!" Hagakure shrieked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"We've already suppressed news of both Naegi's capture and Enoshima's will. If the people find out about our cover-ups, then we'll lose all of our support," Kyoko muttered, "As a member of the fourteenth division I cannot allow you to take such reckless actions."

Finally, Hina spoke up, "Why can't we just send a rescue team?"

Everyone in the room froze.

 _Had she just… Muttered such a simple answer?_

This caught the attention of Tengan, which Kyoko found herself silently cheering at. If he gave the order for a rescue them to embark, then it would have to be followed up, right?

Then, her gaze went to the white-suited man, Munakata. He didn't look too happy at the prospect.

"If we take away what they see as their leader… Then won't Ultimate Despair be disorganized enough for us to attack?" Yukizome piped up.

The lavender haired detective found herself smirked. That was along the same lines as she had been thinking. If Ultimate Despair were to suddenly _'Lose'_ Naegi (though it was more like he would be stolen from them), then they would scramble to find him, thus leaving their troupes in a disorganized state.

That would give the Future Foundation a perfect opportunity to attack; plus, they wouldn't have to sacrifice Naegi. In fact, they could use such a moment as his debut, shooting his public favour through the roof.

Kyoko told these thoughts to the group, getting a rather positive reaction.

"Naegi's public favour going up right before he official acts as a Future Foundation member would greatly improve our public support, and the hope of the people!" Yukizome cheered, "I think this is an excellent idea!"

Tengan, who was the only person Kyoko really needed favour from, nodded as well.

"I don't think it would be a bad idea. At the very least the rescue team can scout and get more information, and only commence in a rescue operation if they feel they have a high chance to succeed. Only then will we decide whether to attack before or after Naegi has been rescued.

It was a compromise, that much was obvious. But it was a good move pulled by a good leader, keeping every member happy enough so that none could outwardly object.

Kyoko smirked.

"I will now assign the five survivors of the Killing School Life to this mission. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

 **I'm not all that happy with this chapter, in fact, I think it might be one of my least favourites, other than the first two chapters… (Which I plan on rewriting sometime, expect that I'm starting to get pretty busy so I dunno when that will be)**

 **Eh, it just doesn't feel smooth enough to me, but maybe that's just because I had a hard time writing this. And rewriting this. Though I feel like if I keep picking at it then it'll only get worse, so I'll leave it as is.**

 **That's probably also why this chapter is so short...**


	14. Jealousy

She pouted, walking as fast as she could to get past the cafeteria door. The boisterous sound of disgusting _laughter_ grated on her ears. She cringed.

Saionji Hiyoko didn't care much for their little meal-time get-togethers.

Yet, she found herself ignoring her disgust and peeking through the window. There, she saw Ibuki, hugging the ever living shit out of that bratty Mini Jukko. It looked also as if the two were meeting for the first time…

 _Not that she cared._

Besides, they all knew the brat from Hope's Peak, it was just him that threw out those memories like the worthless trash they were.

…

Sometimes she wished that she could throw out her memories, too.

With a huff, she kept her eyes trained on the group. Ibuki and Mini Junko were feverishly chattering to the rest of the group, no doubt numbing their brains and making their ears bleed.

She never understood why the others were so… _Nice_ to that brat.

Yeah, fulfilling the will was important to her, to _all_ of them, and the despair they would reap from the kid was plentiful… _But…_

Just… _Why..?_

Why were they treating him like he was better than Junko?

Nobody was better than Junko!

…

 _Nobody_.

Then, why was Tanaka smiling? Why was Nekomaru laughing like he used to? How was that stupid pig-barf Mikan even in the same room with the kid after her freak out? And, most importantly, why did Kamukura of all people, even deign these little goody-two-shoes meetings interesting enough for his presence?

They all looked like they did _before_ enlightenment. Before they were gifted with despair.

Before Junko came into their lives?

She shook her head viciously and stepped away from the window before anyone had a chance to see her.

It was his hope.

She knew what he was playing at. With his big stupid grins and his fake nice words. He was infecting them. Turning them. She could see the light hit their eyes in a different way, the way their lips were upturned in a smile that wasn't induced by despair…

She wouldn't let it happen to her. No matter how easy it was to just _give in._

Even if those weaklings fell to his schemes she wouldn't. She was stronger than them.

The only members needed to keep despair around the world were her, Fuyuhiko, and Sonia.

Hiyoko blinked.

Wait… _Fuyuhiko?_

She backtracked, stepping back up to the window and peeking through it once more.

There. _Right there._

Her heart stopped.

Right at the end of the table sat Peko and Fuyuhiko. The swordswoman was sitting silently, with a bored expression on her face as she watched Mini Junko and the oil monkey laugh about what was probably something stupid.

The yakuza was quietly talking with Kamukura, the two of them eyeing Mini Junko with a look that was rather different than Peko's apathetic, yet slightly amused glint.

It was almost… _Fond._

She wanted to throw up.

That stupid, shitty-ass brat! Did he take even Fuyuhiko from her?

He must have been the Ultimate Manipulator some something! With his stupid ahoge and friendly smile, the way he wrapped everyone around his stupid little finger. Couldn't they see that he was completely disregarding everything Junko stood for?! He ignored her will, ignore her final order.

 _Ignored her despair._

Hiyoko felt disgusted. She finally stomped away from the window and headed straight towards her room.

She needed to think about what to do with that brat.

* * *

Her heartbeat quickened as she hid behind the corner.

"I'm Naegi Makoto!" Mini Junko's obvious voice screeched.

"Koizumi Mahiru." the girl said with what Hiyoko presumed was a smile.

That stupid dog was always friendly, even if she were cast into despair. Not enough. There wasn't enough despair.

Big Sist-

Hiyoko shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

 _Stupid cow. Whore face._

She felt an agonizing, yet _pleasurable,_ rush of despair run down her spine. It enveloped her body and made her eyes sting with delight.

Her hands wrapped around her arms and she sagged against the wall. _I hope she dies,_ she thought, _it would so much better for everyone if that fucking cunt just laid over and died._

Finally feeling stabilized after the rush of despair, Saionji once more peeked around the corner at the duo. Mini Junko was grinning up at the whore, who had a light smile on her face.

"Such a good little boy," Mahiru chimed, patting the kid on the head. Saionji didn't miss the despair swirling in her eyes, "I know I can count on a boy like you if I need anything done for."

Saionji scoffed. Honestly, the girl could try harder with her despair.

She was just as useless as the oil monkey, only insulting herself in order to achieve despair.

Stupid pig anus.

Saionji was obviously superior to her in… _Every. Single. Way._

Stepping away from the two and ignoring the laugh from Mini Junko, Saionji decided it was best to speak to Nevermind about her thoughts. Her pinchy _comfortable_ geta sandals clacked along the floor as she made her way to the princesses room.

The blond grumbled, fisting at her kimono sleeve.

Why did they all just ignore despair and… Have fun?!

Why would you even want to do something as stupid as that?! Hanging out with Mini Junko was just… _Despair suicide!_ With his ridiculous hope spreading. He should just give up, that would make everything so much _better!_

 _(Please don't stop trying to fix us. Never stop trying to fix us...)_

Hiyoko was just glad that he hadn't attempted anything on her.

 _(Why are you helping everyone except me? Please… Help me too. I don't want to live like this anymore...)_

 _(It hurts...)_

Now that stupid Mahiru was here, then he would probably also go after her. Serves that bitch right, she doesn't deserve despair at all. It's too good for her.

 _(If you're going to save anyone… Please, save Big Sister Mahiru…)_

Finally, Hiyoko was standing just outside of Sonia Nevermind's door. It was a white wooden thing, with lacy what-ever-the-hell decorating the front. Who even cares what you door looked like? They lived in a prison.

Hiyoko thought it was just like Sonia to care about appearances so much.

 _I just hope that he hasn't infected her too._

 _Wait, did I just fucking use the word hope?_

Saionji didn't even bother to knock, feeling way too frazzled at the thought of _what if his mere presence was infecting her,_ to be polite enough to announce herself before entering.

"Sonia!" she whined at the door flung open.

The princess nearly dropped her teacup as she let out a startled gasp, covering her mouth with her hand in fright.

"Saionji!" the normally soft spoken queen hissed, "Explain yourself this instant!"

The blond huffed, pushing down her urge to cry. Instead, she let despair flow through her at the reprimand, "I think I'm getting infected!" she whined.

"Infected?!" this got Nevermind's attention, as she sat down her teacup and rose elegantly to her feet, pulling her baby-blue dress along with her, "Don't tell me there is a new disease going around?! Is it biological warfare? We shall show no mercy if this is an attack on our home!"

"No, you idiot! It's _ **hope!**_ " Saionji squeezed at both her her sleeves, glaring daggers at the blond queen before her, "I'm started to get infected with Mini Junko's hope!"

For a second, the queen looked upset at her insult, before brushing past it for more serious issues. Sonia pursed her lips, crossing her arms, "I think I understand what you mean. You are starting to act like the others, correct?"

Saionji nodded, "I just _hoped_ a few seconds ago. Sonia, we have to make it stop!"

The queen frowned, her delicate eyebrows knitting together. She gave small sigh, "Kuzuryuu has also shared such sentiments with me, but it appears like my previous efforts have made little impact."

"Kuzuryuu has begun to turn, too!"

Sonia gave her a wide-eyed look of disbelief.

"He's was at their stupid lunch party yesterday!" she checked the clock on the wall, "And he's probably there for breakfast right now!"

With that, Sonia demanded to see for herself. The queen marched out of the room, her long dress fluttering behind her gracefully at the movement. Hiyoko was not hesitant to follow close behind.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, shuffling quickly to keep up with the princess.

Neither were extremely fast, but that was a fair price to pay for wearing high-heels and geta sandals.

"I simply want to see it for myself, for now. Then Kuzuryuu and I shall have a meeting to later discuss things." Sonia answer, never actually gracing Hiyoko with her full attention.

 _Damn stuck up princess._ Hyoko rolled her eyes.

Everyone in this damn organization was either a pussy or too stuck up to give her any attention.

Not that she wanted attention.

The only thing she needed despair.

But…

 _Why did that sound so less convincing than before?_

The infection. It had to be. There would be no other reason why despair wasn't enough for her.

Because despair was the only thing she needed to survive. Not food, not water. Not friends, nor happiness.

 _All she needed was despair._

That's what Junko taught her.

Junko was never, **ever** wrong!

When the duo neared the cafeteria, Saionji was once more disgusted at the sound of laughter. Yeah, she didn't particularly want to be reminded of other people having a better time than her.

Not that she really believed they could ever be having a better time than her, anyway. Not if they were revelling in despair. Happiness and despair were one in the same.

 _It was the reason for her existence._

Sonia gave a miffed-sounding _humpf!_

Hiyoko turned to see her arms uncharismatically crossed. "That you said was correct. Kuzuryuu had joined the others."

Hiyoko could tell that the queen was mighty pissed off. She was, too. It was long since known that Fuyuhiko was one of the most despair induced of them all, not to mention how he ran half of the world through his yakuza network.

Ever since Junko died… He had stepped up to be their leader. He and Sonia had. They were the people that kept this organization running when Junko was too busy with the killing game, and now that she's dead...

Those two were _monsters._ Moreso than Saionji could ever wish to be. They were like rabid animals... If animals could launch nuclear missiles and command hundreds of soldiers. Fuyuhiko might've even been worse than Junko after he found out about her death...

Now to see him… _Smiling?_

It **disgusted** her.

The way he talked to Kamukura, who wasn't even really a member since he was no apathetic than despairful, and the way he was looking at Peko?!

What the hell even happened to him? Where was the yakuza that didn't bat an eye clubbing in the head of a child?

Where was the hatred?

Where was the despair?

 _… Where was Sonia?_

Coming out of her musings, Hiyoko realized she was alone, standing outside of the cafeteria doors.

Sonia had apparently left, most likely to go back to her room and think of solutions to the problem.

That left the traditional dancer alone. She sighed, leaning against the wall. Her hand rubbed at her tender forehead when she started to feel a headache coming on.

Everything was so… Messed up…

Why was everything suddenly fawning over stupid Mini Junko? They were treating him like he was one of them. He wasn't that was for sure. So why…

Why treat him like he was better than them?

 _Better than Junko?_

She… She had to find out for herself. She had to decide her opinion on the kid all on her own.

She wouldn't allow the others to make obviously wrong decisions based on what some manipulative kid taught them.

No, Hiyoko felt her resolve… _Crumble?_

Why…?

Her chest felt empty. Her eyes were… Wet.

Which was strange, because she hadn't cried since Junko showed up. Since Junko taught her how to truly live. Since Junko taught her how to attain true happiness, through _chaos_ and _despair._

 _Why did she feel so empty?_

 _Why did she feel so… Sad?_

 _Sadness was just despair, right? So why did it_ ** _hurt so badly_** _when despair felt_ ** _so good?_**

 _He's the reason for this. All of this. Junko's death, the will… He started existing and then… Then he ruined_ ** _everything_** _._

She grit her teeth.

Pushing herself off the wall, Saionji dried her tears with her sleeve and narrowed her eyes.

The handle of the cafeteria door was cold, and worked well in calming her nerves… Which she had no idea why her lungs felt like they were on fire. Nor did she understand why her heart was suddenly beating like crazy.

All she knew was that there was an emptiness in her chest and infectious hope in her veins.

She pushed the door open.

"Hey, shitty successor!" she grumbled, stomping into the room, "I'm only forcing myself to eat with you because of despair. And only because of despair. Now scoot over!"

Strangely enough, nobody commented on the lack of despair swirls in her eyes.

* * *

 **So I finally wanted to give some insight into what the despairs feel with Makoo flinging his hope everywhere, and I thought it turned out pretty good.**

 **Edited version 2017-11-13**

 **Next time:**

 **Ultimate Despair likes to party.**


	15. Full House

**Hey, guys! Sorry, this chapter is a bit later than I anticipated! I've gotten a bit sick, so I spent a majority of Monday and Tuesday sleeping. It might also be a bit lower quality, mostly because I can't really focus that much right now. Well, I'm going back to sleep, so I'll talk to yall later!**

* * *

Makoto felt uncomfortably close to the kimono-wearing girl as she sat herself down at the table. She sent a ferocious glare his way when the two accidentally bumped shoulders.

Makoto blinked, hastily looking away.

A quick look around the room provided him with either apathetic or surprised looking faces. It was reassuring, knowing he wasn't the only one wondering whether he was insane or not.

Did Saionji… _Saionji,_ of all people, just come willingly marching into the, as she just called it, _'Disgusting, Blasphemous Gathering of Hope Junkies'_?

Well, there's something you don't see, or _hear,_ every day.

Nevertheless, Makoto could see the lack of despair swirls in the girl's eyes, so even if she did reason it was for despair sake, he didn't really believe her all too much. Which meant that Saionji had made some progress towards hope…. _All on her own._

He idly felt like a proud parent and was also idly disturbed at that thought.

Now that he was thinking about it, a lot of the Ultimate Despairs seemed to have made progress. He had dropped by Tsumiki's Infirmary the other day to invite her to come eat with him and the others and much to his surprise... She had said yes.

Ever since his little talk with her, she seemed to be content with being around him. It was better than the screaming, giggling, and the sobbing mess he had first encountered.

Makoto found Tsumiki's company to be refreshing. The nurse was quiet and shy, and overall a pretty nice person.

Then there was Ibuki, as he was told to call her by her first name instead of her last. She seemed… Pretty non-despairful, at least to him. He really didn't know how she acted before the whole despair-induced-insanity thing, but she was at least friendly.

He remembered how peppy and excited she had been when introducing herself.

 _"I'm Mioda Ibuki! Though you can call me Ibuki-chan all you like, Baby Junko!" she had pointed at him playfully, before she slung her arm over his shoulders and started ruffling his hair._

 _"You can call Makoto, then."_

That was pretty much that. While Makoto didn't see the musician, as she said she was, very often (she seemed to be on the fourth floor a majority of the time) he was happy when he actually did. The girl was a cheerful boost of energy that Makoto was sure almost everyone in this building needed.

Then there was the next new despair he had met, Koizumi.

She seemed friendly enough, polite, but a little bit quiet. Though, something was a bit… _Off_ about her. The way she spoke to him was a little strange, she kept praising him for being a boy for some reason, and there were always despair swirls in her eyes whenever she spoke like that.

Well, she was probably just as insane as everyone else in the building, which, surprisingly enough… Makoto was starting to get _used to._ The way these people constantly threw him for a loop, the way that they would seemingly get despair from something he thought was normal…

It both itched at his urge to escape and hardened his resolve to reform these people.

He was… A bit conflicted… But he had already promised both himself and Peko (and Kuzuryuu accidentally) that he would help everyone!

Well, baby steps for now. He was just content with the fact that nobody was killing anyone (or him), and that they were all making small amounts of progress.

He looked at the table of people, smiling at the few, dare he say, _friends,_ he had made. Mostly Soda and Tanaka (though a part of him wanted to include Kamukura and even Kuzuryuu) and sent them a small smile.

The two wavering friends, Kuzuryuu and Kamukura, had been quietly chatting the whole time. Actually, they did the same the last time, as well. Makoto could easily say that his interests have been peaked, as he heard the words _Future Foundation_ several times over the course of their meal.

Unfortunately, most of his awkward attempts at eavesdropping were noticed, giving him a soil reprimand or two from the yakuza. Either that, or he simply couldn't make sense of their hushed whispers.

Well, they _were_ sitting on the other side of the table, far away enough that making out anything they said was a challenge. Plus, Makoto was surrounded by the other members, who chatted happily around him.

Which, he was content to join in for now. He scooped up some rice and happily started to chow down while half-listening to Tanaka's low rumble as he lectured the group on the proper diet for the average hamster.

Makoto thought something he never thought he would… He was _enjoying_ himself.

Even if this place was both a literal and metaphorical prison, Makoto couldn't help himself getting comfortable here.

Like he had thought so, so many times before…

 _These people aren't bad at heart._

They just need a little push to put them in the right direction.

 ** _"Don't you ever get bored of saying the same things over and over again?"_**

Makoto sneered at the voice. He was really, _really_ getting tired of this.

Deciding that he would jump Kamukura when the man left the cafeteria, Makoto pushed away thoughts about the voice.

"Now that everyone's here…"

Makoto blinked, suddenly picking up on the change of conversation. Tanaka seemed to have stopped his speech, letting the others speak.

Did Ibuki just say that _everyone_ was here?

"Every Remnant of Despair is here now?!" he asked.

Maybe he looked at little too excited at that idea than they were expecting, because he was given a round of confused stares. Right, they didn't know of his secret reformation plans... And they thought he was still solely focused on escaping... So, it would look weird for him to excited about more captors shwoing up.

"Yeah, Koizumi was the last member of arrive," Owari answered, sticking her spidery-thin finger into her ear. That reminded Makoto that he had to start getting her to eat. She was looking worse almost every day, mostly because even though she attended all of their group meals, she never actually ate anything.

Putting that thought on hold, Makoto was too busy looking through the window of opportunity.

"We should have a party!"

"A party?" Soda asked, scratching his head with a screwdriver.

The young man grinned, "Yeah! To celebrate everyone being here! It'll be fun!"

Really, he just wanted more opportunities for the despairs to be together… _Acting like normal people._ Y'know, enjoying themselves in a safe environment… _Without murder, or mutilation._

A party seemed to fit this category pretty well. They were all classmates and friends before the tragedy, right? It would be good for them to spend more like together, like actual friends!

Plus, it would give him an opportunity to teach them how to have fun without inducing despair…

Not to mention that this was a perfect excuse! Saying he wanted to throw a party to celebrate everyone being here was less suspicious than _'Let's throw a party where I'll secretly try act like a therapist for you guys'._

"We can hold it in Ibuki's practice room on the fourth floor!" the girl cheerily shouted, waving her hand in the air, "Ibuki can play music for everyone!"

Well, that settled that. Makoto felt like if Ibuki was the one insisting something, then the others would really have no choice but to comply. She seemed… _Insistent._

A few people at the table, mainly Tanaka, Kuzuryuu, and Nagito, looked a little uncomfortable at the idea. While more outgoing members like Soda, Nidai, Ibuki, and Owari, looked absolutely thrilled at the idea.

Makoto sent a smile to the members who looked uncertain. "Come on, guys!" he pushed, "I'll decorate the place, and Hanamura will cook up something delicious, I bet!" he said, winking at the chef, who was standing on the end of the table watching the group eat, since he insisted he couldn't eat at the same table as his patrons.

Hanamura gave the group a smug smile, his fingers rubbing his chin in thought, "I have a few dishes that I've been meaning to try…" he trailed off, before suddenly scurrying to the kitchen, "I will prepare our food for tomorrow night!" he yelled before the kitchen doors slammed shut.

"That makes it official!" Nidai chuckled, before turning to Naegi, "Kid, you can bet on seeing me there!"

Then, he threw himself to his feet, followed by a few other members. There were several words of agreement before Makoto was mostly left alone in the cafeteria. He watched as Kuzuryuu stood as well, obediently followed by Peko.

He mumbled something along the lines of _"I guess I'll show…"_ (though Makoto wasn't completely sure that's what he said) before storming out.

For a second, the teen thought he might laugh. Ultimate Despair, despite being capable of toppling society and presumably being feared through the world…

 _Well, they were strangely easy for him to manipulate._

Actually, that was more trust than anything, instead of manipulation. _Friendship,_ he might even be willing to start calling it.

 _Isn't this what you call Stockholm Syndrome?_

The teen didn't register the small peep from the logical side of his brain. Instead, he was too focused on his future plans for the despairs.

Makoto couldn't hold back the grin on his face. "You'll be coming too, right Tanaka? Nagito?"

The former gave a small nod, looking to the side as he focused his attention on one of his hamsters, which was sitting obediently in his hand. Makoto didn't miss the slight blush on the man's cheek, nor the excited, small smile on his face.

 _He must not get invited to parties very often…_

"I-I be honoured to come!" Nagito gleefully said, rushing forward and cupping Makoto's hand between his own, "If you really believe trash like me is worthy of attending."

The younger just gave a silent nod, he wanted to pull his hand away but found he didn't have the heart to do it. Nagito was… _Clingy._ A dangerous kind of clingy, from what Makoto could tell. So, he felt like it was a better idea to befriend him and work on those issues once he was granted the others trust, rather than avoiding or being mean to the man.

Not to mention that he felt a little… _Sad…_ For the man. Pity, most likely.

Finally, there was Kamukura, who…

 _Who was already making his way out the door?_

"Whoa! Kamukura, wait!" Makoto called, jumping to his feet and rushing towards the door.

He made his way out of the cafeteria in a rush, following the silent footsteps of the other. Was Kamukura always this quiet and _fast?!_

He vaguely saw the man making his way up the stairs out of the corner of his eye. Soon enough, Makoto was hot on his trails, rushing through the halls just barely behind the older.

Finally, he just managed to stop the man before he could slam the onyx black door to his room shut.

"Wait! Hold on!" Makoto called out, effectively freezing Kamukura.

The red-eyed man raised an eyebrow, his long, inky black hair floating around him.

"Kamukura! I have something to-"

"Don't worry, I'll be attending your little party."

 ** _Slam!_**

 _"Talk to you about…"_

The teen blinked. Did he just get rejected by the older man?

While Makoto did indeed wish to know if Kamukura would be attending his party, he was more pressed to talk about… Well, the _voice._ And the _hallucinations._

 _Those were more of a priority than some faux party made for therapy reasons._

Well, it looks like he would just have to pin the man during the party and force him to listen.

Sulking, Makoto began to make his way over to his room, to look for possible decorations… Since he _did_ promise he would be the one decorating, after all.

When… He saw a flash of white.

Was that… _A person?_

They were far away, but strangely enough, they looked _familiar._

He took a few steps forwards, trying to keep his feet as light as he possibly could. He didn't want to scare away the person before he could get a good look at them.

While Makoto wasn't Kamukura, (who was practically a ninja) he seemed to be quiet enough to have gotten close enough to identify the person without alerting them.

 _Wait…_

Was that..?

 ** _Togami?!_**

He felt his stomach drop at the sight of his, dare he say, _friend._

There could be only three reasons for Togami to be here on the second floor of the base... One, he was here to rescue Makoto, two, he had gotten captured by Ultimate Despair, or three…

 _He had the clearance to be here._

But that would mean…

No, there was no possible way that _Togami Byakuya_ was a member of Ultimate Despair.

For a second, Makoto wondered if this was even Byakuya. Yes, he had the same blonde hair, white glasses, and piercing blue eyes...

But… He was so… _Heavy._ Toagmi was supposed to be a skinny guy, even skinnier after they had trekked for multiple days through a wasteland eating almost nothing. Plus, the last time Makoto had seen him was just over two weeks ago! Was it even possible for someone to gain that much weight in such a short period of time?

Besides, the only place that seemed to have that much food was the Ultimate Despair base - unless the future Foundation was packing more influence and money than Makoto suspected.

So no, of course not. There was no possible way Byakuya was a member of Ultimate Despair! He was probably here for Future Foundation reasons… _Right?_

 _But then how else could his stance and location be explained?_

He was proudly standing in the hallway, his arms crossed and his toe tapping the ground impatiently. He even sent a few sparing glances at his watch. It was like he was waiting for someone, and that someone could only be either Makoto or a member of Ultimate Despair.

His body language gave off pride and superiority.

That definitely wasn't the stance of someone who had just snuck into one of the most secure, and dangerous, places in the world. Nor was it the body language of a captive - Makoto should know.

Plus, none of the security systems were going off. Even though security cameras were pointed directly at the heir. The base even had a sensor-thingy that would go off if someone without access entered the building.

 _Then was he really…?_

Makoto felt his heart drop and his throat go dry.

"Togami?! What are you doing here?" he heard the words being said, but Makoto couldn't really feel his vocal cords hum or his mouth move.

In fact, his whole body was numb with fear. Fear that one of his best friends could be one of _them._

 _Fear that Byakuya was hiding his identity this entire time._

 _Lying this entire time._

The blond's head jolted upwards like he had just been electrocuted. His eyes were wide as he gave Makoto a look that under no circumstances could be properly interpreted.

"Togami!" the teen yelled once more, panic lacing his words, "What are _you_ doing _here?!_ It isn't safe here!"

The other didn't respond to his words. Instead, he took a hesitant step back, his icy blue eyes narrowing to slits. He looked a mixture of afraid and aggressive, almost like a cornered animal.

Suddenly, the plump man was dashing off like a bolt.

Makoto didn't know Togami could move that fast, before or after his sudden weight gain.

Nevertheless, Makoto took off after the white-suited man. Chasing after Kamukura must have warmed up his usually stiff limbs, and so he found himself flying through the hallways faster than previously imagined.

Maybe it was also the lack of exercise he was getting being locked up. Going to the gym with Nidai and Owari would have to be put on his to-do list.

Pushing those unneeded thoughts from his mind, Makoto pushed forward and felt himself gaining speed on Togami. Though, the man was still leaps and bounds ahead of him, seeing as he had a bit of a head start.

"Stop!" Makoto heard himself yelling.

Running was starting to get harder and harder on the younger. Togami zoomed ahead, simply too fast for Makoto to keep up with.

Large puffs of air stung at his lungs and he realized that if he were to ever escape, he would need to be in a lot better shape.

His knees were sore and his chest was beginning to burn. The back of his throat vaguely tasted like blood.

How was Togami able to run this fast?! And this long?!

Soon enough, the blond had rounded and corner and easily zipped out of sight. Figuratively leaving Makoto in the dust.

"Stupid Mahiru! Get the fuck away from me!"

Makoto nearly stopped running right then and there.

"But Hiy-"

 ** _Snap!_**

Makoto winced, caving in as he finally slowed to a stop. He was leaning against a wall, trying his hardest to control his breathing. Voices could be heard just around the corner, which Makoto knew led to Saionji's room.

"I already told you that I don't want to be your friend anymore! Just get away from me, stupid whore face!" Saionji cried. There was a rough shoving sound and a stumble, as supposedly the blond shoved the photographer to the ground.

"Wait!" Makoto recognized Koizumi's voice as she called out for the other.

There was the sound of tapping geta sandals as Saionji stepped backwards, followed by the _rattling_ of a door being slammed so hard its hinges shook.

Makoto peeked his head around the corner, seeing a despair swirled Koizumi struggling to push herself to her feet, Immediately, he felt his heart ache at the sight and stepped in to pull the girl to her feet.

"Uh, thanks." the redhead smiled, bowing low.

It looked like an unnatural act to the girl, and to be honest, Makoto would have preferred if she hadn't done so. There were thick despair swirls in her eyes, and the teen couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

She didn't seem, how should he put it… _Violent._ Not like the others at least. She seemed friendly and nice.

Well, one must have had to be friendly if they were trying to befriend Saionji.

Suddenly, Makoto thought of an idea. He tried to keep down the mischievous smile 0n his face.

Saionji mentioned that she was no longer friends with Koizumi, which meant that they must have been friends at some point. So, was she being mean to the photographer in order to get despair?

That would mean that she actually did care for Koizumi, at least at some point in her life… Right?

Makoto grinned, now feeling even more sure about his idea.

"Koizumi, do you want to help me decorate for the party?"

* * *

 **So, a lot of things getting done in this chapter. Though, still no SHSL Psychologist help from Kamukura… Welp, that'll be in a chapter or two, so no worries yall!**

 **Anyways, Makoto is going to make everyone party animals, The Ultimate Imposter has finally been introduced, and now Makoto is going to do some meddling.**

 **Once more, I'm sorry about my absence! I also apologize that this chapter is a little below the usual quality, the cold medicine is a little too strong.**

 **Next Time:**

 **Makoto plays platonic match maker. Plus, alcohol.**


	16. The Party

Makoto gave a small sigh as he started placing cups on a red-table clothed table. He didn't really know what a party for a bunch of young adults should even look like, and a part of him was thankful for Koizumi's assistance.

By small part, he really did mean _small_ part.

"Where are the organs?" the redhead asked, holding up a pile of streamers, "Are these supposed to be fake intestines?"

Makoto rolled his eyes. "No, those are party streamers! I already said that we aren't going to have any corpses… We're doing this _my way._ " he said, shoving his thumb into his chest.

The girl gave a small huff, looking like she was going to argue before she squashed it down. Being a doormat seemed a little out of personality for the girl, and Makoto had to wonder if it had something to do with despair.

Makoto took the bag of streamers from the girl and started throwing the colourful bands over the rafters, making them hang down like vines off of trees.

"Does everything looks okay?" Makoto asked, turning to the redhead, "I've never decorated for a party before so I don't really know.." he laughed sheepishly.

The girl just nodded, "It's not the _worst_ thing I've ever seen, even if there are no organs. The lights will be off for a majority of the time anyway, so it's not really worth considering colour theory or adjusting the lighting."

Makoto simply nodded, not fully understanding what she was saying. Probably something to do with creating a setting for photography.

Then, the door to the music venue, a creaky metal thing, began to snap open.

"Hey, I'm here to make your decorating less shitty."

Makoto grinned, now was when business got serious.

"Saionji!" he greeted. "Glad you could make it!"

She was late by about thirty minutes, but he wasn't going to say anything, lest he be subjected to her rage. The bruising on his hand had finally disappeared, and no way did he want it to come back.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Koizumi freeze. Was it just the lighting, or did she look paler than usual? It was odd, considering how she seemed to have an almost happy smile on her face.

Maybe tensions were between the two were tighter than he imagined. Almost like a violin cord pulled tautly, the atmosphere of the room felt like it could snap at the slightest touch.

Saionji fully opened the door, freezing in the frame when she saw who was in the room.

Then, her entire body language drew conflicted, while a mad look gleamed in her eyes, "Why is that stupid cow here?!" she snapped, bristling much like a cat.

Makoto laughed sheepishly, holding up his palms in surrender, "I invited you two to help me decorate, that's all!" he lied.

During his stay at Ultimate Despairs base, Makoto found that he was slowly getting better at lying. Maybe it was because of all the secretive therapy he had to enforce.

This event was a part of that secretive therapy. He hadn't invited the two solely for decoration help. In reality, he wanted the two to spend some time together. Even if he had to be in the room with the two as a mediator, it was still good for the two of them to have a chance to talk in semi-privacy.

He saw through despair logic, and knew that Saionji was only acting so harshly to Koizumi because she respected the photographer.

He suspected the two of them had once been friends if Koizumi's smile and general attitude towards Saionji were anything to go by. Not to mention the times he had seen Koizumi reach out to Saionji, almost as if she didn't understand why the other was being to rude to her.

The blonde huffed, crossing her arms. She stepped into the room hesitantly.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, whore. I'm only here to make sure that this party doesn't blow like it obviously will if this brat is left in charge." she growled, "Because there's no way I'll spend my time going to some shitty-ass party."

Good. This was good.

Really, the brunette had expected the girl to run away at the sight of her former friend. Staying was

Progress.

Choosing to help regardless of Koizumi's presence (or because of) was _hope._

Koizumi looked like she was going to say something, but her mouth just kept opening and closing without any real words coming out. There was a mixed look of both hurt and joy on her face, and Makoto didn't really know how to interpret it.

"Well then," he butted in, "What do you think so far?"

Saionji looked around the room, her face morphing into one of absolute disgust, "What the hell is this kiddy shit?! Where are the prisoners for us to torture? The cages? The weapons? Why string up boring old paper when you can use intestines?!" she asked, pointing directly at the streamers.

Koizumi rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "Right? That's exactly what I thought!"

Makoto blinked. What?

He turned and looked over the photographer, her tense shoulders as she attempted a casual arm-cross before he locked eyes with her. She looked away, fidgeting.

Instead, she nervously eyed Saionji's reaction to her sudden attitude change. The blond either didn't notice Koizumi speaking, or choose not to comment, as all she did instead was walk further into the room, looking like she had a bad taste in her mouth as she scrutinized the decorations.

Koizumi must have seen an opening, perhaps something familiar about Saionji's attitude, and decided to keep speaking, "I tried to tell him that we needed better decorations, but apparently we're doing this _'his way'."_

The blonde giggled at the comment. Makoto guessed that she was too distracted to even register that it was Koizumi speaking to her, and not someone else. Or… Maybe she forgot about her previous aggressions towards the photographer?

At this point, Makoto was just glad the two had fallen into his trap and were talking like real people again… Even if the only things they said were insults directed at him.

Saionji gave a faux grin, looking mildly amused as she fingered the red tablecloth, " _His way?_ What does that even mean? Tricycles? Rocking horses? Stupid Makoto! Why would anyone wanna go to a _baby party?_ "

 _Did she just call him by his first name?_

She… Really must have been distracted by the decor.

The boy continued to stare, awe struck, at how the two girls had somehow… _Bonded…_ Over his lack of Ultimate Despair-ness.

A part of him was offended - it was damn hard to find normal party decorations, and he had actually tried his best to make the room look nice… But, a part of him was also _glad_ to see the two of them on speaking terms again. It was a hell of a lot better than watching them fight.

Even if they weren't being particularly friendly to him and his effort to throw a good party, he counted the lack of despair swirls as a win.

Saionji picked up a balloon, eyeing it callously, "And what's with all of these? Do you think were little kids or something?"

Makoto laughed nervously, "I thought they were nice…"

The girl grunted, throwing the balloon to the ground. Well, more like it gently floated to the ground. Either way, the action held malice.

"Mahiru!" the blonde snapped, walking over to the other girl who had flinched at the sudden sound of her name, "Can you even believe this guy? He has everyone under his thumb, and for what, kiddie parties?"

 _Under his thumb?_

Koizumi, through her look of relief at being addressed in a friendly-ish manner, must have expressed a similar confusion, seeing as Saionji explained herself. She leaned in real close to the redhead, covering her mouth with her hand.

Makoto squinted, straining his ears to hear even a snippet of what was being said about him. Did Saionji suspect he had plans to reform everyone? Well, it's not like he was trying to be top secret, so someone finding out wasn't that big of a deal… It was just that them not knowing meant less resistance for Makoto. Oh, and a lack of possible punishment.

But… Kuzuryuu knew, right? Well, Makoto hadn't outright said anything about reformation that day, but the yakuza had to at least _suspect_ something. Peko, too, had defiantly picked up on his hidden intent. They hadn't done anything horrible to him because of it - actually, Peko seemed _thankful,_ and Kuzuryuu had started being nicer to him ever since that day!

Thinking back on it… Maybe Saionji was similar to Kuzuryuu. She had started randomly being nicer to him as well, was that maybe because she had found out?

Well, whatever the girl had told Koizumi, it must have been funny, since the redhead was now outwardly laughing.

Gossip or not, it was nice to see the two of them being friendly to each other. They seemed… _Close._

Almost like sisters, he idly thought.

Makoto trudged to the wall and started picking up the second table they had brought to hold snacks. He smiled, ignoring the mischievous snickering coming from behind him.

It… It was _nice._

It was nice to hear these two acting like they should. Like _friends._

* * *

They had made a compromise.

Makoto sat back in his chair, eyeing the room cautiously. A few people were casually milling about Ibuki's admittedly cramped music room. Well, it was technically not a music venue (although it did have a stage) and was more meant as a soundproof place for her to practice at whatever volume she pleased, so the room being small should be expected.

The room had actually gotten a few compliments on the decor, though whether or not that was more Makoto's or the girls was debatable.

The left wall was practically dripping blood and chunks of gore thanks to Koizumi sneaking a bucket of human remains in sometime when he went to the bathroom. There were skeletons and bones hanging from the rafters, and even some thrown around the ground haphazardly. Saionji had said she borrowed them from Tsumiki's infirmary, He… Didn't want to know whether or not they were real.

When he questioned why they went against what he wanted, Koizumi said that they were just spicing up the place, adding some 'final touches', but he really knew what they were saying; it was all they could get away with without him interfering.

A part of him felt a little stupid. Of course, Ultimate Despair wouldn't enjoy a normal party hosted by a normal person, since they themselves were practically non-human with how insane they were.

But, it's not like Makoto hosted this party in order to have a good time. Instead, it was hosted as a subtle therapy session for the group.

If he wanted to have _fun_ he would get them to have a movie night or something.

Actually, that wasn't all that bad of an idea…

Before he continued to tinker that idea, his thoughts were interrupted when the doors slammed open.

Kuzuryuu, wearing a burgundy suit with black-as-night undershirt and a matching fedora to boot, stood in the doorway. A light trail of smoke left the cigar that was barely hanging from his mouth. Peko, who was standing awkwardly to the side, was wearing a knee-length black dress with a crimson red ribbon around her waist, and a pair of red flats to match.

Makoto gulped, feeling a tad underdressed in his simple black shirt and the blessed pair of jeans.

Wait… He squinted as Peko exited the light of the hallway and entered the dimly lit music venue. What was she holding? It had a rather strange shape, like nothing he would ever expect coming to a party.

He hopped off his chair, getting closer to inspect the item and greet the duo. It was…

 _A hand saw?!_

"Yo, where the hell are the prisoners?!" Kuzuryuu snapped, looking around the room. "Nice blood wall, by the way." he snarked.

Suddenly, Soda, who was wearing a black jumpsuit-onesie thing, strolled over to the two. He pushed a drink into Kuzuryuu's hand before plucking the hand saw from Peko's fingers.

"We're doing things the Naegi way, man." the mechanic giggled, taking a long sip of his own drink, "Which means this is a normal party, not a torture one." he then threw the saw dangerously close to where Akane was, which was right on the snack table.

Though due to her despair fasting (which Makoto still had to talk to her about) she was forcing herself not to take anything.

The yakuza clicked his tongue, and Peko had a mixture of relief and annoyance on her face.

"What the hell do you even do at a normal party? I can't fucking remember." the yakuza grumbled.

Makoto laughed sheepishly, walking towards the trio, "You listen to music, drink, dance… Normal stuff."

"Why would anyone wanna do that?" Saionji asked, from where she was sitting on the edge of the stage, "I told you guys this was going to be a baby party," she said while crossing her arms.

Koizumi giggled, "I don't think it's _that_ bad. Come on, let me take everyone's picture by the blood wall!"

Makoto sighed, not wanting to go anywhere near the gooey, clumpy mess of the far left wall. Unfortunately, he didn't have much of a choice, because Nidai grabbed his arm practically dragged him over. The man's bulky arm twisted around his shoulders as he posed for the picture. Luckily enough, he wasn't the only one who didn't want his clothes (and soul) to be spoiled by touching the gory mess. So, they stood a fair distance away, using it simply as a backdrop.

Huddling together with everyone was a bit awkward, but Makoto gave a small smile when Tanaka, who had been silently mulling in the corner with his dark devas, walked over and stood behind him. Nagito was on the other side of Nidai, beside an angry looking Kuzuryuu and an apathetic Peko. Akane and Hamaura were on the other side of the group, besides Tanaka. Tsumiki, always shy, strayed away to the far side of the group.

It looked like everyone was here. Well, except for Kamukura (who would probably show up later, due to him promising to come) and Sonia. Who probably wouldn't come, since Naegi got the feeling that she wasn't too fond of him.

Oh, and Ibuki wasn't in the picture, but she was getting ready in the backstage dressing room, due to later make an appearance and perform. Something Makoto was excited about.

"Wait!" Soda barked, "I wanna be beside the kid!"

The kid in question sighed.

The mechanic wormed his way into the group, squatting on the ground in front of Nidai as everyone else pulled together for the photo.

Koizumi clicked a button and immediately got up from behind the camera, sprinting forward to link arms with an annoyed looking Saionji just before the camera's timer went off.

There were a _snap_ and a blindingly quick flash of light that dazed Makoto. He blinked away the fuzziness to see Koizumi inspecting the camera.

"Perfect! The blood makes the perfect backdrop!"

The teen had to doubt that, but wouldn't argue with someone labelled as the Ultimate Photographer.

Finally separating, Makoto wondered if he had even smiled during the picture. Whatever, as long as everyone else was having a good time it didn't matter much to him.

Suddenly, there was a loud mechanical hum, causing everyone in the room to cover their ears in pain.

"Yall ready?" a feminine voice called out.

There was a stomping as feet rushed the stage, and there standing in all her glory was Mioda Ibuki. She clutched the standing mic and held the guitar in her other hand above her head like some kind of trophy.

She was wearing… Well, _something._

It was a shimmering, reflective magenta dress, with a pair of wings coming out of her back. The right one was a bright ruby red, and resembled that of Monokuma's evil eye, while the other was white and fluffy like that of angels.

On her legs was one red stocking, and the other white, matching up with the winds perfectly. Her hair was pulled up into two high pigtails with her prominent hair-horns still confidently sticking off the top of her head.

He heard several sounds of excitement from behind him and turned to see eager looking faces with the beginnings of despair swirls in all of their scarlet red eyes.

He turned back to the stage, seeing Ibuki confidently sap in all of the excitement and praise. She held out a black electric guitar, before slamming down on a chord.

Was… _Was his face melting off?_

His heart thumped wildly in his chest at the overwhelming sound of the amps, all of which were stacked behind her, almost like a wall. Well, they were a wall actually, considering how they nearly touched the high roof of the practice room.

The sound that shot out of him hit in waves, almost like they were blowing wind at him with the intent of pushing him over. His cheeks felt numb at the sensation.

"Yall ready to rock?" Ibuki asked once more, getting a much more eager response as several people in the room cheered like Makoto had previously imagined impossible. Even Kuzuryuu and Peko seemed to be joining in. "This one's called, I wanna guy you and hang your intestines from the roof, but I can't because of a piece of paper!"

Was that song title talking about him? And wait, why was everyone so mad about him hanging paper streamers instead of human intestines?!

His throat was suddenly feeling dry, he couldn't tell if it was from excitement or fear, and so Makoto slipped to the side towards the beverage table. He grabbed a red solo cup (like the ones he often saw in American movies) and started sipping on the bright pink liquid.

He remembered having an hour-long argument with the girls over the beverages. They had insisted that since he was calling the shots when it came to the decor, that they would get to choose the drinks for the party.

Of course, Makoto wouldn't allow them to have free reign of something everyone would consume, so after much struggle, they agreed to his rules.

No human, or animal. Remains (whether bodily fluids or solids) would be present in any drinks - this rule caused a lot of disappointment and continued arguments. There would be no chemicals, whether poisonous or drug related, poured into the drinks. This included rape drugs, which Saionji had questioned. There would also be no biological weapons since Koizumi asked if she could put the Ebola samples Tsumiki was developing into some of the drinks. It was like Russian Roulette, but with a terminal illness.

Finally, the agreed and said they would get _'stupid baby drinks'_ for the party.

And, right now, Makoto wasn't regretting it. Whatever this was, it was extremely sweet and light, which was pleasant on Makoto's taste buds. It also gave him a welcomed burning sensation as it slid down his throat.

No wonder almost everyone at the party was holding a cup (or two, in Soda and Nidai's case), the drink was just that damn good.

The music blared as Ibuki continued to strum at her guitar. She played loud, _blaring cords,_ which sounded almost… _Satanic._ Mix that in with the blood wall, the most likely real skeletons and bones littering the floor, and the fact that Makoto was attending a party with _Ultimate Despair..._

It made Makoto feel both thrilled, and uncomfortable at the same time. Most importantly…

He almost felt like he _belonged_ here.

 _Maybe the music was getting to him?_

There was a low, almost indistinguishable mumble coming from… Wait, that was _Ibuki?_

The voice was so… _Low._ Baritone and emotionless. It wasn't like Ibuki at all, who was loud, energetic, and joyful.

He looked up at the girl and saw… That her eyes were bright pink. Nearly as magenta as her dress. Weren't Ibuki's eyes as scarlet as everyone else's? Why were they now pink of all things?

He looks around the room, seeing that nobody else's eye had changed. They were all still the same ruby red as usual. Eerily glowing in the low lighting of the room. Well, now Ibuki had activated the stage lights, so now there were strips of colour and flashes of white light cracking around the room like thunder outside a window.

He blinked, wondering what exactly was happening to Ibuki, compared to the others in the room. Was he hallucinating her eye colour? Or was it something more?

He looked back at Ibuki, and saw that the two orbs were now more of a reddish colour - not quite the same as before, but not magenta, either. He wondered if he really was hallucinating.

Some of the more outgoing members: Nidai, Akane, and Soda, were all dancing together. They weren't very good dancers.

Though, Saionji definitely was. She was beside the left wall of the room, her feet, although wearing clunky geta sandals, were swiftly and gracefully gliding against the floor. Her hands, both bolding delicate Japanese paper fans, floated and sliced through the air with a practised poise.

Koizumi was excitingly snapping photos, rushing all around the girl in practised movements in order to get whatever angle she thought was best for the photo. The flash of her cameras was nearly acting as a strobe light for the blonde, and it seemed to be increasing the enjoyment for the both of them.

Makoto found himself almost transfixed. His hand was automatically bringing his drink up to his mouth at this point, because the only thing his mind could focus on was the almost hypnotic movements Saionji, and the melodious voice of Ibuki, seemingly whispering in his ear.

The room began to blur as he felt his eyes relax and focus solely on the girl's fluid dance. Makoto found himself frozen in place. His entire body grew hot, but it was a pleasant warmth. Even though he physically couldn't me… He didn't find himself wanting to.

 ** _"Just give in…"_**

He nodded, slipping away as the music continued to thrum, bounding his heart and filling his ears. It seemed to match the steps of the dance _perfectly…_ The two melded together and filled his brain.

 ** _"Just let it happen. Become one with us. With me…"_**

There was burning in his throat as he took a particularly large gulp of his cup, vaguely realizing that it was now empty as he reached for a second one.

This… This party was _fun._ Better than fun, actually. Better than _anything_ he had ever experienced before. He felt his feet slip and slide across the ground in a mangled attempt at moving. His legs felt… Heavier than they usually did.

What… What was he supposed to be doing here again?

Something about helping..? Therapy..? His mind couldn't quite grasp it anymore.

It was meaningless, and like all meaningless things, he didn't have to worry about it.

 ** _"Become one with despair."_**

Oh right, he was here to have fun with his new friends.

He didn't need anyone else. Not Kyoko, Togami, Hina… _None of them!_ All of his old friends… They didn't _care_ about him. All they cared about was their hope. Their _worthless hope._

But this… Being here with everyone - people who _cared_ for him, _provided_ for him, _loved_ him -!

This was where he deserved to be.

He moved to take another gulp of his drink. The cup was nearly empty, and he would have to get another soon...

" _Stop._ "

A hand clamped down on his shoulder, nails digging into the skin lightly, but not painfully, while another, gentler hand, took the cup from him. The boy nearly let out a whine at the loss. _He wasn't done that yet._

He looked up to see the icy glare of one Izuru Kamukura.

" _What?_ " he snapped, feeling himself growing frustrated. Why wouldn't Kamukura _let him_ ** _go_** _?!_

 _He was missing Saionji's dance! He was being distracted by Ibuki's music-!_

"Don't trust your thoughts," the man whispered, leaning in close as to not be heard. "Don't listen to them."

"What..?" this time, Makoto's voice edged a lot closer to confusion… And it even held a hint of fear. His previous frustrations started to drain out of him.

"The music and Saionji's dancing have hypnotic effects, watching them will temporarily put you in a state of despair, but you'll perceive it was pleasurable. Though I didn't previously think you were susceptible."

Makoto blinked. Was he talking about that video he had been shown? That hadn't worked on him… So why would this…?

Come to think of it, Kamakura's voice was far too easy to latch onto. It's low baritone impossibly drowned out the ear-drum bursting loud rumblings of Ibuki.

The man suddenly had a single cease between his eyebrows. It wasn't that large of a display of emotion normally, but for Kamukura it certainly was something.

Then, Makoto felt a sudden wave of dizziness as he was spun around. Kamukura placed his free hand on Makoto's other shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

"Do you not realize what you were doing?" he asked, nodding his head in the direction of Makoto's hand - the one that hadn't been holding his drink.

There were small, bloody creases on the calloused skin of his palm. Had he been _digging his nails into his hand?_ How hadn't he noticed it until now?

Scrunched up his nose and squeezed his eyes shut at a particularly strong flash of light from Ibuki's machine stabbed at his eyes. The pain was at the very back of his mind, barely registered when a numbness took over his body. He wobbled on his feet, stuttering incoherently in response.

"Are you drunk?" the man asked, his face blank but eyes powerful.

Makoto gulped. Drunk? He hadn't been drinki-...

He eyed the table pull of red solo cups. Then, his eyes slid sideways to view a grinning Saionji and laughing Koizumi, the two of them still enjoying their impromptu photo-shoot.

 _They…_

He understood now with a sudden clarity. He understood why the two of them had been so insistent on bringing the drinks.

He felt very, _very_ stupid.

Kamukura sighed. "Did you even realize it was alcohol? Or how _high_ the alcohol percentage is?" he sounded both disappointed and amused at the same time.

Makoto shook his head, immediately regretting it when he felt dizzy enough to nearly fall over. Though the older man's hands were still firm on his shoulders, so thankfully he didn't actually fall.

His head felt... _Clearer._ Almost as if he had just awoken from a nap.

"I-I think I'm gonna head to the washroom.." he mumbled, pushing away from Kamukura's cold, yet comforting, hands.

There was a small sound from Kamukura, it sounded somewhat similar to something Kuzuryuu would make. " _Interesting…_ " he vaguely heard the man mumble.

He stumbled towards the exit, not fully understanding why his limbs were suddenly so uncooperative. He had never been drunk before. Though it was possible this was an after effect of the hypnosis, and not involved with his unconsented drinking.

The hallway was dark and empty, which wasn't all too surprising because every member of Ultimate Despair (minus Sonia) were congregated at the music venue.

While making his way down the hallway towards the bathrooms, which were beside the locked security room, he had a sudden thought.

He was… _All alone._ He had only been authorized to be alone in his bedroom, and that was after they had reset up the camera and placed constant monokuma guards outside his door. Which meant that this was the first time he was truly alone in _days._

He suddenly realized the situation he was in.

The hallway was almost pitch black, and the rest of the building was in a similar situation. Ultimate Despair was distracted. And _drunk._

 _This would be a perfect escape opportunity._

Not to mention that he himself was drunk (or at least tipsy) meaning that if, in the event, that he _was_ to be caught… He had an actual _excuse._

He felt like they, or at least some of them, would believe him is he said he was drunkenly wandered to the lower floors of the building. Better yet, he could say that he barely even remembered it happening. At the very least, they wouldn't be as mad as they would if he outright said it was an escape event.

He ducked into the bathroom - where there were no cameras, for the sake of privacy - and let out a sudden, anxious breath.

If he really wanted to, he could probably snatch a key card off someone. If it was Soda, who he assumed would be the drunkest, and the most trusting of him, then he would probably be able to get it pretty easily.

Maybe he could even lie, and say he needed to get something from Junkos (well his) room. Since the stairway door was locked, probably to stop him from making any escape attempts while everyone knowingly got drunk, it would be a valid enough reason to request a card.

Even if Soda said he had to escort him, Makoto wagered that he would be able to distract him. Maybe he could break something and get Soda to fix it, and then use that distraction as an opportunity to slip away...

The boy sighed, leaning heavily on the sink for support. He splashed cold water on his face and slapped his cheeks, hoping to sober up at least somewhat.

He needed to be thinking clearly if he _wanted_ to pull this off.

But that was just it.

Did he really _want_ to?

Even if the details were fuzzy he remembered what was going through his mind back there. Saying that the other survivors weren't his friends and that the Remnants of Despair were. Feeling he belonged. Like he, too, was a member of Ultimate Despair.

A part of him believed he really could be the leader they not just wanted, but _needed._

It was his destiny to come here, to meet these people. They _needed_ him. More so than they ever needed Junko.

 _His destiny was to lead Ultimate Despair_

He shook his head, splashing another dose of cold water against his flushed cheeks.

He was the _Ultimate Hope._

It was both his _duty_ , and his _will_ to save these people. To drag them out of despair and into the light! If he fell into despair, then that would be impossible!

He was the only one who could change them, help them!

So, he had to stay! He.. He couldn't leave them.

For… For the sake of Hope, right? Yeah, he _wanted_ to save them, but he also _needed_ to.

 ** _"You just keep lying to yourself, don'tcha?"_**

He heard a feminine giggle and threw his head upwards in shock.

There in the mirror, instead of his own flushed reflection, was _Enoshima Junko._

* * *

 **Poor Makoto tries his best. Is it super obvious that I don't go to parties often, or what?**

 **Anyways, I know this is a bit late, but that's because I rewrote the actual party scene about four times. It was just so** ** _awkward,_** **man. I had to fix it. Oh yeah, and this chapter was originally like, 2.5k words, now it's over 4k. You're… Welcome?**

 **I mean, I am pulling a game theory, and making this part of the story into two parts (so the next chapter will be titled The Party Part 2). I had originally planned for it to be one chapter, with drunk Makoto spending time with Tanaka and Soda (while all three were drunk) and then for Sonia to bust in and cause drama, but I ended up, well, not going that route. Though I really like this version more, because I love writing me some inner-character conflict!**

 **So all is good!**

 **Oh yeah, I both wrote and edited this chapter today (I usually post a chapter, write the next one in the day between them, and then edit it before posting.) so there might be more mistakes than usual. I'm sorry! I don't want to make yall wait and post this tomorrow, so I'm rushing just a lil bit. ;-;**

 **Also I'm real super hungry! So I look forward to making supper after I post this!**

 **I'll probably re-edit and update this whenever I have time… But sadly I'm running a bit low on time at the moment, so I dunno when all the things I promise to do will actually get done...**


	17. The Party, Part Two

**Geneknight - Hehehe. Yes, you knew it was Junko, but what** ** _kind_** **of Junko?** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

The boy blinked.

Then, there was a choking sound as he resisted letting his scream bubble to the surface. It wouldn't be good to alert anyone.

Junko laughed, leaning in further to the mirror, her cheek pressing against the glass as if it were a window and she was merely peeking through it.

Makoto was fairly certain that it wasn't. It was a mirror, which was supposed to be impossible to get behind.

He was also fairly certain that Junko was _dead._

Like, really, _really_ dead.

 ** _"Not quite."_** the girl laughed, her blue eyes scrunching up mischievously.

Makoto choked once more, stepping backwards. He nearly ran into the stall door, but just managed to stop, thus leaving him impromptu-swirly free.

"...E-eno… Enoshima..?" he timidly asked.

 ** _"In the flesh!"_** she cheered, holding up a peace sign and winking.

Makoto… Wasn't confronted by the action in the slightest. Not that he would be comforted by anything Junko did - dead or alive since apparently, they were both options now. Or, was he hallucinating this whole thing? Or maybe he had passed out from the alcohol somewhere and was fitfully dreaming this whole encounter?

The girl paused, pulling out a pair of glasses and neatly setting them on her face. **_"Though technically I suppose I'm not in the flesh."_**

Makoto didn't know if he should laugh or puke.

The woman sighed, hugging a folder to her chest, **_"Settle down, student! I'm simply here to talk!"_**

Despite the overwhelming urge the teen had to run as far away from this place as possible (which only amounted to down the hallway and into the music venue) he kept his feet frozen and willed his heart to still. It didn't, but he figured the effort was worth something.

He squinted at the supposedly dead girl, speaking warily, "What did you want to talk about?"

 ** _"Only this silly little reformation plan you have!"_** Junko giggled, suddenly curling her hands like paws and blinking her long eyelashes.

"What about it?" Makoto asked, crossing his arms with faux confidence. Internally, he was shaking and his stomach was filled with butterflies. Not happy, yellow butterflies that looked like bow ties - no, it was more of an evil purple kind that induced chaos.

Or in this case, would they be pink?

 ** _"It's destined to fail, of course! There's no way a little nobody like_** ** _you_** ** _would ever be able to save_** ** _them!_** ** _"_**

Makoto blinked. That's what the voice inside of his head had been saying the whole time. So, this whole time he had been listening to Junko (or whatever this was) taunt him?

Suddenly, he felt a pinch of relief worm its way into his system, even if relief at a time like this was odd. If he had been listening to Junko this entire time… Then at least he knew he could ignore her, just like the voice. It wasn't like he hadn't already had to put up with her.

This was more or less just putting a face and name to a voice, right?

"I will." he huffed after scrounging up the courage, "If you think showing up like this will get a different result than before, then you're wrong."

 ** _"Oh, Makoto!"_** Junko grinned, now looking like her normal self, **_"You truly are the most naive person I know. This is Ultimate Despair were talking about, not some chump you walk past on the street. They can't be 'saved' as you so like to call it. They're perfect already."_**

She seemed to pause for a moment, her blue eyes rolling over his body and he _physically felt_ her sizing him up. His legs shuddered and threatened to give out. His head was ringing every alarm bell it had.

He always hated when Junko looked at him like that. Treating him like some gullible little idiot. Always looking down on him… Like she was _better_ than him.

 ** _"I_** ** _am_** ** _better than you,"_** the girl scoffed, looking over her blood-red nails. **_"And as such, when I tell you-you're going to fail, it's not an opinion. It's a_** ** _fact_** ** _. They've all been through this before, y'know. I have no doubt you'll fail, just like_** ** _her_** ** _."_**

Makoto felt his brow raise. What did she mean they have been through this before? He felt like he had heard something similar before…

Just what was it that Kamukura had said?

Something about the person before him having died… _Right?_

Makoto narrowed his eyes, pushing that subject back for a later date. He would have to ask Soda or Nagito about it later.

Right now he had to focus on Junko, and her apparent ability to read his thoughts.

He narrowed his eyes. That definitely made conversing with her all the less pleasant. A part of him, a _large_ part of him, wished that she had never come back. It wished that she would never dare to show her face around him again.

 _Then there was the small part of him that was crying out._

He remembered this part all too well. It was stronger before. It seemed like ever since he arrived at this prison, that small, hopeful part of began to whittle away in the face of seemingly more important problems.

It was the part of him that begged Junko not to go through with it at the end of the trail. It was the part of him that forgive her, that didn't want her to die. It was the part of him that didn't think she _deserved_ to die.

It was also the voice speaking out when he was asleep in the wasteland, right before they had gotten captured.

 _This isn't the_ ** _real_** _Junko. This is a poor girl crying out for somebody to help her. This is someone who needs redemption…_ ** _Forgiveness._**

The Junko in front of him, the one snarkily laughing at his thoughts, was all just a persona hiding away a helpless, hurt little girl. A girl who had been abandoned the world. Her friends. Her _sister._

 _At least, that's what Makoto suspected._

 ** _"You really are interesting, Naegi. I can see why Kamukura has taken a shine to you."_**

Makoto smiled. It didn't reach his eyes. In fact, it wasn't even real. But it was a smile, all the same. It was one that Makoto had begun to perfect, ever since his first day at the prison.

"Junko…" he whispered, walking a few steps forward and starring the girl directly in the eyes. Hazel green clashed with icy blue. Hope clashed with despair.

"I've decided I'll save you. Just like how I'll save Ultimate Despair."

 _Thus, hope had put despair into check._

* * *

By the time Makoto stumbled back into the music hall Ibuki had stopped playing, which he was actually quite thankful for. Instead, there was some rock song thrumming through the speakers. Makoto assumed Ibuki had slid in a CD or something.

Everyone seemed… More or less drunk. At least _almost_ everyone did.

Soda, like he had expected, seemed to be the most affected by the alcohol, considering how the man was going through cups of the stuff like the world was ending. Actually, the world had already ended so maybe that made sense.

Either way, Makoto could see the obvious stumble in the man's movements, and he could hear a heavy slur when the man said something to Kuzuryuu before promptly bursting out laughing. The yakuza didn't look amused, or extremely drunk for that matter, even if he was holding a cup.

Makoto squinted, wondering if now would be a good time to pull Soda aside, and...

He was still having doubts about whether or not to actually go through with his plan to escape. Especially after declaring what he did to the ghost of Enoshima, or a hallucination of her, or whatever she was…

He would just have to consider all of his options before acting.

On one hand, he wanted to see his old friends again. He wanted to make sure they were healthy and alive. He yearned to comfort them, show them how he missed them. There were so many things he wanted to tell them…

About his time here. The people he's met. The progress he's made.

But if he left, then all of that progress could be wiped away. All of his efforts lost due to his own weeping heart.

On the other hand, he had made a promise. To Peko, Kuzuryuu, Junko… _Everyone_.

He had promised that he would save them from despair. Pull them from the deepest, darkest depths of despair and bring them into the light of hope. He could show them what life was really like… It wasn't a cesspool of death, destruction, and misery… It was happiness, friendship, and hope of a better tomorrow.

But… Was he doing it for their sake or his own? Did he want to get out of here so badly that he would heartlessly manipulate these people into trusting him enough to open the doors?

 _It was a choice on what to sacrifice._

His old friends, his peace of mind and his old way of life…

 _Freedom_.

Or, would he sacrifice the treatment of several people he knew were in need of his help. Would he sacrifice his new home, new friends, and his new way of a lifestyle that he had comforted to?

 _Hope_.

Ultimately, that was what it boiled down to.

What was more important to him… Was it _freedom_ , or was it _hope_?

A part of his, a selfish, childish part, wanted to still be able to hold onto both of them. They were both so precious to him. Fundamental aspects of who he was. Without them, the boy felt lost.

He was Naegi Makoto, free, brave, and hopeful.

But either way, he felt he would be losing part of his identity.

If he ran he could be free, and yes, he could once more kindle hope with his friends… They could all work together in order to change the world. But would that truly bring hope? _No._ It wouldn't be enough. As long as Ultimate Despair still existed, the world would always be sunk in despair, never to reach the surface.

 _That was just the thing._

No matter what he did, there would always be someone, somewhere, that was filled with despair. It was human to feel hope, but it was also human to feel despair.

Too much of both was unnatural, but so was lacking one and having too much of the other...

He looked around the room, seeing smiling faces. Was he really willing to lose all of these people?

Ibuki was dancing skipping around the room and letting the wings on her back flutter as if they were real. Tanaka was still playing with his four dark devas, feeding them lettuce from his… _Pocket._ Akane and Nidai were wrestling(?), with the gymnast brandishing the hand saw Peko had brought to the party.

Kuzuryuu was quietly chatting with a noisy Soda, who was definitely getting drunker by the minute, while Peko stood at the side, warily watching the two. A nervous-looking Mikan would occasionally say something to the swordswoman.

Koizumi was now fiddling with Saionji's hair, and Makoto assumed the two of them were gossiping from the light snickering and looks at certain people. The looked closer than ever, and it made his heart swell with pride. _He had done that._

Nagito was… Being Nagito. From the looks of it, the luckster was fiddling with something in the dark corner. Naegi couldn't quite tell what it was, but he seemed to be _giggling…_ That meant that whatever he was doing was either a very good thing or a very, very bad thing.

Was he really willing to give up the future of all of these people?

 _Yes,_ a part of him screamed.

 _No,_ an equal wailed, fighting against the other.

He was… Conflicted. Confused. Lost, just like a child.

He turned, looking for the final occupant of the room.

 _Kamukura_.

He was… _Staring…_

 ** _"Someone's giving you the goo-goo eyes, Naegi."_**

Makoto whipped his head around, eyes wide as he saw _Junko standing beside him._

No longer was she some hallucination in the mirror. She wasn't a reflection or an image... _She was actually standing in the room with him._

His breath left him, and Makoto almost felt like he was going to faint from all of the stress his heart was taking today alone, not to mention the alcohol, and sudden exhaustion creeping at his bones.

"Shut up." he hissed under his breath, sending a glare to the girl.

Out of curiosity, he moved his hand to swat at Junko and was only slightly surprised to watch his limb phase through her like nothing.

Well, that certainly ended the debate of her being real. Though, considering how she had originally shown up purely as a reflection in the mirror, it wasn't all that strong in the first place.

And, y'know, he watched her get _crushed._

After that, he wouldn't be surprised to see what Junko was nothing more than a red smear on that conveyor belt… Not that he, or anyone else, had the stomach to check.

 ** _"Oh please, Makoto. I know these people better than you ever will. Whatever I say about them is the truth; especially when I say that you… Cannot. Save. Them."_**

Makoto huffed, "Oh yeah?" he narrowed his eyes, "Just watch me."

Junko gave him a smirk, crossing her arms and sending him a mischievous wink. **_"Have fun crashing and burning. I'll be in the back of your mind if you need me."_**

Ignoring her parting words, Ultimate Hope stomped over to where Tanaka was, giving the man a friendly smile.

"Are you having fun?" he asked, genuinely sounding curious.

He was, considering that now he was no longer brainwashed he remembered the actual purpose of this party. That being an impromptu therapy session for the Ultimate Despairs.

The man gave a small nod, eyeing Makoto. He brought his hand upwards to return his hamster, San-D if Makoto remembered correctly, to his long purple scarf.

"Have you partaken in the essence of the demon king?" the man asked quietly, continuing to look Makoto up and down. He seemed to be inspecting him for something.

The boy blinked, not fully understanding what he meant nor what he was looking for. He decided to just guess, "Do you mean the alcohol? I've had a few cups, but that was before I knew it was alcoholic…"

The man smirked slightly. "I see." he simply said.

Makoto didn't really understand, but it looks like he answered the question correctly.

The boy was feeling a little unsure of what to say. Maybe the drinks were affecting him a little too much, or possibly it was the pressure of what a hallucination-Junko judging his moves, but he felt more than a bit blank at the moment.

In times like these, he would usually rely on Kyoko…

So, what would she say at a time like this in order to push him closer to the right answer?

 _If you want to stop a person from having bad tendencies, then you should first recognize what those tendencies are._

Yeah, that sounded like something Kyoko would say. It also seemed like good advice.

So what was wrong with Tanaka? Well, Makoto knew that he was once vegetarian, but now only eats the meat of the animals he raises and that he does so to induce despair. Along with that logic, Makoto could also assume that Tanaka forces himself to kill those animals and maybe even prepare them himself, for extra despair.

Which meant that he originally loved animals, since killing and eating them gives him to despair. Then, what else could follow that logic?

Could Tanaka also abuse his animals? Maybe he kills them for reasons other than food, like sport? Maybe he could train animals to do horrible things in his place…Things that he could never want an innocent animal to do...

Okay, so he had a lot of ideas what Tanaka did involving animals, but what other things did he do to induce despair?

Makoto knew the man was hesitant to touch other people, but he didn't know if that was despair related or not. It would probably be a good idea to ask him. The teen also knew that Tanaka talked less than he did before… Since he always looked like something was on his mind, but he never seemed to speak up about it.

Well, the food issue was the only for-sure despair activity he knew of, and it was probably the easiest to solve, so Makoto decided to focus on that for now.

"Have you had any of the snacks Hanamura prepared yet?" Makoto asked, gently trying to ease his way onto the topic.

The man shook his head, most likely thinking about how none of the food meets his standard of despair.

Pouting, Makoto gave a faux sigh, "I know you only eat your animals," he pretended not to notice the man's flinch, "But why don't you check you the snacks with me? Just for curiosity sake!"

Tanaka seemed reluctant, but nodded and followed Makoto over nonetheless. The teen was having a hard time keeping the smile off his face at the progress. Even if Tanaka didn't expect to eat anything different tonight, open-mindedness was a good sign!

The two met up with Soda, who was stuffing his face with some kind of miniature pie. A quiche, maybe? It looked a little too fancy for this party… But, Hanamura seemed to prefer cooking fancier dishes, so he must have had fun cooking for the party… That was all that mattered at this point in their recovery.

Makoto smiled at Soda. "Are you having fun?" he asked.

The man gave a drunken slur around the food in his mouth, before giving up and sending Makoto a wobbly thumbs up.

The kid just nodded, smiling and holding back his laughter.

"I… _I'd wishes I had…"_ Soda paused, hiccuping, "I wishes I had brought usps some _bom's_."

Uh… Whoa. No thank you. Drunk Soda seemed a tad bit dangerous… Unstable, at the least.

"I don't think it's safe to, uh, be blowing up bombs inside… Or anywhere close to people…"

"But… Ish be so much _fun!_ " Soda whined, lunging himself for the duo and crumbling over once he had locked his arm around Tanaka's neck.

The breeder did not look amused. "You've consumed far too much of the demon king's essence, foolish mortal." he scoffed, pushing a sluggish Soda off him, "Begone from my physical form, lest the poison within me takes hold."

"Poison?" Makoto asked, raising a brow.

Tanaka crossed his arms, closing his eyes a smirking, "Poison runs through my very veins. This is the reason why my cursed arm has been sealed." he said, holding up his bandaged left arm almost… _Proudly..._

Was that the reason why he wouldn't touch people? Because he thought he would poison them?

Makoto blanched at the idea. Had this man really refused to touch people out of fear that he would kill them?

That… That was a little bit _sad…_

Instead of commenting, which he didn't think would help the situation much, Makoto simply gave the breeder his most radiant smile. It wasn't much of a surprise to see the man smile back, even if his eyes held a hint of confusion at the sudden stop of their conversation.

The teen tried to instead focus his thoughts on something else. Hopefully, it would make the attitude a little less bleak, and furthering his goals was always a plus.

Stalling for time while he thought, he tasted one of the mini-quiches from the platter that Soda had been eating from. Immediately he felt the cheesy, garlicky treat melt on his tongue, and he let out a small noise of pleasure.

He looked up and saw Hanamura making his way over with a confident smirk on his face, "Ah my favourite patron! I see you've finally delighted my food with your presence!"

Makoto grinned, "This is amazing!"

From the corner of his eye, he saw Tanaka's restless little fidget. The man must not have known Makoto was looking at him, or else he would have never allowed himself to fidget like that. He must… Really despise having to eat his own animals...

The teen felt a little bad for playing at the man's weakness like this, but he figured that it was a necessary action. It wasn't like he was manipulating him into doing anything bad... It was the _opposite_ actually!

This… This was a good thing.

 _Right?_

Deciding on his game plan, Makoto popped a small skewered meatball looking thing into his mouth. This time he slightly exaggerated his delighted response. Well, it was delicious, as was everything Hanamura cooked, but Makoto wouldn't usually act this way while eating food.

Once more, he told himself that it was _necessary._

He once more eyed Tanaka from the corner of his eye while he egged Hanamura to keep speaking. The man not-so-humbly obliged, speaking about the ingredients and preparation for the dish.

When he ate yet another meatball (damn these were good), he could see the animal lover twitch slightly at the bait, and decided it was time to reel it in.

"Do you want to try?" Makoto asked, picking up another sample by the toothpick and holding it out, "I know you only eat certain animals… But I mean, this is still technically meat."

Yes, it was still meat, but it wouldn't be as despair-inducing as if the man had raised the animal himself, which was exactly what Makoto wanted. Start him off easy, and then take the J-curve to recovery!

The man just gave a hesitant nod, taking the offered morsel and slowly, almost uncertainly, popping it in his mouth.

Makoto made a show of looking away while he ate, as he didn't want to pressure the man any more than he already had. It was better to let take this first step without someone staring him down.

In any case, he had succeeded.

 ** _"Oh? You think making Gundam eat a silly meatball is going to change anything?"_**

Makoto had to physically stop himself from growling. He slid his eyes to the side and saw a snarky looking Junko, grinning evilly.

 ** _"There absolutely hopeless. Just give it up already."_**

Makoto rolled his eyes, feeling his anger climb. He was about ready to shut Junko up for good.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Junko vs Makoto show down? Plus, Kamukura pov.**


	18. The Party, Part Three

**Ronin Warriors Fanatic - I had a similar thought, which relates to the next, or should I say future, arc of the story. Though it's more helping Makoto with his own problems, so think it would be a good idea to include your idea a bit as well! Though it'll be a little different, due to the nature of what Junko is. ;)**

 **(Also I'm replying to reviews this way now. I dunno if people prefer this to PMing)**

* * *

"Shut up!" he screeched, glaring at the girl, "Just shut up already!"

The entire room grew silent. Makoto didn't care. The world was spinning and the only thing he could bear to focus on was the mocking smile that Junko had on her face.

"Stop telling me I'm wrong… Stop saying that I'm going to fail." he spat, "I won't fail because I have hope!"

He heard a snicker from behind him, followed by more than a few chuckles.

"Naegi is fucking hammered!" he heard Soda bellow.

The world swam and Makoto shook his head, which instead of fixing the problem, only proved to make things ten times worse. He stumbled back a step when he saw Junko confidently stride forward.

 ** _"Look at you. Three cups of alcohol and you're a drunken mess. You're a failure, Makoto. Why don't you just admit it?"_**

He growled, low in his throat. It was something that Tanaka would do, but surprisingly enough, Makoto felt the rumble of his vocal cords and knew that he was the one to make those noises.

He didn't feel ashamed.

 ** _"Why act so high and mighty? Were you succumbing to despair not even good an hour ago?"_** Junko laughed, her face now directly in front of his. Their noses were almost touching, more maybe they were, but Makoto couldn't feel it due to Junko's non-solid state.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block her words and calloused laugh.

Images played in his mind. A girl's feet gliding against the floor as if she were floating. Her light golden hair snapping as he movements dragged it through the air. The paper fan in her hand fluttering at the snap of his wrist.

 _Saionji._

"No! You're wrong, Enoshima! You're wrong!" he cried out, shuddering as the images grew heavier.

He heard several people repeat the name, sounding a mixture of confused, concerned, and delighted.

There was a tinkering of sound in the back of his ears, just barely floating into his consciousness. It was a low mumbling, combined with the sharp cords of a guitar.

 _Ibuki._

It was Ibuki's song. And Saionji's dance. Mocking him. Hypnotising him again. Again and _again._

 ** _"You're worthless. Pathetic. Why? Why try to save people that are doomed to despair?"_**

There were hands against his neck, squeezing tight. He refused to open his eyes, to see Enoshima Junko's mocking grin and flashing blue eyes.

He knew she would be there. Even if he couldn't physically feel her… He just… _Knew._

 _Like it was some sixth sense, pulling at his mind._

He felt himself stop struggling as the hands around his neck grew steady. Why was Junko so angered by his need to save Ultimate Despair? Was it simply because he was tearing down her organization?

She was _dead!_ She didn't need them anymore! There was no longer any reason (not that there really was a reason in the first place) for them to suffer! They… They didn't _deserve_ that.

Was… Was Junko so upset at their ended suffering because she never got that chance herself?

"Because… _Everyone_ deserves to be saved…" he whispered.

The hands immediately flew from his neck, and she heard a soft patter as Junko presumably stepped away from him.

Suddenly, exhaustion gnawed at his bones. It's like all of the stress that had built up from hearing the voice was now fading away. Like he was coming to terms with her being there, but at the same time, he was still actively fighting her.

 ** _"Why…?"_**

His smile grew wider, yet softer. He recognized the tone in Junko's voice. It wasn't one of anger or malice… But… _Longing?_

 _So… Had he been right?_

 _Was Enoshima longing to be saved just as much as her subordinates?_ _  
_"Because I've decided to put my trust in my new friends. They'll get better one day, I know it."

 ** _"Makoto… You really are a strange guy, huh?"_**

He opened his eyes and saw that Junko was no longer there. The exhaustion grew stronger, and he felt his senses began to fade out. He faintly recognized the weight of hands on his shoulders, keeping him on his drunken feet.

There was a mumbling of voices all around him, but he couldn't bring himself to listen. He only had one thought on his mind. A contradiction of sorts.

 _"I'll put my hope in Ultimate Despair."_

* * *

…

He was bored.

Very, very bored.

When he first analysed the outcomes for the party, it was most probable to be entertaining. Now, it wasn't nearly as interesting.

Saionji and Mahiru had brought alcohol, and it seemed like to blood alcohol content of everyone was steadily rising, which was bound to be at least mildly amusing. As was Naegi Makoto, who seemed to be drinking as well.

Kamukura stood beside the doorway of the music venue, where he calculated he could see the most while being seen as little as possible. The room had the lights toned down, and the shadows were large enough by the walls to consume a majority of his body.

 _Predatory._ Just how he liked it.

His cold stare was hard as he gazed at the back of the Ultimate Hope. He had been proving himself as an excellent specimen. His luck patterns seemed unpredictable. His progress was slightly so.

When Kamukura originally calculated the boy's results for his obvious plan of reforming Ultimate Despair, there had been a much smaller percentage. Perhaps he had underestimated his ability, seeing as he now held every member in the palm of his hand.

 _And he didn't even realize it._

He was such a foolish boy. To not even know the power that he wielded over every person he spoke with.

Kamukura knew. He always knew. He had been watching the boy since the very first day of the Killing School Life. His chances of survival had been low then, but every trial raised that percentage ever so slightly.

During Junko's trial, Kamukura realized his one hundred percent success rate.

The boy seemed like a master of manipulation, even if he didn't realize it. Maybe this was what they called charisma? Most likely.

It was with that charisma that he had survived. He had then captured the hearts of all those in the world, filling them with hope, rightly earning him the title of Ultimate Hope.

He didn't seem to understand what the title meant. Not like Kamukura did. Though, Naegi Makoto was a natural hope, which was unpredictable, and oh so different from his own experiences as an artificial hope. Kamukura both hated and loved unpredictable things. Not that he could fully understand both of those emotions. It was more a mixture of annoyance and interest. _Boredom,_ in fact.

If he were ever forced to claim something he 'hated', then Kamukura would most likely say boredom or list things that induced boredom.

He decided that Naegi Makoto would not be put on that list.

He watched as the boy, so painfully unaware of just how much he affected the moods of Ultimate Despair, speak to Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko. Kamukura, using his masterful abilities at analyzation, could tell that yakuza was conflicted about the boy. Adoration and hatred fighting for dominance, just below the surface.

He also knew that the former would most likely win out in the end unless an unpredictable factor were to affect the current chain of circumstances.

In the scenario he was predicting, Naegi Makoto would be free to roam the Ultimate Despair base, interacting with all of the members. This had no time cap since Kamukura knew that Ultimate Despair would now allow the child to leave, nor would Kamukura yet consider aiding in his escape, and he also predicted that anything the Future Foundation did would ultimately fail.

So, the child had a high success rate. As long as his stay in the organization was indefinite, he would continue to wear down Ultimate Despair until they were no longer capable of holding that title.

And so, he was bored.

The monotone voice of Mioda Ibuki lofted through the air as she proceeded to play her brainwashing tune. Kamukura was mostly unaffected by such pitiful attempts at manipulation, and as such, he stayed still where he was, content with observing the room.

Naegi Makoto didn't seem as immune. He was both listening to the music and watching Saionji's dance, both of which had the tendency to induce temporary despair.

Disappointingly enough, it seemed like this was the case. Kamukura had theorized that Naegi Makoto was immune after the despair video had failed. It seems now that his theory was wrong, at least partially so.

The most likely scenario, he predicted, was that the despair video, and a combination of mentally demanding experiences, were taking a toll on Naegi Makoto's psyche, thus making him more susceptible to despair-inducing tactics.

There was a flash of pink hair in the back of his mind. He blinked, frowning at the image.

There was a soft voice, ringing clearly in his ears as if he were actually hearing it. He knew he wasn't but he listened all the same.

 _"I can't give up Hajime… These are my classmates. Our classmates."_

 _Ibuki's music played through the air, like nothing Kamukura had ever heard before. It made him… Uncomfortable, he decided to name the foreign emotion._

 _The girl before him, all wide eyes and faux smiles, also seemed uncomfortable at the sound. Perhaps it was something more, but Kamukura could not register such human emotions._

 _"I… I can't give up… Not until I save them…" she had said._

 _Saionji stepped into view…_

Kamukura frowned when the memory tapered off. Where had that come from, he wondered. It… It had been a long time since his memories had acted without permission. Not since _before._

He looked at Naegi Makoto. Instead, there was the same pink haired girl, swaying on her feet uneasily. Her hands had dropped to her sides, no longer gripping the backpack she usually held so fondly.

His heart rate picked up, which was completely unreasonable. There was no cause for adrenaline. There was no threat in the immediate proximity.

He…

He didn't _understand._

Something inside of him compelled his feet to move forward of his own accord.

" _Stop._ "

He didn't understand why his hand was now resting on the small shoulder of Naegi Makoto. His frown turned into his usual blank mask, but he felt his eyes grow hard.

 _Why..?_

Ever since this boy had shown up, and destroyed previous possibilities, he had been… _Feeling._

It was both interesting and… _Something else._ Something else he hadn't quite experienced before. Not since the _procedure._ He couldn't place it but knew it was there.

If only this boy wasn't so much like her. Maybe then he wouldn't have so much room to doubt himself.

He removed the beverage from the boy's hand, for some reason his body felt the need to react to him holding such a thing, and his gut clenched unnaturally. He didn't like where this was going, what it represented.

Not did he like the hypnotized wobble the boy had given.

It was probable that this was a trap set by Ultimate Despair into luring Naegi Makoto into despair by hypnotizing him… But it was even more probable that Naegi Makoto had unknowingly set up his own metaphorical demise. He had created a brainwashing room so powerful not even the Ultimate Hope could stray from the full of despair.

At times like these, Kamukura found himself interfering.

Simply for the sake of _entertainment,_ of course.

He considered both routes of Naegi Makoto's success and failure and decided that his success was a much more interesting route.

 _(It wasn't because he couldn't allow himself to watch another failure.)_

Kamukura leaned in close, consciously aware of the others present in the room. "Don't trust your thoughts," he said, feeling the younger freeze up at the advice. "Don't listen to them."

It was the best advice he could give. It was the _only_ advice he could give.

The only person able to break one's own brainwashing was the person themselves.

Naegi Makoto once more questioned him. Kamukura wanted to question himself, as well.

He just… Couldn't get the picture of that pink haired girl out of his mind. The memory of her being consumed by the brainwashing wouldn't accept being locked away any longer. It floated to the surface and _stayed._

 _(He couldn't allow her dream to be crushed again.)_

"The music and Saionji's dancing have hypnotic effects, watching them will temporarily put you in a state of despair, but you'll perceive it was pleasurable. Though I didn't previously think you were susceptible."

The child seemed confused and conflicted. Kamukura spun him around, watching as the younger was unsteady on his feet. The black-haired man examined Naegi Makoto. His cheeks were flushed, his feet seemed somewhat unresponsive, and his eyes were practically glazed over.

Then, he noticed the small, crescent-shaped cuts littering the teen's palm. That certainly happened during the temporarily induced despair.

He remembered this emotion quite well. He remembered it from both before and after the transformation.

 _It was_ ** _anger._**

Kamukura found himself once more confused. Why was he feeling such an emotion now of all times? Logically, he had no reason to be angry. He cared not for Naegi Makoto's life. He was nothing but a toy; a source of amusement like no other. His interesting actions could be compared to only that of Enoshima's, except on the opposite spectrum.

"Do you not realize what you were doing?" he asked, not liking how the tiniest, almost inconceivable twinge of anger spiced his voice.

Naegi Makoto did not respond. He seemed surprised at the cuts on his palm. So, he hadn't realized what he had physically been doing while drowning in despair. _Interesting._ Most would focus on their physical pain as if it were a pleasure.

Kamukura looked at the cups on the table beside him.

How much had Naegi drunk before Kamukura had taken notice? He presumed not a lot, but he also presumed that the teen's alcohol tolerance was quite low.

"Are you _drunk?_ " he asked, narrowing his eyes by the slightest amount.

The boy looked even more concerned with the possibility of being drunk than he was about his currently bleeding palms.

"I-I think I'm gonna head to the washroom..."

Kamukura let out the tiniest sigh.

"Interesting…"

He could not predict Naegi, he decided. While some of his actions were obvious, others were completely unknown. Maybe it was his luck factoring in? From what he had observed, the youngest luckster seemed to operate on a randomized pattern, unlike Nagito.

Kamukura returned to his previous spot, satisfied for the time being.

Naegi Makoto was unlike any other.

 _Except for her…_

Was he, though?

Kamukura found himself questioning this. Something that he had never dared to question before. Was Naegi Makoto truly like her? Yes, their goals had been the same…

The door once more opened as Naegi Makoto returned.

He now seemed… Slightly soberer.

Kamukura eyed him as he crossed the room. From what he predicted, the boy would either choose to attempt an escape (4% chance of succeeding) or have his resolve of reforming Ultimate Despair hardening (76% chance of succeeding).

From what he predicted, Naegi Makoto had realized that there was an escape opportunity held in this event. Now that everyone in the room, specifically Soda Kazuichi, whom he suspected would be Naegi Makoto's target, had sufficient blood alcohol content to be easily manipulated. Kamukura then suspected he would either borrow or steal a clearance key card and then make an escape while almost every member was distracted and drunk.

While the chances of his escape plan actually working were low, this was the first escape opportunity that had an above 1% chance of actually succeeding.

Not that it likely would, with the monokumas guarding the staircase, the security cameras, the soldiers on the first floor, and the sedative bracelet the boy was wearing all lowing the chance of his escape. Nevermind Sonia and the Ultimate Imposter were both on guard, which was a precaution Kuzuryuu set up, knowing about the alcohol being served.

Kamukura was very amused when Naegi Makoto, in fact, choose not to go with the escape plan. Most likely the boy didn't realize his own shortcomings with the plan, and instead had a change of heart due to his nature as the Ultimate Hope.

His interest peaked when he realized how blatantly the boy was manipulating Tanaka Gundam. The man seemed to notice the manipulations, at least on a subconscious level, but decided to cave and take the offered food anyways,

Thinking back to his previous thought, Kamukura did admit that Makoto Naegi's intentions were very similar to _hers_ , but there was one critical difference.

 _The person._

Naegi Makoto was… _Not_ her. The boy wasn't like anyone he had ever seen before. He was a completely new entity, and as such, he was unpredictable.

This unpredictableness was quite possibly the reason for his success. Kamukura also factored in his Ultimate Luck and the fact that Naegi Makoto was previously mostly unknown to the 77th class, unlike her.

It wasn't a classmate trying to save them, but more or less a complete stranger.

That seemed to have a different physiological impact on the group.

Kamukura found himself… _Smiling._ Even if it was just the tiniest upwards curve of his lips, he could feel it.

Perhaps his amusement in Naegi's antics was something more than plain amusement and attachment to her?

"No! You're wrong, Enoshima! You're wrong!"

He paused his thoughts, blinking owlishly.

 _Enoshima?_

Kamukura's eyes quickly swept the room, seeing no hint of the girl's presence. Nothing in here, aside from the Remnants of Despair, would trigger thoughts of Enoshima.

The two highest possibilities, he deduced, were that either the boy was hallucinating, or he had a much lower alcohol tolerance than previously thought. In fact, the most probable situation was a mixture of the two.

Was this yet another unexpected result of the despair video?

"Because… Everyone deserves to be saved…" it was whispered in such a way that Kamukura doubted everyone in the room was capable of hearing it.

He narrowed his eyes, stepping forward when the boy wobbled backwards dangerously. Everyone seemed on edge after the mention of Enoshima's name, and as such, they were far too interested in what was going to happen next to risk disturbing the boy.

Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, in particular, had a strangely conflicted face. He seemed to be stopping himself, just barely, from interacting with Naegi.

"Because I've decided to put my trust in my new friends. They'll get better one day, I know it."

That had gotten a particularly strong reaction from the group. Kamukura noted with amusement that several people were smiling. Perhaps it was the human connect of friendship that Naegi had just established?

Even Kamukura himself felt a foreign emotion at the word.

His hands were clasping the boy's shoulders once again as he stumbled backwards, nearly falling off his feet. The boy seemed to slump into the support, nearly falling over if it wasn't for Kamukura's assistance.

" _I'll put my hope in Ultimate Despair…"_

It sounded like someone made an attempt at responding to what the boy had just said, but they were cut off by the sharp ringing of Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko's cell phone.

"Fuck." the yakuza grumbled, bringing the device to his ear, "What the hell is it?! I'm in the middle of something!"

Kamukura, too, had his interest peaked. He nearly groaned in annoyance when he felt boredom flood through him again. This phone call was approximately ten minutes ahead of schedule.

 _"I'm sorry, Kuzuryuu... "_ the voice, belonging to one Yukizome Chisa, their spy in the Future Foundation, sounded meeker than usual, _"It looks like things are moving ahead of schedule."_

Kamukura doubted anyone else other than Mioda Ibuki was able to listen in to the conversation, at the volume Yukizome Chisa was speaking at.

Kamukura tilted his head upwards, allowing the conversation to leave his senses. There hadn't been an overly large chance of the rescue mission for Naegi being moved forward, but it looks like this was the route the future was taking.

"What?! You said that wouldn't happen for another couple of days!"

There was a sigh from the other end of the phone, _"The survivors are being insistent. Especially Kirigiri and Togami. They had threatened to leave without permission if the date had not been moved up. I'm sorry, but it looks like they'll be leaving the base tomorrow morning."_

The yakuza grunted, saying a grumbled goodbye before hanging up.

"Looks like the rescue party is being sent tomorrow. It'll take them at least two days to make it here, maybe more," he informed everyone.

There was a collective groan.

"What do we do about the kid?" Soda Kazuichi nodded his head towards Naegi.

The boy was practically unconscious at this point and was only still on his feet due to the assistance of Kamukura. The former Ultimate Hope unceremoniously dumped him into Nidai Nekomaru's arms, bored of playing babysitter.

"We protect him of course," Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko said with a razor sharp grin, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Did you not hear what he just said? Were his friends. He's putting his disgusting _hope_ in us, finally acting like the member of Ultimate Despair he is."

Mioda Ibuki jumped up, throwing her hands in the air childishly, "That means he's part of the family!" she cheered.

Kamukura sighed as the boredom sunk in. He didn't care for their meaningless conversations of twisted friendships and family.

He sent one last glance at Naegi and found himself wondering what the boy would do next. He was unpredictable and interesting. His goal was the same as hers, but his actions seemed to be… _Different_.

…

 _Make that an 82% chance of succeeding._

* * *

 **Edited version 2017-11-13**

 **Makoto discovers what a hangover is. Plus, the SHSL Therapist, Kamukura, finally makes an appearance.**


	19. Hangovers and Questions

Makoto slowly awoke, blinking his eyes blearily and his senses came back to him.

 _God fucking dammit!_

Head stuffed into his pillow much like an ostrich into the ground, Makoto mentally wept as an Earthquake shook his glass-filled skull. It felt like someone had broken a vase and collected the shards in his skull. He whined, but the sound only caused more irritation.

What _happened…?_

He realized that someone must have brought him to his room sometime last night - or else he had done it himself and simply couldn't remember.

Pausing, and now grateful for the soft pillow beneath his head, Makoto worked his way around a headache cracking his skull in two.

He slowly picked through his memories, taking his time as to not upset his aching head any further. Makoto could easily remember the beginning of the party. Everyone seemed to be content with milling about and socializing. Then Ibuki and Saionji tag teamed him with whatever brainwashing spell they knew, though he recognized that his thoughts during the brainwashing were a tad bit fuzzy. He could make out the disappointment he had felt afterwards, then when Kamukura practically interrogated him, but something was blocking his _actual_ thoughts.

Moving past that, he remembered the realization that he had been drinking alcohol, the strong kind at that, and ran off to the bathroom to sober up. It was after that when his memories grew the fuzziest.

Something… Something about an _escape plan._ Then he could remember some kind of interaction with Tanaka, something he vaguely felt proud of…

Then things kinda… _Dropped…_

He held back a groan (noise seemed to be his enemy right now) when there was another pang of pain in his head. His stomach was empty but queasy, and so he was debating on even showing up for breakfast.

What time was it anyway?

He leaned over to peek at the alarm clock…

Instead, he was met with a faceful of _vest_.

"What the hell?!"

There was a screech in the back of his mind at the noise when Makoto nearly fell off the bed.

"E-Enoshima?!" he blinked owlishly, seeing the girl sitting on the edge of the bed.

He noted that the mattress, even though it was heavenly plush, didn't seem to bend from her weight.

Now… Now he remembered a foggy recollection of _her_ in the bathroom mirror…

 ** _"Hey, kid,"_** Junko greeted breezily, looking at her nails, **_"Finally awake I see. I'm part of your subconscious, y'know, so I'm partially awake as long as you're sleeping lightly. It's a bit annoying, y'know?"_**

"My _subconscious_?" Makoto asked, hitching up on the mattress and bringing some of the magenta blankets up to his chest like they would actually protect him. Both of them knew they wouldn't, but Makoto could say it was at least a valiant effort.

"W-wait!" he yelped, squinting to see if she was some kind of hallucination, "How are… Enoshima… You're _dead_!"

Junko rolled her eyes, and stood from the bed while crossing her arms, **_"Do you not remember last night?"_**

Makoto laughed sheepishly, feeling more than a bit insane. Was he really having a conversation with someone who was _dead_?

"Not completely," he answered honestly, "And I'm hoping this is some kind of side effect from getting drunk…"

By the look on her face, it wasn't.

Junko huffed, reaching forward and flicking her forehead with a delicately manicured nail.

The whole world seemed to freeze, and all Makoto could focus on was the sudden whiplash as if he had just been shot through the forehead. Everything hurt.

His mind reeled, the world spinning.

There was a sudden flash before his mind _imploded_ on itself.

Makoto fell back on the back, squeezing his eyes shut as memories erupted in his brain.

 _How he nearly gave into despair when he was hypnotized… Hearing Junko's voice… The conversation he had with her in the bathroom… Making Tanaka eat normal meat… Blowing up. In front of_ ** _everyone._**

He felt his face go cherry red.

Now that there weren't large quantities of alcohol floating through his veins, he had a clear enough mind to know that what he said _wasn't a good thing_.

He looked up at Junko, "How did you…?"

 ** _"Subconscious, remember? Or do I have to do_** ** _that_** ** _again?"_** she smirked.

"Okay then… _Why_?"

The girl scoffed, resuming her earlier inspection of her nails. **_"Being trapped in your brain is despairful and all, but I want_** ** _out_** ** _. It's not like I can cause mayhem and chaos while stuck inside your hope-y little brain…"_**

She stopped, her eyebrows knitting together.

 ** _"I just… Don't exactly know how to get out yet… So it looks like I'll have to put up with your ass until then."_**

Makoto blinked. Stuck in his head? "I thought you were just a hallucination…?" he asked.

 ** _"I wish I could say I wasn't…"_** she paused before her eyes lit up. She hugged herself and panted wantonly, **_"But it's also just so despairful not knowing what I am! The mystery of my own existence is just so despairful tainted! It makes me hot just thinking about all the possibilities!"_**

 _Great._ She didn't know either.

He just hoped Kamukura might be able to shed some light on this. For the both of them.

Though… He decided it would be a good idea not to inform him that Junko seemed sentient… And that she wanted to get out… _Somehow._

He felt like that would just make everything worse…

 _Like…_

 _What of Kamukura took Junkos side, instead of his? Then he used his Ultimate Neurosurgeon talent to pry his brain open and release her._

He shivered, before looking around the room, surprised at how dark it was.

Maybe it would be better to think of other things...

LIke, finding out the mystery of the lighting! He glanced at the alarm clock, seeing that it was a bit past seven in the morning. Strange, the sun should have risen by now… He turned to look at the window, to see if it was possibly a rainy day or something.

He was surprised to see… Well, that he _couldn't_ see.

There was something large, thick, and black covering his window from the outside.

There was a soft knock on his door, causing Makoto to shoot his head up, and wince in pain a second later. Figuring that it was a despair coming to collect him for breakfast, he decided to ask questions about why his window was now some kind of black hole-rectangle thing.

Oh, and to ask for some painkillers for his aching cranium.

"Come in..." he called out, careful not to do it too loudly.

The door cracked open to reveal a meek looking Mikan. She shuffled into the room, offering him a bottle of painkillers and a glass of water. Was this girl some kind of mind reader?

"I thought you might want these…" she whispered, standing beside his bed awkwardly.

Makoto gratefully took the pills and made sure that the small white capsule had the company name written on it before popping them into his mouth and washing them down with the water. While he had come to trust that Ultimate Despair wasn't aiming to hurt him, instincts still pushed at him to check… _Just in case._

His eyes briefly caught the small black bracelet on his wrist, and he sneered at the sight.

They were his friends… _Right?_

They all ate meals together. They tried their best to have fun at his party, even if it wasn't something they would like. Tanaka ate those meatballs for him…

 _He had given up on his escape attempt._

Then, why would they keep this stupid bracelet on his arm!

 ** _"Ultimate Despair is possessive. Once they recognize you as one of their own, they won't let you leave. So, as long as they think there's the tiniest chance of you bolting… You'll be kept on a leash small enough to choke yourself with."_**

Makoto eyed Mikan, seeing the jittery smile she had on her face as he swept the pills and glass out of his hands.

 _One of their own?_

 ** _"Last night, remember? After your little speech, Fuyuhiko finally accepted you as kin."_**

Makoto blinked. Kin? That was like family, right?

 _Was that a_ ** _good_** _thing or a_ ** _bad_** _thing?_

"Tsumiki… Do you see me as a member of Ultimate Despair?" he asked.

The girl froze in her position of placing the pills and glass on the dresser. After a couple seconds, she gave a small sigh, placed them neatly upon the wooden surface, before gently sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Of course I do…" she trailed off, a smile on her face, but her ruby red eyed refused to meet his. "But…"

" _But_?"

Mikan finally locked eyes with him, "Do you not remember last night?"

Feeling a blush starting to creep on the back of his neck, Makoto decided it would probably be best to lie. Not because he was embarrassed of course… But, because… Because Mikan might let some extra information slip! _Yeah!_

Junko snorted, **_"Just keep telling yourself that."_**

So, in response to the nurse's question, Makoto shook his head. "I don't remember much past leaving to go to the bathroom…" it was the truth, or well, used to be. Until Junko gave him the finger-flick of death.

Well, regardless, it helped quench the guilt threatening to rise up his throat.

Mikan gave a small, pitiful smile, "I-I guess that's normal… It… It was your f-first time drinking, right?"

Makoto nodded, sheepishly looking away. "I… I didn't do anything weird, did I?"

Yes, he did. He knew that. What he didn't know was what the remnants had thought of what he had said.

This seemed to brighten Mikan up considerably. She stretched out her smile and gave him a happy little smile. One that seemed to fit her face better than anything he had previously seen on her.

"You said something that made me really happy!" she puffed, almost like a proud mother, before deflating ever so slightly, "Although it was a little confusing…"

Makoto blinked. Was she talking about how his conversation was with Junko?

He looked at the strawberry blond, who gave a small shrug. She was standing in Tsumiki's line of sight, so Makoto could only assume that he was the only one able to see her.

Well… _Maybe Kamukura?_

If anyone else would be able to, Makoto assumed it would be him.

Since he hadn't responded, Mikan nervously decided to keep talking, most likely to fill the empty space.

"Uh… I'm sorry! It's just that… You seemed to be talking to… _My beloved_ …" she looked to the side, hiding her face and presumably her tears.

Makoto immediately felt his hand lift and just barely stopped, millimetres away from touching her.

Should he?

He nodded, more to himself than Junko or Mikan, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I don't know what I was thinking when I was, uh, _blacked out…_ " he paused, hearing a small _hic_ from the girl, "But, I'm sorry if I made you upset…"

The girl made a pitiful sound, hesitantly turning. There were swirls in her eyes and tears running down her face.

"Um… _M-Ma-Makoto_." it sounded like it took a lot of effort to speak his first name, "Do you think… U-um… Can I t-take you up on your offer?"

 _Offer?_

He thought back to his last private conversation with the girl.

He… He indeed had offered to talk with her, if she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Of course!" he said, grinning at the opportunity, "I would love to talk with you!"

Tsumiki looked at little anxious at his enthusiasm but started talking nonetheless.

"Makoto, I'm uh, going to call you that…. Sorry! I'll stop if you don't want me to!" she covered her face with her arms as if she were building a wall to protect herself with.

All the boy did was smile, silently reassuring her that he could call him whatever he wanted. As long as it wasn't Baby Junko, or successor, or anything along those lines…

But his _name_?

Yeah, he was okay with that.

"… Do uh, d-do you want to be here?"

The boy froze on the mattress, pupils nearly pinpricks. His nails dug into the soft duvet of the bed. His breath stopped.

 _They had_ ** _kidnapped_** _him._

 _She was only questioning this now…?_

 _And…. She was questioning it… Right after he had_ ** _finally_** _come to terms with living here?_

He awkwardly cleared his throat, debating on how to answer. No matter what he did, Makoto never doubted that he would always feel the blossom of hope at the idea of escape.

It wasn't because his resolve to save everyone wasn't strong…

He just needed to check on his friends.

Heaving a small sigh, Makoto decided honesty was probably the best answer. Saying he wanted to leave could under his progress, and saying he wanted to stay would sever any connection with his Hopes Peak friends.

So, he answered, "Kinda…"

Tsumiki didn't seem very content with the answer and sent him a worried face.

He swung his legs idly, "I mean, I like everyone here… But I also have friends that are outside! I… Sometimes I wish I wasn't here, so I could see them again. Make sure they're okay…"

Tsumiki gave a solemn nod, "That's what I thought," she said.

There was a sad look on her face like she was holding back something. It was probably what she wanted to talk about in the first place.

Makoto felt his eyes flick upwards at this time unconcealed, camera. Ever since Komaeda had, er, stabbed his last one, Ultimate Despair decided they didn't need to disguise his surveillance.

Did this particular camera pick up audio?

Mikan must have known, and so if she decided to have the talk here and now, then it must not. Either that or she wasn't worried about anyone else listening in to their conversation. Most likely the latter - since Ultimate Despair didn't have the time to personally review all of the camera footage, and any monokuma soldiers wouldn't have an opinion on what they heard, due to the brainwashing.

Deciding it was okay to speak about whatever was bothering Tsumiki, Makoto gently patted her shoulder. "It's okay! You can tell me anything!" he grinned.

The girl seemed reassured by his words, and took once more to releasing her thoughts, "I… I'm surprised at how n-nice you've been to everyone." she said honestly. "I know that… W-well... I'm sorry. I-I've always known that we brought you here b-by… _Force…_ And it's _just…_ "

Makoto blinked.

He didn't think the despairs could be this self-aware.

He looked over Mikan once more, just to make sure she was the same person he was used to.

This version of her seemed shy and reserved. Like that one time in the infirmary… When he had offered to have this talk with her in the first place. She was once more the quiet girl mourning over the death of her girlfriend. Lover? Whatever Junko was to Tsumiki.

 ** _"That about sums it up."_** Junko… Wait, did she just say something remotely _helpful_?

Makoto eyed the girl, seeing her almost ever-present smirk actually be absent from her face. She was considering Tsumiki with an odd expression.

Did Junko actually care about Tsumiki? Or was it all just manipulation?

Whatever it was, it looked like the pigtailed girl wasn't keen on responding to his thoughts again. Yeah, whatever gratitude he had previously been feeling from her earlier comment was long gone.

"I'm… Surprised…" Mikan suddenly spoke up, causing Makoto's eyes to tear away from Junko, "I don't u-understand… Just… Why are you being so _nice_ to _everyone…_ Especially **_me_**."

She turned to Makoto, red eyes watery.

"I've done **bad things** , Makoto."

The boy simply sat there, blown away.

Her eyes were flickering, just the tiniest bit. From red to an un-disguisable colour.

He was suddenly reminded of Ibuki's eyes. How they had been almost a magenta when she was performing. Was this just a trick of the light?

Or was it something _important…_?

"I'm just so useless!" she spat, eyes suddenly crimson and positively glowing. More so than Makoto had ever seen before, "Nobody! Nobody except my lovely had ever forgiven me! Nobody except her could forgive such an awful… Disgrace! The bad things I've done… They can't be erased… And they can no longer be f-forgiven! _She's dead!_ My precious darling… She's **_dead_** , Makoto!" she snarled.

Despite the anger, a large gush of tears leaked from her eyes like faucets.

"Then you come along and… And… You j-just-!" her arms twitched like she was resisting the urge to slap him. Her hand was brought up, and Makoto clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the stinging pain to erupt on his cheek.

 _It didn't._

Instead, there was a soft caress on his cheek. Then a weight on his head.

Forcing his eyes to open, Makoto hesitantly looked up at Tsumiki Mikan.

"You _accepted_ me…"

He blinked. She didn't.

Her eyes, as red as blood, held his small, pin pricked emeralds.

"You… You made me _doubt_ my _darling._ "

He turned his head, ever so slightly, to look at Junko.

 _… She was gone._

"She said that nobody could ever love me expect her… So, Makoto, I have to ask you…"

The boy didn't like the way her eyes flicked, not in colour, but in emotion.

Was this… Possessiveness? Anger?Attachment?

 _… Lust?_

"Do you love me?"

 **No.**

This was _fear._

 _Fear that Junko was_ ** _wrong_** _. That Junko had_ ** _lied_** _to her. Fear that her sins could be_ ** _forgiven_** _. The fear of her entire world was a **li**_ ** _e_** _… All of her actions being for_ ** _nothing_** _._

 _Most importantly._

 _It was a fear that Makoto might actually tell the_ ** _truth_** _._

"... Yes."

 _Tsumiki was unaware that all of those fears were reality._

* * *

Makoto sighed.

The version of him in the mirror did the same.

He looked… Well, in one word: **awful.**

The underside of his eyes looked like someone had taken their thumb and smeared an entire cake of purple eyeshadow there. He was disgusted at the idea that it was _real_.

Maybe it was sleeping on Junko's bed. He had asked the ghost-girl (whatever she was) for permission to sleep there, but it still hadn't quelled the queasy feeling in his gut. Sleep was difficult to get when sleeping in the bed of your dead classmate… Especially when the possible ghost of that classmate could _watch you_ while you _slept_.

Then there was his skin.

It was paler than Kyoko's had been, which is really saying something. Even after spending all that time in Hope's Peak, he could never get used to not feeling the actual _sun_. Sure his window was nice…

But for some reason, it was blocked off. From the _outside._

He had checked it out after his conversation with Tsumiki, which had taken place about an hour or so. She had left silently after hearing his answer, and the boy gaped at his stupidity - he had forgotten to ask about the window!

Oh, and for some reason, his _door_ had been _locked_ from the outside, trapping him in his room for the time being.

He splashed some water on his face but realized it would probably be better to just go ahead and take a shower. His shoulders were aching, and despite the painkillers, he was still a dull thudding in the back of his skull. Certainly, a warm shower would do wonders right about now.

When he turned around, he was surprised to find that instead of his towel rack, there was a _person_ standing in his bathroom.

The boy reflectively jumped, nearly screaming and dying from a heart attack, right then and there.

"Kamukura!" he screeched, holding his palm on his chest as if it would aid his pounding heart.

The man stared blankly at him, no emotion portrayed, except for possibly a slight amusement at Makoto's reaction.

"You have questions for me."

Funnily enough, it in and of itself was not a question, but a statement.

Leave it to Kamukura to be ten, no, _fifty,_ steps ahead of everyone else.

"Yeah… Uh, is it safe to talk?"

While he was fairly sure Ultimate Despair wouldn't place cameras in his bathroom of all places, one never knew… Oh, and the threat of hidden microphones also existed. Microphones couldn't detect nakedness, after all.

"There is no surveillance in your bathroom," Kamukura answers, graciously killing Makoto's fears.

The boy nodded, trying not to look at Junko. Tsumiki might not have noticed him staring at seemingly anything, but Kamukura certainly would, and the boy didn't want to fully reveal her just _yet._ He had to ask a few things before hand.

It would be better to ask about the lesser stuff first, just in case he forgot again.

"Do you know about the thing blocking my window? And my locked door?" he asked tentatively.

Kamukura didn't express any disappointment, but the teen could _feel_ it. Okay, so that definitely wasn't the question Kamukura snuck in here to answer. Still, Makoto wanted to know.

"We are expecting a confrontation soon. For protective measures all of the windows on the floors you have access to have been blocked off. Your door is locked to ensure you don't mess with any other security measures. It will be unlocked when it is decided you are to roam once more."

Okay… So what was that supposed to mean?

A confrontation? Who would have the gall to confront Ultimate Despair in their own base?!

Makoto could only think of one place, the Future Foundation.

That would also explain how they knew about the attack ahead of time. They had that spy in the organization… _Yukizome,_ was it?

He narrowed his eyes, considering whether or not to ask about the Future Foundation. He didn't think Kamukura would be taken off guard by the knowledge since he probably suspected, at least somewhat, that Makoto had managed to gather _some_ information… But was it really worth throwing his trump card away like this?

No. Maybe it would be better to spring the news of his knowledge on someone more… _Susceptible._ Someone like Tsumiki or Soda, who he could get information out of. Kamukura would only supply information when he wanted to, not when Makoto tried to weasel it out of him.

Meaning that, right now, he would only answer questions he deen suiting of an answer.

So, if he didn't disclose who was attacking Ultimate Despair in the first place, then that meant he would most likely not answer Makoto questions about it.

Now, this next question was even more of a longshot than the Future Foundation's involvement in the attack... But Makoto reasoned it was safer to ask since he wasn't revealing any information he wasn't supposed to know.

"Can you tell me anything about my friends? The ones from Hope's Peak." a part of him was upset that he had to clarify, but he felt like some members of Ultimate Despair _were_ his friends now, so he _had_ to.

Kamukura blinked, giving him an unreadable look. Maybe he was wondering about his clarification, too? Makoto could never tell.

"They're safe." was all he said.

It was enough to send a wave of relief through Makoto's body. He had never known the black-haired man to lie, and so he could at least somewhat trust his words.

"I have two more questions," he said slowly, knowing this was exactly what Kamukura had been waiting for, "Firstly… Is there anything left of Junko? Aside from the will, I mean…"

That…

Was that a look of _shock?_

Well, in reality, it was just the tiniest dilation of Kamukura's pupils, but to Makoto, who knew better, saw that it was a huge amount of emotion for the older man. He then seemed to steady himself, as his pupils quickly reverted back to their normal size.

"Her AI program went offline shortly before we received the will during the last class trial. Either from Enoshima shutting it down herself or from outside interference, we don't know."

An AI program, huh? Like… Alter Ego?

Makoto wondered if Junko had gotten the idea from Chihiro… Since Monokuma supposedly knew about Alter Ego's existence from the start, right?

Junko, who was now standing beside Naegi, didn't seem to want to comment. Whether or not she knew, though, was debatable. She seemed confused earlier, so it wouldn't be unreasonable for her to be so now.

"Why would she shut it down herself…?" she found himself asking aloud.

"Is that your second question?" Kamukura asked, his eyes narrowing a few almost unrecognizable millimetres.

"No! I'm just curious…"

Kamakura looked unconvinced, but didn't comment… Or answer his question.

"Okay. My second question..." Makoto paused, whether it was for a dramatic reveal, or because he didn't really want to ask it… He didn't know.

"Can you not see _her_?!"

He threw his arms out to the side, motioning to, and partially going into, Junko. She didn't look amused at the hand stabbing through her arm like thin air.

He looked from her to Kamukura. He saw the unamused look on the man's face.

"You're wondering if I was talking to Enoshima last night, right? Well, I was!" Makoto yelled, quick to defend himself from unsaid insults, "It's just… Nobody else can see her…" he mumbled the last part, pushing his index fingers together like he had seen Mikan doing before.

"You're saying… You can see Enoshima Junko?" Kamukura asked, this time visually narrowing his eyes. He started at the space when Makoto had been gesturing, but there was no hint of recognition in his eyes.

"So _you_ can't see her either… I was hoping you could... " Makoto swallowed a ball of spit. Was he going insane? "Do you have any idea what she could be? A ghost?"

The man breathed out of his nose in what could barely be called a snort. "No." he answered, this time turning his gaze to the brunette, before placing his hands on the younger's shoulders and intently meeting Makoto's hazel eyes.

"Uh…" the boy mumbled, feeling uncomfortable at the scrutinization.

 ** _"I told you last night, Makoto! Goo-goo eyes!"_**

"When did you first start seeing her?"

 _Seeing her?_

"Last night. Though the first time, I heard her voice… That was the day Sonia took me to the…" he trailed off, shivering at the memory.

Kamukura let go of him, stopping his visual exam as if he had all the answers in the world, "After you were subjected to the despair brainwashing. Then, you first saw her after experiencing more brainwashing at the party."

"... So are you saying she's a side effect of despair?!" his heart started racing, and he felt himself getting extremely nervous at the thought.

Did this mean he was falling into despair?

He… He wasn't _allowed_ to do that!

"It can't be!" he yelped His hackles would be rising if he were an animal.

"Calm down." Kamakura nearly spat. "It's just a theory. Nobody else has ever had this as a side effect, so I'll need to be more research before we can conclude that this is a side effect of the brainwashing."

"So what am I supposed to do for now?!" Makoto whined, not like a child.

"Deal with her. Communicate. See how much she knows and remembers." there was a pause, almost like the man didn't want to say what he did next, "From now on we'll have to work together."

Makoto didn't know why, but he felt his face heat up at the comment.

Working… _Together?_

He mumbled incoherently as Kamukura shoved a small flip-phone into his hands.

"Use this to contact me if you get any information. You are to use this to call me and only me. Got it?"

Makoto nodded blankly, barely even registering when Kamukura glided out fo the doorway, his hair flowing behind him like ribbons.

He ignored how Junko was maliciously cackling from behind him

 ** _"Makoto just got Kamukura's number!"_**

* * *

 **Naegi and Kamukura, SHSL detectives on the case!**

 **Next time:**

 **There's going to be a Tanaka free time event~~ Plus, we might get some Byakuya. ;)**


	20. Lockdown

**Whoot Whoot! Chapter Twenty, yall!  
**

* * *

The next time Makoto tried the doorknob, it was out of sheer boredom. Well, that and because he felt a sudden force calling him to the cafeteria.

The force was his stomach, which had been growling non-stop for the past hour or so.

According to his clock, since looking outside at the sun for the time was no longer an option, it was a bit past one. Which meant that he had spent four hours in this room doing _next to nothing._ Well, he could always stew on what Kamukura had said, or attempting to talk to the brick wall, ah, he meant the _lovely Enoshima, but_ both had been done and Makoto needed something new. Honestly, the teen was starting to go a little stir crazy.

 _It was official, he wanted_ ** _out._**

 _Click._

So, when he had grabbed the doorknob and twisted just out of sheer boredom, he was more than a bit surprised that it was no longer locked.

It swung open. Makoto could practically hear the song of the angles, welcoming him into the land of opportunity! Opportunity for food, for friendship, for _entertainment!_

"Naegi Makoto, I request your company."

The boy paused, just barely getting a foot outside of the door frame.

Tanaka Gundam (he only knew his first name because of Junko) was standing outside of his room, arms confidently poised with one of his hip and the other pointing down at him. Gleaming red eyes latched onto Naegi's hazel pair, excitement brewing in their crimson depths. It looked like he had been waiting for him, standing outside of his door and waiting for his opportunity to strike.

"Uh, for what?" Makoto said _(intelligently, not)_ , still dumbfounded by the ambush.

"Marathoning the occult! We will watch the mysteries of the universe unfold before our very eyes!"

 _Translation?_

He wanted to watch a movie with Makoto. Probably a horror movie, or maybe one of those ghost documentaries.

Makoto was happy to see that his Tanaka-translator was getting better each and every day.

"Sure." he simply stated, "Can I just grab a snack first? I haven't eaten anything today…"

The man looked a little put off at the comment, scoffing, "Have those fools forgotten that mortals such as yourself need nourishment?"

Makoto just sent him a sheepish smile just as his stomach rumbled, answering the question for him. Whatever Makoto was going to say next died on his lips, and he silently began following after Tanaka like an obedient puppy.

Though, Makoto was a little surprised at the man's reaction to his empty stomach. He reasoned that what Junko had previously said was correct; Ultimate Despair was possessive of him. Despite the Despair, they were the type that kept their things in good condition.

How else could he explain the cleanliness of the base? Or how they put a lot of effort in their appearance?

The two headed towards the cafeteria to pick up a couple of snacks for their… _Marathon_ , as Tanaka had said. Makoto hoped that it wouldn't _actually_ be a marathon because he had some snooping around to do.

Did Kamukura seriously expect him to not cave into his curiosity after hearing what he had?

If anyone would find out the secrets of the new security features… Then it would be Naegi Makoto!

There was noise in the distance, coming from the stairwell to the first floor. Seeing a perfect opportunity to snoop, Makoto craned his neck as the two passed close by that section, trying to get just the tiniest-!

Something grabbed his hand.

He looked at the limb, seeing Tanaka's hand (covered by his scarf as to not actually touch the boy's skin) latched onto his own.

"Uh..?" he questioned intelligently.

"Let us make haste." was all the older man said, tugging the boy along like he would a puppy on a leash.

Makoto felt a little offended at the pull but conceded nonetheless. This was probably a step towards making the animal breeder step out of his shell a bit more since he had such a problem with making physical contact with other people.

Though he did note that they suspiciously moved faster whenever approaching an area that had noise emanating from it. Tanaka didn't seem keen on answering any of his questions and instead continued to lead him with a firm-yet-gentle-grip. Definitely a side effect of working with animals.

Everything seemed oddly suspicious like the man knew in advance that Makoto would take whatever opportunity to snoop that he could get. It was triggering something in his brain...

What had Kamukura said again?

 _We are expecting a confrontation soon. For protective measures all of the windows on the floors you have access to have been blocked off. Your door is locked to ensure you don't mess with any other security measures. It will be unlocked when it is decided you are to roam once more._

Now, he was beginning to understand what that meant, aside from the obvious fact that there was something new and interesting for him to poke around with.

Ultimate Despair kept him locked up all morning so he wouldn't interfere with whatever they were planning. They, or at least Tanaka, must have felt bad about that (or maybe they realized they forgot to feed him) and so now the breeder was lugging him to, well, wherever they were going, to watch movies and pass time.

Basically, Tanaka had been assigned as a babysitter. Well, maybe he had volunteered… Yeah, he volunteered. That was a more reassuring thought.

It still didn't relieve the jab to his pride. They had carted him off to the man who worked with animals all day… So that he could be treated like some overly curious cat. Maybe they were taking the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' a little too seriously.

This… This was just a _distraction…_

Or was it something _more_ than that?

They could have just brought him some food and then left him to rot in his room all day. Tanaka didn't have to drag him out here to spend time with him, right?

Feeling a bit more content about the situation, Makoto allowed himself to be dragged.

If he was going to be bad at, then dammit, this would be the best babysitting Tanaka had ever done!

 _Prepare yourself, Tanaka Gundam, for fun awaits!_

The duo entered a section of the third floor that Makoto didn't overly recognize. He vaguely remembered opening a few randoms doors once, only to find storage rooms holding miscellaneous (and often useless) items, or even room lacking furniture altogether. So, he hadn't paid much interest in the area.

It seemed like this floor, aside from being the living quarters, wasn't overly used by anyone. Maybe that was because this was a floor that he had access to? Ultimate Despair probably wouldn't leave something dangerous lying about if they knew he had access to it.

Finally, they reached the end of the hallway, well, it was more like the corner of the hallway, since the building was shaped like a large rectangle… At least that's what Makoto though it was shaped as, but since he had never actually seen the _outside_ of the building he could never really tell. Either way, it was eerily dark with the lack of natural lighting. It also looked like this was the only door in the area.

It seemed like a rather private area.

This door was… Well, it wasn't like the others. That was really the only way he could describe it, other than physically that is.

Physically, it was a normal looking black door with a shiny brass handle. It had white chalk on its surface, skittering around in intricate patterns that Makoto didn't really understand. A rusty and awkwardly bent nail jutting out of the wood, holding a small necklace that was holding… An upside down cross?

This particular door was like none Makoto had seen before in the base. There was an ominous aura leaking out of it like something evil was lurking just on the other side.

Tanaka let go on his hand and instead produced a small ring of keys wordlessly. He took a particular key, with a little skull on the end for a handle (which Makoto thought would be comically cute if it were opening any other door) and stuck it in the keyhole.

 _Was this…?_

"Is this your room?" Makoto asked, just as the older man opened the door and stepped in.

Makoto hesitantly followed in after him, watching the silent nod that answered his question.

That would probably explain why this room was so remote, compared to all the others. Tanaka seemed like the type of guy who valued his privacy.

Which made Makoto feel a little nervous since he was now invading that privacy. Of course, he had been invited in, and so he wasn't snooping about… But there was still an uncomfortable mist surrounding him. Tanaka was just so... _Private._ It was weird, being invited into his personal living space...

He stepped into the room, hesitantly following him like a shy puppy, or at least that's probably how the breeder interpreted it. Whenever Makoto was in the breeder's presence he always found himself comparing himself to an animal.

The room was typical of what one would expect from Tanaka. It had black wallpaper, with white floors scrawled on with black paint in similar patterns to what the door had. There was a small bed with purple blankets pushed against the wall, a single black dresser…

And animals.

 _Lots and lots of animals._

It looked like Tanaka gave a majority of his room's space to his pets, rather than himself. There were tables hosting a variety of fish tanks and rodent cages as well as a few glass cases for what Makoto guessed were for reptiles if the lizard hanging out in one of them was any indication.

There were plenty of dog and cat beds set beside the wall, though Makoto noted that most of them were empty. There was an older beagle lazing about in the furthest one, while a napping cat was closer to Makoto.

There was a small _yip_. The boy looked down to see a rather smug looking white pomeranian at his feet.

"That is one of my many hellhounds," Tanaka stated proudly.

The man was fiddling with a TV, which looked like he had been carted in here on a wheeled stand, just for the purpose of today's viewing. After Tanaka had slid in an old VHS tape (was it just Makoto, or was he getting swamped with old technology lately?) the two of them sat down on the comfortable black couch.

The Pomeranian immediately jumped over and snuggled in between the two.

Makoto sat back, allowing himself to relax into the couch as the name card for Dracula rolled across the screen. The dog was warmly pressed up against his thigh, giving the boy perfect petting access. The spooky music made him grin, he had always liked popular old movies like this!

He side eyes Tanaka, who was also sitting on the couch (though he looked stiffer than Makoto) but his eyes, too, were fixated on the screen. Was Tanaka also interested in movies like this? He must have been if he had chosen Dracula in the first place.

He smiled.

Yes, he knew that this was more than likely an excuse to keep him distracted and supervised while renovations (or whatever it was) was going on...

Makoto scratched the dog behind the ear and kept his eyes steadily on the screen, pretending he couldn't hear Tanaka quietly trying to eat one of the sandwiches they had brought.

It was… _Nice._ Nice to finally sit back and enjoy someone's company like _normal people_ did. This was… Progress, right? Or was it something more than that? Something more akin to friendship?

Grinning, Makoto couldn't help but feel a bubble of hope swelling bight in his chest.

He felt as if he and Tanaka grew closer today.

* * *

Togami Byakuya was not pleased.

He slid his hand over his shirt, smoothing out any invisible wrinkles. He sniffed, wishing he could crack open one of the windows of the stuffy off-road Jeep, but since the air outside was poisonous, he couldn't. The air filters they were supplied with didn't have the capacity to filter the incoming air that quickly.

He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. Fukawa was sitting just a little _too_ close to him. Even if he was in the front seat and she was in the back, he still didn't like the feeling of her breathing down his neck like the pesky parasite she was.

"We're here." it was a simple statement made by Kirigiri, but the heir immediately felt the tension within the stuffy vehicle rise.

Just where was their destination?

Of course, Togami had no trouble knowing where they were. His memory was flawless.

A small city just at the end of the Tohoku region. It was the closest spot of land of the Ultimate Despair base that wasn't actually under the control of the group. Since it was never seen as particularly useful to either side.

It was an abandoned city, with broken down Japanese-style houses and crumbling concrete office buildings. Nothing especially useful could be forged here, no one made it their base due to proximity to Ultimate Despairs main headquarters, and nothing especially important was located here before the tragedy.

Basically, it was the perfect spot for them to lay in wait.

"Togami," Kirigiri suddenly spoke, turning in the driver's seat to face him, "Do you remember how to dismantle a monokuma?"

The heir rolled his eyes, huffing, "Of course I do."

Though just why he would need to remember, the heir couldn't quite place at the moment. The detective always seemed to be ten steps ahead of everyone - even someone like him. He could respect her for that, at least.

Kirigiri simply gave a small nod, before donning a small mouth cover, due to the pollution, and stepping out of the vehicle. Togami did the same.

The city was in ruins, that much they already knew before coming here. Seeing it up close was a different matter altogether.

Any building that wasn't already obliterated looked like they would give in and cave any second. Togami certainly didn't want to step foot in any of them, for fear that they would decide to take him with them.

He wrinkled up his nose and sniffed at the sight of a half-crumbled, half-charred Togami Corp. building in the distance.

"How wasteful." he grunted, crossing his arms.

Asahina stood beside him, a look of pity of her face. By the looks of her blue eyes, she had finally spotted the corpses huddled together in a nearby house, which was missing two of its walls.

A hand clamped down on Asahina's shoulder. The hand was covered by a thin black glove and was surprisingly attached to Kirigiri. It was odd, as she was never one for touching.

"We need to focus on getting Naegi." with that, she removed her hand.

With those few, simple words, Kirigiri had successfully risen the entire mood of the group. Togami himself could feel a spark of determination.

She was right. This wasn't any other mission that they had been sent on. It was _the_ mission. The mission they had been waiting to receive ever since they had first joined the organization!

On his word as a Togami, he _would_ rescue Naegi Makoto."

"What do we do first?" Asahina asked, her fused balled and a fire brewing in her eyes.

Kyoko smirked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We must acquire a monokuma."

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Makoto finds something unusual in his bathroom. Plus more… Byakuya…?**


	21. The Note

**Ugh. Not going to lie, it was a bit tough to write this. Oh well. I get the weekend to write the next chapter, so I'll probably be posting that on Monday or Tuesday!**

 **Anyways, happy Friday, everyone!**

* * *

Makoto groaned, wishing that the wet, annoying hindrance would just _go away_.

Much to his grievance, the cold, wet thing pushed further into his cheek.

He tugged his blanket higher, wrapping it around him like a cocoon. There was another poke at his cheek, causing him to grumble angrily. After a few more pokes, the boy finally conceded with a sigh.

He cracked open his eyelids, only to be met with a shocking white ball of fluff.

The dog looked surprisingly smug to see him awake.

Makoto lazily shifted, bringing his hand out of the sinfully fluffy blanket to rub at the wet spot on his cheek.

"Did you _have_ to wake me up?" he asked, glaring down at the canine.

The Pomeranian yipped happily as if he was laughing at his pain, before flexing it's hind legs and gracefully soaring off the edge of the couch.

Wait… _Couch?_

Makoto yawned lightly as he forced his eyes to fully open, feeling a hot stab of pain as the low light invaded his pupils. The blanket fell from the front of his body as he disturbed its resting place.

He looked around, seeing the pattern-covered ground and empty dog bed.

Had he… Fallen _asleep?_ In _Tanaka's_ room?

He eyed the back of the breeder, seeing that he was awake. It must have been morning since it looked like he was feeding his hamsters and lizard breakfast.

"Good morning," he said, trying to catch the older man's attention. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to push past the drowsiness pulling them downwards.

Tanaka whipped his head around, surprised. Though, he calmed rather dramatically at seeing that it was just him. The older man nodded, to return his good morning.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. The two of them turned, and Makoto watched as Tanaka stridden forward and crept the door open.

It was Soda. His fluorescent magenta head peeking through the crack.

"Yo, Tanaka! Have you seen the…" he trailed off, his crimson eyes sweeping the room.

His eyes locked with those of Makoto, and suddenly he stopped on his sentence altogether.

Had Soda been looking for him?

Makoto blinked, not quite sure what to say. After a moment of awkward staring, he decided to just wing it, "Good morning, Soda."

Well, it wasn't the worst thing he could have said. Actually, from the look on Soda's face, it was a good thing.

The mechanic had a stupid grin on his face, "Morning kiddo! You coming down for breakfast?"

Naegi nodded and flashed a bright smile before hopping off the couch. Something felt… _Off._ He looked down and sneered at the sudden realization that his clothes were wrinkled and gross. That definitely had to be fixed.

"Let me just go to my room real quick," he said, "I need to get changed."

The two despairs nodded, seemingly satisfied by the request. They moved away from the door, allowing Makoto passage into the hallway.

Much to the brunette's displeasure, Tanaka and Soda began trekking after him. He didn't really like the feeling of eyes on the back of his head, nor did he enjoy the sets of footsteps echoing his own.

Most of all, he didn't like their obvious distractions whenever the group moved towards one certain area of the base.

Makoto sighed. They probably didn't want him snooping around today, either. He wondered why there was such big importance on keeping him away from the security upgrades. But that didn't make sense… They would have felt the need to keep him away from simple window coverings and reinforcements.

Soda plopped a hand on his shoulder when he tried to turn down a hallway. Instead, he not-so-subtly leads him onto a detour-path. Looks like they were taking the long way towards his room.

"What's with you guys?" he asked, squinting up at the man. Soda was always the easiest to get information out of.

The mechanic grinned sheepishly, "Some of the security stuff we're putting in is a little dangerous. You shouldn't be around it until we're sure it's safe."

Well, that answered that. Probably. If he were telling the truth, though Makoto had never known Soda to lie, so it was safe to say that he was being honest. What was dangerous about the new security system? Did it have to do with what Kuzuryu and Peko were doing last week?

Makoto pouted slightly but didn't ask any more questions when he saw that they were approaching his room.

"Can you guys just wait out here for a couple minutes? I need to get changed."

The two older men nodded. Makoto went to open the door… Expect the handle turned on its own before the boy could even put his hand on it.

He jumped back, eyes flying open. He didn't even risk looking backwards at Tanaka and Soda. Instead, his vision was focused entirely on the handle eerily turning on its own right before his eyes.

The door creaked open, the eerie sound scratching at his eardrums and his heart thumped in anticipation. Finally swinging open, the trio got a good look at the person opening the door.

It was… A _monokuma_..?

Makoto blinked, his mouth opening but words failing to tumble out.

"Hey!" Soda snapped from behind him, seemingly not caught up in a stupor. "What are you doing in his room?"

The monokuma also blinked, tilting its head to the side in a mock attempt at being cute. It didn't fool Makoto.

"My mission is to deliver a message to Naegi Makoto."

Makoto coughed uncomfortably, not liking the way it started solely at him. Makoto turned towards the despairs, a questioning look on his face. Did they know something about this?

Tanaka looked impassively at the robot, but there was a spark of _something_ in his eyes. Something Makoto couldn't distinguish. Meanwhile, Soda looked mildly amused.

"He was probably just sent to get you for breakfast," the mechanic reasoned, seeing Makoto confused expression. "Monokuma, you're dismissed. Patrol mode."

Makoto mentally reasoned and accept that answer before stepping back, allowing the robot to pass by with overly-jerky movements as he followed out the command dealt by Soda. Those movements were nearly as fluid as usual… Maybe he was dysfunctional or something…?

Definitely. No monokuma had ever started at Makoto liked that before… It was almost as if the robot's eyes had latched onto him like a predator watched its prey. He shivered at the thought.

He had seen the damage a monokuma could deal.

Needless to say, Makoto was more than comfortable running away to his room. Once he was inside, he tightly closed the door and breathed a small sigh of relief.

 _He was_ ** _alone_** _._

Even though it was just yesterday that he had last been alone (and begging to be in someone's company) right now it was… _Nice._ It was a little smothering to constantly be in the smouldering gaze of the despairs.

He stepped into the room, quickly grabbing some grey sweats and a black shirt from the closet before skittering into the bathroom like a frightened animal. After finding out about the cameras, he knew he could never bring himself to change out there.

Though, when he stepped into the lavatory and finished his rabbit-quick change, his eyes caught… _Something._ Something that he hadn't seen, and certainly didn't place, in his bathroom before.

He walked over to the granite countertop, eyeing the small, folded piece of paper suspiciously. The small object beside the note appeared to be a small black USB. His hand stayed safely away from the USB, and once he determined that, indeed, the piece of folded printer paper was harmless, he grabbed it and unfolded it. The USB would have to wait.

Delicate handwriting in prestigious black ink scrawled across the page.

 _Naegi Makoto,_

 _We, the survivors of the killing school life and members of the Future Foundation, have finally formed a successful campaign to aid in your escape. The monokuma sent to deliver this message had been given the mission by us and has temporary access to the despair database, but we believe the program will be overided and our ability to communicate with you will be lost. Instead of aiding your through the monokuma, we have decided to deliver to you this USB. Connect with it a computer to receive further instructions._

 _Do not mess this up._

 _Togami Byakuya._

Makoto carefully read over the entire letter. Then, his eyes latched onto the graceful and intricate signature that he knew authenticated this as Togami's doing. Maybe the Ultimate Calligrapher could perfectly copy the heir's signature, but Makoto doubted that anyone else would be able to.

Feeling a little more assured of his safety, Makoto reached out to palm the USB. It seemed to be just a normal memory stick, the kind that could be bought in dollar stores. Nothing seemed outwardly special about it… But Makoto could be sure that if Togami and the others risked getting it to him… Then whatever it stored had to be important.

Makoto jumped as there was a sudden pounding on his door.

"Hurry up kiddo! The food'll get cold!" Soda barked, once more pounding on the door for effect.

Makoto squeaked, eyes going wide. He couldn't let anyone see this! It would get taken away without a doubt!

He hurriedly threw open the cupboard underneath the sink. It was there that he had hidden the cell phone Kamukura gave him since he didn't think the despairs would appreciate him having a communication device.

Makoto stuffed the note and USB underneath a few spare hand towels before jumping to his feet, satisfied for the time being that they wouldn't be discovered.

It didn't matter much that he didn't have them on him, anyway. The contents of the note had already been ingrained in his mind.

 _Get the USB to a computer. Receive further instructions._

The only place he knew had computers was the security room… And that was under lock, key, and camera. Oh, and robotic army. Maybe this was more difficult than he thought...

 ** _"_** ** _Eh. I'm sure we'll find a way, right kid?"_**

Makoto whipped his head around, seeing a smug looking Junko.

Makoto squinted suspiciously, edging towards the door. He could hear Soda yell from the other side, threatening to come in.

The girl rolled her eyes before sending him a look, **_"How about instead of looking like you're about to wet yourself, you start using those detective skills of yours to find the contradiction."_**

 _Contradiction?_

He was about to ask Junko what she meant when he saw Soda barge into the room, giving Makoto an angry and confused look.

Makoto walked out the room silently, not bothering to tune in the mechanics mini-rant on how long it took him, and that he took as long as a girl, or if he was going number two or whatever. Instead, he pinched his eyebrows and thought.

What… _What contradiction was there?_

His brain chewed on the words. If Junko had brought it up, then it must have been entertaining enough for her to care about, right?

He thought over the contents of the letter, word for word. Then, he abruptly stopped, causing Soda to halt in his rants and Tanaka to look at him with concern. He ignored them, instead, he felt like a lightbulb had just gone off overhead.

 _Byakuya._

 _Byakuya had been inside of the base, right? Then, it really didn't make sense as to why he had to send a monokuma to deliver the note instead of just doing it himself!_

 _I… I need to find Byakuya!_

* * *

The last two days had been weird.

Really weird.

After breakfast, he had spent the day parading around looking for Togami. At this point, Makoto was starting to consider Togami having been a hallucination. Just like Junko had been.

It made sense since Junko was the only person who had ever even hinted at him being here. It was starting to make Makoto go crazy.

Not to mention how the remnants of Despairs seemed a little touchy whenever he talked to them.

They always avoided his questions, their eyes were constantly looking around for threats, or locating the nearest exit. Their toughest lasted a tad longer than normal as if they were preparing themselves to grab him and bolt at any given moment.

They were definitely taking whatever threat they received seriously. Maybe a little too seriously, since they were practically going paranoid. Did they really expect the Future Foundation attack to be that bad? From the looks of Togami's note… It almost seemed like a covert operation, rather than an all out battle.

Well, at least he was able to walk around once again.

Just like Kamukura had said, all of the windows on the two floors he had access to were blocked off, just like his room's window had been. He remembered Kuzuryuu saying something about the possibility of snipers or something like that.

Not that Makoto believed the Future Foundation would try to kill him. The note had said Togami and the others were _part_ of the Future Foundation… And that they had launched a rescue mission for him!

That… That meant that they were on his side, right?

They must have been a serious threat, too, considering all of the other security measures taken. There were now machine gun turrets hanging outside of all the stairwells. That was probably the dangerous thing Soda had been talking about. He must have been scared the guns would malfunction and shoot him.

(Though he was warned by Kuzuryuu that trying to go to different floors without a despair accompanying him would get him tranquillized. The yakuza still didn't seem to trust him.)

The doors themselves had been upgraded and looked sturdier than ever, not that they were ever lacking in the first place. A monokuma-helmet wearing soldier had been armed and positioned at each door… And Makoto was also fairly sure that some of the hallways had been fitted with some kind of booby trap.

Honestly, Makoto was a little scared for his friends.

Every new security measure dwindled his chance of escape… And his chance to find an actual computer. Though, the idea of the security room was always open…

 ** _"_** ** _I don't see why you don't just go for it."_** Junko appeared beside him, pushing up a pair of glasses, **_"I'm disappointed, Makoto. As my student, I expected you to have already figured this out."_**

Makoto gave her a look. "What so bored of following me around that you have to change personalities?"

 ** _"_** ** _Afraid so!"_** the girl giggled, curling her hands like paws.

Makoto rolled his eyes and continued his walk down the hallway. He didn't exactly want to be caught talking to her again, especially when he wasn't drunk enough to use that as an excuse.

Actually, he didn't think he wanted to get drunk here again _ever._

Which meant that conversations with Junko were to be kept private.

 ** _"_** ** _You know I can read your thoughts, right? You don't have to verbally reply to me."_**

He felt a little bit dumb but nodded in thanks at the idea. Instead of replying, though, he continued his trek down the hallway, looking for either Togami or Kamukura. Since neither of them seemed likely to pop up, he instead let his mind wander.

He found himself feeling… _Conflicted._

Despite every instinct ingrained in his genes… He wanted to stay. Ultimate Despair had been his friends… And dare he say it, his family.

Komaru was… He didn't know. Nor did he know the location of his parents.

In fact, he didn't even know if they were _alive._

No matter how scary that thought was.

But Ultimate Despair… They had taken him in. Yes, it hadn't been willingly, but in their twisted, brainwashed way… Well, they had good intentions. So, Makoto had good intentions towards them.

Then there were his _other_ friends. The survivors. From the sound of Togami's letter, they had worked hard to get the rescue mission approved. Now, they were risking their lives in order to help him escape.

If they really did pull it off… Would he go with them?

He already knew the answer.

Why else would he be looking for Togami? Be looking for a computer, like the note told him?

He… He would _go_ with them if they came.

But if he didn't… He would _stay._

 ** _"_** ** _That's a cheap answer."_**

Makoto stiffened on the spot.

 _Was it?_

 _Was he avoiding the decision?_

He just... He couldn't choose. How could he choose between his old friends and his new friends? They were both important to him, so he was letting fate decide.

He turned and locked eyes with Junko. She looked like she was going to say something, only to freeze on the spot. She perked up like she was listening to something.

 ** _"_** ** _Wait… Stay here, Makoto."_**

 _"_ _What are you doing?"_ he mentally asked, eyes wide.

 ** _"_** ** _Helping you."_** she replied, starting to walk to the end of the hallway.

 _"_ _... Why would you help me?"_

There was a soft sigh from the girl as she turned the corner, but Makoto, for some reason, could still hear her like she was speaking directly beside him. It was creepy.

 ** _"_** ** _Did you forget? I want to get out of your head. And since I can't seem to physically interact with anything, I need your help to do it. If I help you now… Then you can just think of it as returning the favour?"_**

 _Does she actually mean that, or is she manipulating me into helping her?_

 _(Or is she helping me of her own free will and trying to cover it up?)_

If Junko was actively listening to his thoughts, she didn't comment. Makoto wasn't too sure just how far ahead she had gotten, and he was starting to get antsy.

He rolled from his toes to his heel, trying to work off some of that nervous energy.

 ** _"_** ** _Makoto!"_**

He jumped at the sudden exclamation of his name.

He saw Junko speed walk around the corner, grinning almost devilishly. If she hadn't said she was helping him, then he would be scared…

Scratch that, he was _still_ scared.

 ** _"_** ** _I think I found someone you wanna see!"_** the girl gave a giddy little chuckle, her face never once changing from the demonized grin she held.

Makoto tensed. Someone he was looking for? That meant either Togami or Kamukura, right?

True to what he had thought, the chubby-Togami stepped out from behind the corner.

Makoto, while he had been activating this encounter, found himself completely frozen solid.

The heir, too, went stock still and as white as a sheet when he saw Makoto.

"T-Togami!" Makoto stuttered, forcing himself to take a shaky step forward. He ignored the way Junko giggled knowingly, and how his legs wobbled and threatened to give out, "Is it… I-i it really y-you?"

Shockingly enough, the blond teen furiously shook his head now, taking a step backwards.

"No…"

Makoto paused in his pursuit, only now realizing that he hadn't just taken one step, but multiple. He had pretty much crossed half the hallway without knowing it.

"No… I'm…"

 _Were those…?_

Makoto felt his whole world crash.

 _Was it just him, or was the entire world coloured with grey…?_

He looked into Byakuya's eyes, heart clenching as the _despair swirls_ began to loop into existence.

"C-can't you tell that I'm a _fake?!_ " the man stutter-yelled, backing away slowly. A look of horror slowly dawned on his face, "The quality of the latex is horrendous! The seam is so visible! Look at the quality of my wig… I'm…"

 _Why?_

 _Why were the swirls getting worse?_

They… They were spinning in his head like his eyes were no longer attached to his skull.

 ** _What did he mean by fake?_**

"I'm horrible! Terrible! I-I'm not worthy of… Of being called an Ultimate…"

"Togami!" Makoto shouted, unable to stop himself.

The heir looked like he was about to bolt again. Instead, he harshly grabbed at his stomach.

"Just look at my form! It's all wrong I say! I'm nothing but a two-bit imposter I say! Everything is wrong. Wrong, _wrong_ … **_Wrong!_** "

The man pulled at his hair, ripping out blonde chunks in a painful display. Makoto winced, squeezing his eyes shut as a sob broke loose. Finally, he managed to get the courage to open them.

He nearly threw up.

Byakuya was holding up a piece of his _skull_ , hair and all, in disgust. He looked like he wanted to spit on the piece of his own flesh and blood.

Actually… There was no blood. It was strange, seeing a chunk of flesh without the familiar red oozing of blood… But all there was in place of the missing chunk was a black hole, no brain or blood, or anything.

 _What the_ ** _hell?_**

Just before he could say something, Byakuya stepped back from Makoto. His despair swirls were worse than anything Makoto had seen before.

"... Never again."

Makoto blinked.

"Never again call me by that name. I am not **_worthy_** of being his imposter… _I am_ **_nothing_** _._ "

The man ran.

This time, Makoto didn't bother chasing after him.

 ** _"_** ** _I believe you just met the Ultimate Imposter."_** Junko gave a small sigh, **_"He used to be such a perfectionist that it made me sick. He's so much better now, though!"_**

* * *

 **Ooh. It's the USB** ** _briefly_** **mentioned in All Rise, if anyone is wondering. (Though I forgot about it in the first draft and added it a bit later, so many of your probably didn't know it existed. So, just a heads up that Kyoko has used it to break into Munakata's computer in the past.)**

 **Finally starting up the arc that we (or at least I) have been waiting for! Though it'll be a little slow for another chapter or two before I can get things moving.**

 **I'm excited!**

 **Also, I guess italics are Makoto mind speaking. So just keep that in mind for the future.**

 **I hope you liked the Imposters despair~~**

 **Next time:**

 **Ibuki time! Oh, and we get to see an old friend!**


	22. A Familiar Face

**It's weird, but I think I'm the only person who actually enjoys Ibuki's song for DR2. Dunno why.**

* * *

"You ready to rock, Makoto?!"

Makoto found himself gingerly nodding his head. Ibuki was a nice person with a hyper and extremely contagious attitude, but her music was… Well, it was the opposite of her usually cheery demeanour. Too much screeching for his tastes.

The girl ramped down on her guitar strings, sending a spine-breaking chord through the air. Makoto slapped a smile on his face. In truth, he was anxious to be here again. Listening to her music again. The brainwashing...

The music venue brought both pleasant and horrifying memories, and Makoto had been hesitant to come back here… But really, he couldn't see himself having another choice.

Kamukura didn't seem keen on helping him upstairs again (not that he had asked, but Makoto had assumed his answer) and so the boy had to get up the stairs some other way.

There was a blood-curdling scream. Makoto winced when Ibuki strummed harder of her guitar strings. The amps, making a distorted wall behind her, looked nearly ready to explode at the insane volume they were forced to endure.

This was his way upstairs.

Ibuki was only allowed to practice in the music venue since it was the only room with soundproofing. While Ultimate Despair seemed to enjoy her music, Makoto understood not wanting to listen to it on full blast twenty-four-seven.

At least asking to join in on Ibuki's practice sessions was a good excuse to get upstairs. Oh, and hanging out with Ibuki was always bound to be an entertaining time.

Just like now.

Makoto squinted from the back of the hall (if he were any closer than he would most certainly go deaf). Something just seemed… _Off_.

Makoto examined the girl's face, and sound a flash of colour that wasn't usually seen.

Just like the night of the party.

It was easier to tell now that she had more subdued clothes (and he uses that loosely, considering the piercings, long purple tie, wire-choker, and unmatched thigh-highs) but her eyes were definitely a bright colour that definitely _wasn't red._

Technically they were a magenta, from what he could tell, but Makoto couldn't care about the exact colour. He only cared that _they_ ** _weren't_** _red._

Makoto only had to use half his brain to know that _not red_ was a big deal.

The only question was, why? Why could her eyes change like that? From what he had learned in biology class… It wasn't possible for eye colour to randomly change like that.

Even more importantly, what was the significance of the change? Which was better? Should he be scared or hopeful at the sight of magenta?

The screeching finally ended as Ibuki threw down her guitar before giving a grandiose-sweeping bow.

The boy was grateful that no hypnotic effect seemed to be at play this time around. Just a not-so-normal girl playing normal songs. Well, technically Ibuki's music style was anything _other_ than normal… But at least it didn't have the power to _control his thoughts._

Now in a good mood, Makoto grinned widely and gave a whopping round of claps, much to Ibuki's delight. She seemed to practically vibrate with excitement as she hopped off the stage and skipped towards Makoto.

"How did Makoto enjoy Ibuki's performance?" she asked, sticking out her tongue and holding up a peace sign. Her eyes were once more a blood red.

"It was great!" the brunette laughed.

Then, he paused.

 _Should he ask her about her eyes?_

He didn't think he could find out any other way, so it would probably be his best chance of getting answers. Plus, Ibuki was nice. Surely out of everyone (minus Soda) she would be the most willing to answer some of his questions.

"Hey, Ibuki…" the girl perked up at the sudden change of tone, "I have a question for you."

The girl grinned, lunging forward to wrap her arm around his neck, "Ask Ibuki anything!" she proudly proclaimed sticking her nose in the air.

Well, if Makoto hadn't already talked himself into asking, that could have surely pushed him over the edge. How could he not be willing to talk with her? She was just so friendly!

"How did your eyes change colour?"

Ibuki froze. Makoto followed suit.

The atmosphere of the room weighed heavily down on his shoulders. Makoto sucked in a breath and held it, feeling a small bead of sweat roll down his neck. Ibuki was quite, slowly unwrapping her arm from Makoto's neck.

Maybe…

 _Maybe he had been wrong to ask her..._

"Ibuki did something bad..." she timidly said, looking down. Her eyes were once more a bright red.

"What?"

The rock star shook her head, colourful strands of hair flying through the air, "Ibuki's eyes aren't supposed to change. Baby Gangster doesn't like it."

 _Baby Gangster?_ Come to think of it, he's heard Owari call Kuzuryuu that a few times. Ibuki must also be talking about him… But why would he get mad about her eye colour changing?

Well, he figured he should ask.

"Why would Kuzuryuu get mad? I thought it was really cool!" he smiled at the last part, trying to improve the mood.

It seemed to have worked, if only slightly. Ibuki shot him a smile.

"You think so?" the girl asked, rolling onto her heels and bouncing, "Ibuki thinks so, too! Kuzuryuu is always so grumpy whenever something is different… But that's how Ibuki is!"

Makoto nodded, "I don't really understand how your eyes change like that… But I think magenta suits you a lot better than red does!"

This seemed to make the musician extremely happy. She gave a large grin before slapping him on the back, "Then you should hear Ibuki play more often! Ibuki's eyes almost always change whenever Ibuki is allowed to play _her_ music."

" _Her_ music?"

She nodded vigorously, almost like an over-active puppy, "Baby Gangster tries to write certain songs for Ibuki, but Ibuki doesn't like to play them that much, since he doesn't know anything about real music…" she paused, looking around suspiciously before leaning in and whispering. "Ibuki's fans always get sad after they hear his songs! So instead, Ibuki likes to play her music, which makes her precious fans happy!"

"Fans like me!" Makoto laughed, "I'll always be willing to listen to _your_ music, Ibuki."

The girl giggled previously, before hopping back to the stage and grabbing her guitar. "Then Ibuki will play for her number one fan all night!"

Makoto coughed and quickly held up his hands, getting the musician's attention.

Things were progressing too fast, and if they went any further, then he wouldn't get his chance to go into the security room! Even if he did want to help Ibuki, following Togami's (the real Togami's) orders were his current priority.

"Can I head to the bathroom first?" Makoto asked, fidgeting nervously.

Ibuki sent him a knowing smile and sly grin, "Of course! Ibuki wouldn't want her number one fan to be _uncomfortable_."

With a sheepish laugh (and definitely not a blush,) Makoto scurried from the room and out into the hallway. Cool air hit him as he left, and he only now just realized how hot it was in the music venue.

He scuttled into the bathroom, heaving a small sigh of relief to just be _out._ As much as he liked Ibuki, she was a bit suffocating. His eardrums weren't really looking forward to her next performance. In fact, they were still ringing from her last song.

He wasn't much a fan of heavy metal… Or screaming… Or going deaf.

The boy shook his head, walking further into the bathroom and inspecting the toilet.

"It's now or never." he said.

 ** _"Let's raise some hell!"_** Junko yelled, holding her arms across her chest with her fingers playing through the air.

Makoto wasn't even surprised. She tended to show up in a moment like this.

"I'm not raising hell," he said aloud, momentarily forgetting he could mentally speak to her. Not that it mattered, since they were alone. "I'm just clogging a toilet."

The girl shrugged, **_"Same thing if you're Nekomaru."_**

Naegi blinked. What was that supposed to mean?

"Anyways…"

He walked over to the toilet paper, shrugging his shoulders in a silent way of saying 'fuck it' before grabbing the whole roll. He quickly rolled large sections and started throwing them into the toilet bowl. Once he ran out, he grabbed the spare roll and did the same.

Finally, there was a giant mass of soaking-wet toilet paper swimming around in the unused toilet. Makoto grinned, eagerly pushed down on the handle.

 _Fwoosh. Slurp._

Just as planned. Makoto jumped back to avoid the oncoming flood of water as the toilet overflowed. The clear water sprawled against the tiled floor.

Makoto grinned at Junko, who gave him a half-amused look.

 ** _"Show time,"_** she giggled.

Makoto nodded, though he felt somewhat uncomfortable with her complacent attitude. It was, well, eerie, to be working with the person he used to consider an enemy. Not mention how she was dead.

Either way, Junko was surprisingly helpful. In fact, she was the one who gave him the idea in the first place.

Makoto left the bathroom and strode over to the security room, which was just down the long hallway. The small room had a camera just in front of it. Makoto sweated slightly at the sight of it.

 ** _"Oh, stop being such a baby! You can erase the footage once you get inside."_**

Makoto shakily nodded, though he didn't feel the need to reply. Especially not in front of the camera.

Shaikly, he brought his fist up to the heavy metal door and timidly knocked. If Makoto wasn't actually freaking out over the whole situation than he could have won an award for his acting skills.

It took a few seconds for the door to open, but once it did, Makoto was greeted with an old, dark skinned man wearing a monokuma helmet. He looked like a foreigner. Poor guy must have come to Japan before everything went to hell.

"Um," Makoto fidgeted, trying to up play his very real anxiety, "I need some, uh, help."

The brainwashed man looked at him apathetically, "Do you request me to contact a member of Ultimate Despair?"

"No! No need to get anyone, you'll work just fine!"

"Very well. Assign me to my task."

Makoto blinked. Junko had said that the soldiers and monokuma would take basic orders from him due to his status as Junko's successor, but a part of him didn't really want to believe it. He had never tried it before… But it actually seemed pretty useful.

He would have to ask Soda what level of clearance he had. It was probably pretty low, but it would still be good to know. Something like this would come in handy in the future.

"The bathroom. The toilet overflowed…"

The soldier just nodded and left without a word, seemingly understanding Makoto's order to unclog it. The Ultimate Hope stared at his pencil-straight back as he marched over to the bathroom and entered.

With a sigh of relief, Makoto saw that the soldier had left the door to the security room unlocked. The good thing about brainwashed people is that they were only as smart as their programming - and in this case, his programming is to only follow Makoto's temporary order.

 _"Junko, can you watch the soldier and warn me when he's going to come back?"_

The girl smirked, **_"Of course, but you owe me a favour,"_** she then strode off without even waiting for his reply.

Makoto rolled his eyes but didn't comment further. He could do that when they had the time. Right now, he needed to get in, get the USB into a computer, and then get out.

And he did just that. He rushed into the room and blinked at the dozens of monitors mounted on the walls. Each monitor showed a different section of the building, with a majority of cameras being placed on the two floors he had access to. Makoto shivered slightly when he saw the camera from his bedroom. Though, it seemed as if the other remnants didn't have security cameras in their bedrooms… Which actually made sense. Since they didn't need to supervise their own activities.

Though, nothing else seemed remotely interesting. He could see Soda tinkering on something out of frame in his workshop, Mikan was reading something in the informatory, and Owari and Nidai were having one of their famous fights.

It seemed like just a normal day.

Oh, and Kuzuryuu was talking to Nagito.

Wait, that's an unusual pair…

 ** _"Commoner!"_** Makoto jumped at the sudden sound of Junko's voice, it sounded like she was standing in the same room as in, expect he knew for a fact that she wasn't, **_"I would hate to rush you in such a manner, but it appears as though we are running short on time."_**

A rush of adrenaline ran through his body. Makoto tore his eyes away from the screens and towards the computer tower. He hastily shoved the black stick into the first port he could find.

The screens simultaneously went black, and Makoto felt his heart thud in his chest.

 _Had he_ ** _broken_** _it?!_

Makoto didn't even want to think about what that _entailed._ He… He would be in _so much_ trouble.

But then, his heart nearly stopped altogether when the screens all flashed, lighting up the room with a pale green light.

Makoto nearly choked as he stumbled backwards.

In the centre screen… There was…

 **"Naegi Makoto! It's wonderful to see you again!"**

 _Alter…_

 ** _Alter Ego?!_**

Makoto rushed to the screen, nearly hugging it when he felt a pulse of joy rush through his system.

"Alter Ego!" the whispered tone couldn't shake the pure elation in his voice.

The image of Chihiro shook, and then tears were leaving out of his eyes, **"I truly am happy to see you once more… I just wish it was under better circumstances…"**

Makoto choked.

That's right. He had been _kidnapped._ Alter Ego, his friend, was here to help him. His other friends, the survivors, were somewhere outside, waiting to aid in his escape.

But… What did that say about his friends inside the building? Yes, they had kidnapped him… But they were also _nice_ to him...

Makoto shook his head. He didn't want, nor did he have the time, to think about this right now. That was a battle for another day.

 ** _"Hurry it up in there!"_** Junko yelled.

Makoto hastily nodded in response. First things first, getting rid of the evidence, "Alter Ego, can you erase the footage of me going into this room? Nobody can find out I was in here."

The AI nodded happily and set out to work. There was the classic _whirr_ of computers as he navigated the system, but after a brief moment, he smiled and gave the affirmative, **"The footage is gone!"**

Makoto grinned, "Okay, now with the instructions Togami said you would give me?"

The image of Chihiro shifted, and Alter Ego sent him a conflicted expression, **"The data of these computers indicate that this is not a location you are being given access to. I think it would be better to connect me another device before receiving the instructions."**

Makoto froze. Of course, he knew that they didn't have much time and that he couldn't return here… But the elation of seeing Alter Ego again kinda threw that information to the back of his mind.

Now that he was rationally thinking about it, Alter Ego was right. This place wasn't safe. The soldier would be back any minute. Ibuki was just down the hallway... He wouldn't easily be able to come back here.

"I have a flip phone."

The AI brightened at this, saying, **"Do you have it with you?"**

Makoto looked to the ground, shaking his head negative. He didn't like the risk of leaving his room with the phone.

Alter Ego paused, placing a finger to his lips. Then, he looked up, **"Since I am now in the system, all you would need to do is connect the device to the power grid. I could then transfer my data through the link."**

"So I just need to plug it into an outlet? I can do that."

The model of Chiro sent Makoto one of the brightest smiles he's seen since Hope's Peak. It brought a warmth to his chest. He… He had missed this. Sneaking around to talk to Alter Ego.

Even if he was just an AI, Makoto didn't see it that way. Alter Ego was a friend.

 ** _"Code red, Makoto! You gotta get out of there. Now!"_**

The boy gave a small sigh, "Are you okay to stay in here until I can hook up the phone?" after seeing the nod in response, Makoto continued, "Great! If you can, erase the footage of me leaving the room… Oh… And _please_ don't do anything if it doesn't feel safe. We can't have anyone figuring out you're here."

Alter Ego sent Makoto a small smile before the screen went back to their previous state. Makoto gave a small sigh of relief and exited the room.

It seemed he was just in time, too, since the monokuma soldier left the bathroom just before after Makoto had shut the security room door. Enoshima lazily trailed after him.

The girl grinned as the soldier silently resumed its task of surveillance.

 ** _"Mission accomplished, Agent Makoto."_**

The brunette rolled his eyes. _"Let's just get back to Ibuki before she gets suspicious."_

* * *

 **For the purpose of this story, both Alter Ego and The Imposter will be given male pronouns. I don't mean to upset anyone, but it'll just be easier for me/everyone to understand if I use those pronouns.**

 **Hmm. Do you guys think Alter Ego's dialogue looks too similar to Junko's? I didn't want to leave it as plain text, but I can't do plain italic either because that's Makoto's inner-dialogue.**

 **Maybe if it looks too similar I can change Junko's dialogue to plain italics (so all inner-thought dialogue will be in that format) and then I can keep Alter Ego as just bold, or italic-bold, like Junko, is now.**

 **I dunno. Tell me in the comments what setup you would prefer.**

 **Next time:**

 **Battle of the sidekicks! Alter Ego vs Junko.**


	23. A Choice

**Just a note. I'm not all that great with technology… Actually, I'm pretty horrible. So while I did do some light researching for this chapter (I stress light, because I don't have much time to research this in depth) I'm not sure on how accurate this entire setup is.**

 **I know that makes me look amateurish… I apologize to anyone who knows this stuff and is insulted by my lack of knowledge..! ;;;;**

 **xXPinkMewXx - Don't worry! I update on Fridays and Mondays, so you'll be getting two chapters a week. Thank you so much! ;v; I'm glad that you like my storyyy!**

* * *

Makoto pressed his body against the door of the bathroom. Junko was standing beside him, a confused looked on her face. She had been pressing him for details all night, not that Makoto had supplied her with any.

His brain was still chewing on the fact that _Alter Ego_ was here.

 _Wasn't he destroyed?_

 _Then… How did he get onto that USB in the first place?_

Just then, Makoto froze. He slowly felt all of the blood in his body go cold.

The USB stick! He had forgotten to take it out of the surveillance room!

The brunette nearly banged his head in against the door right then and there. He was already _dead_ , so it wouldn't even have mattered.

He had to get that USB back!

Maybe there was some way to sneak in again…? Just fast enough so he could nab the stick and be on his way. Or maybe he could get a despair to take him into the surveillance room? He could ask Soda for a tour, or something… Then he could grab the memory drive when the other wasn't looking.!

He took a second to mull over the options.

After what he pulled today, Makoto had a bit more confidence in his ability to manoeuvre the building… But, he didn't think it would be a good idea to get into the security room again, at least not in the same way.

His stunt with the bathroom must have already looked suspicious, so pulling it again would lead to someone figuring out what he was doing. He couldn't risk that.

He couldn't risk Alter Ego.

Those plans… They could easily fail. He didn't have any idea on how to get back into the security room on his own, and asking a despair to take him it would look too suspicious. There's no way even Soda would fall for that!

So, was the situation hopeless?

No… There would always be hope! He and Alter Ego just had to figure something out!

Makoto pushed himself off of the door and stumbled over to the kitchen counter. He practically ripped the door open and grabbed at the small grey flip-phone hidden within. He also grabbed the charging cord that Kamukura had given him.

He quickly jumped to his feet to get access to the small electrical outlet over the counter. It was supposed to accommodate things like hairdryers and straighteners, not that Makoto had any interest in those things. Right now, this outlet was his connection to Alter Ego!

He quickly plugged in the charger before switching the phone on. The teen had poured over its contents several times over and found that Kamukura must have modified it somehow, considering how limited the phone was.

The address book only had one slot: Kamukura. The only other apps on the phone were the clock and calendar app, both of which being much too basic for Naegi to do anything he wasn't supposed to with.

The internet browsing app seemed to have been removed completely, as was the instant messenger. Makoto didn't understand why, but it looked like he could only contact Kamukura through voice-call. There also didn't seem to be any way of buying other apps. Kamukura really must have thought things through before handing Naegi the phone.

After a few anxious seconds of waiting, the phone's screen went completely black. If Makoto hadn't seen the same thing happen to the security monitors, then he would have cried at the idea of breaking it.

Then, the pale green light once more flashed on the screen… Only for the home menu to pop up on screen, rather than the character model of Alter Ego.

Frustrated, Makoto swept through the main menu. Had something gone wrong? Maybe Alter Ego couldn't access the phone because of whatever Kamukura had done to it?!

Expect, he saw an app that wasn't originally there. It was a simple green box with the letters AE written on it.

 _AE for Alter Ego?_

Makoto opened the app and was greeted with the cheery face of Chihiro on the upper screen of the phone.

 **"The data transfer was a success!"**

Makoto laughed, holding up the phone. He pointed the camera at himself, just to make sure that Alter Ego could properly see him.

Suddenly, the image of Fujisaki jumped back in shock.

 **"Enoshima?!"**

Makoto blinked, looking over his shoulder to see that indeed, Enoshima was standing just over his shoulder. The girl's curious blue eyes were raking over the screen.

 ** _"So_** ** _this_** ** _is what you've been so hyped up about. I don't see why you had to keep it a secret from me. I don't care much about your pet AI."_**

Makoto coughed uncomfortably, before turning back to the cellphone, "Alter Ego, you can see her?!"

The AI, now teary-eyed, nodded solemnly, **"My sensors are able to pick up ultraviolet wave data, which can be processed in a way that creates a 3D image of Enoshima Junko. Though from what I can tell, she is made purely from ultraviolet light and isn't an organic lifeform."**

Makoto… Well, he didn't really know what to make of that. He was never that good with technology, and so he didn't quite understand all the techno-talk.

Whatever Alter Ego had said, it meant that he was able to see Junko. That was all that really mattered to him.

Oh, and that Junko definitely _wasn't_ alive. That's what the AI meant when he said non-organic, right?

Much to his surprise, Junko reached forward and touched the phone. Well, she didn't really _touch_ it, considering how she doesn't seem to have a physical body, but her finger was pointed out as if to poke it.

As such, it was an even bigger surprise to see the screen bug out slightly where she had touched it. Once she removed her finger the pixelated effect dispersed.

 ** _"What the hell?!"_**

Well, it seemed like she was even more confused than he was.

He looked back at Alter Ego, who had a look of contemplation on his face. After a few moments, he spoke.

 **"Enoshima,"** Alter ego boldly said, puffing up his cheeks, **"I require extra data to analyse the current situation. Please tell me everything you can remember."**

This got a grumpy reply from the strawberry-blonde. It was a similar reaction Makoto had gotten whenever he had pressed for information. Enoshima never seemed keen on giving anything away. Willingly, at least.

Finally, after several minutes of awkward silence and contemplation, Junko gave a small sigh. Apparently, her will to stay silent had long since crumbled. Maybe it was because of silence alliance?

 ** _"To be honest I don't really remember much. I was setting up for the final trial… Then I woke up looking through shorty's eyes."_** she jerked her thumb towards Makoto, who grunted, **_"I feel… Different. From before. I can't even manifest my other personalities very well."_**

Alter Ego nodded as if understanding. Makoto, who was probably the most confused out of the bunch, decided to press for answers.

"Alter Ego, do you know what Junko is?"

The AI blinked owlishly at him, **"I need time to process and cross-check the data. My current AI is only equipped to turn the ultraviolet waves into visual data, instead of analysing and processing them for a source… I'm sorry."**

The boy sighed but didn't comment further. He could understand that Alter Ego was probably very limited right now, considering how he had been uploaded to an ancient flip phone with half of its hardware torn out by Kamukura.

It was probably a miracle in the first place that Alter Ego could even see Junko…

But then again, this seemed to be another piece of the puzzle. Alter Ego's ability to process Junko's _ultraviolet waves_ must have some significance… But what kind of significance it was would remain a mystery to them.

…

Should he tell Kamukura?

The man had said not to contact anyone else with the phone… But was this really contacting someone?

Yeah, he had the note… But that wasn't _him_ contact anyone with the _phone…_ That was Togami somehow getting the monokuma to do it.

He sighed. He would leave that battle for a later date. For now, he had to at least cover his tracks from the _rest_ of Ultimate Despair. Kamukura could wait.

"Alter Ego, are you still connected to the system?"

The AI perked at the question, before nodding vigorously, a confident look on his face, **"I can remotely connect with the surface-level system! That includes the camera feeds and saved data!"**

Makoto grinned. Should the chance arise that he could escape with the other Hope's Peak Survivors, then that would definitely come in handy.

"I left the USB that you came on in the security room… Do you think you can erase its contents for me?"

Alter Ego paused for a moment, but after a few seconds he blinked and spoke, **"Success! All data on the memory stick has been deleted!"**

The teen silently cheered at his success. Maybe the physical evidence of the black stick would remain, but it being wiped of its contents also wiped away his tracks.

He felt rather secure that he had gotten away with virtually smuggling Alter Ego into the system.

"Okay… I think it's time that you give me those extra instructions."

Junko made an amused sound at this and huddled closer to the phone. The two of them were now sitting on the bathroom counter, facing the door in case someone decided to come in.

Alter Ego's face suddenly grew grim.

 **"I was given the primary task of helping you to escape. In order to so that, I am to set up a line of communication between you and Kirigiri Kyoko. The two of you are to collaborate on an escape plan, and then I am to assist in your escape. I have a secondary objective of collection as much information from Ultimate Despair's system as possible."**

Mako lots heart exploded right then and there.

Communicating… With _Kirigiri?!_

"Yes! Okay, how are we supposed to do that?" he asked, both literally and metaphorically on the edge of his seat. Junko scoffed but didn't comment.

 **"We had set up a program within my AI that would have allowed to easy communication depending on the device I was downloaded onto… But I now calculate that the easiest way to communicate would be through this mobile device."**

Makoto blinked. So, they were just going to call Kirigiri? Was it really that easy?

"But…" she said, looking down at his swinging feet, "Kamukura said not to call anyone but him…"

Junko snorted at that, while Alter Ego gave a depressed mumble. Makoto, meanwhile, was conflicted.

Should he go against Kamukura's wishes? It wouldn't matter much if he was leaving Ultimate Despair, right? Then Kamukura couldn't get mad at him!

But… This wasn't just about getting in trouble, was it? No. This was about trust. Kamukura gave him the phone with specific instructions, and trusted that Makoto would follow them…

If the teen broke that trust now, then wouldn't all his progress be for nought?

 ** _"You're such a baby, Makoto."_** Junko said, **_"If you escape then you'll be breaking their trust anyways."_**

The boy froze, wide hazel eyes locked onto the smug strawberry blonde.

 ** _"See? I told you that you were a coward. Just make up your decision already, Ultimate Despair, or the Future Foundation. Your new friends or your old friends…"_**

Enoshima paused, he body language dropping and her expression suddenly becomes serious.

 ** _"Me or Alter Ego."_**

The AI program stuttered from the phone as Makoto placed it down the kitchen counter. He hopped off and backed away from the two of them, suddenly feeling very much like a cornered animal.

He… Did he really have to choose?

Well, obviously he would go with Alter Ego… Right?

 _If you have to ask yourself if it's true… Then it definitely isn't._

Makoto shook his head, cursing as his own thoughts betrayed him.

Why would he choose Junko over Alter Ego?

Enoshima… Enoshima Junko was the reason why Chihiro was killed in the first place. Without her… They would all still be at Hope's Peak, waiting for the world to return to normal.

Then why was he hesitating?

There was a soft sigh, Makoto's eyes refocused in the room to see that Junko was also now standing. Her arms were crossed and she pensively looked to the ground.

 ** _"It's okay… I know you want to choose him."_**

 _She was a Junko that experienced hope. One that hadn't fallen to despair._

 _Maybe it was just a stupid hunch of his…_

 _But he felt like that was the Junko he was classmates with. Before he lost his memories. Makoto felt like this was the version of Junko that everyone was forced to forget… Like she wanted them to forget her true self._

Makoto's mind flashed. He wobbled on his feet at the influx of emotions.

When he looked at Enoshima… He could see the sadness, that lingered there, just below the surface. The way her blue eyes didn't shine as playfully as before, the way her body was curled in on itself.

Then he looked at the small grey phone. Alter Ego was crying, small tears quietly rolling down his cheeks. Though, a determined flash of hope sparked through those pixelated features. Like he knew what the answer was going to be, and was waiting for it alongside his killer.

"I… I can't" Makoto finally said.

 **"You can, Makoto!"** the AI cheered.

Makoto shook his head.

Junko scoffed, **_"He already has, that's why he's going to pick up the phone and call his knight in shining armour."_**

 _There was a crooked grin on her face as the guillotine dropped. Makoto choked back a sound of horror as a splatter of blood landed just before his feet._

 _Why…?_

 _Why did she have to die? Why couldn't she have just listened to him?_

 _He…_

 _Was he responsible for her death? For not being able to save her? Just like he couldn't save_ ** _them._**

 ** _All of his classmates were dead because of him._**

 _But now he had a second chance… And he wasn't going to give up on Enoshima this time._

"I don't want to call Kirigiri."

* * *

 **A summary of this chapter:**

 ***Me jumping around and trying to desperately not reveal something that I don't yet want to reveal***

 **See y'all Monday!**

 **Next time:**

 **Kyoko tries to reach tech support (aka Nagei). Then, Sonia takes the role of Ultimate Detective.**


	24. Ultimate Detectives

**I recently thought of this chapter idea and lemme tell you, it's a beauty. I was having a little trouble figuring out how to trigger a certain event, but I think this is probably the best way possible for me to have done this.**

 **xXPinkMewXx - He made his decision. I think it was probably the better decision to have made in that situation, actually. (Not that what I would have done affects what Naegi does. I try my best to make sure all of his decisions are in character.)**

* * *

"What do you mean _he refused_?"

 **"Makoto said he didn't want to… I'm sorry!"**

Kyoko sighed, rubbing a gloved hand over her eyes. "It's not your fault, Alter Ego. You did everything that you could."

That was true, at least as true as Kyoko could tell. Alter Ego, no matter how advanced of an AI, was still just that, a computer program. Yes, this computer program was considered a friend of their… But Alter Ego's speech patterns weren't exactly the definition of a motivational speech.

That was usually Naegi's job.

Kyoko coughed uncomfortably at the thought, and at the sudden pounding of loss in her heart. She didn't have time for sediments.

She needed to get Naegi out of that hell hole.

Emotions could come after that. After all, you can't have a teary reunion without an actual _reunion._

"Did you say that he refused?" Togami, with a stiff face, marched over to Kyoko.

She nodded in response, "Apparently there has been some kind of interference…"

 **"Enoshima Junko. I don't have enough data to fully analyse her, but she seems to be inorganic and created from Ultraviolet waves, and she let out a series of electronic signals… When I questioned her, she seemed to act in a way similar to the real Enoshima, though she only remembers up until the final trial."**

The heir knitted his eyebrows together, crossing his arms. Kyoko could read his body language like a book. He was worried.

"What does this mean? Enoshima just rose from the grave and started emitting radiation?" he asked a snap to the edges of his voice.

Alter Ego pushed a finger to his lips, **"That's what I think. I'm sorry! I don't have enough data to fully process to create a valid hypothesis."**

Kyoko glared at Togami, but the heir only sent her an annoyed glance in exchange.

She heaved a long-suffering sigh, "It's fine, Alter Ego. Keep an eye on Naegi for us while we come up with a rescue plan, one that doesn't include his help."

Togami raised a brow, "You're saying we have to do with against his will?"

Kyoko frowned, "It's what's best. For Naegi." she said, before facing her mobile's shiny camera, "Call me again if anything happens."

Alter Ego nodded before Kyoko jabbed her thumb over the _'call end'_ button. The AI had used the mobile phone he had been downloaded to in order to call Kyoko, which completely went against Naegi's wishes… But she thought they could all agree that it was for the best.

Now she had an even bigger mystery.

(Yes, even bigger than how the hell Naegi even got a phone in the first place. Alter Ego said Naegi had mentioned Kamukura Izuru, who was an extremely dangerous person, but that didn't make much sense. Either way, it was less important than…)

"Why wouldn't he _want_ to escape?"

Togami looked stunned. Asahina, who had been running over to inspect the commotion, stopped just paces before them.

"What do you mean he doesn't want to escape?" the swimmer asked, her smile completely dropping from her face.

Kyoko sighed, "That's what I asked Alter Ego. Apparently, some apparation of Enoshima has appeared and is messing with Naegi's had."

Asahina blinked her large blue eyes owlishly, "Enoshima? She's _dead_."

"We know that. It isn't actually her," Togami huffed, "Just an image of her. An image that can speak, to be more precise."

Asahina looked confused. She placed a finger on her lips and tilted her head, "Do you mean like a hologram or something."

Kyoko coughed. It wasn't entirely because of the toxic air they were partially forced to consume.

Togami just rolled his eyes and ignored her. They had too many things on their mind to deal with the ramblings of someone like Asahina. She was a good person, but she was a bit on the slow side.

"What we really need to focus on right now is how to free Naegi," Kyoko chimed in, ending the silent argument between the two, "Alter Ego could probably shut down their security systems long enough for us to get in and out…"

"But it's dealing with the actual despairs that will be the hard part." Togami sneered.

Just then, Toko and Yasuhiro came jogging over, probably wishing to join in on the conversation.

"J-Jack could probably h-help with that, master." Toko said, pushing her fingers together, "She's good at f-fighting…"

Togami gave a small nod in her direction, barely even recognizing her presence.

Yasuhiro trembled, "What do you mean get in _and_ out? I thought we were helping from the outside to help Makoto escape on his own?"

Kyoko shook her head, violet hair fanning through the air, "There's been a change of plans. Naegi isn't willing to escape, and so we'll have to force him out with us."

The clairvoyant threw his arms up and screamed, "He doesn't want to escape?! That has to be some kind of conspiracy!"

Asahina's face dropped once more. "I don't understand why he wouldn't want to come back to us… Maybe he's being threatened?!"

Togami huffed, "We had a private connection with him. Ultimate Despair shouldn't have known about our plan to help him escape… So unless he's being blackmailed by something then there's no way he's being threatened."

"Well…" Asahina stuttered, her cheeks heating up from being called wrong, "What about those videos?! And those secrets! Junko has shown that she _does_ have blackmail on us!"

Kyoko paused. That wasn't a bad thought. Actually, it was starting to look more like an actual possibility.

What if Ultimate Despair had been using Naegi's video against him? Or even the aspiration of Enoshima herself? If she really did hold all of her memories up until the last trial like Alter Ego had said, then it wouldn't be unreasonable for her to use Naegi's video and secret against him.

Kyoko didn't know what Naegi's video pertained, but judging from everyone's reactions to their videos (especially Maizono's) she could assume that hers wasn't the worst one.

She could remember that video, frame by frame. Each image carved into the back of her head.

 _It was her father._

 _The man was bound and gagged to a chair, tears and snot running down to his chin as he helplessly struggled. The camera zoomed out, showing him to be inside of some kind of rocket. A countdown sounded in the background._

 _The doors flipped shut._

 _The countdown ended._

 _Then, the screen froze._

 _'Find out what happened after graduation!'_

Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut. She remembered finding the bones of her father within the academy.

Of course, she could have just been a special case, like with her memories being completely erased unlike everyone else, but then again… Enoshima could have done the same thing to everyone. Shown them a video of their loved ones in a horrible situation, just about to be killed off, before leaving them with a question.

 _What happened to them?_

Leaving them with a possibility.

 _Maybe you could save them… All you would have to do is graduate. It would be oh so easy. Just kill somebody without being caught~!_

Kyoko winced at those intrusive thoughts. _"Think rationally,"_ she told herself.

Naegi could be forcing himself to stay with those despicable people in order to keep a loved one safe. That really seemed like a possible explanation for what was going on.

 _It wasn't like Naegi would willing stay with Ultimate Despair, right?_

 _Naegi would never choose Ultimate Despair over_ ** _them_** _…_ _Would he?_

 _He couldn't…_

 _He could never, ever choose someone over them._

 _Over_ ** _her._**

 ** _He wouldn't._**

 ** _Naegi Makoto wasn't the kind of person who would abandon his friends over a group of sadistic murders! He wouldn't choose his kidnappers over his friends._**

 _Expect…_

 _She already knew Naegi well enough to know who he would pick._

 _The hurting over the healthy._

 _Ultimate Despair._

* * *

 _Click._

Sonia Nevermind pinched her eyebrows together.

 _Click. Click._

She pursed her lips, red eyes glowering at the screen before her. Things weren't adding up the way the usually did.

Something _definitely_ wasn't right.

She monitored the screen, it's glowing text readying numbers higher than average. According to what her information stated, there were more radio waves leaving the building than usual as according to their pre-set procedure.

They had set very strict rules when it came to outgoing calls. It was rather easy to both trace and listen into phone calls, which was why they did most of their communication through strict online channels that Kamukura (using the Ultimate Programmer ability) had set up for them.

Which was why it was unusual for so many outgoing calls to be recorded in the base.

Sonia could only think of one person that could be responsible for this.

 _Naegi Makoto._

She didn't know why, when, or even how, but her gut instincts were telling her that he was involved in this. Of course, he would be since _everything_ lately has been tied to him.

Ever since he came here things had been different. Everyone was acting friendlier like they had been before despair. Before Junko.

That wasn't acceptable.

 _None_ of this was acceptable!

Not their little meetings during mealtime, or that party that they had. It wasn't acceptable in the slightest.

Now, look at what happened to everyone.

The once proudly despairful Tanaka had been refusing to eat, or even kill his animals. Precious Ibuki had stated that she was only going to play her music from now on, and that _horrible thing_ where her eye colour changes was starting to happen more frequently. That was always a bad sign.

Kamukura was around more often, and while it wasn't a bad thing, it certainly didn't feel like a good thing. Soda had even stopped insulting himself!

It was so… So uncouth! So unheard of! In all of her days as a member of Ultimate Despair, she had never witnessed such change until he came along.

Then, possibly the worst occurrence of it all, Fuyuhiko had…

 _He had stated that they were no longer allowed to bring Makoto to despair!_

That was defying the will.

 _Defying_ ** _Junko_** _._

 _How could any of them ever betray Junko's trust?_

 _She_ ** _loved_** _them._

Sonia felt the hot rush of anger bubble just beneath her porcelain skin. She hastily stood to form her desk and quickly unwrinkled her pearl, ruffled-skirt dress. Her heels clicked against the hard floors of the once-prison as she stepped into the hall.

She ignored the monokuma soldiers as they obstinately followed her without command. The three of them marched onto the fourth floor and into the security room.

First, Sonia went to the computer which controlled the security feed. Then, she typed in the date and location of the party which had happened only a few days ago. Though, those few days seemed more like months ago…

Things were happening so fast.

 _Too fast._

Naegi was changing them. Almost faster than humanly imagined as possible… Actually, the queen doubted that anyone imagined any of this to be possible. Ultimate Despair wasn't created on such a weak foundation to be crushed under the weight of a single boy.

The feed popped up on the closest minister and Sonia's eyebrows knitted together. Everyone seemed to be mildly enjoying themselves, even despite the parties crude decorations and despair-lacking atmosphere. A side effect of being run by Makoto, no doubt.

The Ibuki began to play. This was probably the last recorded instance of the musician playing her despair-inducing music, and Sonia savoured the injection of despair that flowed through her bloodstream like adrenaline.

Despair the overwhelming urge to give in and enjoy herself, Sonia knew she couldn't Her ruby red irises stayed latched onto Naegi Makoto. He seemed slightly affected by the combination of Ibuki's music and Saionji's partially-offscreen dance.

It was something Sonia had previously thought impossible, due to the failure of the despair video.

She paused the video briefly as Kamukura interacted with the boy.

It was strange, seeing such a combination. Kamukura usually kept to himself, or those he considered interesting…

Did Makoto fall into the latter group? Sonia was starting to consider it.

The two had a brief interaction, with Makoto seemingly easily (too easily) breaking out of the trance he was in. Words were exchanged, though they were too quiet for the camera's microphones to pick up on.

Then, Makoto shockingly enough left the party unaccompanied. That went against their policy, as Makoto was to be supervised at all times.

They, as in every member of Ultimate Despair, had agreed that until further notice, he was not to be trusted. Not when there was such a high chance of an escape attempt to betrayal. So until he has either proven himself or fallen to despair, Sonia would be keeping a _very_ close eye on him.

The queen's nerves were slightly settled when the boy went into the bathroom and came out several minutes later… Yet, something was different. He was shakier, looking beside him as if something tangible was there…

Then, he went insane.

Well, maybe insane was too crude of a word. He acted far too unusual for Sonia's tastes, even if he had previously been consuming alcohol.

She had heard of this event. Makoto had been talking to Junko, or so Fuyuhiko had stated. Then, he had passed out, from what she could only have assumed was the alcohol.

Sonia sighed, there wasn't much new information here. Aside from seeing Kamukura interacting with the boy, and how the brainwashing had much more of an effect than previously thought.

She then moved onto the next time Makoto had been upstairs. That was just yesterday when Ibuki had taken Makoto upstairs to listen in on her practice.

She felt a stab of betrayal and ignored how irrational it seemingly was.

After that practice, Ibuki was stopped by to talk to her and Fuyuhiko while they were in a discussion about the apparently Future Foundation attack. The musician had stated that she wasn't going to play prewritten music anymore, just songs that she herself had written.

It had been a surprise at first, but after Ibuki had explained that she had talked to Makoto and reconsidered what was going on, Sonia quickly understood what happened.

Makoto had manipulated her into doing something _hopeful._

It made her want to vomit on the spot.

Fuyuhiko, though, hadn't said a word about Makoto. He had given Ibuki and hard state and asked if this is what she wanted.

Ibuki had said _yes_. Then, she was on her way, not an another word to be said. No explanation. No apologies. No taking it back.

Sonia was outraged.

She blinked, her focus keying into the footage as she watched Makoto, after hugging and having the supposedly ' _talk_ ' (she didn't want to admit to herself just how preciously happy Ibuki looked at Makoto's words) with the musician, before the boy left the music venue. Unaccompanied. _Again._

 _Did she have to go over the supervision rule with everyone?!_

She glared as the boy once more strolled down the hallway, and into the bathroom. Sonia skipped forward slightly and stopped just in time to see him leave re-enter the music venue.

 _Wait._

She went back. Makoto exited the music venue, entered the bathroom, and then reentered the music venue.

She went back once more.

Makoto left the music venue. Entered the bathroom-!

 _Skip._

Then he reentered the music venue.

She narrowed her eyes.

 _Where was the footage of him leaving the bathroom? It just skips to him walking towards and then opening the door of the music venue…_

 ** _Did somebody erase the footage?_**

Sonia stumbled backwards, nearly tripping as her heel awkwardly jutted against the floor. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the monitor, it once more repeating the sequence of the events.

 _Exit. Enter bathroom. Enter music hall._

 _There was a missing segment, which meant that somebody must have erased the footage. There is hardly a chance of Makoto being able to do that, which meant that somebody else had to._

 _Could it be a soldier? No, a high-class order like that would have to be approved by a member of Ultimate Despair._

 ** _Could somebody be betraying Ultimate Despair? Or was Makoto more skilled than originally thought?_**

Sonia choked slightly, her throat hoarse as she whispered out an order, "Go get Fuyuhiko. Right now!"

The soldier took off with a resounding "Yes ma'am!" before the door clicked shut behind her.

Just then, the sound seemed to birth an idea in her mind. She played back the footage, this time focusing on the slightly-grainy image of the door, instead of on Makoto like she had originally done.

Just there, in the last few frames of the video, she could see the door clicking shut. From the inside.

Hindsight was twenty-twenty, but just then Sonia realized it would have been a good idea to keep cameras _inside_ the security room, and not just outside.

She once more stepped away from the computer, letting out a rather undignified curse as she reeled her foot back to angrily kick at the computer tower-!

She looked down her foot just millimetres away from the metal of the hard drive. A small, nondescript USB stick innocently stuck out from one of the ports. They didn't use memory sticks very often, and instead favoured cloud storage… Which was why this was strange.

She plucked the memory stick to examine it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and so she stuck it back into the drive and opened up the file.

The door creaked open from behind her.

"Why the hell did you call me up here?!"

Sonia swallowed. "It's… _Empty?_ "

"What's empty? Sonia, what the fuck is going on?"

"Fuyuhiko…" the queen spoke in a hushed whisper, turning her head ever so slightly to look the yakuza in the eye, "I think there's something you need to see…"

* * *

 **Ooooh, dramatic ending!**

 **(I really like that ending. *Pats self on back* I think it sums up the feeling I was going for pretty well.)**

 **I was thinking about once more adding the 'added X to your truth bullets' or whatever, but didn't feel like going through that process again.**

 **The trial chapter is probably my least favourite, so I don't really feel like forcing myself to repeat it. I hope yall understand. Though, I did try to keep the investigation aspect in the story, just without the super Danganronpa-y vibe.**

 **Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I'll be seeing on Friday~**

 **Next time:**

 **The long-awaited Kamukura free time event. Then, thin**


	25. Do all questions need answers?

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **I had a PD day today, which meant more time to write. Now I'm ahead of schedule! ^-^**

 **Though my grammar processor wasn't working quite right today, so I'm not too sure how nicely-edited this chapter is...**

 **xXPinkMewXx - Ugh, more reason to forward to look forward to Friday, right? Thanks! Glad you liked the chapter~!**

* * *

Makoto sat back on his bed, sighing slightly at the comforting way the pillow swallowed up his head. He contently sighed as the mattress swallowed up the weight of his body.

 ** _"Getting lazy now, aren't you?"_**

Makoto huffed but didn't even bother opening his eyes to locate Junko. He was already used to her frequent pop-ups.

There was a small annoyed sigh from Junko as she plopped herself on the side of the bed. Makoto noted there was no dip from her weight, but that, too, was more or less usual.

 ** _"Are we actually going to do something today, or am I just going to watch you take a nap?"_**

Makoto grumbled but didn't say anything as he hopped off the bed and unwrinkled his shirt. The strawberry blonde sat at attention, waiting for Makoto's decision.

 _"Can you find Kamukura?"_

Junko brought a finger up to her pursed lips, her eyes looking up to the left. **_"It's not like I can sense where everyone is, y'know. I'll actually have to go out and find him."_**

 _"Well then can you help me go out and find him?"_ Makoto deadpanned.

Enoshima sent him a glower, but slip off the bed nonetheless. **_"Why do you even want to find him, specifically?" _**it was a question, but there was something _more_ behind it.

Makoto sent Enoshima a suspicious look. It almost felt like she was hiding something from him.

She grinned mischievously as if she could his thoughts. Scratch that, she actually could. That reaction definitely meant she was hiding something from him… Either that, or she knew something he didn't.

 _"What?"_ he asked with a squint. _"Am I not allowed to try to reform him, too?"_

In actuality, he was just going with his gut. Something deeply buried in his pile of unused instinct was screaming at him to get in the company of the raven-haired man.

Junko kept grinning, **_"Go on, fearless leader. Go find your white knight."_**

Makoto rolled his eyes, mumbling that Kamukura definitely _wasn't_ his white knight, and for more reasons than just his colour scheme. Those reasons being: if Kamukura was his knight, then he would have helped him escape a long time ago.

With no escape in the midst, it could be confirmed that _he wasn't._

Enoshima rolled her eyes, phasing through the door as if Makoto hadn't just closed it in her face. **_"Calm down, Makoto. It was just a joke."_**

The boy blushed slightly at the realization that indeed it was, and indeed he had taken his defence a step too far.

 ** _"Try a couple steps,"_** Junko laughed.

Makoto pouted but didn't say much else. He contented himself with strolling down the hallway, looking for Kamukura.

What would be the best place for him to look? Probably his bedroom.

Where was that again? It was in the southern half of the building… Right?

Makoto groaned. He couldn't remember all too well where the elusive black door sat. He had really only seen it that one time when Kamukura told him he would be attending the party.

Destination set but direction not, Makoto roamed the hallway. The two of them had fallen into a pregnant silence. It was odd, having someone as boisterous as Junko walking silently beside him. It almost unnerved him.

 ** _"Makoto,"_** the boy looked up, meeting the strawberry blonde's icy blue eyes. She jabbed her thumb towards the hallway opposite of Makoto, **_"This way. It's getting boring watching you walk in circles, so I'll just show you where is room is."_**

Grateful for her assistance, Makoto trailed after her. Soon enough, they reached the plain black door that Makoto remembered Kamukura sliding behind just a few days ago.

He brought his hand up to knock.

The door swung open with a slight creak. Makoto nearly fell over when his knuckles rapped against thin air instead of wood.

"I predicted you would visit today."

Makoto blinked, looking up at the taller male. The raven-haired man had a blank look on his face as his red eyes bore into the hazel ones of Makoto. Enoshima was giggling and phased through Kamukura as if he weren't standing in the doorway. Makoto could barely see a hint of her over the man's shoulder.

"You… Predicted I would show up?" Makoto asked, suddenly feeling a weight on the back of his neck.

Kamukura gave a small nod, his face not betraying his usual deadpan in the slightest, "I have to ask you a question."

That must have been some kind of invitation or something because Kamukura promptly turned on his heel and walked into the door. Makoto followed, closing the door as he entered.

Kamukura's room was… _Plain._ His bed was a simple black-and-white colour scheme, with a simple white blanket and black pillows. The walls, all a stale white, were barren of any kind of decorations. He had a desk, but it was completely barren, probably due to the older man completing his work as promptly as possible and having no need to let it clitter his desk.

"Can you still see Junko?" the former Ultimate Hope asked, eyes hard as they locked onto Makoto.

"Yeah?" he answered, not entirely sure what to make of the question. What did he mean, could he _still_ see Junko..? It's not like she would suddenly disappear, right?

Makoto… Didn't like that thought, he decided. Not, uh, because he liked having Junko around… Just that she could be helpful. When she wanted to be.

Plus, he would feel unsatisfied if the mystery he had been prevented with just suddenly up and vanished without answers.

Seeing the content look on Kamukura's face, Makoto assumed he felt the same.

"Is she in the room with us?" Kamukura asked, yet his eyes didn't even bother looking look for her.

Makot snorted, "Yeah. She's sitting on your desk." he giddily pointed at the girl, who sent both him and Kumakura a peace sign in response. It almost felt like he was some kind of medium helping Kamukura speak with a deceased loved one.

Actually, that was almost exactly what he was doing… Well, maybe the 'loved one' title for Junko was going too far… But judging on Kamukura's status as a member of Ultimate Despair, he must've liked Junko at least somewhat, right?

Kamukura's eyes betrayed his stoic facial expression when they flickered to the desk. There was no hint of recognition in those crimson orbs, so Makoto assumed that he couldn't see her.

The older man turned back to Makoto, this time eyeing him, "What are your reasons for coming here? There hasn't been any change with Junko so unless something else has happened you wouldn't have a reason for coming here."

Makoto blinked. Had he to have a _reason_ for coming to Kamukura's room? Well damn, considering how he basically came here out of outright _boredom_. Could that be considered a reason? Makoto felt like saying that would more or less offend the man, and decided that it wasn't.

Instead, he raised an eyebrow and tried to look far coyer than he actually was, "Did you predict that I would here today?"

Kamukura… _Snorted?_ No, that couldn't be right. Kamukura didn't _snort_ , "I figured a sufficient amount of time had passed to see if Junko was merely a side effect of the despair video. Since she is still here I would assume otherwise. Now, your reason?"

Makoto pouted, not liking the way Kamukura peered down his nose at him. He shuffled slightly, nudging his foot into the hardwood floor, "I don't really have a reason…"

The raven-haired man didn't respond to that. Makoto didn't look up. Instead, he found his shoes to be rather interesting and choose to look at those instead.

"Do I _need_ a reason to come see you?" he mumbled, but didn't entirely expect Kamukura to even hear.

Junko cackled at the phrase. Makoto didn't look at her but instead choose to raise his head to glance at Kamukura.

He was…

He was giving him a **look**.

It reminded Makoto of the first time he met eyes with the man. An undisguisable emotion flitted across his face, and something (possibly dangerous) sparking in the depths of his eyes.

"I suppose not," Kamukura said, turning away from his junior.

Makoto watched as he moved towards the bed and elegantly sat down. His legs were regally crossed and his hands folded over top.

"Well then, why don't we take this chance to make your visit useful?"

Makoto must've taken too long to respond since Kamukura gave him a deadpanned expression. "Let's talk." he simply stated.

Well, that made him feel stupid… Hopefully, Kamukura wouldn't notice, "Oh, that's what you meant." never mind, he definitely looked as stupid as he felt.

The brunette waddled over to the bed and sat down next to Kamukura, wary of the distance between them. Not that the older man seemed to mind since he sat as still as a stone.

Kamukura glanced at him from the side but didn't say anything. Makoto gulped at the awkward atmosphere that suddenly flash-flooded the room.

What was he supposed to say? Kamukura didn't look like he was going to prompt him again…

He looked at the man, meeting his eyes. An uncomfortable feeling pressed at the back of his neck, and he shifted slightly, waving his feet through the air childishly, "What are we supposed to talk about?" he asked.

Kamukura raised an eyebrow quizzingly, "That's for you to decide."

It almost like felt Kamukura was a parent expecting him to admit a wrongdoing.

Wait… What if Kamukura knew? What if he actually was expecting him to fess up to downloading Alter Ego, and breaking into the security room, and erased that footage! Was he in trouble?

Makoto winced, his mind flashing back to when Sonia had taken him outside. That was the first and last time he had ever even been outside under Ultimate Despair care… And he didn't know if he wanted to go out there again.

Junko scoffed. Makoto whipped his head around to look at her. She was still sitting on the desk, her arms crossed and a bored look on her face.

 ** _"You're helpless, you know that? He just wants to have a fucking conversation with you."_**

The boy perked at this, feeling a heat pool on his cheeks. Embarrassment or flattery, he really didn't know what caused it.

"Uh," he shifted, wringing his hands together, "Can you tell me anything about the Future Foundation… Like, isn't an attack supposed to happen or something…?"

A sound rang out in the background, faintly sounding like Junko's hand meeting her forehead.

Makoto ignored her. "When do you think that's going to happen? What are we going to do?"

Well, Makoto knew that the 'attack' was really just word getting out about his possible rescue… But he didn't think that was a threat now that he had refused to talk to Kirigiri…

Holy shit.

 _He had refused to talk to Kirigiri._

"I believe it was called off," Kamukura spoke in a monotone voice, and Makoto, for some strange reason, latched onto that.

 _It was his fault the mission was called off._

 _He betrayed Kirigiri. He betrayed Togami, Hina, Toko, Hiro… All of them._

"Are you… Okay?"

Suddenly, There was a light touch of his shoulder. It was Kamukura's hand, gently touching him as if he would break under the pressure.

Makoto jolted so fast he nearly fell off the bed. "Yeah… I'm just… I've had a lot of processes lately, and now that things are finally slowing down I can just… Think a lot more."

"I see." Kamukura said, as if he understood every concept in the universe, "You've started to get bored, correct? Now you are filling that void with other thoughts."

 _Whoa._ That was exactly what was happening… Wasn't it?

"How do you know stuff like this?" he asked, blinking owlishly.

Kamukura's hand left his shoulder, "There are many talents that I can access… The Ultimate Analysis Talent is only one of them."

"Isn't that Junko's talent?"

Kamukura stilled. His brow furrowed just the tiniest bit, "Since when have you address her as Junko? I had assumed you didn't like her?"

Makoto made eye contact with Junko. Her brow was furrowed. Makoto felt like doing the same.

When _had_ he started calling her by her first name? Come to think of it, Kamukura also called her by her first name… Maybe the two of them had been close, and so now he was offended by his rudeness?

Maybe it had just thrown him off? Certainly, now the question was throwing both Makoto and Junko for a loop.

"I dunno," he answered honestly, "A while after she… Appeared. I guess. Sometimes she helps me out, so I don't see a reason not to."

 _Not to forget that I choose her over Alter Ego…_

Not that he could blatantly say that to Kamukura. That would be admitting to tampering with the phone.

Kamukura, surprisingly enough, looked confused. "What do you mean she _helps_ you?"

The brunette brightened at this, smiling happily, "She helps look for things sometimes. The other day she found the imposter for me, and she also helped bring me here."

There was a pregnant pause in the conversation. Enoshima hopped off the desk and strolled over to the two of them, but froze mid-step when she saw Kamukura's face.

 ** _"Holy shit. I think you broke him."_**

 _"Broke him?!"_ Makoto mentally shot back, panicle looking between the two.

 ** _"I've never seen him display this much emotion before. Well, not after Nanami, that is…"_** the pink-haired girl pursed her lips.

 _"He used to be a lot more stoic, but now he's… Wait, who's Nanami?"_ he asked.

Just then, Kamukura lifted his head. "Naegi, do you mean that Junko can register things that you are unaware of?"

Makoto nodded, raising a brow at the question. What was so important about that?

"Do you know what this means?" Kamukura asked as he suddenly stood from the bed. Makoto shook his head, causing the older man to lightly sigh, "If she was a figment of your imagination, then how is she able to utilize the information you don't have?"

"She _can't_..." Makoto answered, feeling more and more confused with every word in the conversation, "But what else can she be?"

Kamukura shook his head, the long tendrils of hair flowing with the movement, "I have a hypothesis, but I need more evidence before I can say anything… Before anything, I want to do an experiment. I'll need your cooperation."

Makoto nodded, stepping off the bed and facing Kamukura. He had swiftly and silently strode towards the desk, opening a drawer and getting out a pack of cards.

"Makoto, I need you to get into the closet and close the door. Then I want Junko to tell you what card I'm holding up. You will then recite what she tells you." Kamukura said, pointing to the small black door on the other side of the room.

Hesitantly Makoto opened the door, revealing a walk-in closet (though it was smaller than the one in his room) absolutely filled to the brim with pressed black suits.

"Are suits the only thing you wear?" he asked with a hint of mirth, sending a grin over his shoulder.

"Get in the closest," Kamukura deadpanned.

"You don't have to be a grump about it," the boy mumbled, "Besides, you would look good in other clothes…"

The older didn't respond, and Makoto assumed he either didn't care or hadn't heard him. Not that the brunettes goal was to be heard, anyways. He closed the closet door, flinching slightly at the sudden darkness that invaded his vision.

"Junko…" there was a pause and Makoto wondered if Kamukura felt stupid talking to himself… But the realized that Kamukura probably never thought himself as stupid, "State what card this is."

Junko laughed. Makoto couldn't see her, but as usual, her voice was loud and clear. **_"King of hearts."_**

Kamukura waited a few seconds, "Naegi, can you tell me what it is?"

"Uh… _King of hearts…?_ "

Another pause. Makoto clenched at the sleeve of a nearby shirt and squeezed his eyes shut. He really hated this. Why did Kamukura have to do this experiment…? Couldn't he just trust him?

"Wrong."

Well, maybe that was his answer.

There was a cackle that reminded Makoto all too much of the monokuma that had ruled over Hope's Peak. He squeezed on the sleeve further, not caring about any wrinkles. Why did those thoughts have to come now of all times…?

 ** _"I'm just messing with yah!"_** the girl sounded giddier than ever, **_"It's the seven of clubs. Makoto, tell him that his despair is appreciated!"_**

 _He hated how much she was reminding him of monokuma today._

"Ugh, Junko was messing with us. It's the seven of clubs. Also, she said she appreciates your despair." he really, really didn't want to pass the message on, but if he didn't he feared that Junko would no longer play along… This entire experiment was hinged on her participation.

"That's correct… And awfully like her. One more."

He heard Junko sigh, gurgling in boredom, **_"Another one? Fine, this one is the Jack of Diamonds."_**

"Jack of diamonds," Makoto said, this time more assured that she wouldn't joke around. From the sound of it, she wanted this to be over as fast as he did.

"Correct. Now I'm going to write something down. Junko, read it out."

The girl huffed but seemed to wait patiently for him to finish. After a few seconds, she spoke, **_"It says Tuesday morning. Wait, is it Tuesday today? How despairful."_**

Once more, Makoto recited, "It says Tuesday morning. Wait, what's despairful about Tuesdays?"

 ** _"They suck."_**

Well then. That was… A _suitable_ answer, he supposed.

"Can I come out now?" he asked, feeling antsy in the enclosed space.

Half a word died out from Kamukura as a quick succession of knocks on the door to the room. Makoto sucked in a breath. Who would visit Kamukura? Makoto hadn't thought he was very active in the social circle of Ultimate Despair…

Makoto's hand went to the handle, and he was just about to open it-!

"Stay there." a hushed whisper came from just outside the close door. The door immediately removed his palm from the handle as if it had burned him.

The sound of the door opening was a little too quiet for Makoto to be comfortable with, and so, he pressed his ear against the door.

"Kamukura," it was Kuzuryuu's voice, a grim and dark tone just underneath the surface of his typical yakuza accent, "Have you seen the brat? We need him."

Makoto's heart nearly stopped in his chest He shuffled away from the door slightly. It took all of his concentration not to make even the slightest peep.

 _What could Kuzuryuu want with him? There was an ominous feeling being given from those words._

Kamukura must've also picked up on this because, after a few moments, there came a short answer. "No."

The yakuza groaned, "Well can you help us look for him?! Sonia showed me some bad fucking shit, and she's been blaming it on Naegi. So, now everyone's gotta to meet at the cafeteria, so if you find him drag his ass down there so we clear things up and move on with our lives."

"Do you not think he did anything?" Kamukura surprisingly asked.

There was a growl from Kuzuryuu, "Of course not! The kid isn't capable of sneaking into the security room and erasing our fucking security footage! Obviously, it couldn't have been the brat, he's too fucking stupid. We have more important shit to deal with than three seconds of missing security footage, anyway…"

"I'll bring him down if I find him," Kamukura responded, not commenting on anything the yakuza had said.

"Good."

With that, the door clicked shut. Makoto fidgeted before deciding to delicately open the closet door and creep out.

Only to run into Kamukura's chest.

He hurriedly backed up, "Sorry! Sorry!"

He felt like he was going to puke. The world tipped sightly when his back banged against the wall. His knees buckled and he blinked, finding himself sunken to the ground.

When had he…?

Kamukura was kneeling in front of him, a blank look on his face.

 _Oh god._

 _They knew. They knew. They knew - knew -_ ** _w._**

 ** _He was dead. It was official._**

 ** _Ultimate Despair was going t m._**

His breath came out in quick puffs. He squeezed his eyes shut, not like the way the world span and tilted. Panic coursed through his veins as a pressure dropped on his shoulder.

He squirmed and kicked out, flushing his back against the blank walls until there wasn't even an atoms worth of space between the two.

 _Whap!_

A sting erupted across his cheeks. His neck suffered from whiplash as it tossed to the side.

"Calm down," Kamukura said, placing his free hand on Makoto's other shoulder, effectively boxing the boy in place. "I know what Junko helped you break into the security room."

Makoto was going to look at the girl for support, but couldn't see anything past Kamukura.

"You… You knew?"

The man nodded, before pushing himself to stand and offering an extended hand to Makoto. "Now let's go. You'll need my help to convince the others that you didn't do it."

"You're going to help me? Why?"

Kamukura sighed.

"I don't know why."

Despite the total uncertainty in the man's words… Makoto found himself smiling. That was the most human thing he had ever even heard Kamukura say… And it was directed solely towards him.

He reached forward and grabbed the offered hand.

"I hope you can figure it out." he said.

"Me too."

* * *

 **(Anybody notice the Kagerou Project reference? No? Okay, I'll crawl back into my hole.)**

 **Ooh, it snowed today. Yay for Canadian weather…? Not sure how much I want snow this early in the year… But it is cosy to write while it's snowing, so that's a plus.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is a bit slow (actually most of my chapters are slow) but I think it's a nice cool-down from the drama of the last couple of chapters.**

 **This is just the calm before the storm.**

 **(Get ready for Monday's chapter. I don't think it will disappoint.)**

 **Also, "Well then, why don't we take this chance to make your visit useful?". (Kamukura tries his best to be smooth af. It's super effective.)**

 **P.s them sitting on that bed together is the closest yall are going to get to a sex scene. Aside from kisses, probably.**

 **Next time:**

 **Sonia strikes and nobody is happy about what she has to say.**


	26. Confrontation

**_Ronin Warriors Fanatic_** **\- I have two reasons. 1. Tbh Kamukura didn't really believe Makoto about Junko and 2. He was just confirming things for himself. Cuz, y'know, Junko being able to gather and utilize information that Makoto doesn't have access to is real important. (I'll have an in-story explanation of this in a chapter or two.)**

 ** _xXPinkMewXx_** **\- I was going to go in a different direction in that scene and promptly break Naegi's mind further… Decided not to. I'm saving that idea for later. *thinking emoji* I was never extremely fond of Kuma. I cheered when *it* happened. I choose Ghost-Junko.**

 **(Thank you. I really like Haluci-Junko too~~)**

 ** _Mitzuki118_** **\- Yeye Kamukura is a good man. Guess you'll find out now? And for Nagito… Eh, I have a few plans for him, but nothing completely definitive as of 's just too many characters for me to really hammer down on him right now, y'know?**

* * *

The cafeteria doors had never looked so intimidating before. This was in spite of everything Makoto had been through concerning this very particular set of doors. He gulped, squeezing Kamukura's hand even tighter.

Then, he paused.

…

Since when were the two of them holding hands?!

Oh, wait, their hands had been linked since they had left the older man's room… Kamukura had offered his hand to help Naegi up, and had never taken it away since.

It wasn't the first time a despair had led him by the hand, and it most likely wouldn't be the last… But this time it felt different. This was the giddy tug of Soda, nor was it the firm-yet-gentle scarf-covered hold of Tanaka…

Kamukura's hand was cold. Despite that, it fit his own almost perfectly.

Makoto decided that he liked Kamukura's hand.

He looked up at the man, who was staring ahead at the cafeteria doors, much like Makoto had been just seconds before. If he even noticed the hand holding, or Makoto's squeeze, he certainly didn't give it away. Well, that must of meant that he didn't mind, which was alright with Makoto, since he found that he didn't really mind all too much, either.

Kamukura gave him a blank look before wordlessly pushing through the cafeteria doors.

All chatter stopped. Every pair of crimson eyes gleamed wildly as they latched onto Makoto, and the boy felt himself sweat at the attention.

"Finally!" Saionji growled, pouting like a child, "We've been waiting here for _hours_!"

"It's only been forty minutes," Koizumi said, smacking the blonde girl over the head lightly.

The third person to speak was Soda, who came rushing over with shiny eyes filled with unshed tears, "Naegi! Is it _true_?"

Makoto gulped, feeling Soda's worn hands clamped over his. The man was looking at him with a conflicted face as if trust and betrayal were fighting just beneath the surface.

"Uh…" Makoto mumbled, not answering. He hoped that the way his eyes slid to the side didn;t look as conspicuous as it felt.

It was true, but he didn't want to admit that…

But… He also couldn't bring himself to lie. Yes, he had manipulated Soda in the past, but that was purely for the mechanic's _benefit…_ But he couldn't outright _lie to his face._ Those times were more like suggestions. Not lies!

Apparently, his silence didn't matter since another hand laid itself on his arm. This hand was soft and gentle, which was an extreme contrast to the rough, cracked skin that belonged to the Ultimate Mechanic. He looked over to see Tsumiki, her hand stretched forward to lay gently on his forearm. Much like Soda, there were unshed tears glimmering in her eyes.

"You wouldn't do that, right Makoto?" she whispered, leaning forward to speak quilty into his ear, "Y-you wouldn't do that to **me** , would you?"

Once more, Makoto found that all the words he wished to say were caught in the middle of his throat.

What could somebody even say in a situation like this…?

 _'Yes! Yes, it was me! I used Ibuki as a way to get updates, and then the formerly dead Enoshima Junko and I snuck into the security room and uploaded an AI bent on helping me escape into your security system!'_

He could almost _feel_ like the knife plunging into his heart. Cold, sharp, and deadly. A feeling of betrayed laced the blade, like a poison, and it anxiously awaited passage into his veins.

Suddenly, the curious eyes of everyone in the room grew heavier.

He looked around. Despite the light atmosphere from just a few seconds ago, everyone was now fidgeting. And staring.

They… They were all waiting for his answer, weren't they?

 _They wanted to see if he would admit his sins. If he would openly say that he had taken a knife and plunged it into their backs… And then they would do the very same to him._

The doors flew open. Makoto thanked his lucky stars.

 _Saved by the bell…_

He turned. His face promptly grew as white as a sheet. The hands that were holding him immediately fell from his person. He shivered at the lack of support.

 _This… This wasn't anything close to being saved, was it?_

Makoto swallowed the ball of spit threatening to choke him.

Sonia Nevermind had never looked so intimidating before.

Her light blue dress was tightly wrapped around her waist, before flowing to the floor as if it were a waterfall. Her hair was pinned up in a complicated bun, which for some reason, felt like she meant business.

Not to mention the look of absolute hatred blossoming on her face the longer the two of them made eye contact.

Her heels clacked against the hard flooring as she marched into the cafeteria. Two monokuma soldiers accompanied her, rolling in a television set.

"Everyone, your attention please," Sonia said.

It wasn't really necessary, seeing as the entire room had frozen stock still at just the sight of her. Makoto timidly glanced around and suspected that nobody here would be willing to interpret her - possibly bar Kamukura, who seemed above the hierarchy of Ultimate Despair.

But for everyone else… Sonia was at the top. Her and Kuzuryuu. But even now, the gangster had a look on his face like he was tasting something bad. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his pinstripe suit and his feet (anxiously?) kicked over top of the table he was sitting at. He wasn't going to intervene.

Everyone else in the room had a similar anxious aura to them. Pinched faces and fidgeting hands as Sonia walked to the centre of the room.

Everyone… Expect for Komaeda?

Makoto blinked, his eyes catching just a small portion of the white-haired man's face. It was… Neutral? His eyes were sparkling with a twisted kind of… Hope, as strange as it sounded.

"I've called you all here to address my suspicions."

Nobody moved. Makoto felt as if his limbs were made of lead.

"I have reason to believe that Naegi Makoto has broken into the security room on the third floor and is using stolen technology to make unauthorized calls to somebody outside of our organization!"

There was a gasp. Makoto couldn't tell who it was from.

"You… You can't really believe that, can you?" Soda asked, inching away from Makoto slightly and wringing his hands together.

Sonia nodded, her expression grave. She looked at the brunette that was on everyone's mind, "Naegi, do you wish to admit your guilt, or shall I show my evidence?"

 _Evidence?_

 _Didn't Alter Ego erase all of the evidence?!_

 _Then… How was she be able to make these allegations?! There must have been a clue that was left behind…_

"No."

If he didn't know what the evidence was, then there was no reason to admit to his guilt.

This… This wasn't lying, right? He wasn't lying, he was just… _Refusing to speak_. Yeah, that's exactly what this was. He had a right to silence, didn't he?

 _Were those rights null after the very people crowding around him took over the world?_

"Fine then," Sonia confidently said, strolling over to the television, "Firstly, there is a suspicious cut in the security footage from the third floor. I believe Naegi went into the security room without permission and then erased the footage of him entering."

Makoto gulped. That's pretty much exactly what he had done.

She clapped her hands and the soldiers go to work. They turned on the television to show the pristine footage of the third floor's camera.

It showed Makoto squeezing through the music venues door's, he stopped for a few seconds, leaning against the door. Then, he left for the bathroom. Several seconds later, he was once more entering the music venue…

There was a missing segment of footage, just as Sonia had said. The video was missing the section where he had walked up the music venue, instead, it showed him immediately opening the doors and entering. Honestly, the jolt between clips was a little jarring, if one was looking for it.

Alter Ego couldn't have made footage from nothing. He had done his best to cut out all of the discriminating sections of footage, which Makoto was glad for.

The boy just hadn't expected somebody to actually look through the footage of that day.

Did a guard come across it by accident and reported it? Or was Sonia purposely digging around for anything discriminating she could use against him?

"Wait! Ibuki was there that day in the music hall! Makoto went to the bathroom and came right back, Ibuki swears!"

Makoto turned his head around so fast that he nearly gave himself whiplash. The girl was now standing from her seat, her hand in the air and an angry look on her face.

"Makoto was watching Ibuki's practice! Ibuki doesn't think he did anything wrong!" she shouted, waving her arm through the air.

Sonia looked like she was about to retort when Tsumiki, surprisingly enough, spoke for the group.

"W-why would Makoto even want to go in there? A-and the doors always locked, so… Um, I don't' think he would be able to get in there? Ah, I'm sorry!" she squeaked, covering her face with her hands, "I-I just don't believe he did anything!"

Tanaka was nodding, "I, too, believe in young Naegi's innocence! He is not the type of fiend who would do such a thing!"

A glow of pride warmed his chest.

Wait, no, that's bad.

Tsumiki had been tricked… He had lied to them. When he said no, he didn't refuse to speak… He had **lied**.

 _He did it. He was the one who broke into the security room._

 _They shouldn't be defending him. They shouldn't be trying to defend the guilty party!_

 _Why…_

 _Why did they trust him so much…?_

 _It wasn't because he was Hope, was it?_

Sonia smirked, "Let me replay the footage again. This time pay close attention to the door of the security room," she said, pointing her finger at the door on the screen.

The footage was indeed played again. Makoto felt a cold dread settle on the back of his neck when he saw the door closing in the last few seconds of the video.

Everyone went silent. Makoto felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck. That… He had to admit that it was a little bit convincing. Both a jump in the footage and the door being conspicuously closed during the last few frames... It would be stretching it to call those events a coincidence.

"So you're saying the brat betrayed us… Because somebody opened the door to the security room? Sounds stupid to me." Saionji muttered, crossing her arms with a pout.

Sonia frowned, obviously displeased at the lack of faith in her accusation. "We didn't have a scheduled shift change at that time, so there's no reason anybody would open the door…"

Makoto didn't know if he should be happy or upset at the obvious blind faith Ultimate Despair was putting into him. A sudden guilt weighed on his heart. He… He _had_ actually snuck into the security room… Everything Sonia was accusing him of was _correct_.

These people… They were his friends, weren't they? It… It was **wrong** to lie to his friends!

He opened his mouth-!

"At what time did the break-in happen?"

 _Huh?_

Makoto looked up at the sound of Kamukura's voice. He had crossed his arms and was now facing off against Sonia, eyes unusually bright.

Sonia blinked, obviously surprised at the man's interference, "I'm not sure..." she answered simply.

Kamukura closed his eyes, "As I thought. How can you be sure that this footage happened directly before the break in?"

The queen seemed to barely suppress a growl, "And why are _you_ questioning this?"

The man scoffed, "There are obvious holes in your story. I don't agree with you accusing one of our members of betrayal with half-baked accusations. What evidence other than the missing footage do you have? A couple seconds of missing footage can be summed up to a technical error."

Makoto felt his cheeks heat up. One of their members? Apparently, Kuzuryuu had declared him a member at the end of the party, but… ht hadn't heard anyone actually address him as such since them.

Despite the situation, a stupid grin grew on his face.

Wait, this wasn't a time to be _smiling_! After forcing himself to frown instead, the brunette looked back to the queen.

Sonia pursed her lips. "Who else would break in? Everyone, baring Naegi, has permission to enter the security room. He is the only person who would have to use force to get in."

Naegi looked at Kamukura. While the man wasn't showing any emotion, as usual, he had a certain aura to him. It felt like he was… _Smirking_. Only inwardly.

"Are you saying there is evidence of forced entry?" Kamukura asked, even though it didn't really sound like a question. He already knew the answer.

Everyone else must have, too.

"That's right," Soda chimed in, "Our alarm system would have gone off if he had forced his way inside! I don't remember any alarms going off lately!"

Sonia had a hurt expression of her face, and she mumbled the mechanic's name. Makoto inwardly sighed in relief.

It looked like things were starting to turn in his favour.

Tanaka started laughing. It was a dark, yet happy chuckle. "The boy is innocent! Without forced entry, we cannot even say that a break-in occurred!"

"Hey, that's right!" Saionji pointed an accusing finger and Sonia, "How do we even know there was a break in? Nothing was stolen or broken! You big fat liar!"

The queen was beginning to falter, losing her confidence as she lost the faith of a majority of Ultimate Despair.

Her eyes flew over the room, stopping on Makoto for longer than he would have liked. Finally, they stopped on one of the monokuma soldiers.

More accurately, they stopped on the helmet.

Makoto's eyes when he realized that he could tell exactly what she was thinking.

Sonia smirked, turning away from the group and moving towards the soldier, "I think the easiest solution is to get Naegi to tell us whether or not he did it."

A silence fell over the room.

The silence was replaced with a mutual aura of speculation. It seemed like everyone knew exactly what Sonia was thinking. But… Despite that, nobody argued against it.

Sonia's slender hands wrapped around the helmet.

The soldier fell to the ground like a marionette after it's strings had been cut.

Makoto took a shaking step back.

"No..!" he whispered, latching onto Kamukura's sleeve.

 _He said he would protect me._

 _But then..._

 _Why is he shaking his head…?_

Sonia was in front of him, the helmet held out in front of her.

"Would you like to do the honours, or do I need to force it on you?"

Makoto didn't answer. A small pair of hands gripped his shoulders. Makoto turned his head ever so slightly and saw just a few threads of silver hair. Peko.

He shook his head. Peko's hands tightened around his shoulders in a threatening manner. He stopped squirming if only to escape the pain of her fingernails as they dug into his flesh.

The helmet came closer.

Sooner than he would have liked, the blocky, cold metal contraption wrapped uncomfortably around his head, squeezing at his temples.

A sudden jolt flew through his system as if electricity was running through his body. His hands went numb and he felt his thoughts slips to the back of his mind.

 _Somebody…_

 _Help…_

"What are my orders?"

Was that… _His voice?_

It sounded foreign. It didn't sound like the one he had long since grown accustomed to. He couldn't feel the vibration of his throat or the movements of his lips. All he could see was Sonia's smirking face and the mounting horror of nearly everyone else in the room.

In the very back of his mind, he could see a spark of…Something.

Something was hidden away in the very end of Komaeda's eyes.

Just then, he realized that they weren't red.

 _They were grey._

Sonia stepped in front of his line of sight, obscuring Komaeda from view.

"Naegi Makoto, did you break into the security room?"

…

Everyone's eyes bore into his half-lidded ones. Whatever morsel of freedom he had left slipped away. All will to fight the control of the helmet had been locked away with that single order.

"Yes."

* * *

 ** _I'm screaming._**

 **Next time:**

 **Everyone is still angry and confused.**


	27. Makoto's Interrogation

**Aah, what's that lovely sound?**

 **Oh, why of course, it's the sound of all my readers screaming.**

 **Are you ready to continue with this shit show? I'm not, but I'll try my best anyways.**

 _ **~ Posting this early in the morning since I'll be busy after school ~**_

 ** _Mitzuki118_ ****\- I had to put some fluff in that chapter… That just makes the evil reveal at the end that much sweeter. Naegi won't get away unscathed, that's for sure. Especially if Sonia has anything to say about it.**

 ** _Alewar Warinot_** **\- Junko's kinda watching from the sidelines right now (soaking up the despair from afar), but yeah, she's probably screaming. Hmm, I put all of the important interactions in the story… But I know how you feel. There's just too many characters for me to handle… Do you want this story to be like, 500k words long? Wait. Don't answer that. I just don't have the time to write all of these interactions. ;-; (I have been thinking about writing some drabbles for them though?)**

 ** _Imnotraven16_** **\- Awesome review.**

 ** _xXPink MewXx_** **\- Watch? Guess you'll have to find out now? :3c Umm, kinda? This fic is a bit lighter than Lion's Den, but it'll also have a bit of darkness flavoured in, as you can already tell.**

* * *

"Yes."

The room was silent.

Sonia nearly stumbled over as she stepped backwards, her hand flying up to her mouth.

 _…_

 _Was she right?_

 _Had she been right about Naegi all along? About his manipulative actions, the hope-brainwashing scheme of his?!_

 _Maybe now… Finally… Finally, would her friends realize that they had been tricked?! This boy wasn't the successor of Junko, he was her_ ** _killer._**

 ** _He deserved death for what he had done to her._**

 ** _For what he was planning to do that all of them._**

"Do you all see now? He was never one of us!" she shouted, straightening her spine and snapping her head forward, "The helmet is forcing him to tell us the truth! He is a traitor!"

Ibuki, who now had a surprising sheen of tears in her eyes (tears and not despair swirls?) put a finger to her pouting lips, "But I thought Makoto was part of the family? Maybe it was an accident?"

Fuyuhiko, surprisingly enough, growled low in his throat, "He is. That's the only reason the little fucker is still alive."

Sonia felt herself smirk inwardly. By the looks of it, Fuyuhiko was rather angry at the boy. It was (almost) exactly as she had dreamed!

Just with far too little blood to satisfy her.

Tsumiki let out a wail. Sonia grinned and turned to her, ready to help her friend relish in her despair-!

Why…

Why were her eyes still red?

Her pupils, while murky with tears, were definitely visible. Her eyes were a crystal clear red.

There was one crucial element missing. Despair swirls.

Where…?

 ** _Where were her despair swirls?_**

 ** _How could she not be relishing in this betrayal? How could she be truly… . . ?_**

 _Sadness? What was that?_

 _That was a synonym for despair, right? If so, then how were Mikan's eyes free of swirls? Free of_ ** _despair_** _?_

Something hot was in Sonia's chest. After a moment of consideration, she decided that it was jealousy.

 **Anger.**

She was angry at Mikan for not taking advantage of such a despairing moment. Angry at Kazuichi and Tanaka, two men which she adored, having the same sadden, but non-despairful look. Angry that Naegi had taken his manipulations to the level that Fuyuhiko was sparing his life.

Angry that she couldn't accept the hope that Naegi brought.

Angry that she couldn't be like everyone else.

"Enough." she spat, more to herself than anyone else, "We must find a way to punish him for his actions!"

Nidai coughed uncomfortably, "Isn't punishment a little too… Extreme? We haven't even asked what his motivations were. What about those phone calls?"

Ah, right. They only had one piece of the puzzle. To truly understand what was going on here, she would have to continue on with the interrogation.

"Fine then. We shall continue to ask him questions until we fully understand what happened." she turned to the rainwashed boy, glaring at him in the most dignified way she could manage, "Are you also behind the outgoing phone calls?"

Much to her surprise, the boy shook his head in denial.

Well then.

She squinted, wondering if the helmet had somehow (impossibly) lost its effect. It couldn't have, right? No. Kazuichi wouldn't have made such a flaky device, and after all, the other slave who had been using thus far had never shown any signs of resistance.

That must have meant…

 _That he really didn't have any connection to the phone call?_

 _Or… were her questions just not specific enough?_

"Do you know the identity of the person who _did_ make the phone call?"

Once more, she received a solid _no_ as her answer.

She locked eyes with Fuyuhiko, slightly miffed to see the same level of confusion that she felt on his face. The yakuza strutted forward and glared long and hard at the boy, as if he could see past the monokuma head and into his eyes.

"Why did you go sneaking into the security room, then?" he sneered intimidating like he believed it would help the interrogation.

It wouldn't, Sonia knew, but she was glad her co-leader was at least putting in an effort. It was more than he had done since the faux successor had sunk his teeth into him.

Naegi's brainwashed voice filtered through the speakers, answering the question, "I was following the command of Togami Byakuya."

The yakuza stumbled backwards, slightly confused, "Togami? How the hell did he contact you?! Wait, isn't the Imposter dressed up like the brat right now? But… He left the base a couple days ago?"

Kazuichi spoke up, "He said he'd be out until Thursday… So it couldn't be him?"

"So that must mean it was the real one!" Ibuki grinned, looking rather victorious at the deduction.

Mahiru looked unnerved, "Is this true?" she asked, turning to the boy in question.

Naegi nodded, "Yes. He was acting as a member of the Future Foundation. They were to aid me in my escape."

Even though it was sunny July day, the room felt more like January. Sonia made no room to rub the goosebumps on her arms and didn't look anyone in the eye as she shivered slightly.

She could decide what was worse.

 _That Naegi had been planning an escape… Or that the Future Foundation was helping (and somehow contacting) him!_

It seemed as if Fuyuhiko had decided between the two.

Red-faced with anger, the yakuza grabbed Naegi by the collar of his shirt and shouted in his monokuma-covered face, " _Escape?_ What the hell do you mean you were going to escape, fucker?! Don't we treat you well?"

The boy nodded in agreement, not saying a word to answer the rhetorical questions that Fuyuhiko stuttered.

Sonia's eyes swept the room, taking in the collective horror of her comrades. Kazuichi, Mikan, and Tanaka (the ones Sonia assumed to be closest to the boy) all openly gaped in shock. Hiyoko had some twisted mixture of anger and sadness splayed across her face. Akane looked downright murderous. The queen decided she wouldn't stop the gymnast, should she throttle the boy. Though it seemed like Fuyuhiko might beat her to it.

Then there were the two odd ones of the group. Nagito and Kamukura.

Kamukura held his normally impassive look as if he wasn't surprised by the admission in the slightest. Though, that was probably more truthful than Sonia would have liked to admit since Kamukura knew practically _everything_.

Nagit looked pleased. Which was strange, because up until this point she had thought he loved the Ultimate Hope, being the black sheep that he was.

He seemed to praise hope. In fact, he rejoiced in hope the same way she savoured despair.

Originally it hadn't mattered to her since the man was always loyal to both Enoshima and Ultimate Despair movement… But now…

Seeing him so pleasured by Naegi's admitted to making an escape attempt… It was unsettling, to say the least.

Sonia turned away and instead focused her thoughts on the Ultimate Hope. "Naegi, can you explain to us why you would wish to escape?"

"I don't."

Sonia blinked, her long eyelashes fluttering.

"What…?"

It wasn't her who said it, but at the moment she could really care less.

"I choose Enoshima." the boy said, apparently giving what was supposed to be a satisfying answer.

It wasn't. Not to Sonia. Maybe it would have been to everyone else, but to her, it just seemed… _Suspicious._

She narrowed her eyes, not trusting what he was saying in the least, monokuma helmet be damned. Something here wasn't right.

 _He didn't,_ ** _couldn't_** _, have meant Junko's cause. No, he meant the_ ** _person_** _._

 _The person who was very much dead._

"Everyone, don't make the mistake of _hoping_ for this weasels words," she harshly cut out, "He's playing you. He's been playing from the vet started."

"B-but the helmet! He can't lie with it on… R-right?" Mikan spoke up, wiping a tear from her eye.

Sonia froze.

 _No. It had to be defective!_

 _Something was wrong. Something_ ** _had to be wrong!_**

"No. There has to be something…" she whispered.

The room once more fell silent. Everyone seemed to be thinking an array of different things… From disgustingly hopeful thoughts to ways to commit a murder without everyone finding out… Sonia could see it on their faces. Those who were corrupted. Those who weren't.

The room was almost divided by half.

 _Almost_.

His side appeared to be the victor.

Sonia kept her mouth shut at the revelation.

The next person to speak was Tanaka. The queen squeezed her eyes shut because _it had to be_ ** _him_** _._

 _Of course, a man who was fond of animals would be kind to a vermin like Naegi._

"Such things are trivial!" he barked, "We should be focusing on why he would go into the security room if he has indeed chosen Enoshima!"

The blond nodded, feeling a sudden rush of something flow through her. Tanaka was right, they should backpedal and instead focus on the obvious continuity error in the boy's story.

Hiyoko strutted over, "So brat, other than following the orders of those no good Future Foundation fuckers, why did you go into the security room?

"I was told to uploa-"

There was a hiss. Then there was a _zap._

The helmet sparked dangerously. The red eye slowly dimmed until it was as black as its partner.

Naegi Makoto crumpled to the ground.

* * *

 _A few minutes previous._

His heart was unsuccessfully trying to beat faster. The air burned at his throat and stuffed itself into his lungs by the boatload. Makoto would rather it be fasted paced and barely concentrated…

Anything to prove that his body was, in fact, _his._

A silent hiss rang through his mind but not his throat as he surveyed the horrified expressions of everyone around him. The information that left his mouth barely registered in his brain and the conversation easily left his train of thought.

 **Follow your orders.**

 **Live for despair.**

 **Die for Enoshima.**

He tried to suck in a breath. His body instead exhaled. His hands numbly hung at his sides when he so desperately wanted to _rip this damn machine off his skull, hair and all._

 **Follow your orders.**

 **Live for despair.**

 **Die for Enoshima.**

The mantra kept playing and _playing and playing and play-_

 ** _"Makoto!"_**

He wanted to blink. His eyes stayed steadily open, surveying the horrified face of Tanaka Gundam, class one clearance.

Suddenly, Enoshima Junko was in his view. His scanners could detect and process the image.

 _Warning! A sudden increase in infrared and electromagnetic waves in the area can have negative effects on the human occupant. Now detecting low-frequency sound waves - processing data now._

 ** _"Makoto! Hey, can you hear-!"_**

 _Warning! Electromagnetic waves are disturbing the visual processors of the helmet. Hard Drive storage is being corrupted. The microphone is picking up low-frequency sounds - dismissing data._

 _Warning! The human occupant at risk. The sudden influx of infrared rays may cause the following symptoms, auditory halu-!_

There was a buzz. A crackle.

Makoto's heart… _Sped up._

It sped up faster than the programming would have allowed it to, in case it risked the human occupant.

 ** _"Okay, okay, I think I got this!"_**

This time, Makoto really could blink. His vision was slightly fuzzy, and the air in the helmet was humid and stuffy. He felt like coughing.

 _Was that Tanaka's voice…?_

 _It sounded like he was saying-!_

 ** _"Pay attention to_** ** _me_** ** _, goddammit! I'm the one who's gonna save your ass!"_** Enoshima was suddenly in his face, stabbing her thumb into her chest and she puffed up her cheeks.

Makoto stopped his eyes on her, complying with her wishes. She grinned in return as if she could feel the presence of his gaze, despite not actually seeing it.

 _Maybe she didn't need to actually_ ** _see_** _anything._

He started looking through the recently recorded data…

There was a clapping sound in his ear, he nearly huffed. Junko did _not_ look amused, **"What did I just tell you?"**

He didn't say anything. Actually, he _couldn't_ say anything… but even if he could, Makoto didn't think he would give her the satisfaction.

 ** _"Okay, I'm going to… try something… I've never really done this before, aside from just a few seconds ago, but I think I know what to do!"_**

Would sweating cause the helmet to malfunction? Maybe that was the least of his worries at the moment…

 ** _"Now sit back, relax, and let your good old pal Enoshima help you out,"_** yeah, Makoto definitely didn't like the devilish grin on her face.

The girl brought her perfectly manicured hands up the helmet, placing the very tips of her fingers over the top of the glowing red eye.

The screens went dark.

Makoto would have squeaked, had he been able to.

Just a few seconds later, the screen had come back online! Only… Television static…?

 ** _Warning! Warning! Warning!_**

 ** _Unknown entity! Unknown entity!_**

 ** _Human occupant at risk-!_**

 ** _Human oc p-nt_** **a t** r i _s_ ** _k…_**

Something snapped in the back of his mind.

His knees felt… weak…

Sonia was…

The floor was hard. The mask was hot.

His head was spinning. The edges of his vision were growing dark.

Finally, as his eyelids began to forcibly slip shut…

 _Kamukura had a look of horror on his face._

* * *

 **Y'all remember that Junko foreshadowing with the cellphone? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Anyways, I tried my best to juggle all of the characters in this chapter, but I know I kinda left out Nidai and Akane… (I leave those two out a lot, don't I? I'll have to put in some free time events for them in the future.)**

 **Oh and don't worry about the Imposter… He's doing fine. :3c**

 **(hehehhe)**

 **(I feel a little dorky writing "a few minutes previous" but I didn't want anyone to be confused...)**

 **Next time:**

 **Naegi wakes up. The trilogy of everyone being mad and confused continues.**

 **(This time Kamukura joins them in being confused. But he's not mad. Okay, maybe he's a *little* mad.)**


	28. Untitled

**I couldn't think of a chapter title this time. This chapter is pretty similar to questions and Answers, but I didn't want to reuse that title, so… Whatever.**

 **This might be late/a bit rushed because I was busy all of Friday night and Saturday, and I don't have a lot of time to work on this on Monday. Oops.**

 **Oh yeah, just a little warning. I've mentioned in the past that Kamukura was doing the card test as extra reassurance that Junko was real, but I've since then changed that.**

 **~ Maybe this is a good time to state that anything I say in the comments/review replies isn't "canon" and may or may not change. I'm always getting new ideas for this story, so I can never concretely say something until it's *actually in the story* ~**

 ** _Alewar Warinot_** **\- Yeah, I'll see what I can do. I've been a little swamped for time lately so I might not actually write any for a little while. We'll see.**

 ** _xXPinkMewXx_** **\- All hail sassy sidekick Junko! Kamukura was a lil mad. Ugh, I can't stop with cliffhangers… I'm just so good at writing them! D:**

 ** _Mitzuki118_** **\- Thank you! ;v; Eh, he's a tough cookie, so he'll be alright. It wasn't horror… More anger. Angry boi.**

* * *

There was a low mumble of words. Makoto pinched his eyebrows together.

Just seconds later, a spark of pain jolted in between his brows, and the boy groaned at the sudden invasion. His head was throbbing like the time he had fallen out of that tree…

No, wait. His head was throbbing like the morning after the party.

 _Did somebody give him alcohol again?_

His memories were fuzzy, which was another similarity to the aftermath of the party. This time, though, his muscles ached and his limbs felt heavy. There was a familiar dull pang between his shoulder blades like he slept in an uncomfortable position.

There was another soft murmur of words. The brunette strained his ears.

"So you're the one who… Your name is…?"

 **"... Ego. I… Foundation."**

Much to his frustration, only fuzzy, half-connected words reached his ears.

Makoto groaned, forcing his tired muscles to roll him onto his side. The pillow just beneath his head was some kind of godsend, the plush wrapped around his aching cranium blissfully.

A memory slipped into his head.

He groaned again.

He could remember a fuzzy screen… Junko had been saying something to him… He could see Sonia's face, close up to his own. Then Kuzuryuu… And…

 _The helmet._

His eyes flew open.

The sheets were soft and Makoto gratefully dug his fingernails into them. His lungs burned at the way oxygen coursed through him, his neck growing dry at the quick breaths. An ache was in his chest, yet it was more emotional pain than anything physical.

 _He could remember their disappointed faces._

"You've awakened."

He looked to the side, not at all surprised to see Kamukura standing in the doorway of his bathroom. The small grey flip phone that contained Alter Ego was in his hand, the AI's face lit upon the top screen. He looked concerned.

Actually, both of them a little concerned, though Kamukura was less so.

Makoto's mind flashed back to his last few seconds of awareness. The look of fury on the man's face.

It was so… _unlike_ him that it was staggering.

He was thinking of something to say when Kamukura cut into the silence.

"I thought I told you not to contact anyone aside from me."

The boy whipped his head around before squeezing his eyes shut and freezing at the sudden dizzy spell. After a few seconds, when he felt correctly orientated again, he looked up at Kamukura. The man was holding up the small flip phone, the called directory now on the screen. It showed several outgoing calls to a number Makoto couldn't read. The man held a blank face, but the brunette could _feel_ disappointment.

"Well…" Makoto piled his fingers together, "They were the ones who contacted me, through a paper note. And I never replied, or anything! So really, I don't have anything to do with those phone calls!"

He may or may not have added in that last part just to appease Kamukura.

The man gave no indication of whether or not it worked, though. He just continued looking blankly at his junior.

Makoto gulped, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Kamukura started at him. He was getting the _look_ all over again. "Come here." was all the man said. He then receded back into the bathroom, Alter Ego in tow.

It took a tremulous amount of effort just to sit up. Makoto grunted as a numbed pain flew from his head through all of his body. Was this some kind of side effect from wearing the monokuma helmet…? Or maybe Junko gave him the rough treatment?

There was a scoff. Enoshima Junko was sitting on the edge of the bed, inspecting her nails callously.

 ** _"I gave you the best damn treatment in the world. You can thank me and Kamu-Kamu now."_**

"... K-Kamu-Kamu?" Makoto questioned, scratching his cheek.

The pinkette gave him a gleeful look before hopping off the bed and slipping into the bathroom.

Makoto, ever the curious one, forced his weary body to a stand. He stumbled a little while making his first few steps, but once he had the support of the wall, walking wasn't too bad. Soon enough, he was entering the washroom and closing the door behind him.

Junko had taken her usual seat on the counter while Kamukura was leaning against the far wall, Alter Ego still in his hand. From what Makoto could guess, the two of them had been talking for a while. Makoto was almost jealous - not that he particularly knew why.

"So what's up? Did you… find something?" the boy asked, not liking the way his body forced him the suck in heavy breaths. He leaned against the wall for some added support.

Maybe his body was a little more worn than he thought?

Kamukura looked up from the phone, "Alter Ego and Junko gave me some useful information which supports my hypothesis."

"Wait… Junko gave you information? I thought you couldn't see her?" Makoto squinted but saw no signs of Kamukura ever looking in the girl's general direction.

There was also no comment on the earlier… Uh, _Kamu-Kamu_ , which was suspicious. Surely, then, Kamukura couldn't see or hear Enoshima.

Alter Ego perked up on the tiny screen, smiling wildly, "I can act as a translator between the two!" he stated proudly.

Makoto nodded. That made sense since Alter Ego could see and hear Junko. Come to think of it, Junko was able to hack(?) into the monokuma helmet, too… And the helmet was able to see and hear her. That must be important!

Just what was the connection? Did she have some ability to interfere with electronics?

 ** _"Yup! I've gotten myself an upgrade!"_** the girl grinned and swung her feet childishly off the side of the counter. **_"I can do all sorts of crazy stuff, as long as it's a machine!"_**

 **"Ah, yes. Enoshima tested this ability on me. We found out that she can hack into systems wirelessly!"** the little AI chirped.

Kamukura, even though he could only her half of the conversation, looked like he understood what was going on, "I used my hypothesis to infer the same thing. That's why I asked Junko to interfere when you were being interrogated."

Makoto paused.

Wait…

 _What…?!_

Getting past the fact that Kamukura and Junko couldn't have communicated before today (because he assumed this was the first time Kamukura had spoken to Alter Ego) how could he have spoken to her without Makoto noticing?

Did it happen sometime when Junko was around? Makoto really didn't know where she was or what she did half the time, but certainly, she wasn't skipping around communicating with Kamukura. He would have been told about that, right?

How would the black-haired man even know he needed help? He couldn't have predicted that Sonia would whip out the monokuma helmet, could he? Though Kamukura was really smart, and…

No. None of this speculation was any good.

He first had to figure out how the two of them could even contact each other! Everything else was irrelevant!

"How?!" he asked, turning slightly to keep the both of them in his sights, "How did you even talk to her without Alter Ego?"

Junko hummed a random tune, continuing to swing her legs back and forth. Makoto scoffed, seeing that she, like always, wasn't willing to answer.

Someday he would get answers out of her, he hoped.

Kamukura turned his blank stare to Makoto, "During the card experiment. I wrote out questions and put the cards down as answers. For the final question I asked her to interfere with any technology, should it be used on you, and the affirmative answer was the phrase she said to you."

...

Makoto felt like his world just exploded.

He… He had always known that Kamukura was smart, like really, _really smart._ Like, he was the Ultimate Smart or something… But really, Makoto had never thought of something like that.

 _(Maybe that just proved how dimwitted Makoto really was?)_

The boy felt a large grin helplessly spread across his face. He made a horrible attempt at removing it, but in the end conceded and let the smile stay.

"That awesome!" he cooed, "So you had planned for the monokuma helmet to come out the entire time?!"

Kamukura nodded, his crimson orbs suspiciously sliding to the side, refusing to meet Makoto's eyes.

It didn't matter to Makoto. If he were a dog than his tag would be wagging a mile a minute right about now! Kamukura really was amazing.

(He vaguely wondered why he was always comparing himself to a dog, but decided not to question it.)

"Now that I have the necessary information to research my hypothesis, I will be leaving the base shortly. I think I know where I can find the answers we have been looking for."

Hold on.

What did he mean _"l_ _eave the base"?_

Wasn't that, like, impossible?

Makoto eyed the man suspiciously.

Kamukura was… He was a member of Ultimate Despair, right? And everyone in Ultimate Despair lived at the base _all the time_ , right…?

Then how could you explain what he had heard yesterday?

 _"Wait, isn't the Imposter dressed up like the brat right now? But… He left the base a couple days ago?"_

 _"He said he'd be out until Thursday… So it couldn't be him?"_

 **Oh, wait.**

 **The only person not allowed to leave was him.**

Makoto choked.

"W-wait! You can't leave! I mean… Not alone. I'm your partner, right? I should go with you!" he stuttered, feeling his heart rate pick up.

He… He didn't want Kamukura to leave him here. Alone.

Yeah, everyone was nice to him, and he considered them his friends… It was just…

He wanted to go outside again. Just _once_.

It was an escape attempt. If he was with Kamukura then he would technically be supervised by a member of Ultimate Despair, right? Then they could _right back_ and…

"No."

Makoto froze. A ball of spit stopped in his throat, making him instinctually cough and choke.

"What? What do you mean **_no_**? We're… We're _partners_! And _I_ have Enoshima! I have to go!" the boy growled.

"No."

Makoto balled his fists together. He opened his mouth.

Why was Kamukura being so-!

His back slapped against the wall, making an audible sound at the contact. It did hurt - not particularly - but it stunned him, knocking the wind from his lungs. A hand forcefully gripped the front of his shirt, locking him in place.

"If you think I would willingly let you out of this building after admitting to your _escape attempt…_ Then you're a bigger fool than I originally thought." the man said, narrowing his eyes.

Makoto was almost hurt by how emotionless his voice was. The cold, empty words stabbed at him harder than any amount of anger ever could.

The brunette squirmed in Kamukura's grip but knew it was futile. He didn't know what Ultimate Kamukura even was, but it had to be something impressive and vast. The man was just… **Perfect**.

 _Expect, was he really?_

 _No._

 _He was lonely and hurt. Kamukura Izuru was just as human as anyone else… He just hid things better than most._

The boy crumpled.

"Why…? I thought… I said I choose _Junko_ , didn't I? That I wasn't planning on escaping anymore! Isn't that enough for you?" he asked.

Makoto didn't like how hurt - how _human_ \- his voice sounded right then. It almost disgusted them, but the big of a difference there was between Kamukura and himself.

Kamukura didn't shake his head. He didn't reply. He just looked Makoto in the eye. The boy looked back, unwavering.

Those red eyes… As red as the blood, they had drawn from so many people… He was scared of them, at first.

Now, though...

Now he was just a little too accustomed to being afraid. Celestia always did say that adaptability was the way of survival, right? Maybe it was finally time he took her advice.

"I don't want to escape anymore." he finally belted out, "I've… Accepted things."

Kamukura still didn't say anything. The silence was getting harder and harder to bear with each passing second, and Makoto didn't know what he would do if the man didn't say anything.

"Just say something!" he finally caved in, screaming.

Kamukura squinted at him like he couldn't understand what he was saying. Makoto squinted back, harder because he knew he couldn't (probably wouldn't ever) understand Kamukura. Not fully.

There was just too much. There was too much about this poor man hidden away from the common eye.

Hidden away from _him._

"Why are you two so similar?"

Makoto felt a bit of anger flow through him, he angrily squirmed in the older's hold, "I can't tell you if I don't know who you're talking about! I _never_ know who you're talking about!"

Then, his squirming ceased.

He remembered what Junko had said to him, just yesterday.

He remembered the _name_ she had told him.

" _Nanami_. You're talking about that Nanami girl, aren't you? The one that Enoshima mentioned."

Kamukura froze completely. Something flashed in his eyes, and this time, Makoto actually knew what it was.

 **Anger.**

 **Sadness.**

 ** _Loss._**

Was this Nanami person the one who Kamukura missed? Was she the loss that he saw flash in the man's eyes every so often?

Just who was she? What was her relationship with Kamukura?

 _She was dead, right?_

 _She was the girl who had tried to save everyone. The girl who_ ** _failed._**

It was that moment that Makoto realized. Junko wasn't her predecessor, no matter what the will said.

His predecessor, his **real** predecessor, was a girl by the name of Nanami.

Determination flooded through his veins. No matter what he did, he _would_ succeed her. Her failure wouldn't be the end of the story.

Kamukura's grip loosened. Makoto's feet finally hit the floor, and the boy sagged slightly against the wall.

There was a look of horror, not unlike the one he had seen before passing out, across the man's face.

He tried to act as if he were emotionless… But that wasn't true at all, was it?

This man… The horrified one in front of him. He was the real Kamukura Izuru, wasn't he?

"Kamukura…"

The man stepped backwards, more shaken than Makoto (anyone) had ever seen before. Obviously, that meant that Nanami was some kind of trigger to him, and so, reluctantly, the boy let the subject drop. The next one he chose wasn't the best topic, but, well, it was better than sending the poor man into a breakdown.

"Before I passed out… You looked upset. Why?" Makoto winced at the bluntness. Let it be known that he was as graceful as a sledgehammer.

The man settled down at this, appreciative of the change in topic. "I had prepared for the likelihood of Sonia Nevermind using the monokuma helmet, but I didn't fully expect it of happening… The likelihood of that event was too low."

Oh, so that was just the long drawn Kamukura way of saying he had been surprised.

Come to think about it, Kamukura always talked about the future in terms of likeness.

"Does that have to do with your Ultimate talent?" the boy finally asked, after a few seconds of silence, "The analysis, I mean."

Kamukura nodded, "I have many Ultimate talents, though, none of them is natural. The Ultimate Analysis is just one of them."

Makoto nodded but didn't fully understand. After a few seconds of silence, Makoto decided to open his mouth to question it further, but then Junko cut into the conversation.

 ** _"Don't ask about it."_** she said, sea blue eyes narrowing, **"It's a sore subject. Like Nanami."**

Makoto took her advice. He had probably already done enough damage for one day.

There was a break in conversation. The brunette swept through his mind, searching for something, _anything_ , safe enough to ask about.

In the end, the question was half-assed, and he winced as he said it, "Do you know why this is all happening to me? You know, with Junko's will, and her following me around." it was cheesy, cliche, and even slightly painful to ask. Nevertheless, Makoto felt like it was important.

"I…" the man's crimson eyes swept the room but never latched onto what they were searching for. He gave the most miniscule sigh Makoto had ever heard, "I believe Junko bound you here for a reason. What your task now is to find it, and then complete it."

Makoto didn't answer. He didn't have to.

He knew that Kamukura would already know is the answer. Whether it be from the broadcast of the killing game, or from their time spent together here.

What he didn't know, was that Makoto thought he already found it.

The door clicked shut. Makoto turned and swept the room with his eyes. Unlike Kamukura, they found the target of their search.

"Junko. I think it's time you finally talked."

The girl giggled. She continued to wig her feet back and forth, her icy blue eyes staring into Makoto's hazel ones.

She grinned better than the devil himself.

 ** _"I think so too."_**

* * *

A growl erupted from his throat before he could stop it. His fist hammered down on the desk in a bruising fashion. The metal _twanged_ softly as it vibrated at the force.

Nagito grit his teeth. His hand hardened around the small screwdriver in his hand, the feeling of callouses bring into his skin sent a wave of pleasure tingling down his spine.

He grinned.

"Oh? Choose **Junko** why don'tcha?"

His hand came down again. The bolts on the desk jolted slightly.

"Why don't we all just give up hope, eh Naegi? Why don't we all just _GIVE UP BREATHING_!"

He laughed.

 _He laughed and laugh and laughed and laughed and lau-!_

 **He stopped.**

The air burned at his lungs as he sucked in breath after breath. He felt his pupils shrink to pinpricks as he remembered **_her_** face.

 **That terrible** ** _terrible_** **woman.**

 **Oh, how he loved her.**

 **Oh. How he** _d_ **her.**

 _Gross. Cocky. Disgusting. Whore._

Enoshima Junko was the epitome of everything he hated.

Everything that he was.

That's what he loved about her.

While sweet, beautiful, _hopeful_ little Naegi Makoto was the opposite of all of those things. He was everything he wanted to be - everything _everybody_ wanted to be. He was perfection.

 **He was hope.**

That's what he **hated** about Naegi Makoto.

Why was he the hopeful one? Why could Nagito be the same? Why couldn't Nagito - Nagito - Nagito - **_to-!_**

He gave a relaxed sigh, slumping into his seat. It was all okay now. Everything was going to be perfectly fine, as long as he got rid of that annoying little pest, then Naegi would return back to normal.

He would be hopeful again.

Then he could spread that hope. The greatest hope to ever exist.

Because all one needed to create hope was despair, right? Then when that despair is taken away all that remains is bright, shining, _beautiful hope._

Nagito's shaking hands took the screwdriver and began adjusting the thin black bracelet. Everything needed to perfect, or else this whole process would be for nought!

Thanks to _those_ papers, he would finally be able to get rid of _it._

 _Then everything would be perfect again._

Nagito grinned, looking proudly upon his work. He slipped the bracelet onto his arm, enjoying the snug fit as it latched itself closed. He wouldn't be able to take it off now, not that Nagito cared.

This was all for the sake of hope. There was **nothing** that Nagito wouldn't sacrifice for hope!

He opened the desk drawer and pulled out an old video tape.

 _Time to initiate step one of the process._

* * *

 **It'sanothercliffhangerbecauseIdon'tevenknowwhytheyhappenbeyondmycontrol**

 **Thenextchapterwillprobablyalsoendinacliffhangeroops.**

 **Ugh. I have a love-hate relationship with this chapter. Part of me feels like we barely accomplished anything in this chapter, while the other part is giggiling. Did I ever mention that I'm not extremely good at writing romance? I'm trying my best, though.**

 **Like, I kinda feel like were in that-part-of-the-movie-where-everybody-hates-each-other. Do you know what I'm talking about? What's that called again?**

 **Oh yeah, the rising action?**

 **Yeah, that's what's happening.**

 **(Also there i important hint in this chapter about Junko. Hehehe. Though I don't know if people will figure it out? Maybe it's too early. Anyways, have fun on your scavenger hunt!)**

 **The next chapter is going to be a shit storm. Get ready.**

 **Next time:**

 **Nagito does something. You probably won't like it.**


	29. Epiphany

**AHHH**

 **Okay, I know it's Saturday! I'm so sorry! I was actually invited out somewhere for once, so I was away from my computer almost all of Friday. I'm writing this note like, right after stepping in the door.**

 **Ugh. I'm swamped.**

 **OH YEAH, GUYS, IT'S THANKSGIVING WEEKEND!**

 **I'M THANKFUL TO ALL OF MY VIEWERS AND COMMENTERS/REVIEWERS! I WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Whoot Whoot! :D**

 **Hello(guest) - Hi! Uh, sorry I forgot to respond to your first review. I was a little tired after school and forgot about it.;; Anyways, yeah, Nagito is going to do something, er, something nobody will like. I'm glad you liked the chapter! I was trying to my best to get Nagito's character right. ;v;**

 ** _Guest_** **\- Anything is okay as long as it's in the NaMe oP hOpE. Right? Right. Okay, pretty much all of my chapters end in cliffhangers. That's how I roll. *Sloppily puts on sunglasses)**

 ** _Mitzuki118_** **\- I'm late which makes you one time, so it's all good. We'll get out answers from Junko… Eventually. (Today, actually). Ugh, Komaeda is going to do what Komaeda does best: fuck with people.**

* * *

Makoto stared down Junko. The girl did the same. The two of them were locked in some kind of staring contest, though it certainly wasn't child's play.

A bead of sweat rolled down Naegi's neck, causing him to shift uncomfortably. Junko, being the snake she was, grinned and latched onto his break in confidence.

 ** _"So you think you can handle learning the truth, huh?"_** she waited to see Makoto's nod before continuing, **_"I can't really guarantee that you'll like it… but I think you've come far enough to learn a few things. At the very least it'll make things more interesting."_**

Makoto didn't like the serious gleam in her eyes. Usually, at a time like this, the girl would be smirking or casually inspecting her nails. Instead, her attention was completely being given to Makoto, her icy blue stare sending chills down his spine.

She crossed her legs. Makoto fidgeted.

 ** _"First and foremost: I'm not going to tell you much about Nanami. I think it would be better if you heard about her straight from Kamukura. All I can say is that she is definitely dead. I remember that much."_**

Makoto, while a little upset that he wasn't giving the information he downright _craved_ , could understand the sediment. Nanami seemed to be some kind of trigger to Kamakura, which signified that she is, or rather _was,_ somebody important to him.

Thinking about it now, Makoto found he preferred this route. Getting Kamukura's trust probably wouldn't be an easy thing, but no doubt would it be rewarding.

Instead, Makoto should be asking Junko what only she can answer.

"Why did you name me your successor?" he narrowed his eyes.

Enoshima, surprisingly enough, sighed. **_"Like I said before, my memory had a lot of holes in it. While I remember physically writing the will, I can't actually remember my reasoning to do it… Though, I can say that I didn't feel particular despair at the time, so the written reason on the will is false."_**

The boy took in the information, his finger delicately sitting under his chin. If she couldn't answer his question then nobody could.

The girl perked up, **_"I bet it has something to do with this,"_** she said, vaguely motioning her hands around the room, **_"I wouldn't have gone and killed myself without some kind of plan to follow after it. Me being able to talk to your now, and you being named my successor, are probably parts of that plan."_**

That… actually made a lot of sense.

"So what you're saying is… you anticipated that I would survive the killing game? So when you created a backup plan based on that. What if I ended up dying during the killing game? Wouldn't that have ruined all of your plans?" Makoto speculated.

Junko hummed, **_"I remember writing a few wills. One for the each of the most probable victors: you, Byakuya, Kyoko and Celest. I probably would've written one for Sayako, too, but she was already dead. Such is the way of despair,"_** the girl shrugged impassive, contrasting with the joyous expression on her face, **_"You were always my favourite. I assume that's because you're easier to manipulate."_**

Makoto nearly pouted at that. Okay, he actually _did_ pout, but who was counting?

Then, the realization hit him. If he wasn't the one who defeated (and he uses that term loosely) Enoshima… then somebody else would've been standing here. Somebody else would be juggling the Ultimate Despairs, somebody else would be tasked with solving this mystery…

 _Somebody else would be talking with Junko?_

The girl's eyes lit up, and she hopped off of the bathroom counter and marched over to Makoto. There was an ecstatic grin on her face - one that Makoto wasn't sure he was comfortable with witnessing. Junko grinning usually meant something bad. For him.

 ** _"Looks like we just got the money shot!"_** she laughed.

Makoto stood a little straighter, "I'm right? So wait, if the helmet and Alter Ego can see you… then maybe other _people_ can, too?"

Junko nodded, **_"The question is: what do we need to make somebody see me? Of course, that must mean that the soldiers can see me, but they can't act on what they see since they have no free will. We would have to get Kazuichi to modify a helmet to give the user freewill…"_**

"But we can't do that since I'm in big trouble," Makoto finished for her.

He blinked, "Wait, who was all of the people who designed the monokuma helmets? Maybe they would know something about this?"

Junko immediately answered, **_"Well I designed them, of course. The cross-dresser,"_** she tilted her head towards Alter Ego's now shut-off phone, **"Kazuichi and Kamukura did a lot of the building and programming. Then there was Monaca…"**

She paused.

The entire room, even the air, bacteria, and atmos themselves, seemed to grow still.

Makoto could practically _see_ the epiphany happening in Enoshima's brain… Even if he didn't quite know what exactly she was thinking about.

Then, she turned her head, ever so slowly. Her eyes locked with his, **_"We need to get you out of the base. Like, as soon as possible."_**

Makoto… words couldn't describe what was going through Makoto's find just then.

If words tried, they would have to use quite a few curse words.

"I… I can't do that!" the boy huffed, "I just got **_brainwashed_** because I wanted to get out of the base! There's… There no way they would willingly let me out for even a couple of _minutes_!"

Junko crossed her arms, **_"I thought we were in this together! Aren't we supposed to be a team?"_**

Makoto sneered, "Team? What team?"

 ** _"Uh, me, you, Kamukura, and the flip phone. Were a team. And don't worry about escaping, I can totally control the guards now!"_** she held up a peace sign, grinning cheerfully, **_"I mean, I could've let you escape a_** ** _long_** ** _time ago if I wanted to. Now I actually have a reason to!"_**

Makoto crossed his arms, "No." he said, feeling a sudden anger for the blonde, "I already risked my plans once already. I promised Kamukura that I would fulfil my purpose… And my purpose is to reform Ultimate Despair."

There was a mysterious twinkle of something scarily close to pleasure in Enoshima's eye. Makoto explained to himself that it must've been despair… But found that it didn't entirely satisfy him.

Junko crossed her arms and huffed, turning away from Makoto, effectively cutting him off from the strange look on her face.

 ** _"Fine,"_** she practically growled, **_"But just know that you don't really have a choice in all this. So call me when you've changed your mind."_**

The next time Makoto blinked, she was gone.

He stuck his tongue out at the spot she had been standing on.

* * *

The halls were empty. It really wasn't much of a surprise, since they were usually empty. Today, though, it was eerily so. The entire base was far too silent for Makoto's liking.

No monokumas. No soldiers. No Ultimate Despair members.

It was just Makoto.

Really, he had expected there to be _more_ robots lurking about. What with his half-confession about wanting to escape and all. He was sure that Ultimate Despair (or at least Kuzuryuu, who seemed to take it to heart the most) would demand an upgrade on his supervision… Not a downgrade.

Though, thinking about it rationally, the base was secure. There were really no escape routes that Makoto had access too, considering the barred, and now covered, windows, and the lack of exits on the only two floors we were allowed to live in.

He wasn't going anywhere… No matter what Junko had said to him.

She didn'controlol him. He was going to stay here and reform UltimatDespairir.

So, he walked through the halls. Alone.

He decided that the best destination would be the cafeteria. There was usually a despair or two lurking around that area. Despite his previous fear of their anger… Makoto was almost _comforted_ by the thought of spending time with one of them.

Why would he be? They were all friends!

Even if they were going through some kind of a rough patch… though Makoto was sure that if he talked to them and tried to smoothings out then it'll get better! That was his purpose now. He promised Kamukura...

The cafeteria doors opened.

…

The room was… Well, it was empty. Ghost town - er, ghost cafeteria.

It was a little eeire, seeing a usually cheerful, packed place that was pretty much the bub of the base, as empty as the hallways. No monokumas or monokuma soldier here, either. The boy didn't know if he should be suspicious or frightened by the lack of guards. It didn't feel _unsafe,_ per say… but the sudden lack of security was making him feel, well, _vulnerable._

He shook his head and waddled into the room. This base was probably one of the safest buildings in the country! There was really no need to feel so shaken up over something like this!

He marched into the empty cafeteria, going straight towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. When he got closer, though, he realized he wasn't as alone as previously thought.

There was a rattle of metal on metal. A tingle of a spoon dropping to the floor.

Hanamura was looking at Makoto with an expression that could only be called shock.

"Ah, my, uh-" he paused, fidgeting slightly before correcting himself, "Young successor. What can I do for you?"

Makoto felt a little hurt. Usually, the man would be calling him a patron or guest. The obvious reduction of the familiar term felt icy, and the new one was bland and foreign… it didn't sound _right_ coming out of the chef's mouth.

Makoto sagged slightly, but forced a smile on his face, "I'm just looking for something to eat… I'll grab something myself, though. No need to trouble yourself."

The chef nodded and went back to work cooking… Some kind of meat dish. He must've started fairly recently, considering the giant, raw-lump of beef sitting on the counter.

Makoto awkwardly manoeuvred the kitchen, whipping himself up a quick sandwich. When he was finished, he turned to leave.

The handle didn't turn. In fact, Makoto hadn't even put his hand on it.

Was it really okay to leave things like this? Hanamura, while Makoto hadn't gotten to know him very well, was still one of his friends! The two of them had lived together for what - three weeks? Surely that was enough time to bond… right?

"Hanamura-."

"Naegi-."

Both of them stopped.

Makoto blinked, awkwardly turning around. Apparently, he wasn't the only one unwilling to leave things the way they were, since the two of them had called out in unison.

The chef rung his hands together, taking a moment to gauge that it was him that needed to get first, he spoke, "What you said, while you were wearing the helmet… It was all true, wasn't it?"

Makoto nodded solemnly, "I didn't have any other choice then to tell the truth."

It was intentional, how he left out the apology that would have normally followed that sentence. Makoto, honestly, didn't think he needed to apologize for his actions. He didn't even see them as a _bad thing._

The consequences were bad, but his actions - _just_ ** _his_** _actions -_ weren't.

He felt justified in that.

It was just… The rest of Ultimate Despair didn't seem to think the same way.

"I should probably explain myself," he admitted, feeling an unwanted sense of guilt creep over him.

Everyone must've been worried about him. They didn't seem _angry_ just… _upset._

 ** _Betrayed._**

"I think that would be for the best," Hanamura carefully said, an air of resignation (but… was that **_hope?_** ) floating around him.

Makoto steeled himself, looking hard into the chef's eyes, "When I said that I don't want to escape anymore… I meant it. I, well, breaking into the security room was _probably_ a mistake… But I would do it again if I had to."

Hanamura didn't say anything. That was a bad sign, or at least, that's how Makoto interpreted it. Still, the teen didn't think that what he did was wrong. If he hadn't uploaded Alter Ego into the security system… Then he would've been trapped in that USB. He would have been forgotten, and trapped, which is probably one of the closestthingsg to death that an AI could experience… other than being deleted, of course.

In a sense, he saved Alter Egos life. Makoto didn't regret that - he would _never_ regret that. The AI, no matter how unconventional it seemed, was his **friend.**

 _Naegi Makoto didn't abandon his friends. Ever._

 _(Didn't he abandon Kirigiri? Togami?_ ** _Everyone…_** _?)_

He just wished that saving Alter Ego wouldn't have caused his other friends to be hurt.

Hanamura sighed, taking off his chef hat and giving it a deflated look. Never before had the man looked so… _tired._ Like the entire world was propped on top of his shoulders, waiting for him to collapse so it could laugh in his face. Then he would get despair, and…

And what?

Makoto didn't understand despair in the slightest, and he highly doubted that he ever would. It had just become something that he lived with - something that he was used to.

The look on Hanamura's face… This wasn't a man trapped by despair. No man pleasured by despair had such a look of utter _sadness_ on their face. A look of loss.

Makoto was vaguely reminded of Kamukura. The man plagued by the loss of somebody named Nanami.

Hanamura began to speak, and despite his suddenly small voice, Makoto found his attention thoroughly grabbed.

"I understand." is what he said, still unable to look away from his hat, "When mama died… I was a changed man. I did things that I never thought I would do before."

He paused.

His eyes slowly met Makoto's, and the boy sucked in a breath.

 _His eyes were devoid of despair swirls. They were a light brown colour._

"My mama had always been such a gentle woman. She taught me how to cook… She gave me my Ultimate talent. So when she died…" he almost looked like he was going to cry. He didn't, though. Instead, he smiled slightly, and the despair swirls…

They returned.

"Then I fell into despair. I allowed my emotions to rule me, just like Junko had said. It was beautiful!" he cackled, "That's why I understand. Emotions can make a man do even the most sinister things! So as long as you say you are loyal to Junko… I don't care what you do."

Makoto nodded. He didn't fully understand. He, at the very least, understood the parts where Hanamura was _sane_ and _normal._ He didn't understand _how_ he was like that… but the sediment was the same.

In a twisted way, the chef was saying how he had forgiven Makoto. For that reason, the Ultimate Hope began to grin.

He didn't feel awkward or angry when he left the kitchen, nor or didn't feel vulnerable when he left the cafeteria. Not even when he paced the hallways alone did he feel anxiety.

Then, when Makoto nearly ran into Komaeda when turning a corner, the boy didn't allow himself to feel frightened.

Komaeda had his usual tense aura, but this time, something was different. It wasn't the same excited-nervousness that the man often had, but it was… well, the only word Makoto could describe it was _deadly._

Makoto remembered Hanamura's words.

 _When mama died… I was a changed man._

They were all like that, weren't they? They were all hurting people, unable to recover. Ultimate Despair… They did what they did to avoid being hurt again.

Junko when Ikusaba had left her. Hanamura when his mother had died. Kamukura and Nanami.

They had all been hurt by others before.

It was starting to make sense, why Ultimate Despair was so distraught by Makoto's apparent "betrayal".

That's why Makoto was here. He was going to help them... _save them._ He was going to fulfil his purpose - his way.

He wasn't going to do everything according to Junko's plan. Naegi Makoto was an individual, and as such, he could do things _his_ way.

Right now, his way involved having a pleasant conversation with Komaeda Nagito.

"Ah, Naegi, such a lovely surprise to see you here!" the man chirped, the happiness sounding strained.

Makoto looked the man up and down. His head of cloudy looking hair shifted slightly. His clothes were lightly ratted, unlike that of Makoto and the other members, but strangely enough, he didn't look as small in them as usual. There was some sort of confident aura seeping off the man in buckets.

"Uh, I live here…?" Makoto blinked awkwardly, before remembering what he had been previously thinking about.

If he had been given Hanamura's forgiveness, then maybe he could get everyone else's, too?

Maybe Komaeda was a rough start, but the man was a bit slippery. So, figuring that it was no or never, Makoto decided to take the plunge.

"I, uh, have something I need to talk to you about," he said.

It was just then that Makoto noted the bracelet on the white-haired man's left arm. It lit up with red words: _Komaeda Nagito._

Makoto blinked, squinting as the words disappeared as Komaeda jostled his arm and turned it away from Makoto's prying eyes. Wasn't that the same bracelet that he had? Makoto looked down at his own arm, and sure enough, the very same bracelet was snapped around his wrist.

"I see you noticed," Komaeda said, ignoring Makoto's previous statement, "It took me a while, but I finally modified it to be just. Like. _Yours_."

Was Makoto imagining it, or was Komaeda's grin going from friendly to downright dangerous…?

Instincts must have kicked in because there was a screaming urge to **_run._**

Consequences be damned. Forgiveness, who cared about _forgiveness_?

All Makoto wanted was to _get away._

"I know that you can see her, Naegi. I know that she's been **_corrupting you._** _Corrupting your_ ** _hope."_**

Makoto stumbled backwards, eyes widening in fear. His mind immediately flashed back to the last conversation he had with Junko, remembering when they came to the conclusion that he wasn't the only human capable of seeing her.

Was Nagito able to see her, then?

 ** _Was it somehow related to the bracelet…?_**

Couldn't he hear Enoshima _before_ he got the bracelet, though? That meant that this had to be some kind of trap, right? Komeda intentionally making him think one thing when in reality it was something else.

"Ahh, I can practically see the gears turning in your head. But you're wrong. I thought you were smarter than that," the man grinned, holding up the bracelet, "It is the bracelet. Without it, you won't be able to see her anymore. I can take it away if you want me to. I can take away her _curse._ "

Makoto shook his head taking another wobbly step backwards. Unconsciously, he held the bracelet against his chest, protecting it from the man's gaze.

"No.. I… She's not a curse! She just…"

She was what, Makoto? A burden? A disgrace to all things hopeful?

Or was she your friend?

Makoto squeezed his eyes shut as if it would help him block out the voice in his head. _His voice_ , he realized. This was Junko. This wasn't Alter Ego or Kamukura.

 _That was entirely him._

"Shes what?" Komaeda asked, perfectly mimicking a voice he couldn't even hear, "Don't you want her gone? Isn't her disgusting, _filthy_ ** _despair_** causing you pain? As the Ultimate Hope, you don't deserve to go through that. Right, Naegi?"

Makoto shook his head. Komaeda nearly laughed.

"Or is it the other way around? In order to create hope, you need to create despair. Only when despair is at its maximum point can hope come through and shine brightly!"

That time the man actually did laugh. It was a hysterical, wheezing thing. He almost sounded… _sick._ Physically, not mentally… though Makoto was sure he was mentally ill, too.

"That's right. Let the despair flood your senses! Let your hope overcome it!" the man laughed, holding his arms out as if he were awaiting a hug. A hug that Makoto _definitely_ wouldn't provide.

Finally, after several minutes of a wheezy, air-deprived laugh, the man came to a halt. He took a few deep breaths, stabilizing himself before looking Makoto in the eye.

"You joined her side, huh? You let her fool you, and trick you… Now you're nothing more than a pawn to Junko. She chose you as her successor for a reason." he paused, grinning, "She choose you because of your hope! Because of how _easily your hope can_ ** _break!_** _"_

Makoto clutched at his bracelet, for once wishing Junko would show up and give him advice on what to do. From what he was saying, Komaeda must **hate** Junko. But… then how would he be a member of Ultimate Despair?

So many things just weren't adding up.

"You're just like _her_ ," Komaeda continued to speak, filling the void with his words, "She was the person before you. The person who tried to save everyone… To stop Junko. She died. She died in the name of hope… or… was it _despair_?"

"It doesn't matter. She's dead. _She killed herself._ "

"Nanami..." Makoto finally managed to speak, his throat dry and uncomfortable, "Nanami committed _suicide…_?"

 **Black.**

A groan tore from his throat. The back of his head ached horribly. His back almost felt like it had _snapped_ from the force.

Just like this morning, he was pinned against the wall. Where Kamukura had been gentle, Komaeda was being downright _murderous._ He **wanted** for Makoto's back to break.

" _Don't."_

Makoto opened his eyes.

Komaeda's were swirling.

" **Don't you** ** _ever_** **mention her**."

He was dropped. His head smacked against the wall (though not as badly as before) and his body slid down the wall to a sitting position. Dazed, but not seriously injured, Makoto looked up at the crazed man before him.

Actually, he couldn't see much of Komaeda anymore.

 _Since he was staring down the barrel of a gun._

He froze, muscles going completely tense at the sight of the _very deadly weapon._

"You're going to die. Just like her. Just like _both of them."_ he wheezed out, the despair swirls not leaving his eyes, "So I decided it would be better for your to die as hope, rather than as despair. You'll become a stepping stone for everyone else. They'll attain greater hope that you _could have ever dreamed of!_ "

Makoto pushed himself back against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting-!

Then, the alarm went off.

Makoto opened his eyes, seeing Komaeda warily looking to the side.

His lips began to move. Only the slightest bit of sound leaving them and reaching Makoto's ears.

" _The Future Foundation attack…_ "

Then, he ran off.

* * *

 **Wowie, look at all that edge. There's almost too much edge for one chapter.**

 **Once more, I'm sorry for the late update… But at least this is a longer chapter? Yay.**

 **Also, uh, Nagito just dropped a bomb. Actually, he kinda dropped multiple bombs. Have fun dealing with the fallout! :3c**

 **Next time:**

 **Kamukura comes back. Oh, and Junko gets proven right… Because Junko is** ** _always_** **right.**


	30. The Future Foundation Attack

***Casually slips the DR Another Episode tag into the fic***

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **I think it's finally time that I added that.**

 **Okay so I've recently pulled a new arc idea out of my ass, so I guess this story just got a lot longer? The current arc was supposed to be the second last, but I guess we have another one in between this one and the last one. Oops?**

 **(Why am I saying oops Y'all are probably happy. Long fics are the best.)**

 **OH YEAH, IT'S THANKSGIVING DAY! HAPPY (Canadian) THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! I'm real excited for dinner! My house smells so good right now that it's almost torturous.**

xXPinkMewXX - I just had an epiphany when ending this chapter. That epiphany is that I really don't know how to end chapters on anything other than dialogue or a cliffhanger. Damn. Also, Nagito snapped again? I don't think there was never a time where he could snap because he has never been sane.

Mitzuki118 - *Is refusing to say anything about Nanami's death*. Everyone else was, uh, doing stuff. Yukizome told them that an attack was going to happen soon, but the actual attack date is at the discretion of the Hope's Peak survivors, so she couldn't have warned UD. Don't worry, Junko is always right. Awe, thank you! Don't lose your job tho!;;

* * *

There was a buzz in his pocket. Kamukura stopped, pulling the small red-cased device and tapping his thumb on the touchscreen. The call started counting the seconds. One. Two.

A voice.

"Kamukura!"

Oh, it was Sonia Nevermind. She was using the bae landline in the conference room since that was the only phone (aside from Naegi's and a few other important associates) that was able to reach him. Meaning it was the only phone _Sonia Nevermind_ could reach him on.

He stayed silent, knowing that she didn't require his verification to keep speaking. He could faintly hear the sound of an alarm going off in the distance.

It was the security alarm. Kamukura prepared himself for situations thirty-four through fifty-six.

"The Future Foundation just launched their attack! Yukizome doesn't have access to this particular mission so-" the line cut out for a second. When it cut back on, a few seconds later, the queen's voice was slightly ragged, "We can't find Naegi anywhere!"

Situations forty-two through forty-eight. He didn't like the increasing likelihood of situations forty-seven and forty-eight, which both ended in Naegi's demise. Forty-six ended with him being heavily injured, which also wasn't satisfactory.

He (hoped) decided that situation forty-three would become the most likely. That situation suited his preferences the best, which Naegi being unharmed and within the hold of Ultimate Despair. Since Sonia Nevermind sounded worried for the boy's safety, that eliminated situation forty-two, in which Naegi was harmed my Ultimate Despair neglect and increased the likelihood of situation forty-three.

Kamukura didn't like the growing odds but decided that they weren't at the point where he had to intervene.

That was until he heard an explosion. Sonia Nevermind cried out in pain.

"Wait.. is…"

The line cut out briefly. There was an annoying hum of static.

"Naegi!"

Dialtone.

Kamukura grit his teeth, sharply turning his back on his destination forward. He sat once more in the driving seat of his off-road jeep and made a U-turn. It wasn't favourable to leave his current goal, but Naegi too priority over that.

He was beginning to realize, for one of the first times in his life, that he didn't care about the likelihood of situations forty-seven and forty-eight.

He was going to stop that situation from happening. It didn't matter how much fate wanted this. When Kamukura Izuru wanted something, he got it.

There was another vibration. He looked down at his phone, somewhat surprised to see a notification saying he had received a message. Not many people had the verification to send him messages, and as such, he didn't take the time to analyse the possibilities of somebody sending him one out of the blue.

Uncaring that he was texting and driving (he had the Ultimate Racecar Driver talent after all), Kamukura touched the screen to open up the message.

He was even more surprised to see the name of _Enoshima Junko_ written as the sender.

* * *

 _An hour before._

 ** _Brrrrrr!_**

Makoto winced as the alarm sounded, the blaring sound vibrating through the hallway. While he was relieved that Komaeda had left (and thankfully taken the gun with him), the boy was helplessly confused as to what was happening. He heard the man whisper about Future Foundation, which could only mean that Togami and Kirigiri decided to come get him.

He didn't want to leave. Not right now, after he had made such a huge mistake. Not right after getting Hanamura's forgiveness!

Then Komaeda's face flashed behind his eyes. The insane grin that threatened to rip the man's face in two as he held out the gun - _wanting to kill him._

Makoto shook his head. Right now wasn't the time for that! He staggered to his feet and took off in the opposite direction of Komaeda, which just so happened to be towards the cafeteria, where he had come from.

The boy considered barricading himself in his room but got rid of the notion when he remembered that his room was upstairs. The closer he was to the ground the safer he would be, in case the building took any damage… especially if bombs dropped.

The kitchen, instead, could be fortified fairly easily. Plus, Hanamura might still be there, which was definitely a comforting thought to Makoto. Not to mention the knives - for self-defence purposes.

So, he entered the cafeteria and dove straight towards the kitchen. Much to his displeasure, it was empty. Hanamura must've vacated when the alarm first started blaring.

The boy ducked into a small cranny between two counters, a basic chef's knife clutched between his hands. Of course, he wouldn't _actually stab anyone_ (especially if it was anyone from Hope's Peak) _,_ but he just felt _safer_ while holding it. He could use it to bluff, at the very least.

Then, he heard the door open.

He almost flung himself upwards right then and there. Instead, the logical part of his mind kicked in and said that _it might be a member of Future Foundation._

He wanted to see his old friends, of course, but not at the cost of leaving his new ones. He still had _so much work_ to do here! He couldn't reasonably hold the title of Ultimate Hope if he abandoned his friends and his purpose, could he?

No, of course, he couldn't. That's why he said no to Junko's offer. That's why he didn't let Alter Ego call Kirigiri.

So, when he heard a hushed voice speaking, Makoto didn't move.

Then, he recognized it. Kuzuryuu.

"Dammit, Peko! Where the hell is that brat!" the man sounded agitated, and for good reason, he was probably looking for Makoto.

The boy was about to move, to reveal himself… when he realized… he had never had an opportunity like this before. He could never listen to the unfiltered opinions of the despairs since he was sure they put up an act around him most of the time.

He perked his ears and shuffled slightly, wincing as Kuzuryuu spoke once more.

"When I find him, I'm gonna- wait, fuck!" the man stomped angrily, "He probably ran off with those Future Foundation fucks! He wanted to escape before, so there's no reason he wouldn't try now!"

Surprisingly, Peko spoke, "I don't think he would do that, master. He stated that he choose Ultimate Despair over the Future Foundation. It would be unreasonable to believe that he has since changed his opinion."

It wasn't often that Makoto heard Pekoyama speak. Actually, the last time the girl had even spoken directly to him was that one time in the hallway, when the three of them had been doing that patrol or whatever. From what she had said just then… it almost sounded like the woman held him in high regard.

Makoto smiled at that. He liked the feeling of being trusted by Ultimate Despair.

Kuzuryuu shuffled a bit, evident by the ruffling sound of his clothes, "I didn't ask for your shitty opinion," he muttered, but it lacked its usual venom, "But yeah. The kids probably holed up somewhere."

Makoto felt a bit guilty just then. He shuffled out of his hiding spot, just when an electronic cackle filled the air.

He froze.

 _"Kuzuryuu!"_ it sounded like Soda, coming from what Makoto assumed was a walkie-talkie, since Ultimate Despair disliked how traceable phones were, _"This isn't good! Even though there only a couple of these Future Foundation shits, they've been doing some damage on the front lines!"_

"What the hell do you mean?" Kuzuryuu barked, "I thought there was only five of 'em?!"

 _"That's what I'm trying to say! But the monokuma - they're rebelling!"_

What…?

The monokuma….

Makoto blinked, remembering what Junko said earlier said.

 _"And don't worry about escaping, I can totally control the guards now!"_

Was this arranged by Junko? Was she… helping the Future Foundation get into the building?

She wanted him to leave. If Future Foundation - if _Kirigiri_ \- caught him then he would be _forced_ to leave the building.

 _"Junko!"_ he mentally screamed, _"Junko you talk to me right now!"_

No response. The boy bristled.

Kuzuryuu was still shouting something about Soda. Makoto tuned in and found out that the two of them were discussing temporarily shutting down the monokuma servers.

"Master… I highly advise against doing that. It would leave the base entirely undefended. Then Future Foundation could bring out the heavy artillery and easily destroy us." Peko gave sage-like advice. At least that's how it sounded to Makoto.

The yakuza swore under his breath. Then, he spoke, "What about Yukizome? If Future Foundation was waging war on us she would've known, but all she said is that a small task force was coming to get Naegi."

From what Makoto himself knew, that small taskforce comprised of his fellow survivors. If they were the ones pulling the strings… well, it made the theory of Junko controlling the robots seem a bit less likely.

Besides, couldn't Togami control monokuma? He _did_ disassemble one at the academy.

Makoto froze.

Wait.

 _Alter Ego._

Alter Ego, who had been contacting Kirigiri and trying to arrange Makoto's escape plan behind his back. Alter Ego who was put into Ultimate Despair's system.

 _Alter Ego, who could theoretically control the monokuma._

Now he really had a reason not to let Kuzuryuu and Peko find him. He had to sneak back to his room, get Alter Ego and, and - _and what?_ Destroy Alter Ego? Certainly politely asking him to stop wouldn't work, since he phoned Kirigiri even after Makoto decided not to…

No. Makoto wouldn't _kill_ Alter Ego. He couldn't.

But… But Junko could do something, couldn't she? If she could "hack" into the monokuma helmet, then certainly she could make Alter Ego stop, right?

The only problem was that Junko wasn't going to help him. Not after the semi-fight the two of them just had.

The only way he could get Junko to help him would be to-.

No. No way would he agree to escape for her.

 _Not leaving was the entire reason he needed her help in the first place! If he had to leave anyways then it would all be pointless!_

Even so, Alter Ego had to be dealt with. Makoto had hope that the two of them could come to some kind of understanding as long as Makoto _tried_ to stop the AI. It was worth a shot, wasn't it?

He peeked over the top of the counter, pleased to see that Peko and Kuzuryuu had left the cafeteria. He began to sneak his way out, this time through the back door that was connected to the kitchen. It was closer to the staircase, after all.

The boy was upset at having to sneak around, but he knew it was justified. Kuzuryuu wouldn't have allowed him to trek back to his room, and nor could he speak with Alter Ego within the yakuza's presence.

This had to be done.

Makoto carpeted up to the stairs as quietly as he could, peeking around the corner to make sure nobody was around. Once it seemed like everything was clear, the brunette began tiptoeing towards his bedroom.

There was a thumping of footsteps behind him. The boy shot his head around. Nobody was there… which meant that somebody had to be approaching! And fast!

He scampered into his room, shutting the door as quietly as he possibly could.

Quick breaths left him as the boy dashed into the bathroom, throwing open the counter-door and snatching up the phone.

The screen flicked to life. It was already on Alter Ego's app.

"Alter Ego!" he hissed, "Are you the one controlling the monokuma?!"

A look of shock passed over the AI's face. He 'stepped' backwards on the screen, shrinking in on himself.

 **"I-I… Uh,"** Alter Ego stuttered, a few tears beginning to leak from his eyes, **"Yeah…"**

Makoto tried his best to keep an impassive look, not wanting to scare the AI any more than he already had. He rubbed his hand tiredly over his eyes, "Can you stop? Things are starting to get really dangerous…"

Alter Ego opened his mouth to say what Makoto assumed was a protest. Instead, his heart leapt into his throat when he heard the sound of his door opening. "Naegi?" a familiar voice called out, the person seemingly searching the room for him.

Acting quickly, Makoto shoved Alter Ego into his pocket. He turned around with the largest faux grin he could make, "In here!" he called out.

The bathroom door flew open (because thank _god_ that he instinctively closed it) to reveal a worried looking Tanaka. His eyes seemed to be searching Makoto for any visible wounds, and a look of relief flooded over him when he saw that the boy was fine.

Makoto jumped slightly as a scarf-covered hand wrapped around his arm, hurriedly tugging him out of the room. He noted that Tanaka was the one running beside the windows, while Makoto was behind from to run in the inner parts of the hallway.

"What's going on…?" Makoto asked, worriedly looking at the windows, only to dismay as he remembered they had been blocked off.

Tanaka's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't say anything until they were climbing down the stairs, "Bomber monokuma. Upper Floors aren't safe."

Bomber… _monokuma_?!

What even _was_ that?

He didn't have time to think, as Tanaka started pulling I'm through the hallways once more, "Where are the others?!" Makoto asked, feeling an uncomfortable pang of worry in his chest.

"Fighting." Tanaka gave the not so pleasant answer, "Or looking for you."

Guilt rang through him. He knew that sneaking around was wrong, but stopping Alter Ego was more important than that! If he stopped the attack at the source then everything would be okay!

 ** _Blam! Badaboom!_**

The floor crumpled from underneath him. Makoto let out a squeal of terror as gravity pulled him downwards.

 ** _Wham!_ ****_  
_**

Black succumbed his vision.

...

There was a ringing in his ears. A pain on his side, bruising and throbbing.

It took more effort to open his eyes than he would have liked. When he did, he could see light. _Natural light._

Then, he realized that he was laying on the floor. Wait, no… this was… ground? As in natural, grassy, actual _ground?!_

He duly noted that the grass was brown and in shaggy patches like it hadn't been cared for in a long time. Then, he realized that he shouldn't be thinking about the grass after he had just _exploded_ _._

He sat his body up, wincing in pain. It reminded him of waking up after the interrogation. The numb, sore feeling in his muscles. Only this time, it was laced with pain. Not too great of a pain. Thankfully, Makoto didn't think anything was broken or seriously injured.

He looked to the side, seeing Tanaka crumpled on the ground a few meters away from him. Makoto quickly crawled over to the man, delicately poking at his cheek. The man's chest rose - he was _alive._

 _Thank god._

There was a giggle, unnatural. Mechanical.

Makoto froze.

His head turned. He saw a monokuma, one of the larger ones that were about as tall as he was - maybe a bit taller. It was wearing a green metal hat and some kind of matching vest. Something _red_ was in its paw.

"Bomber monokuma…" Makoto whispered, feeling his heart stopped.

Not caring if anybody saw him, he pulled out the cell phone and flipped it open. The camera was pointed at the monokuma.

"Alter Ego, what are you doing?! Make it stop!" he whisper-shouted, an edge of panic in his voice.

 **"I… I'm not controlling that one! The system - it's gone haywire!"** Alter Ego cried out, **"I would have never attacked you, Makoto! But this thing isn't under my control… You have to run!"**

For a second there, Makoto almost did. He stopped, however, when he saw Tanaka's prone body out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't just _l_ _eave_ him! Not after the breeder had run upstairs to find him, knowing how dangerous it was!

Not after he had told Makoto that the rest of Ultimate Despair was currently doing the same thing.

Makoto couldn't abandon his friends. _Ever_.

But… what could he do against the giant, bomb slinging monokuma?

It didn't matter _what_ he could do. As long as he had hope that he could save everyone.

Makoto's eyes looked around, searching for anything he could use as a weapon. There, sitting innocently a few meters away, was a broken pipe. It must have been part of the plumbing system, y'know, before a part of the building had _exploded._

He scampered over and grabbed it, rising to his feet. He placed Alter Ego in his sweat-pants pocket once more, this time leaving the phone open so he could speak to the AI.

"Do you know where it's weak point is?" he asked, a determined tone to his voice.

 **"Uh, yeah, the red eye… But wait! You can't seriously think that you can attack it! Makoto-"**

"I have hope, Alter Ego." he didn't say anything else. He didn't have to.

Alter Ego didn't say another word.

Makoto rushed forward, slinging the pipe upwards to knock the bomb out of the bear's hand. For a second, he felt like Leon, watching the red orb fly into the air before combusting into a deadly-firework.

Not missing a beat, he lifted the pipe to stab the monokuma in the eye-!

"Ugh!" he grunted as he once more slammed into the ground.

The monokuma towered over him, another bomb appearing from seemingly nowhere and once more being held in his paw. Makoto scuttled backwards, reaching out to find his dropped pipe.

He could feel the pressure rise in his neck. The pounding sound of his own heart thumped in his ears, drowning out everything else.

The bomb, now glowing a dangerously bright red, was raised in the air, ready to be thrown down. Makoto squinted his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable.

 _Maybe he was wrong to hope._

There was no hope in a place like this, was there?

He looked at Tanaka. His prone body still laid out across the ground. It was funny, seeing somebody swallowed by despair more willing to protect him than the forces of hope. Future Foundation had started this battle. Ultimate Despair was just defending their own.

This was…

 **"Makoto, I understand your optimism… but I think you need to place your hope on me sometimes, too!"**

Makoto thought he might have heard the telltale _snap_ of his neck breaking with how fast it turned, but he wasn't sure.

The bomber monokuma was on the ground. The bomb was gone. He didn't hear nor feel an explosion… but he certainly wasn't dead, was he?

No. He was still at the base.

Another monokuma was now standing in front of him, it's claws out. It didn't attack.

Makoto, for the millionth time in his life, was confused. Very confused.

 **"It's me!"** the monokuma sang, it's voice sounding all too familiar.

"Alter Ego…?' Makoto asked, squinting up at the robot.

 **"It took me a while to find a monokuma that would follow my commands… But,"** the machine paused, waddling closer to Makoto.

Then, a shot rang out. Monokuma-Ego's red eye burst, the robot suddenly crumbling to the ground. Makoto would have cried out if he didn't remember that he had a copy of the AI still sitting in his pocket.

He was about to ask the AI if he was okay when he saw him.

Kamukura Izuru, holding out a silver gun. He had a look of rage beginning to boil on his face.

"Makoto, I've come to accept your request to leave the base. We are to leave immediately."

* * *

 **Lol Tanaka busted in the bathroom without knocking. What if Makoto was going? Rude.**

 **So I had multiple different endings in mind for this chapter. They include: the ending you just read, ending with Alter Ego's intervention, having Nagito show up and make everything worse, Nagito shooting AE instead of Kamukura, and Kyoko showing up. I decided on the Kmaukura ending since I think it suits what I said in the preview the best.**

 **If anyone is confused at what Junko was proved right on: "But just know that you don't really have a choice in all this." this was Junko warning Makoto that he didn't have a choice on whether or not he wanted to leave the base. He's leaving.**

 **There are too many things happening in this chapter. I can't keep up. Too much. Too crazy.**

 **Crazy is good though.**

 **Next time:**

 **The battle continues in "The Future Foundation Attack, Part Two."**


	31. The Future Foundation Attack, Part Two

**Damn, all yall on are so fast. You all saw the corrupted chapter even though I tried so hard to fix it fast hahaha. Sorry about that, I have to double upload each document, or else they get corrupted like that, and I sometimes forget… :x**

 **Anyways, Thanksgiving is over. ;( I still have lots of leftover turkey, though. Good stuff.**

 **Halloween is coming up, now. Get ready for the spooks.**

 **Oh yeah, you guys like filler right? Good. Here you go.**

 **(actuallyhinaisimportantsoidunnoifiwouldclassifythisasfillerbutfunnyjokesammiright)**

 ** _xXPinkMewXx_** **\- Hehehe. What did you expect? Friday is here~~ At long last. Here is your chapter. Now it;s somebody else to the… "rescue".**

 ** _Hello (guest)_** **\- Holy shit, dawg. Don't buffer your swearing here - it's allowed. ~ I'm glad that you liked the chapter! :o Hopefully this one is good, too, haha. I think it has less action than I would have preferred, but it's alright?**

 ** _Guest_** **\- Who doesn't like to read a little chaos every now and then? Hehehe. Were all sadistic here. :3c**

 ** _Alewar Warinot_** **\- Oh? So you like Despair!Naegi, huh? Interesting… :3c Ye, but Kamukura was a determined driver with racecar skills. He had to come to the party. Oop I guess you'll figure out now? ;)**

 ** _Mitzuki118_ \- I think you'll find that Junko can be very... persuasive. :3c That bomber bear don't take orders from nobody. Or, uh, does he? Who knows. Tanaka is tough, he's fine. Read and find out~~**

* * *

"Makoto, I've come to accept your request to leave the base. We are to leave immediately." Kamukura held out his hand, beckoning Makoto to reach forward and leave with him.

Expect Makoto didn't. Not right now. Not after he had just gotten Hanamura's forgiveness…

He eyed Tanaka, who let out a small groan. Leaving him, also, wasn't an option for Makoto. The breeder had probably taken more of the blast than Makoto himself did, considering how he was running on the outer side of the hallway, where the explosion was strongest.

He was probably injured. He needed MIkan, but Makoto had no idea where-!

"Naegi." Kamukura's voice might as well have started an earthquake because Makoto could feel himself shaking, "We need to leave. Right now."

Makoto shook his head, looking back at Tanaka. The man rolled over in a slow attempt of regaining consciousness.

"Tanaka needs help," Makoto said, "We can't leave until we get Mikan…"

Kamukura sighed, walking over to Makoto and firmly gripping the boy's arm and tugging him to his feet. S pale finger pointed upwards, at the surprisingly still-standing third floor. Makoto could see Sonia through a window. He could just barely make out the dribble of blood running down the side of her face, but she seemed okay enough. Only the section of wall that he and Tanaka had been running by was badly damaged, while the rest of the building looks in stable-enough shape.

"She'll get him help. What we have to do is get you out of here." Kamukura pointedly said, leaving no room for argument, no matter how _badly_ Makoto wanted to argue.

His side throbbed as he was forced to walk. He hadn't noticed it earlier, probably due to his dazed, adrenaline-driven state, but his side was badly aching. He looked down to see his grey shirt beginning to darken slightly with blood, indicating a (probably) minor, but fresh graze.

He wondered briefly how long he had been out after the blast.

"I'll look at your wounds when we're in a safer location," Kamukura answered his unasked question perfectly, not even bothering to look at Makoto. He just kept trudging forward, the hand on Makoto's arm gripping just a tad bit harder.

Makoto winced. Not in pain, per say (he had been through worse scraps before, mostly due to his bad luck,) but the air was uncomfortable. Heavy. Makoto didn't like it.

"Kamukura-" Makoto stumbled slightly as the man lifted his gun and shot a threatening monokuma, "I don't want - I know what I said earlier… but that's not what I want anymore. I need to stay here."

"You don't get to make that decision."

The two of them approached a black, nondescript jeep that looked to be made for off-roading. It was the first non-pedo-van vehicle Makoto had seen since before Hope's Peak, and a part of him ached at the sight.

 _How long ago was that now? He had lived in the school for months, hadn't he? That was two years after his normal school life… though those memories were stolen._

 _Then he had spent, what even was it again, three weeks with Ultimate Despair? Maybe four, if he had really lost track of time. It… it didn't sound right. Too short._

 _It felt much, much longer than that._

 _Since when had he last seen his friends from Hope's Peak…?_

"They're here, aren't they?" Makoto asked, suddenly feeling a rock drop to the bottom of his stomach. Guilt. He felt _guilty_.

Kamukura didn't say anything. It was debatable on whether or not he was just avoiding the question, or if Makoto had said it too quietly for the man to actually hear. Either way, Makoto felt his blood begin to boil.

"Answer me!" he huffed, finally managing to rip his arm away from Kamukura's hold, "The other Hope's Peak survivors are behind this attack, aren't they?"

He didn't know why he was getting so angry. He didn't know why he suddenly longed to see Kirigiri tucking a strand of hair behind her ear or Toko biting her nails. Why he wanted to hear Hina's bursts of anger, Togami's snide (but affectionate) insults, or Yasuhiro's conspiracy theories.

He looked back at the base. At Tanaka, who was now sitting up with a dazed expression and a noticeable smear of blood on the side of his head. Sonia was missing from the window, probably either coming down here to cease all the commotion, or looking for the other members.

They were all apart of his life. He was a part of theirs. But recently, he's felt more divided by these groups than anything.

He knew the question kept repeating itself. He knew that his answer had changed multiple times… but it just wouldn't, _couldn't,_ go away.

Ultimate Despair, or Future Foundation?

Honestly, Makoto didn't think he had the strength in him to choose anymore.

"Naegi."

"Makoto!"

The boy blinked, hearing both of his names being called by _two different people._

The first was Kamukura. The stoic voice, the way that he used his surname (wait didn't the man use his first name just a few minutes ago?). There was no doubt about who it was.

The other voice, however, was both familiar and not at the same time.

He turned his head to the side, feeling the breath involuntarily leave his lungs.

"Hina…?"

* * *

It was chaos. That was the only thing she could really call it. Absolute. Chaos.

It disgusted her. It angered her.

It…

She really couldn't wrap her head around her feelings. The emotion was something so twisted, mashed and battered, so _uniquely repulsive_ that she couldn't even think of a word to correctly describe it.

She dodged a monokuma with practised grace. Just like if she had been in the water.

Yes, Aoi wasn't the strongest person around, nor was she the smartest, but she had almost anyone beat when it came to pure _speed_ and _grace_. They were her speciality after all - with her being the Ultimate Swimmer and all.

She dodged and weaved through the deadly land of killer teddy bears. The people wearing those monokuma-head-thingies long since departed the scene, filling into the building to do whatever brainwashed-people did. Aoi really didn't have the time, nor the patience, to try and understand the logic of crazy people.

She already had to deal with that enough. Toko, Hiro, even Byakuya and Kyoko were crazies. All of them. To be fair she had her own share of eccentricities, but writing names on your palm definitely wasn't as bad as being a serial killer or constantly talking about conspiracy theories.

"Break!" she shouted, pointing her megaphone-like gun at a monokuma. The small blue truth-bullet soar through the air and punctured that evil, crimson eye.

The machine went down in one hit. Aoi whistled.

Her walkie-talkie crackled to life. Deciding that she was safe enough, for now, Hina pulled it out and held it to her face.

 _"Alter Ego just reported in!"_ it was Kyoko's voice, smooth and commanding, with a twitch of excitement, _"Naegi is outside by the east wall. Secure him immediately!"_

It must've been a transmission to every walkie-talkie since Kyoko didn't directly say anybody's name. Hina was fine with that.

She would also be fine with being the first person to interact with Naegi.

She hustled down to that side of the building, she was on the north side, after all, and so it was just a hop-skip-and a jump before she could peek over the wall to rediscover her long-lost-friend.

He was on the ground, possibly injured. Hina felt her heartbreak at the scene. There were two crumbled monokuma sitting in front of him, one a defeated bomber, and the other a normal model, it's evil eye missing.

There was a man laying down beside him, most likely unconscious from what apparently looked like a blast. Did a bomber go rouge? Or was it just a misplaced order?

Either way, Hina wanted to slap whoever did it. Whoever had put Makoto in danger like that.

She was about to run right in, megaphone blazing and confidence soaring, when all of that suddenly dropped.

There was a man. _With a gun._

He had long, inky black hair that floated around him like a cape. From what she could see, his eyes were a bright, glowing crimson. That was a telltale sign of the remnants of despair… and Aoi didn't doubt that he was one of them for a second. Even _if_ she had never seen him during the briefing.

(It was highly unlikely they knew the identities of all of them, anyway. There was bound to be surprised.)

She was about to run forward, tackle the remnant to the ground and rip the gun from his hands when… when he dropped his arm to his side. Instead, he held his empty, undeniably safer hand to Makoto, as if beckoning him to come. Word was said, but since Aoi couldn't read lips, she was left wondering what exactly they were.

Makoto didn't seem to particularly enjoy them. In fact, the man had to physically _grab_ the boy in order to make him move. The two of them trudged towards a vehicle, seemingly intent on leaving the ugly situation behind them.

 _Not on her watch,_ Hina thought, lowering her brows.

She jutted forward, thankful for the sudden thinning of monokuma as she raced towards the two.

The man locked eyes with her.

"Naegi!" he growled, far more animalistic than a human should be capable of.

"Makoto!" she called out, alerting him of her own presence. It mixed together with the sound of the remnant saying the boy's name.

He turned, eyes wide.

 _The world stopped._

"...Hina?"

He was skinnier than she remembered. Paler, too. Almost a little _too_ pale to be healthy. If it weren't for the nice-looking clothes he was wearing, and the obvious lack of scars, Hina would have been afraid of what they were doing to him.

Her vision hyperfocused on the man's hand, and the way it clenched around his arm threateningly.

 _He wasn't resisting._

 _For once in his life, Naegi Makoto wasn't resisting against despair._

Scratch that, she felt stupid. The swimmer should be very, _very_ afraid of what they had done to him. What they were _currently_ doing to him.

They changed him. Took away his confidence, his will to fight - his **_hope._** She didn't want to believe it when the will appointed Makoto as the heir. She didn't want to believe that he could _ever_ fall into despair.

He wasn't quite there, she knew. But he would be if this kept up.

"Makoto," she said, calmly enough to betray her hummingbird heartbeat, "Get away from him."

She sounded worried. She knew she did. The swimmer didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing… but Makoto seemed to notice her anxiety.

He looked at the man, gaze judging. She knew what he was thinking - should he resist. Should he side with Hina over this man… whoever he was. Whatever he was to Makoto.

Then, Hina found herself wondering. Who exactly was this man to Makoto? A friend, an enemy? Maybe he was an ally, helping Makoto escape amidst all the chaos? Or was he loyal to Ultimate Despair, and currently spiriting away Makoto to a hiding spot away from the action?

She squinted at the man. His face, for all of his impressive apathy, had a twinge of annoyance in it… like his patience had just run low.

"Naegi," he said, tugging on Makoto arm threateningly, "Get in the car. Were leaving."

"No!" Hina argued before Makoto even had a chance to respond, "Come with me! The other guys are here, too. We came to _save_ you."

The boy looked speechless. While he didn't fight away the man's grip, he didn't allow himself to be pushed into the car, either. Aoi took it as a positive sign.

She continued to speak, wishing to somehow mimic Makoto's famous hope-speak well enough to convince him to **fight!** "Everyone has been waiting for you to come back to us, Makoto. You're a valued friend of ours, so we're not going to let you waste away here any longer!" she pumped her fists furiously.

"But…" it was the first time he had spoken since saying her name. Hina didn't want to recognize how _broken_ and _estranged_ his voice sounded, "Kamukura. My purpose. I need to…"

Hina felt like she had just been run over by a truck.

"Mako-"

"No." the boy said, eyes suddenly looking fresh and determined. She liked that look on him.

"I need to stay here and reform everyone. I… I promised myself that. So I can't go with either of you."

The man (Did Makoto call him Kamukura? Note to self, write than on your palm later) looked just about done with all of this.

"It isn't safe here. You need to leave with me, right now." the man urged, never once letting go of Makoto's arm, "You'll come back here, eventually. We just need to leave until everything calms down."

Hina grit her teeth, marching forward. She was stopped by the pleading look in Makoto's eyes. He tugged at the hold on his arm, but nothing came of it. He didn't resist hard enough. Kamukura's(?) grip was too tight.

Hina brought up her megaphone gun. She knew it wouldn't do anything on them, they were both human after all, but she had to try something.

She grinned, knowing exactly what to do. She flipped the bullet gauge on the gun, happy to see the rainbow letters light up. **Link.**

"You let him go right now or I promise that I won't hold back. Did you hear what he said? He doesn't _want to go with you_!" she growled, "And like hell am I letting him get carted away again!"

The man looked almost cocky, if his face had been expressing emotions, that is. There was an air of arrogance that wasn't miserable, though, not after all the time Aoi had spent "grovelling" in Byakuya's mere precise. As if. If she could handle that bastard, then she could handle this remnant.

"He's leaving." was all the man answered before unceremoniously throwing Makoto over his shoulder and ripping the car's door open. "And, if I'm going by your logic, he said that he didn't want to go with Future Foundation, either. Unlike you, though, I'm actually capable of protecting him."

Hina growled, holding up her megaphone to the closest monokuma and pressing the trigger. The bullet shot out almost faster than her eyes could track, and soon enough, the monokuma was running towards the jeep under her command.

Claws out, the robotic bear lunged towards the man, intent on ripping him to shreds (if Hina got her way. Which of course, she often did.)

 ** _Bang!_**

With a single shot, the bear went down. It crumbled into a mass of sparking wires and all-too-cheery cries of defeat. Hina pointed her gun at another monokuma, not intent on stopping her she had Naegi within arms reach.

He saw the barrel of a gun. It was shinier than she expected.

Her brain malfunctioned. She felt her blood run cold.

Was she… going to die…?

Her eyes slid to Mako-!

"I'll go, okay?!" the boy cried, banging on the jeep's window, "I'll go with Kamukura! Just… let's just go. Leave her."

The gun was gone. Hina dropped to the ground, a sudden way of helplessness overtaking her.

No.

Helplessness? This… this wasn't helplessness, was it? It was what she had always hated - feared.

 _Despair_.

The jeep began to drive away. Hin couldn't find the strength to go after it.

She sat in the dust, watching it drive further and further away. Watching Makoto leave. For her sake.

She almost felt like crying. Nevertheless, her eyes were dry and void of tears. Instead, she felt something small and determined spark in her chest. Hope. This was Makoto. He did it to _save_ her. That much was obvious.

Then... how could she, in good conscious, not return the favour?

She raised her radio to her mouth.

"Toko, bring the van over to the east side. Makoto's left the base."

* * *

 **Yall it's Friday the 13th! Spooky time! I'm in my onesie and excited for a huge bowl of popcorn later tonight! I'm not going to watch any scary movies, though, because I'm a wimp.**

 **Um, I don't have much to say? This chapter was more dialogue than I wanted, but that's fine. I know only Hina was in this chapter, but the other FF members should make an appearance in the next chapter… unless I go out of control and write about something else.**

 **Next time:**

 **Too fast. Too furious. Actual it probably won't be that furious… but it'll probably be pretty fast.**


	32. Moving Down South

**Yo, welcome back.**

 ** _Alewar Warinot_** **\- Who said that Hina would be driving? :3c Ugh, I literally write these chapters last minute before posting them, so I wouldn't have time to get a beta to even read the chapter. What problems are you talking about? I'm assuming they're from a lack of editing - since sometimes I don't even have time to proofread thoroughly before posting. :/**

 ** _xXPinkMewXx_** **\- I thought that last chapter's ending was a little less cliffy, but ugh. It's just really easy to leave on a cliffhanger? I don't know any other way I can end a chapter in such an action-packed arc. *thinking emoji***

 ** _Hello (Guest)_** **\- You gotta hold onto that hope. That's the only way to keep going in this fic hahaha. Kamukura is destined for the silver screen.**

 ** _Mitzuki118_** **\- Why would I shot Hina? She hasn't gotten tormented enough. :3c Oop I'm trying for some relationship development, but knowing me, I'll probably fail. Ugh, I'll get something fluffy in here eventually.**

* * *

Makoto rubbed at his wrist. The feeling of skin meeting skin sent n uncomfortable shiver down his spine. He never knew that he could actually _miss_ the feeling of that bracelet but here he was. He felt almost… _empty_. Alone.

He wished he had it back...

He remembered when Kamukura took it off, saying that due to the new security features, Makoto couldn't leave the perimeter of the base or else they would get a repeat of that… _Sonia incident._ Which Makoto was fine with, because he didn't particularly feel like being sedated at the moment, but he also didn't like the lack of the (almost comforting) presence of the bracelet.

He remembered when Kamukura had first slipped it off his wrist. A cold, empty feeling jolted through his whole body. It was like he _lost something._

He assumed, due to what Komaeda said, that he had just lost his ability to see and hear Junko. Which would have been fine a few hours ago, when she was giving him the silent treatment, but now that he had left the base (like she _wanted_ , he grudgingly admitted) she would probably want to start talking to him again.

So, that left him no choice but to bring it up with Kamukura.

He fidgeted nervously with his seatbelt, looking out the window of the jeep. All he could see was barren landscape further reminding him that yes, the world had been destroyed. By Junko. By Kamukura.

By all of his friends.

"Kamukura," he said, distracting himself from those thoughts, "The bracelet, I uh, need it back. On my arm."

He could only see the man's profile, but even Makoto couldn't miss the tiny arch of his brow. Though Kamukura didn't say anything, instead of letting his silence be question enough.

"Me and Komaeda had, er, _talked_. Actually, it was more of an interrogation? A taunt? I don't really know, but uh, he said that the bracelet was the thing letting me see and hear Junko."

He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. Kamukura actually spoke this time, but it wasn't what he expected.

" _Nagito_ talked to you?" cue the slight narrowing of his eyes, "Tell me everything that happened. Including what he said about the bracelet."

The boy wasn't sure how comfortable he was with Kamukura addressing Komaeda by his first name. Kamukura didn't seem to do that for anyone - other than Junko.

Were the two of them close?

(He didn't understand why he felt jealous at the idea.)

The jeep rolled over something. Makoto jumped at the sensation. He went to peek at the side view mirror but tore his eyes away when he saw a smear of red, decided that he was better off not knowing some things.

The outside world, to put it lightly, was strange. Dead. Nothing like the world Makoto remember before the academy. Before Junko.

Even so, he wanted her back.

She had become such an integral part of his life. Even when everyone else was against him (even though _she_ should have been against him) she was always… _helping him._ A favour for a favour, she called it, but somehow, Makoto couldn't quite buy that.

His eyes slid over to Kamukura.

He had done the same, hadn't he? Despite his obvious transgressions against Ultimate Despair, Kamukura still helped him during the interrogation. He was helping him now, too, even if it was in a weird, uncomfortable way that Makoto didn't really understand.

"Komaeda, he…" Makoto winced, "He attacked me, I guess."

It came as a sudden reminder. Maybe it was the word attack or the memory of what happened right after… but his side twinged in pain.

Kamukura must've seen it. He pulled over to the dusty, desolate side of the road. Makoto didn't know why he even bothered, since they were probably the first people to use this particular road in a _long time,_ but didn't question it. The normalcy of it all felt good.

Silently, Kamukura pulled a first aid kit from the back seat. His wordless motions seemed to spur Makoto on, and so the boy continued to fulfil the older man's request. He didn't want to say the entire thing… but a part of Makoto knew that he _had_ to.

For answer's sake.

(For Kamukura's sake.)

"I had bumped into him in the hallway and wanted to talk to him about the whole interrogation thing. He ended up getting mad at me, about my lack of hope… or something. He was angry about something, my _corrupted hope_ , he said." the boy's word changed to a hiss at the end in pain.

Makoto squirmed slightly at the stinging pain as Kamukura disinfected his wound. Though the pain had only come in a short wave, and was soon receding. The man's hands were gentle (as they usually were) when they started to wrap bandages around his midsection, and the brunette was thankful for it.

"He pulled a gun on me."

Kamukura's hands froze.

There was a soft whispered, almost too quiet for Makoto to even hear.

"I didn't predict that he would act this early.

He didn't know what to say to that. Who would? Instead, Makoto swallowed a ball of spit and continued on, as if he didn't even hear the words, "After that, he had, uh… brought up… Na-... _Nanami._ "

He didn't want to say it. Really. Makoto knew that she was a sore subject, but...

It would be better to learn about Nanami from Kamukura. Not Komaeda. Wasn't now, when they were alone and away from it all, a good chance to finally ask?

The man wasn't saying anything. His face was hidden away behind black strands of hair, and from what Makoto _could_ see, his red eyes were harder than they have ever been before. Sader.

 _Lonely._

The boy sighed, reaching his hand forward to lay it on top of Kamukura's. It was cold, clammy, but Makoto couldn't bring himself to care about that.

"I know it's a tough subject for you… but I think it might help if you talked to me about it." he was using his discount-Kirigiri-voice, but it seemed to work. Kamukura nodded.

"I'll start, then. Komaeda had said something about her, er, her _passing_." no response other than a twinge, he took it as a sign to keep going, "he said that she had… well, that she had taken her own life. Is that true?"

Suddenly, his hands were no longer touching Kamukura. Instead, the man's pale hands were slamming down the steering wheel.

 ** _Beep!_**

Makoto blinked, wincing at the loud sound of the horn.

"That's - that's not true!"

Makoto flung himself backwards slightly, afraid of what this newly emotional (enraged to be specific) Kamukura would be capable of.

He… he almost looked like a _different person_.

Somehow he looked, despite his race, kinder. Younger.

Almost _hopeful_?

Maybe it would be better fitted to call it despair. Was there even a difference between the two? Makoto honestly didn't know anymore.

"Kamukura…" the brunette felt himself flinch but pressed forward, His hand reached out, gently laying itself overtop of Kamukura's strained arm. "It's okay. I believe you."

Kamukura's head turned.

 _If Makoto thought he looked different before…_

 _Well…_

 _He didn't even know if this was Kamukura anymore._

(Was his right eye flickering?)

"Calm down." this time, his voice sounded stern, confident. Like he wasn't about to jump ship at the slightest flinch from the man sitting next to him.

Kamukura let out a steady breath, his face relaxing slightly into its usual apathetic state. He began looking a bit more… _Kamukura-ish._ Makoto decided that he liked it more this way - when the man wasn't on the verge of a breakdown.

But that other face of his wasn't exactly _bad,_ either.

The older man's arm was stiff under his hand like a coiling spring ready to burst, but Makoto stayed put. Kamukura had been there for him in the past, and now it was his turn. He would be there for Kamukura.

"Do you want to… talk about it? Just a little?" he slowly asked.

Much to his surprise, the red-eyed man nodded.

His voice was frail, almost as if it would snap any second. Despite that, he was still speaking, which Makoto definitely took as a sign of improvement, "Nanami Chiaki." he breathed as if it took the energy of the entire world to say such a little thing.

"She was a classmate of ours, back at Hope's Peak. When we turned to Ultimate Despair she… she _didn't_. She fought through Junko's manipulation. Still, when everyone moved to that base, right after the initial tragedy ended, she came with us. It might be the only thing I'll never fully understand, why she decided to come with us. Why everyone _let her._ "

Makoto didn't say a word. He didn't dare interrupt Kamukura. Not now. Now when he was finally getting some answers.

The silence was answer enough.

The man sucked in a breath, "She was a lot like you. Hopeful. You've heard this before, from me and Nagito, but she tried the same thing you are now. With less results. She… died. What Nagito said-" he stopped.

Makoto didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

He trusted Kamukura. If he said that Nanami didn't kill herself… then she must not have. Komaeda must have lied to him.

"I understand," he finally said, when the silence became too thick to bear, "You don't have to say anything more…"

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds. Finally, Makoto decided to change the topic and clear the figurative air. Actually, he wanted to clear the literal air, too, but he couldn't open a window, lest he get poisoned. Hopefully, the figurative venture would be more successful.

"Can I, uh, have my bracelet back? Like, can't you modify it so that it doesn't stab me the second I put it on?" he asked, fidgeting with his sleeve.

Kamukura looked at him for a couple seconds, and Makoto felt his heart rate pick up. He didn't usually enjoy being at the end of the man's blank stare, but right now it just felt _right._

A few seconds later, after Kamukura had tinkered with the bracelet, it was being snapped back onto his wrist.

Immediately, he felt a jolt of _something_ flying through his body. It was electric, tantalizing… almost _addicting._

He didn't even realize how much this bracelet had affected him until it was gone.

Then there, through the rearview mirror, they locked eyes. Hazel on blue.

"Junko," he breathed as if welcoming her home. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

Not that he needed to. She could hear his thoughts.

She was grinning like she didn't have a care in the world. Actually, she really didn't. She was dead. Or artificial. Or whatever the hell she was.

 ** _"_** ** _It's been a while. Or at least I'm guessing that it has been. I'm guessing you took off that bracelet thingy since I've been asleep for a while."_** she shrugged.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. That must've meant that the bracelet was attached to her "consciousness" (and he was using that word relatively loosely), and the bracelet was connected to him. Huh. That explained the old "living in your subconscious" talk.

Then, he remembered that Kamukura was here, and relayed the message to him. He looked apathetic at the news.

At least this proved what Komaeda said. Junko being connected to the bracelet, and all.

Junko crossed her legs, **_"Listen, I have something pretty important to say… but…"_**

Suddenly, her eyes flickered to the rearview mirror. Her expression went from mild amusement mixed with seriousness to confusion and horror.

Makoto looked through the back window. He understood.

"Kamukura… there's a van coming _towards us._ "

* * *

Kyoko flattened the gas pedal. The engine revved and Fukawa squeaked. She really couldn't care less at the moment, and instead concentrated on finding the jeep that Asahina had described.

They had lost several valuable minutes getting everyone to pile into the van and finally _get moving._ The entire mission was in a constant annoying state of disarray, and it was really, _really_ starting to get on her last nerves.

They went over something. Yasuhiro screamed, looking out the back window. Kyoko really didn't care about the smear of red or the way her cup dangerously threatened to spill at the jolt.

They had a Naegi to catch.

She would be damned if he got away again.

The van veered. Kyoko felt the thrill of speed run down her back and adrenaline began to course through her veins. She never used to like things like these, instead preferring quieter things. She soon found that when it came to Naegi, the things she used to like didn't matter anymore.

If she needed to break every former traffic law in existence in order to catch up to him, then so be it.

"Kyoko…" Asahina gurgled, holding onto the roof-handles like her life depended on it, "Don't you think we're going a little _too_ fast?"

Fukawa vaguely made a sound in agreement, but honestly, it sounded more like she was she was trying to hold back her stomach contents.

Kyoko hummed. Then, she pressed down on the gas pedal a little bit harder. The van kicked slightly at the increase in speed, and it was… _satisfying_.

"We've already wasted enough time regrouping and getting out of the base." she said logically, "Since we don't know how fast they've been driving at, nor where they're going, we need to drive as fast as possible if we want a chance of catching up."

Togami, who had been elegantly sitting in the front seat this far, apparently immune the effects of speed, snorted. "There's not many places they _can_ go. Ultimate Despair is hardly welcomed anywhere, and Naegi would immediately be recognized and flocked to."

Kyoko nodded. She had already thought of that, but _something_ was beginning to itch. There was something off about this entire situation.

For one, they really had no idea who Naegi had even gone with. Asahina had said that his name was most likely Kamukura since Naegi had seemingly addressed him as such. Kyoko didn't remember receiving intel on anyone by the name of Kamukura since the only known remnants of despair were all part of class 77 (or disposable enough to be ignored), and a _Kamukura_ was never listed as being part of that class. Officially, at least.

Though there was a significant possibility that he was just another ally brought on by Enoshima Junko, and had no relation to her upperclassmen.

Still. The situation was just… _bothering_ her.

If Kamukura was living in the main base of Ultimate Despair… and had the authority to order _Naegi_ around… then he had to be some kind of important figure.

Just _who was he?!_

Then, she saw a jeep. It was neatly parked at the side of the road, seemingly abandoned. Or just momentarily pulled over.

"That's it!" the swimmer yelped, pointing her finger at the vehicle, "That's the jeep Naegi and that creepy guy took off in!"

Kyoko allowed herself to smile, just slightly. They were here. _He_ was (hopefully) here.

Just as she was about to pull over, the jeep startled into motion. It was smaller and faster than their van was, and zipped along the side of the road effortlessly. An offroader, then.

It turned and headed further into the wasteland. Kyoko assumed that whatever destination they had planned on getting to, it was momentarily forgotten due to the arrival of Kyoko and crew.

She swerved. The van jumped when they slid off the smooth paving of the highway.

"Uh- Kyoko- this van isn't supposed to go off-road…" Yasuhiro yelped.

Kyoko decided to ignore him. She pressed the gas pedal all the way to the floor of the van, pressing forward as much as she possibly could. She didn't know what she would do when she caught up to them, but she knew she had to at least keep up.

Eventually, one of them had to stop.

There was only so much gas left after the tragedy. Gas went bad, you know. Nowadays, it didn't even feel like a full tank was a real anything, anymore. So, eventually, one of them had to run out. Or get a flat tire. Something. Anything.

She just hoped that now wouldn't be one of the times where Naegi's luck activated.

The jeep swerved, Kyoko followed after it. She decided to try cut off the vehicle, forcing it to stop.

Her van's wheels rolled uncomfortably as they turned in a wide arc, effectively going into the path of Kamukura (as she was now dubbing him since that was the only name they had to work with), and stopping him only slightly. Then, his vehicle expertly twisted away and started going down a different path, back onto the roadways.

She vaguely recognized Fukawa's screams and Asahina's attempts at calming her down. From what she could see in the rearview mirror, Yasuhiro and brought out his prayer beads, and was crying.

She turned, looking at Togami through the corner of her eye. He was… grinning. Egging her on.

She liked this side of Togami. Liked this side of herself.

So, when Kamukura drove back onto the road and Naegi stuck his head out of the window, Kyoko was a little shocked that her body immediately responded by moving faster.

He was there. _Right there._ So very, very close.

She could almost reach out and-!

 ** _Bang! Bang!_**

The first shot missed. Asahina screamed. There was a flash of light and sparks flew as the bullet ricocheted off the pavement. The second one must have hit, since their vehicle rolled slightly, chugging along until the grinding of rim on asphalt forced Kyoko to stop.

She could still see Naegi, all sad eyes and reluctant handholds on the gun. He didn't want to, her mind was screaming.

 _There had to be some reason why he shot them down. Shot at_ ** _her_** _._

Just… just who was this Kamukura? Where was he taking him?

What the hell was going on…?!

Why, for the first time in her life, could she _not understand what was happening._

Then, she spotted the map. It was innocently sitting in the cup holder, next to her probably never-to-be-finished coffee. She grabbed it, opening it up instead of entertaining the loud complaints of her passengers.

The map… This _highway._

"I think…" she paused, taking in the sheer absurdity of it all, "I think they're going to Hope's Peak."

* * *

 **I'm laughing.**

 **I don't know if you'll realize this on your own, so I'll just go ahead and tell you. Freebie.**

 **Nagito isn't well known for being a liar.**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Fun fact: if you don't respond in a conversation then the other person will continue to speak, instinctually filling the void of silence to avoid awkwardness.**

 **I used that a lot in this chapter.**

 **Next time:**

 **Kamukura and Naegi reach their destination.**


	33. Home Again Or Was It Hell?

**Do you like the edgy chapter title? Me too.**

 **Time for our mystery solving duo (trio - Junko says) to make a comeback.**

 ** _Hello(Guest)_** **\- Never thicc enough**

 ** _xXPinkMewXx_** **\- Happy friday! He was only shooting and the tires, it's all good. Time for some Hope's Peak fun! :D**

 ** _Alewar Warinot_** **\- Mad max but with a mini-van. Hm, I haven't, but I'll have to check it out. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 ** _Mitzuki118_** **\- She's back and ready to attack! Eh, I have to give you guys information sometime. Might as well do it now. Guess you'll find out now. :3c Uh, of course. Togami's don't get scared. They don't puke, either. It's uncouth.**

 ** _Reader(Guest)_** **\- *Thinking emoji***

* * *

He never thought he would be here again. Not after, well, everything.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins. He didn't know if it was a new dose courtesy of Kamukura's stare on the side of his face or the lingering aftereffects of that car chase. The car chase that he was almost certain was enacted by Kirigiri. The front mirror had been tinted, so he wasn't completely sure… but certainly, that long, lavender hair could only belong to her.

He was shaking. His hands felt numb. The gun was sitting on the ground, next to his feet. The uncomfortably cold surface seemed to stain his hands in an invisible hatred.

 _He had shot at his friends._

Technically, he was only shooting for their tires. He wanted to _stop_ them, not _hurt_ them. If he hadn't done what he had done to slow them down… then Kamukura would have stepped in. Makoto was fairly certain things would have turned out worse if that did happen.

The doesn't change anything,

 **You shot at Kirigiri.**

 _What if that stray bullet_ ** _hadn't_** _hit the road?! What if it_ ** _hit_** _somebody in the car?_

 _They would have_ ** _died_** _._

 ** _It would have been all your fault._**

There was a weight on his shoulder. It took Makoto a few seconds to realize that the van had stopped and that his shoulder was being shaken. He blinked, the haze that had surrounded his mind began to dissipate.

"Come on," Kamukura said, all work and no play.

The man held out a mask that would only cover half of his face. Probably a gas mask. For the pollution. It pinched at his cheeks when put it on, but the clean air he sucked in was worth it.

The door creaked when he opened it. The ground felt… _different_ than before. The atmosphere was heavy. The sidewalk was cracked a spiderwebbed, much like when he had first set out in the wasteland. It felt so far away ago, now, but Makoto knew it had only been a month since then. Since he had last been with his old friends. His Hope's Peak friends.

Walking up to the school now… something pulled at his heart. Nostalgia, maybe. Then, he remembered all of the horrible things that happened here.

 _Everybody who died here._

They were inside the building. The darkness wrapped around him like a blanket. Makoto didn't know when his hand had found Kamukura's, but he was thankful nonetheless. The man didn't pull away. Makoto didn't, either.

They walked in silence.

Junko's footsteps were eerily silent as the three of them climbed up the stairs. Makoto risked a glance over his shoulder and wasn't all that surprised to see a dead look on her face. Normally, he assumed, Junko would be drooling and prattling on about the despair of it all… but now… well, Makoto wasn't sure how much this Junko ( _his_ Junko) even wanted those things.

His foot hit the third floor. Suddenly, Junko was in front of him. Leading.

Her pigtails swayed as she marched up the headmaster's room, stopping only her her hand phased through the door handle.

 ** _"I'm assuming this is what you came here for."_** she stepped back slightly as Kamukura opened the door, unaware of her presence, **_"I can kind of remember this place… up until the last trial, at least. So, I might be able to help you find what you're looking for."_**

Makoto was amazed at her sudden readiness to help. He relayed the message to Kamukura, and the man nodded in thanks.

The three of them squeezed into the surveillance room. Not surprisingly, all of the monitors were blank. The power to the school must have been cut when they pressed the button to escape. It hadn't changed since that day. Since it was left here. _Rotting_.

He almost felt sad for Hope's Peak. If it weren't for the death of his friends… then maybe his thoughts would be different.

The fact of the matter, people died here. His _friends_ died here.

He eyed Junko, who was indifferently checking over her nails.

She might not be the same Junko that terrorized him… but she was still Junko. Not that Makoto was going to hold that against her, she was part of his reformation plan just like the others, but there would always be a gap between the two. The hurt she had caused during life wasn't something that could be forgotten by death.

Makoto sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere thinking about this.

He waddled over to Kamukura, who had been typing away at Mach Two speeds, presumably searching through the computer files. Looks like he had gotten the power to start working in this room again. Probably the small generator humming in the corner.

"Have you found anything?" he asked.

Kamukura shook his head.

Makoto's eyes slid to the side, and he rocked on his toes. His arms flew behind his back, much like Junko did while feigning innocence.

Frankly, he was bored.

And a little glum. He wasn't contributing.

 _They were partners, weren't they?_

 _Then he should be helping out, too!_

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help…" he trailed off, feeling a small blush creep up on his face.

The man turned, his eyes immediately spotting Makoto's heated up cheeks. He didn't look like he understood, which, for once, Makoto was grateful for.

"Blueprints. For the bracelet. Copies of Junko's will, there's a high chance that she created more than one draft. Most likely, she handed us the draft which gave us the least amount of information."

Makoto nodded. He set to work on the next computer over, opening up the file application.

"So," he said, watching as Junko trotted over, "Do you have any idea where to start?"

The strawberry blonde pursed her lips, leaning in, **_"I could probably try hacking into the computer… I know these files better than you do, at least."_**

Makoto stepped to the side, allowing Junko enough space to access the computer. Even if she didn't physically take up any space he at least thought he should be courteous. Her fingers slid over the screen, never really touching, since she couldn't, but causing the pixels to distort and waver. Her baby blue eyes glazed over.

He noticed, with a slight twinge of amusement, the small pixelated Junko that popped up on the computer screen. She grabbed the nearest folder and started rifling through it.

Makoto wandered away, feeling useless.

Kamukura probably had amazing hacker skills (what talent _didn't_ he have?!) and Junko was literally able to _enter the computer._

Puffing out his cheeks, Makoto did the only thing he knew how. He looked through the actual drawers of the room.

Paper… filled with random scribblings and notes. Nothing really seemed coherent. Was that… yes. It was an entire page dedicated to a single word. _Despair despair despair despair despa-!_

He sighed, dropping the page. There was no reason to read through Enoshima's insane ramblings. He moved to the next desk, tugging open a drawer. It was filled with _even more_ miscellaneous sheets of paper.

Suddenly, they stopped.

It didn't feel _right._ Not deep enough.

He knocked. The sound that returned was hollow.

"Hey… I think there's a false bottom here," he called out, catching Kamukura's attention.

The man came over, inspecting the drawer. His hands slid underneath for a few seconds, fumbling with something Makoto couldn't see.

 _Click!_

He must have hit a latch, or something, because the false bottom lifted upwards, giving off the distinct feeling of opening up a treasure chest. The two males peered forward, stretching over to see-!

More paper.

The false bottom was hiding away _more paper._

Makoto grabbed a few documents out of the stack, sifting through them. They seemed to be designs for the various… _executions._ He set them on the table, feeling vaguely sick. There also seemed to be a map of the Despair base. He tucked it away in his pocket. It could come in handy later if he had to do some sneaking around.

"I think we found something," Kamukura apathetically cheered (wait was that an oxymoron?), holding up a dusty page.

On it, there was a sketch of the bracelet Makoto was wearing. The _exact same bracelet._

"The blueprints!" Makoto grinned, "We found them! Do they say anything about Junko…?"

There was a pregnant pause as Kamukura read through the documents, his eyes narrowing.

"This isn't the same bracelet. It doesn't have the same function."

Wait… _what?_

Makoto repeated, verbally this time, "What?"

Kamukura shook his head, his hair swaying every which way, "Yours is designed for use on prisoners. Its primary functions are to track and subdue. The bracelet designed in these blueprints is created to kill. Poison."

His blood suddenly ran cold.

"What you're saying is... the thing stuck to my arm is supposed to _kill me?!_ "

"No." the rebuttal was sudden yet calm, "Yours seems to be some type of variation, designed specifically for you, or others in a similar situation. I'll have to confirm it from Sonia, but there is a very high chance that Junko planned for you to be given that bracelet."

"So this is all part of her plan… then what about Nagito? He had one of these bracelets, too. He also knew that they used to see Junko. You don't think…" Makoto was cut off.

Kamukura didn't need his help to figure out these things, it seemed.

"He has the blueprints for the bracelet you're wearing. He then modified one of these," he gestured to the blueprints, "to serve a similar purpose to yours."

Makoto put a finger to his chin. If that was true, then couldn't they recreate that..?

"You could make a bracelet, then. It'll be easier if we can both see Junko, rather than getting me or Alter Ego to 'translate' for you." he said.

Kamukura nodded, agreeing with the idea.

Just then, a quiet hum invaded the silence. Kamukura slid a black touch-screen phone from his pocket. Makoto peered at the phone, seeing the name _Sonia Nevermind_ flash on the screen.

"Wait here," Kamukura instructed.

The door thumped closed. He was alone. Well, as alone as he could be, with Junko and all. Makoto puffed out his cheeks, suddenly feeling a cold draft inside the room.

Suddenly, his sight was invaded with pink. Then blue.

 ** _"Did he leave? Finally!"_** Junko laughed, chipper as always, **_"I thought he was going to stick around_** ** _forever!_** ** _Makoto, you really need to reign in your boyfriend."_**

Makoto huffed, throwing his head to the side, "Not my boyfriend," he mumbled. "What do you want, Junko?"

The girl marched over to where the blueprints were set out, jabbing her finger on the page. **_"Do you know who this is?"_** she asked, suddenly stern.

Makoto looked at the name, seeing a neat scrawl of _Towa Monica_ in the corner of the page.

"No?" he answered, feeling distinctly out of the loop.

Junko flipped one of her pigtails over her shoulders, **_"She's like, practically my mini-me. A robotics master, who helped Kazuichi create and manufacture monokuma."_**

"And?" Makoto asked, crossing his arms.

 ** _"Uh, she created the bracelet, duh. Also, you know the computer I just went through? It mentioned her quite a few times. Along with a few more… interesting details. That I won't tell you."_**

Makoto thought the end of that sentence was distinctly missing a _yet._

He narrowed his eyes, "Why? What's going on?"

The girl whistled and batted her eyelashes, feigning innocence, **_"It's nothing you should concern yourself with. Just keep doing what I tell you and everything will be fine!"_**

Makoto huffed. He knew that following her orders would making everything the _opposite_ of fine. Everything Junko did seemed to have some kind of alternative motive.

Yeah, she had been helpful to him thus far, and he was planning on redeeming her… but…

But everything! She was up to something, and he wanted to know what exactly that _something_ was.

 ** _"Oh, stop pouting. I got orders to give."_**

She turned, confidently grinning and putting her hands on her hips. Her delicately manicured nail pointed directly at Makoto, **_"I order you to take me to Towa City!"_** ** _  
_**

He was about to say something when the door creaked open. It was Kamukura.

"We have what we need here. Let's go."

Makoto nodded, obediently following the man out of the room. He didn't bother to see what Junko was doing.

His partnership with Kamukura weighed more than his give-and-take relationship with the girl. So, he decided to let the man in on what he and Junko had discussed.

He opened his mouth.

 ** _Zap!_**

"Ow!" he whined, hand immediately flying to the bracelet, which was the source of the shock.

Junko was grinning, putting a finger to her lips. So, she wasn't going to let him tell Kamukura. Fine. He'd play her game. He'd win, too.

The doors to Hope's Peak (well, it was more of a vault lock than a door, but the sediment was the same) were imposing. Makoto found himself not quite ready to leave.

"Naegi."

He turned at the sound of his name. Kamukura was steadily looking forward.

"Good job. With today. You did well." the words were stiff and awkward, but Makoto found himself grinning and unable to stop.

"Thanks! You too, Kamukura."

Their hands linked. Makoto didn't know what to say. It was only when Kamukura was reaching forward to open the school's doors did he speak up.

"Uh, Kamukura!" the man turned, eyebrow raised, "Can I stop by my room first? I, uh, want to see it. One last time. For memories sake, you know?"

Kamukura, dare he say it, _smiled_.

"If you don't mind… I have somewhere I would like to stop, as well."

* * *

 **There's your yaoi, you creeps.**

 **Just kidding I'm also fangirling.**

 **Did you like that edge at the beginning? A story can never be edgy enough, I always say. Then the rest of the chapter was a bit of an infodump? Some important clues, at the least.**

 **Also, Towa City. Leggo.**

 **So this chapter is a little bit short, but like, that's how it turned out. I don't really control these things.**

 **So I'm a little conflicted on what to do with the next chapter… I have a couple of ideas, so I'll have to try those out and decided, I guess.**

 **Next time:**

 **I'm not quite sure yet so it'll be a surprise. For everyone. Including me.**

 **(itllprobablybesomethingtodowithkyokothough)**


	34. Scattered Puzzle Pieces

**Welcome to the mystery chapter! Spooky.**

 **I threw some edge in here lolololol. Never enough edge.**

 **Can you find all of the scattered "puzzle pieces"?**

 ***Winks so hard my eyelids fly off***

 **(It's okay if you kill me for that.)**

 ** _Mitzuki118_** **\- Mmmmmm well there's more yaoi where that came from. When is Junko like,** ** _not_** **hiding something?! Ooh, I see you're excited for Towa City. It'll be a blast. His "boyfriend" who are you, Junko?**

 ** _EternalKing_** **\- Sorry you gotta put up with the yaoi.;; That was the pairing that was most voted for at the start of the story. The romance isn't the main focus of the story, and I refuse to write sex scenes, so like, don't worry, haha. The story is more important to me than the relationship.**

 ** _xXPinkMewXx_** **\- There's some more adorableness where that came from. Not a cliffhanger, but this one is debatably so. Monaca is up to some nasty stuff. :3c**

 ** _Hello(Guest)_** **\- Welcome back to Ultimate Edge Meets Ultimate Despair. Come in and see what happens. There only a small bit of Kyoko, unfortunately. Uh, this chapter kinda surprised me? At least the Junko bit did? You'll see. (The Junko bit gave me a real evil idea)**

* * *

His room was exactly how he left it.

That was really the only thought that went through his mind when he swung open the door. The pink-purple wallpaper was as headache inducing as he remembered, and the few miscellaneous things he kept on his shelf were collecting dust. Everything was collecting dust, actually.

The boy walked forward, dragging his finger along the desk and grimacing at the grey cloud attached to his fingers. He couldn't smell very well through the gas mask, but he assumed the bedsheets would smell stale, like mothballs.

Makoto eyed the bathroom.

That was where Sayako died. Where she had been stabbed by Leon.

"It feels like years ago…" he muttered.

Kamukura stayed silent. He was standing in the doorway, silently refusing to enter the room. Makoto was okay with that. Really, a part of him didn't want to enter the room, either. He had too, though. For Sayako's memory.

He entered the bathroom.

Despite having used it for the rest of the killing game after her death, Makoto would never quite get used to showering where his friend had been stabbed to death. Though he thought that was probably normal. Only people like Kamukura and the other despairs wouldn't feel a thing from it.

Though considering what Kamukura had been talking about on the way here… Makoto kinda started to doubt that. He felt more than he let on.

Still. This was the place his beloved friend died. Before now… he never really an opportunity to mourn her. Or even say goodbye.

It was time now.

He crouched down in the shower, closing his eyes and saying a short goodbye to Sayako.

He hoped that wherever she was… she was happy. He hoped that everyone who had met their end in this building was happy. Sayako, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Hifumi, Taka, Celest, Sakura… Junko.

All of them.

He said goodbye to all of them.

With his respects paid, he left the bathroom. He had spent weeks trapped in this school attempting to make peace with the death of his friends, and now he had finally gotten a chance to say his final goodbyes. While Makoto never thought he would truly get over the killing game… he did think that it was time to start living regardless.

Right now, he had other, _living_ people to think about. Like Kamukura.

"I'm done here. We can go where you want to, now." he said, grabbing Kamukura's hand and grinning, "Just lead the way!"

The man nodded, and gently lead Makoto down the hallway and upstairs. Junko was trailing behind them, purposely lagging a few steps.

Once they got to a random classroom, she spoke.

 ** _"_** ** _I'll uh, check something out on my own."_** her somewhat depressed face soon morphed to one of childish glee, **_"Have fun on your little date with your hottie boyfriend!"_**

She was gone with a wave and a swish of strawberry-blonde hair.

Makoto groaned.

Kamukura didn't ask anything aloud, but the way he raised an eyebrow was questioned enough.

Makoto turned, blushing. He vaguely felt like slapping his face. "It's nothing."

Kamukura didn't look convinced.

Makoto felt his face grow just a tiny bit warmer, "Just, Junko called you my boyfriend. Again. She's so annoying…" he sighed.

Kamukura… smiled. _Slightly_. Makoto squinted up at him, silently commanding him to explain himself.

"I don't mind."

His eyes were starting to hurt from squinting this hard. Makoto instead decided to squeeze the hand he was holding and jutted his chin outwards. Kamukura must've picked up on his message because he stepped into the classroom.

Kamukura's smile dropped. The atmosphere grew heavy as the two stood between rows of desks. All of them were empty. Collecting dust, much like his room had been.

"This was our classroom. Me and the rest of Ultimate Despair," Kamukura explained, his eyes doing a heavy sweep of the room, "Nanami. Too."

The brunette stayed silent. Kamukura probably didn't need questions right now. Just silent support. With that in mind, Makoto squeezed the other's hand a little bit harder.

Kamukura went over to a desk. The one he assumed was Nanami's.

Unable to help himself, Makoto spoke, "You must really miss her."

"I loved her." was the unexpected answer.

 _Love_. That wasn't a word Makoto often (ever, actually) associated with Kamukura. The man was stoic. Almost inhumanly so. So, for him to say words with such a strong intonation with such little amount of hesitation…

It must really mean something.

Nanami…

Despite only being a name, she was slowly becoming somebody that he respected. Sure, he didn't really know her (or remember her, at least) but knowing about her accomplishments was enough. Her relationship with Kamukura was enough.

"She's gone," was what Kamukura said next, breaking the silence, "She's dead. But her legacy…"

The man turned. The two of them locked eyes.

"I'm going to fulfil it." Makoto said, surefire and full to the brim with determination, "I'm going to reform everyone. Even you, Kamukura."

"I know you will."

This time, when Kamukura smiled, it was full and genuine.

* * *

Enoshima Junko liked to hear the clacks of her heels on the floor.

Today, though, she found herself unable to enjoy it. Maybe it was the building she was in or the destination she had in mind… but something was just holding her back.

It wasn't despair.

She didn't know what to make of that. The lack of despair. It could be a good thing. It could also be a bad thing. Maybe something was wrong with her wiring. Or with her personality.

Not that she had the energy to change either of those things right now.

Right now she was on her way to a very _special_ room. A room of happiness. _Despair_. More despair than happiness, actually. Expect… _this_ despair was different. Not like the glorious, addictive substance that used to roam through her body.

This despair was probably more akin to the definition of sadness.

Which, just for the record, was totally something Junko didn't like. It didn't make her body hot at all. It didn't make her toes curl or her heart beat faster, or any of the amazing things she used to experienced. _Used_ , huh? That was a word she found herself thinking of a lot.

She used to be despairful. She used to love despair. She used to be as free as a bird.

 _She_ ** _used_** _to be alive._

Then Naegi Makoto came along.

She used to hate him.

A lot of things had changed since Makoto stumbled into her life. Once more, she was undecided over whether or not it was a good thing or a bad thing. She was completely unable to analyse him. Maybe that was the malfunction; her Ultimate Talent.

Lately, she didn't feel like the Ultimate Analysis at all.

 _More like the Ultimate Groupie. The Ultimate Comic Relief._

She snorted, despite the mood.

Then, the strawberry blonde walked through the door. Not the doorway. The actual door. Who needed to open things like a normal person when you weren't even alive?

Not that being a hologram was as fun as being alive.

If she were real, then she would have wrinkled her nose at the smell. Fortunately, she couldn't actually smell (well she could smell what Makoto or the bracelet smelt) so her nose was saved.

The lights were off, but she didn't mind. Everything was crystal clear to her, just like every other time she had entered this room.

Nine of the lights were red, while six were left green. She grimaced, knowing that one of those containers was specially designated for Makoto, once upon a time. Now the kid was downstairs probably smooching with her ultimate weapon, like nothing in the world mattered anymore.

It was hilarious, seeing Kamukura fall for Makoto, but not hilarious enough to make her feel better.

She walked over to the container that held her sister. Her _once_ sister. She was dead now, impaled on the spear of gungnir before her body was exploded and then left here to rot. She wasn't alive. She wasn't her sister or her twin. Mukuro wasn't really anything but a name. A memory.

A disgusting memory. One filled with hope and despair alike.

Junko idly wondered what happened to _her_ body.

Her goonies didn't have it. She scoured the entire building, but couldn't find it anywhere. Kuzuryuu's eyes socket was empty. That was a surprise since she fully expected him to fill it with one of her eyeballs.

There had to be a reason.

Maybe the iron weight was a little too heavy. Maybe she was a fine red splat on the conveyor belt. Or maybe, just maybe…

No.

Probably not.

She grinned, blowing a kiss at Mukuros's container before sending the rest a peace sign. She skipped out of the room, probably looking a great deal more cheery than she actually felt. It didn't matter. Acting was something she had always been good at, after all.

Time to go back down and stop whatever potential rape Kamukura was getting into before it was too late. She couldn't have her successor getting mentally scarred by someone else, now could she?

Just before she was about to go down the stares, the dull glow of her control room caught her eye. They had left the lights on. They had left the _computers_ on.

Basically, they left _her_ an opportunity.

She smiled, deciding that quick detour wouldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

The computer had been left on.

A file had been left open.

Kirigiri Kyoko couldn't help but feel this was purposeful. It had to be. While she didn't know this Kamukura character extremely well, she could tell that he was at least smart. Or skilled. Skilled in driving, at the very least. He couldn't have mistakenly left out an important document. There was no way.

If it wasn't for her intuition and her status as Ultimate Detective, then she probably wouldn't have known the two of them were going to Hope's Peak.

Now the major question was what for…?

The document in front of her seemed to be some kind of clue. She was grateful to it since she made a living off piecing together clues.

The article seemed to be titled **_Towa City - The Home of Hope._**

It was a front-page newspaper story on the expertise of Towa City. Kyoko crinkled her nose, that city had always been a thorn in the side of Future Foundation. Nevertheless, the air purifying technology and the security of the man-made island were remarkable. A fourth of the hope-believing population seemed to centred there.

They could be potential allies. Or devastating enemies.

Depending on what was happening there (and if it was Naegi's next destination) it could turn either way.

"H-hey, detective girl."

She turned at the sound of Fukawa's voice. She infers all she could about the article anyway, and so it would be pointless to stay at the counter further.

She walked over, immediately seeing the reason for her summoning.

"A false bottom?" she fidgeted with a piece of her long hair, "Naegi and Kamukura must have been here, searching for something… But _what_?"

Everyone had gathered around the drawer. Togami wrinkled his nose as he picked up a dusty piece of paper.

"These look like classified documents that belonged to _that woman._ " he inferred, looking at another, "Not that we can learn much from what's left, since they most probably took what they were looking for with them."

Kyoko nodded, "It would be best to look through them, anyway. They might have overlooked or left behind something that could be valuable."

The group all grinned at her statement and began rifling through the papers with a renewed vigour.

"Uh, hey, the drawers jammed," Yasuhiro whined.

Kyoko strode forward, grabbing onto the drawer and trying to jostle it free. It didn't even budge. She grits her teeth, using both hands and uncharacteristically using her force to get through the problem. Idly, she wished that Sakura was here for this.

 ** _Bang!_**

She leapt backwards just as the drawer came bolting out of its socket, a tornado of papers flying everywhere.

"Go Kyoko!" Asahina pulled a strong-arm pose, "Way to show that drawer whose boss."

The detective blushed slightly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just keep searching," she muttered.

She was about to join the group scattered around the fallen drawer when something caught her eye. A thread of light from the monitors shined into the empty drawer space, illuminating a small white splotch.

She reached for it. Unsurprisingly, the crinkle of paper met her hand. She pulled the document out, revealing a coffee-stained, crinkled up ball of paper. It unravelled, showing what looked to be a design for two monokuma she had never seen before. One of them was completely shaded in with black, while the other was left completely white.

In a neat scrawl in the corner read _Towa Monaca._

She knew that name. Most people at Future Foundation knew that name. She was the adoptive daughter of the Towa Group's CEO and has gained a reputation for being a genius when it comes to robotics.

But why were monokuma designs by Monaca hiding away in Enoshima's control room? Why were they hidden away in the space behind the drawers?

Why were they monokuma that she had never seen before?

Kyoko paused to wonder. Maybe Enoshima and Monaca have some kind of connection. Enoshima was notorious for getting people to play for her side, after all, and with the added bonus of Monaca's technological skills and manufacturing capabilities… it just makes too much sense for her to deny it.

Which meant that they had just found their next destination. Towa City.

* * *

 **Wowie, look at that, a chapter with not one, but two POV switches. It's almost like I didn't know what to put in this chapter. Almost.**

 **I guess it's a good thing I know what I'm putting in the next one!**

 ** _Okay yall_**

 ** _** Listen up I got an important announcement! **_**

 **Okay, so these Monday chapters are a lil tough for me to get out in time, so like, I've been thinking about moving Monday uploads to Tuesday. Then I'll always be guaranteed to have a spare block at school before the upload date… since I write a lot of these chapters in my spare when I have them on Mondays.**

 **It'll also even out the time between uploads. Since you wait longer for the Friday uploads than the Monday, anyways.**

 **So, uh, ye.**

 **Also, I know that this chapter is pretty short, but the chapter lengths should start picking up again in the next few chapters or so. Right now it's kinda a slow info-dump, but once we move into Towa City then things should start getting wild.**

 **Next Time:**

 **The boardroom meeting.**


	35. The Board Meeting

**So I think I just came to the realization that maybe I've been dropping more than I should have in these past few chapters. Oops. Well, maybe not oops because yall want to know what's going on.**

 **Anyways, let's zoom back to Ultimate Despair, shall we?**

 **(Holy crap I almost forgot to post this)**

 ** _Reader(Guest)_** **\- Um. Cool wild? It's more up to the reader's interpretation.**

 ** _xXPinkMewXx_** **\- Happy Friday! I don't know about you, but I'm excited for the weekend! Monaca is always up to something bad, I think.**

 ** _Mitzuki118_** **\- Well I guess it's good that more is on the way, huh? Onwards, to Towa City! (Next chapter, lololo)**

* * *

The room was dark. The atmosphere was even darker.

Sonia stepped into the room with all the grace of the queen she was. The eyes tracked her every movement, and she embraced it. How could she not? The despair emanating from her friends… it was something to be celebrated.

She doubted they saw it like that.

She sat with a flourish. At the very same time, Fuyuhiko stood. His spine was rigid and his shoulders tense, but there was a certain reluctance to his movements. It was like usual. Despair was something to cherish and seek… yet here they were, trying to run away from despair.

They were trying to find _Hope_.

"Alright, we're here to talk about the fucking Future Foundation attack," Fuyuhiko spat, glaring at each and every member situated around the table.

Ibuki's hand shot up, "Are we going to talk about Makoto, too? Because that's what Ibuki wants to know!"

Sonia tried not to roll her eyes. Everyone in this building had fallen in love with the little worm, and she was starting to get sick of it. It was fine at first. Then, after everyone started getting _corrupted_ by him…

Then the incident with the monokuma helmet happened.

She grimaced and shuffled in her seat. Fuyuhiko let out a groan.

"I was going to get to that after the Future Foundation shit," the yakuza grumbled, "But I guess we can drop every-fucking-thing else and start with him."

Several people in the room looked happy about this. Sonia definitely wasn't one of them. She could count them, though. Mikan, Ibuki, Tanaka, Kazuichi, Hanamura, Mahiru, and Nekomaru. Peko shifted slightly, which must have meant she was happy about it, Saionji tried to hide it, but Sonia saw through her, and Akane picked at her ears indifferently. Even Fuyuhiko, she knew, was happy about the change in subject. If he hadn't wanted to, then he would have never allowed them to speak about Naegi first.

Really, it seemed like the only people who weren't thrilled or indifferent about the idea was her and Nagito. Maybe the Imposter would have been on their side, but he wasn't supposed to return until tomorrow afternoon.

She sighed under her breath. Nobody else in the room heard of - _of course not._ She was a queen. She would never allow such a disgrace.

Fuyuhiko loosened his tie nervously, "I think maybe it would be better if Sonia told youse about him. She was the one who saw it."

Sonia nodded, not that she was pleased with the idea, but it indeed made sense. The attention of the room turned to her as Fuyuhiko took his head, kicking his feet on the table to play of his nervousness.

She knew they were worried.

She didn't particularly know _why_ they were worried, but she could sense their unease all the same. It was despair in the way she understood it. The emotion was… something different. Sadness, perhaps, but Sonia could never fully understand. Not right now, at least.

Maybe then. Before she had turned.

…

A part of her wanted to return to that life.

The blonde cleared her throat and dusted off her spotless black dress, "I was in the conference room during the attack. I could see what was happening outside of the window. A bomber monokuma attacked the wall, which caused Tanaka and Naegi to fall outside."

She locked eyes with the breeder. He had a bandaged wrapped just above his eye socket. He was lucky, for his eye to escape injury in the way it did. Instead of being partially blinded, the man had a minor concussion, and would probably only sustain a small scar.

Sonia smiled at him.

Then, her face turned sour, "Naegi tried to fight off the bomber. He failed and was rescued by a monokuma. One that I assume was still under our control. It was then that… that Kamukura appeared," she sucked in a breath, forcing her shoulders to become impossibly wide for her petite frame, "He shot the monokuma and started leading Naegi towards his personal vehicle. They were briefly intercepted by a Future Foundation agent… but the two of them successfully left the base's perimeter."

Ibuki looked confused. "Wait," she raised her hand in question, "Does that mean that Makoto is with Kamu-Kamu? Why didn't they come back when all the bad guys left?"

Sonia shook her head. Everyone else in the room had similar confused expressions on their face like they couldn't even believe that the two of them had left.

 _Hadn't Naegi just admitted to an escape attempt only yesterday?_

She huffed. It was unladylike, but, well, Sonia could care less at the moment.

"I was wondering that, too," she began, "So I used the conference room to reach Kamukura. Apparently the two of them are heading towards Towa City."

That earned her a look of outrage. Several members had risen to their feet, either saying absurdities or sending the queen a look of surprise, betrayal, and confusion all mixed into one.

She held up her hands in a mockery attempt of pacifying her classmates. Blue eyes met yellow, and Kuzuryuu gave her a sympathetic look.

He planned this, didn't he? For her to take the brunt of everyone's anger instead of him. She nearly sneered, but it would ruin her image so she refrained.

"Explain." Tanaka growled, looking more or less like one of the animals he bred.

Sonia felt something stab at her heart. Despair. Expect… it didn't feel right.

She shook her head once more.

"I don't know. All I was told was that he and Naegi were leaving for Towa city and that they would be back in a week."

Nobody found peace with her statement. If anything, they got even angrier.

"A week?!" Saionji hissed, "Were letting those two run around alone for an entire week?!"

Mikan started crying. Tanaka slammed a hand down on the table, and the hamsters in his scarf puffed up in anger.

Ibuki started wailing, tugging at her long, colourful hair, "Ibuki wants to go, too! Ibuki wants to go on tour with Kamukura and Naegi!"

Fuyuhiko let out a long, suffering sigh. He slowly took off his fedora and placed it on the table, "Everyone needs to calm the fuck down." he scowled, "We all know Kamukura. If he says a week then he and Naegi will be back in exactly one week."

A few people in the room nodded. It made sense. Kamukura was meticulous, perfect. His predictions almost always came true, and so they had no reason to believe that he would be wrong now.

Everyone expect Nagito. He scowled, looking uncharacteristically angry at the situation. Sonia blinked in surprise - she had never seen Nagito make such a face before.

The white-haired man was a strange one. Even within Ultimate Despair he was considered abnormal. He always… refused to accept despair. Refused to accept Junko's practices. Yet despite that, Sonia could see the love the man held for her.

He was here because of Junko. He was one of them.

 _Couldn't… couldn't the same be said of Naegi?_

There was a snort from the other side of the room. Saionji looked a mixture of amused and displeased, "Are you all going to just accept that? What a bunch of babies," she laughed, "I say that we track those two down and make sure they ain't up to anything fishy."

Sonia almost scoffed. What was the woman _insinuating_?

Mahiru bursted into laughter. Ibuki soon followed suit.

"Ibuki wants to see the passionate love making!"

Sonia almost fainted.

"Wha-what? Ibuki!" the queen huffed, turning an impressive shade of scarlet, "Don't speak of anyone like that! Especially not Kamukura."

Mahiru rolled her eyes, "That guys too stiff and Naegi is too dense. Though I would like to get pictures of anything that might… _happen._ " she then raised her camera with a sly smirk.

Sonia looked to the quieter members, which was, unsurprisingly, the male population of Ultimate Despair. Kauichi had… fallen to the floor. NIdai looked to be holding back laughter, while Fuyuhiko seemed slightly ill.

Hanamura looked… Sonia didn't really want to put that look into words.

Most surprisingly out of the bunch, Tanaka didn't do anything. Instead, he was sending one of his hamster out of the room. Sonia narrowed her crystal blue eyes, watching the breeder move while everyone else was distracted.

She locked eyes with Peko. She was edging slightly closer to Tanaka, silently inquiring about his actions.

The man turned. He seemed to notice the attention the two girls were giving him. Sonia straightened her spine to make herself even taller.

"I want to find Naegi." he said, taking yet another hamster out of his scarf. One Sonia recognized as Maga-Z.

Peko nodded, "I as well. Towa city is a notoriously dangerous place for us."

Sonia was about to deny their request when a small voice broke from behind.

"Is-isn't Monaca going to st-st-start the … the _war_ soon? I… I don't want them to get caught up in that. It's to da-dangerous!" she squeaked, poking her fingers together, "I think it would best for them to come home… but if they want, then I… I-I want to go there!"

Sonia was gaping. Mentally, that is. Holding your mouth open in public was just too disgraceful for her to allow.

Mikan… gentle, sweet, timid Mikan. She wanted to go into a potential war zone for that boy?

Somedays Sonia felt like her grip on ultimate Despair was loosening. Today, she knew that those feelings were true.

She couldn't argue with them. One, maybe two, yes. But if even Mikan was willing to throw herself into the line of fire, well, then she couldn't be the only one. She turned, surveying the room. Fuyuhiko was walking over to them. The rest of classmates were either talking to each other or still recovering from Ibuki's outburst.

Fuyuhiko rose a brow, "What the hell's going on over here?"

Sonia squared her shoulders, breathing in all the air her chest could hold, "They are requesting to go to Towa City."

"Request?" Fuyuhiko crossed his arms, "I think we all know they'll do whatever the fuck they want regardless. Expect Peko. Puke-stains need permission."

The swordswoman bowed, "May I request permission, the, Master?"

The yakuza rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I'm going with youes. I trust Kamukura an' all, but Naegi is a loose canon. I can't have him runnin' around Towa right now."

Sonia saw the logic behind it. Perhaps it was illogical of her to still try to deny it. She… she didn't want him to come back. It would be better for her, everyone, in he just stayed away from them. Will or not.

Perhaps now, she could finally realize that Junko's will was one of the bestworst things to happen to this organization.

If she had chosen Monaca as the successor…

Thank god she didn't choose Monaca as the successor.

"I… I will continue to run things. From here." she finally said. "It would be best if only a small group went to find him."

No matter what she did… Sonia was sure she could never bare rescuing Naegi. He was a member, yes, the others considered him to be part of their _family._ Yes, she understood that.

She understood just how tantalizingly appealing his hope was.

She just couldn't. Not now. Probably not ever. She was Ultimate Despair queen. She had a duty to her classmates - her _family_ \- and she had a duty to her people. The people of the world.

She would bring them despair.

 _She would bring them salvation._

"... Good luck." she smiled, despairingly true, "Good luck with finding Naegi."

She meant every word.

* * *

 **You know, the thing that's different between Monaca and Ultimate Despair is that Monaca was never brainwashed. She was like that from the very beginning.**

 **I think that's pretty wonderful.**

 **Another short chapter but that's okay. The next one will probably be pretty long.**

 **See you Tuesday! ^-^**

 **Next time:**

 **Enter: Towa City.**


	36. Enter: Towa City

**_IT'S HALLOWEEN! Happy spooky day!_**

 **Get some candy, don't let any skeletons stab you, and stay spooky!**

 **I gotta post this real fast because I'm leaving like, right now. Good thing everything is prewritten haha.**

 ** _Mitzuki118_** **\- Everyone needs to join into the Towa City partyy! Bye bye Sonia. Looks like you're the least favourite, hehhe. (that just makes her redemption sweeter) Ugh, Tanaka is a cinnamon bun. He just likes puppy!Naegi.**

 ** _xXPinkMewXx_** **\- Welcome to the next chapter! This one is pretty long, so hopefully, the wait won't be as bad.**

 ** _Reader(Guest)_** **\- Awe, thank you! I still think I have a long way to go with my writing skills… but I'm happy to hear that you like it so much! I guess it's a good thing that I update so frequently.;;**

* * *

The sunlight reflected off the water in a beautiful mixture of oranges and pinks.

Makoto leaned against the window, feeling his eyes begin to droop just as the sun did the same. The drive had been long - dreadfully long. Alter Ego had run out of battery shortly after he took up talking to him, Kamukura wasn't extremely talkative, and Junko was _Junko…_ thus Makoto was left with nothing to do.

The bridge they were on was long. Makoto idly wondered where was it they were going. He hadn't asked even thought to ask up until this point, his mind to preoccupied with the classroom, and Nanami, and Kumakura not caring if Junko called them boyfriends, and-!

Okay, let's not get into that. Right now at least.

"Where are we?" Makoto asked, keeping up his bored facade by continuing to stare idly out of the window.

Were they crossing over the ocean? They must have been. No lake was this big, right? At least not in Japan…

Kamukura broke rule number one of driving: don't care your eyes off the road. Instead, his crimson bore into Makoto's hazel-green. The boy gulped, did he ask a wrong question?

"Towa City."

Makoto blinked. Oh.

Wait. Oh?

"Towa City?" he asked, "What's that?"

He had an idea. A vague one, at least. It was somewhere that Junko wanted him to go.

For some strange reason, Junko always seemed to get what she wanted…

"The current largest city. It came to be after the tragedy, and many civilians flocked there due to the air purifying technology. Ultimate Despair has an associate there" Kamukura explained.

Associate? That was probably that Monaca person, right? The one who supposedly designed the bracelet he was wearing. They were the most likely person to know about Junko still… being here.

"Are we going to meet with this person?" he asked, trying to milk as much information as he possibly could.

Kamukura fell to his bait. Well, he probably knew the bait was there and decided to take it anyways, "Yes. I have a few questions to ask her."

Makoto smiled and propped his face on his fist. The drive continued on in silence.

The two of them passed through some kind of gated checkpoint. A man dressed in a police uniform stopped them but after Kamukura flashed some card-thingy they were let through.

Towa City was… well, it wasn't what he imagined it to be. Makoto immediately thought of some poor, dirty town just barely managing to survive. Instead, he got a metropolis right outside of a comic book.

A bullet train zoomed overhead on a high-rise track. Makoto found himself pressing his nose against the window to watch. Many people were walking through the streets, children laughing and holding hands with their parents, teenagers loitering in a way that reminded Makoto of his junior high years. There was even other traffic for once!

He liked this. Towa City. While the rest of the world was crumbling to ashes this city was thriving. It was almost like how the world was, before.

 ** _"Makes you kinda wish you didn't take over the world, huh?"_**

Makoto turned. Junko had a maniacal grin on her face.

 ** _"Except I'm not some sissy like you. I don't regret a thing!"_** she giggled, **_"Just look at how_** ** _boring_** ** _everything thing here is! Like, yawn!"_**

Makoto rolled his eyes. Of course, Junko didn't care. She never cared about anything but her own amusement.

The car pulled up at an impressive looking building. He didn't know how many floors the building even had, but his head started to get a bit dizzy just looking at it.

Kamukura got out of the car, Makoto eagerly followed. The breath of fresh, _clean_ air couldn't be beaten by those dinky little masks or the stuffy inside of the car. The purity of it reminded Makoto of the Despair base.

The two of them walked towards the building. By the sign over top of the doors, it was called Towa Hills.

"Is this some kind of… office building?" Makoto asked.

Kamukura nodded, "This is the headquarters for our Towa City ally. We will be meeting her and her associates in order to discuss the bracelet designs we found."

Makoto paused slightly as he opened the smooth glass doors, "Are we going to ask about Junko? This could also be a good opportunity for you to get a bracelet, so you can see her…"

The man didn't say anything, but Makoto knew he agreed. They just worked like that. The two of them headed forward.

The building was impressive. Makoto stared in awe at the strange architecture - the people who owned this building had to be _rich._ How else could they afford this?

A man stepped forward from the shadows of the building. He had long, spidery blue hair that slightly resembled kamukura's black strands. There was an apathetic expression on his face, but an underlying annoyance sat underneath his gruff-yet-friendly exterior.

Makoto immediately didn't like this man.

"I'm Towa Haiji. Now, can I help you, or should I call in security?" he crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

Makoto gulped. He would actually call security… _right_? The boy didn't really feel like being dragged out of the fancy looking office… all he had been doing was following Kamukura, anyway.

Wait… _Towa?!_ Then… he must be a relative of Monaca, right?

Junko was beside him, her eyes narrow. Kamukura stepped forward and began speaking with Haiji, but Makoto was too distracted by the girl next to him as she began to speak.

 ** _"He's the older brother. Adoptive older brother. Monaca hates his guts - I do too."_** she crossed her arms. Her crystal blue eyes never left Haiji's back as he began to lead the trio, uh, somewhere, **_"I would watch out for him if I were you. Especially if things go well with Monaca. The situation could become dangerous pretty quickly."_**

The boy felt a small bead of sweat roll down the side of his neck. Dangerous? His eyes squinted at Haiji's back. The man didn't seem dangerous just... gruff and annoyed. Angry, even, but certainly not _dangerous_.

His eyes then rolled over to Kamukura. He was relaxed - as relaxed as Kamukura usually was around most people. That must have meant that he didn't think there was a threat, right?

They were perfectly safe.

The two entered a new room. This room had pristine looking white walls and floors that turned mere footsteps into haunting echoes. There was machinery strewn about, and many people dressed like Soda were fiddling about the room.

This must have been some kind of laboratory, right? What had Junko said… something about Monaca being a technological genius. Did she work here?

"Monaca should be working in her private laboratory. Wait outside the door until you're called in," Haiji pointed towards the end of a hallway and Kamukura did as instructed, Makoto following quickly behind.

The wait was short and silent. After a few minutes of twiddling his thumbs, Makoto noticed the door beginning to creak open.

Surprisingly enough, a small green haired girl in a wheelchair came rolling out. She smiled, her green eyes lighting up like a fireworks show.

Was this… Monaca's sister or something? She couldn't be Monaca, could she…?

Junko huffed, suddenly standing behind the green haired girl, **_"Don't let her appearance fool you,"_** Junko warned, face serious, **_"She's a little devil. She might even grow up to be worse than me."_** she ended with a silly looking grin.

How despairful, were the words she left out. Makoto didn't know if it was intentional or not… but decided that he liked it that way. Without.

 _Maybe she's grown more than he's realized…?_

"Nice to meet you!" the little girl started, a huge, sugar-sweet smile on her face, "I'm Towa Monaca! I run the robotics division here at Towa Group."

Then, her wheelchair rolled through the doorway, her hand waving at them to follow. Kamukura didn't hesitate. The laboratory was, well, like the first room. Spotless white walls and uncluttered floors. Don't forget the tons of machinery that Makoto couldn't make sense of for the life of him.

The entire room sparkled with cleanliness, and a distinct hospital-smell clung to the air.

"Sorry sorry! Monaca just needs to grab something. Were really going to my _secret room_ so you can talk to Monaca's associates," Monaca explained, grabbing a nondescript bag from a desk and clutching it to her stomach, "You came here on despair business, right?"

Makoto immediately turned to Kamukura, who was nodding in answer to her question.

"I would like information on that bracelet," he explained, pointing to Makoto's wrist, "And any copies you might have."

The girl waved her hand, "That can wait until _after_ dinner. For now let's just have fun, meow!"

 _Dinner…?_

"Yes, dinner!" Monaca suddenly threw her hands in the air, cheering.

Makoto coughed awkwardly. Did he say that out loud?

He made eye contact with Kamukura, who shrugged. Well, he didn't actually shrug, or do anything that made it look like he was shrugging, but Makoto could tell. He and Kamukura just worked like that.

 ** _"Yeah, because you're boyfriends."_** Junko scoffed.

Was it hot in here? Makoto tugged at the collar of his despair hoodie, feeling a little mortified at his blush. Er, at the comment.

Um.

Kamukura said he didn't mind, right? In that case… Makoto didn't mind either. Junko says whatever she wanted. Makoto didn't care.

 _Click._

He looked up. The wall was… no longer a wall. Instead, there was some kind of hidden hallway in its place. Is this what Monaca had meant when she said _'secret room'_..? Makoto more or less expected a box fort or something. Not an _actual_ secret room.

Then again, Junko did say not to underestimate her...

The four of them moved into the hallway. Junko waggled her eyebrows at Makoto as she passed him in favour of walking next to Monaca.

The two of them must have been close, he thought.

Then, they were in a conference room. Kind of. It looked more like a dining room at the moment, but Makoto knew it was originally a conference room… since there was a projector hanging from the wall. That, and the table was a conference table.

Four children awaited inside. The boy felt a little exasperated, seeing all of the colourful children running around the place. Except they weren't running. Instead, they were all neatly sat around the table, dinner plates in front of them.

"Uwah!" the, uh, pink-themed girl squealed, her long pigtails swishing as she stood, "Who is this little _cutie_!"

The girl ran up to him, fingers lashing out to pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair. If the girl wasn't, what five years younger than him than Makoto would feel like a pestered child. Since she was, he felt more than a little creeped out.

Kamukura looked a little taken aback, if not offended, "This is Naegi Makoto. The successor."

The entire room froze.

Monaca's head turned. It reminded Makoto of one of those haunted dolls. She might as well of be, considering the downright dead-murderous-slightly-joyous look in her almost-mechanical green eyes.

Her lips moved. No sound came out.

Makoto took a step back, stopping only when Kamukura placed a hand on his shoulder.

This time, a sound came out.

"The. **_Successor…?_** "

Her wheelchair rolled her forward. Her eyes as analytical as a machine.

She pressed forward, reaching as far out as she could in order to lock onto Makoto's face. He felt himself beginning to sweat.

"Big sis Junko… named a successor? Named _him_ as the successor?"

"Yes," Kamukura answered, apathetic with an underlying hint of danger. Makoto shivered at the sound, "We can show you the will."

There was a pregnant pause. Then, arms wrapped around his stomach.

Makoto blinked, his vision filling with green hair and a red bow.

Monaca was… _hugging_ him.

He didn't know if he should be scared, or disgusted, or happy. He just knew that he wanted the hug to stop.

It did.

The small arms circled around his waist left, leaving a welcome yet empty feeling in their wake. Makoto let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. It was then, and only then, that a small, cold hand circled around his own.

Monaca wheeled herself backwards, pulling Makoto along with her.

"Jataro! Move so that Monaca and the successor can sit together!" the green haired girl commanded.

The boy, a gangly thing with dangling sleeves and a patchy leather mask, immediately flew from the seat with a wail.

"Nobody likes Jataro. That's why I get moved for the successor," he explained, seemingly to himself.

Makoto felt like raising an eyebrow but decided not to make a scene. It was best to just play along for now.

Kamukura was sitting in the seat next to Makoto's before the child, Jataro, could even make it. Makoto blinked as he caught Kamukura's eyes. They were no longer apathetic but instead had a frosty light to them.

They flickered to Monaca. Junko, who was behind Kamukura's chair, was too watching the girl with a wary gaze.

 ** _"I'm surprised Kamukura made such a bad move,"_** the strawberry blonde started, startling the boy, **_"I suppose jealousy can make you do stupid things,"_** she ended with a shrug.

Deciding to ignore all _unhelpful_ comments, he instead focused his attention on the arms wrapping around his own. Monaca was leaning over the armrest of her chair, practically hugging him. He almost blanched at the 'innocent' expression she tried to portray.

He didn't fully understand why Junko thought she was so dangerous… but he could at least respect her opinion. It took a lot to put both Junko and Kamukura on edge, so there had to be something more to her.

He narrowed his eyes but turned it into a smile halfway.

"Nice to officially meet you, Monaca. I'm Makoto!" he grinned, as faux as a fox.

Better to get on her good side than bad, right? She seemed overjoyed at his position of successor, and that could only mean good things…

Right?

"Monaca is Monaca!" the girl giggled, then, she leaned in like she was telling a secret"Big sis Junko was _very_ important to me, and her cause is _very,_ ** _very_** important to me."

Makoto didn't like the way she whispered those last words. Nor did he like the way her eyes turned sharp and her grin vulpine.

"Monaca will do everything in her power to make sure that her cause strays on track. Got that, Mr. _Successor_?"

He swallowed. Then he nodded, unable to conjure up the words to reply.

Her face turned back into that of an adorable little girl. The brunette didn't know if he should feel relieved or not. He didn't have time to decide, though, as the doors swung open. Several suited men brought down trays of food for the six of them to enjoy.

Stomach suddenly feeling empty, Makoto anxiously ripped off the silver lid hiding away his meal.

It was candy. _A mountain of_ ** _candy_** _._

Where was Hanamura when you needed him?

"Monaca," a new voice suddenly piped up. It was the blue-haired boy with hair styled similarly to Ibuki's as in his hair looked almost like cat ears.

The girl hummed in question, sticking a lollipop into her mouth.

The boy's eyes met with that of Makoto's, he was looking down his nose, judging, "I'm not too sure we can trust these two _adults._ In what way are they going to benefit our paradise?"

Wait, adult? Makoto didn't really consider himself an adult. Nineteen wasn't _that_ old… was it?

Hold on… **_paradise_**?

Monaca pouted, ripping the lolly from her mouth and blanching at her… _associate_ , "Ultimate Despair helps us back our projects. If we fail to subdue all of the demons then they'll swoop in and take them all out!" she said, waving the lollypop as if it were an airstrike, "We need them to solidify our paradise!"

Then, her face turned serious, "Are you doubting _big sis Junko's_ friends? Are you doubting… the **_successor_** _?_ "

Makoto looked away for that last part. Even if his curiosity begged him to look, he really didn't think he wanted to see the murderous glint in her eyes. Hearing it was enough.

Instead, he watched Kamukura picking away at a few gummies.

"Nagisa!" it was the pink girl this time, "Don't be so rude! Why doesn't everyone just introduce themselves? Then we can get down to business!"

Makoto turned back, sensing that it was safe. The blue kid looked a little downtrodden but was otherwise fine, "Shingetsu Nagisa, Lil Ultimate Social Studies."

Lil Ultimate?

Nobody else overtly reacted to the title, and so Makoto decided to play along. He could always ask Kamukura later.

Then, the next kid spoke up. He looked spunky, with bright red hair and an assortment of bandages marring his face, "I'm Daimon Masaru! Lil Ultimate PE and the leader of the Warriors of Hope!"

Now that got his gears turning. Warriors of Hope. That would mean they supported hope… right? Then how come they were associates of Ultimate Despair?

Next, was the girl, "I'm Utsugi Kotoko! Lil Ultimate Drama!" she struck a pose, "And I really, really, _really_ love cute things! Like you!"

"Kemuri Jataro… Lil Ultimate Art. But you don't want to hear about me…" the boy from before, the one with the leathery mask, spoke. Makoto eyed him suspiciously. There was something up with that mask that just… threw him off.

"Izuru Kamukura. Ultimate Hope."

Makoto almost choked on his gummy bear. Ultimate… _hope_?

"Uh, Naegi Makoto. Same as him," he mumbled, stuffing another sugary bear into his mouth awkwardly. Yet another mental note to as Kamukura about later.

He didn't really know what to make sense of that, but, well, now wasn't the time and place.

Monaca clapped happily, "And you already know Monaca! I'm the Lil Ultimate Homeroom, meow! Now, let's get to business. What does Ultimate Despair want with the Warriors of Hope?"

Makoto blinked. Er. He knew what Kamukura wanted, but he had no idea why Junko wanted to come here.

Well, since Kamukura was currently getting out the bracelet blueprint, it didn't seem to matter. Junko would probably pester him into asking about whatever she wanted later.

"This bracelet," the man said, handing over the blueprints, "We would like one of these bracelets, as well as an overview of the software used to create it."

Monaca put a finger on her chin, puffing out her cheeks, "Why would you want one of Monaca's control bracelets? They're supposed to be used for a… _special project_ …"

Makoto lifted his arm, showing off the band wrapped snuggly around his wrist, "I was given one by Sonia… expect it has different functions. Er, we just wanted to know all of the differences between the two."

The girl lit up, "Monaca can remove that braclet! The successor shouldn't have to wear a no good prisoner bracelet!"

What Makoto didn't want to say was that Sonia actually did think of him as a prisoner. He wasn't sure if anyone else at Ultimate Despair still thought of him that way, aside from her, but the point still stood. It wasn't consensual when he first put it on… but then he put it on again. Consensually.

This wasn't something that marked him as a prisoner but was instead a device that helped him talk to Junko.

"A majority of the bracelets functions are currently deactivated. It's still remaining on his wrist as a tracking measure. In case future Foundation takes him." Kamukura spoke up, saving the day with a twisted mass of logic and lies.

Makoto let out a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't have to make some kind of attempt to keep the bracelet on his wrist.

If they lost it… then they lost Junko. It was that simple.

Losing Junko wasn't something he wanted to happen. Not right now, at least. Not while he still had unfinished business with her.

"Er, yeah. We want you to take a look at it, to see if we can add any other features that could help me," he attempted to add in.

He sends a helpless glance to Kamukura. The man gave a small nod, "Medical information. Heart rate, blood pressure. Those would be useful to us in the event that he is captured. Communication devices as well. The other bracelet can be a receiver for the communication devices."

Makoto knew that was only an excuse for them to request a second bracelet. They had their cell phones for communication.

Monaca nodded, "Monaca understands," she said, "Monaca can do that! Let's go to my super-duper laboratory!" she cheered.

The three of them got up and left the table. The brunette could feel the curious glances of the Warriors of Hope, their eyes clinging to his back as he exited the room.

His hand intertwined with Kamukura's, much like how they often did. He smiled.

Junko was there, too, grinning.

 ** _"You're almost becoming as good at manipulation as me. Almost."_**

* * *

 **So the first meeting with Monaca was what we could call a success… because she didn't have her classic bitch fit. And nobody died. Yeah, I would call that a success.**

 **Also, I actually wrote a long chapter for once.**

 **Next time:**

 **Let's go back to Ultimate Despair.**


	37. The Taskforce

**Wah! I originally planned for this chapter to be in Ibuki's POV… But then I remembered that Ibuki wasn't on the task force.**

 **She is now.**

 **Don't question me.**

 _ **Alewar Warinot**_ **\- That's because Junko makes sense. Junko has motivation. Monaca is just like, actually insane. She's not doing anything for herself, shes just doing it because she wants to, while Junko has 1 boredom problems 2. I'm pretty sure she has several mental illnesses. Monaca just... does shit. Like, when she was trying to make Junko's successor, everyone assumed it would be her. Nope. Komaru. Just because. It's scary. My favourites are Sakura, Ibuki, and Tanaka. So good. I;ve read the first couple of chapters, but I don't have a whole lot of time to read it.**

 ** _xXPinkMewXx_ \- It's coming. Trust me. Welcome to the new chapter! :D**

 ** _Mitzuki118_ \- That's me. What with Halloween candy and all. Happy Halloween! Remembrance Day is next week! Whoot! Eh, she'll throw a bitch fit eventually. This one is sorta long, haha. Welcome~**

* * *

Ibuki was bored. Like really, really, _really_ bored.

When she heard Baby Gangster talking about going to Towa City to get Makoto, of course, she jumped on board. Actually, she had to sneak into the van they were using… but Ibuki thought those were like, the same thing.

Baby Gangster was mad at her. Ibuki didn't care. Nobody told Ibuki what to do since music was an art form, and body ruled what art was. Not even Baby Gangster… even if he liked to think that he did. Since he was always telling Ibuki what to do with her music.

Do it like this, he always said. Play these notes and these songs. Make Ibuki's fans act like this.

She crossed her arms. Tanaka sent her a look but Ibuki didn't acknowledge it. She was in trouble, yes, but she didn't have to act like she was.

"Ibuki thinks that this is unfair," she grumbled, "Ibuki wants to help find Makoto, too!"

"Stop pouting," Baby Gangster growled. "People who ride in trunks for four hours don't get a fucking opinion."

It wasn't four hours, Ibuki wanted to argue. It was three and a half. Plus, Ibuki only left because she had to pee. Fuyuhiko wasn't the pee police.

She wished she had to guitar, so she could make Fuyuhiko relax. And let her on the task force.

This time, her eyes met with Tanaka's. He looked sad. That set her slightly on edge. Tanaka was usually so… _despairful._

Ibuki found that she liked him more like this. Despairful Tanaka was good… but happy Tanaka was better. Ibuki wanted everyone in her family to be happy. Including Fuyuhiko. Including her number one fan, Makoto.

She pouted. The van door slammed as Fuyuhiko, followed by Peko, left. Tanaka stayed beside her, in the back seat.

"Ibuki thinks that Makoto will be okay," she grinned, trying her best to cheer up the animal lover, "You'll find him."

That time her smile grew soft, almost watery. Ibuki didn't really want to admit it, that she could be anything less than cheerful or despairful… but right now she was worried.

Kamu Kamu was strong, yes, but the dangers of Towa City might be stronger.

Tanaka shifted, worried. Ibuki's strong ears caught the pinch in his breathing and her ruby red eyes caught the way his mouth shifted into a frown.

"I have to stay here. With you," Tanaka explained. "My hellhounds are very capable of working on their own. We instead need to defend our current stronghold!"

By stronghold, he meant their van. Parked inside of a dusty and gross warehouse. Ibuki wrinkled her nose. The dog, sitting by her feet, shifted. His nose poked against her kneecap in what she assumed was a reassuring gesture.

The other two dogs were trailing behind Baby Gangster and Peko. The four of them left the warehouse, the door slamming shut and throwing Ibuki and Tanaka into darkness.

She turned her head. Baby Gangster was gone. She was free to say whatever she wanted

How should she word this?

"Ibuki thinks…" she paused, fumbling on her tongue, "That Tanaka only has to stay with Ibuki. And Ibuki doesn't _have_ to stay in the car."

The man raised a nonexistence eyebrow. He reached down to scratch the German shepherd behind the ear - a nervous tick. "What is it that you mean, heathen?" he asked, yet the anger was left out.

"Ibuki means that if Ibuki left, and Tanak left with Ibuki… then Ibuki and Tanaka wouldn't be breaking any rules."

His hand stopped scratching the dog. His crimson orbs met hers.

This time, her orbs were stinging, and she caught a small piece of her reflection in the rearview mirror.

His eyes narrowed, "What are you suggesting, demon? What would the purpose of our departure be?"

They were magenta. Her eyes. Sometimes they did that, turned from red to magenta. Fuyuhiko hated it.

For some reason… Ibuki liked it.

She liked when her eyes were magenta.

She liked with Tanaka's eyes were grey. She liked when Fuyuhiko's were yellow.

She liked how Makoto's were green.

"Ibuki has an idea."

* * *

Pekoyama Peko didn't know why she asked to join the task force. She didn't know why she was currently trudging through Towa City wearing a baggy cloak and a hood that kept _getting in her line of sight._

What she did know, though, was that it wasn't because of her master.

For what might have been the first time in her life, Peko had made a decision regardless of what he master wanted.

She chose to come here. To find Naegi?

Why? Peko didn't fully understand it, and probably never would. Perhaps that would be for the best because, in all actuality, she didn't need to understand it.

Maybe this was hope. She hadn't felt it in a long time. Not since her master had fallen to despair, leaving Peko alone in the world between. On the line. She had been so close to falling over. So close to falling into despair.

Then he came. Naegi. Then Naegi promised to save her. Master. The rest of their classmates.

She believed in him. That was her hope.

That was why she was here.

"This is how I will protect my master," she whispered under her breath, spine straightening.

If master heard her, he gave no indication. Peko decided that it was probably a good thing.

The three of them ventured towards the city's landmark, Towa Hills.

"If they're anywhere in this city, they're here." the young master grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Mikan, who had barely even been a presence within Peko's mind, gave a timid nod. She looked more confident than before, Peko knew, and it must have been due to Naegi. Yet, something was off about her.

Deranged, maybe. Or maybe not. She had been like that since Junk arrived in their lives.

Now… it was a different kind of crazy.

Thinking back to the mission at hand, Peko rested her hand on her sword's handle. Towa Monaca. She was almost, if not _more_ , devilish than Junko herself. What business would Kamukura have with her?

What business would _Naegi_ have with her?

It just… didn't make any sense.

The three of them stepped into the building. It provided a warm air in contrast to the crisp night outside their doors. It was getting late. Kamukura and Naegi would have to find shelter for the night, which would either make things exceedingly easy for her or extremely difficult.

Master walked over to the receptionist's desk, shortly followed by Mikan. Peko didn't quite catch the whispered threat, but she didn't need to. She could read her master like a book. The receptionist picked up a phone, probably summing somebody.

The doors swished open after a few patient minutes. A man, whom she recognized to be Towa Haiji, stepped out. He looked… visibly upset.

"Who are you?" his eyebrows pinched together.

Peko tugged her hood further down her face, silently requesting that her master do the same. He didn't, being as stubborn and proud as he was. Instead, he marched over and whispered a threat into the man's ear.

Haiji's eyes met Peko's. He must have noticed their colour. Not that they were like that because of despair, as Peko's eyes were born red… but red irises was a sign of Ultimate Despair. A sign of danger.

She wondered briefly how Kamukura had gotten pas this man. No doubt he had some kind of solution. He had a solution for everything.

Then, Peko noticed the gun in master's hand. It was partially concealed by his cloak, but Peko's sharp eyes instantly caught onto it. The barrel pushed against the Towa heir's stomach. A threat. Fuyuhiko said his command.

Haiji complied, and lead them to a safer, separate room. Peko's eyes immediately sized it up. No visible cameras or microphones, no blatantly hidden ones. Unless Towa was actually competent at hiding their security measures (which she doubted), they were safe to talk.

Haiji, respectfully enough, held his ground, "How did _you_ get here?"

Peko narrowed her eyes. He had figured it out.

Her katana slid out of its sheath in a satisfying _swish._ Before the heir could even blink, the blade was pressed close to his throat. A sliver of blood ran down his neck; warning.

Time to start the interrogation.

"Monaca. Did she receive any visitors today? A man with long black hair accompanied by Naegi Makoto. I'm sure you recognized him."

Haiji started to sweat under her death hold. He was wise enough not to move.

"Y-yes," he croaked out, "I was told they were ambassadors for the Future Foundation. Towa Group has been trying to form an alliance with them…"

Peko narrowed her eyes. She was about to ask another question when the nurse jumped in.

"Makoto belongs to Ultimate Despair."

Peko whipped her head around. Mikan's spine was straight and her shoulders squared. She looked taller than she had even been in her entire life.

She sucked in a breath, a sudden bout of anxiety, "He-he's one of us. Part of our family. We wouldn't _ever_ let the Future Foundation have him."

Haiji's eyes widened. "So… the people I let in…were _Ultimate Despair?_ "

This time, it was Fuyuhiko who responded. A crackling, aged laughed.

"Not quite."

Peko understood it. Mikan did, too. Haiji, on the other hand, looked confused. Nobody was going to explain it to him.

Naegi hadn't fallen in into despair. Kamukura hadn't either. Not really.

Peko, too, was one of them. A member, but not quite there. Not like the others were. She didn't praise Junko, nor did she relish in despair. It was just something that accompanied her everyday life. Accompanied her master.

So, she would accept it.

The young master stepped forward, an evil glint in his lone crimson eye. Peko realized it just then. That Fuyuhiko was all the yakuza boss that he had been raised to be.

She didn't like it.

But she would accept it.

For now.

"Now," Fuyuhiko grinned, "Tell us just where you sent them."

* * *

The doors slammed open. Mikan whimpered, feeling the distinct urge to hide behind her arms and away from the loud sounds. The fighting.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that the room was empty. It was a lab, like the one they had just passed through. It had one door. One exit. Expect… it was empty.

"Nobody had seen them leave…" Haiji, the man guiding them, placed a hand on his forehead, "I-I swear! They were here the last time I saw them!"

Kuzuryuu looked upset. Mikan, too, felt worried. What if Makoto had gotten hurt? He would need her!

 _(But Kamukura was with him, wasn't he? Kamukura could treat him better. He was better at everything.)_

 _(Makoto doesn't need you. Why did you even come?)_

 ** _(Just go home.)_**

She shook her head an entered the room. There had to be something here. Something that gave away the truth. A clue. Just like Makoto during the killings games, expect… this time it was her turn.

Makoto said to be nicer to herself. Makoto said that she was good. That she didn't need Junko in order to be good, and useful, and worth living.

She… she would believe him.

 _(That was her hope.)_

Something felt… off. Mikan looked at the wall. It was… out of place for some reason. Discoloured, slightly. INdented, only by a few millimetres, if she could tell.

Mikan ran her hand on the surface. It felt different from the rest of the wall.

"I-I.. um, I think I might have, uh, found something," she mumbled, turning to look KUzuryuu in the eye.

He grinned.

He… he trusted her! He trusted that she would find the clue! Mikan felt her chest grow warm and her heart grow fond. She had done something _good._

 _She was a good girl._

 _Right… Junko?_

Wait. No. She wasn't supposed to do that anymore. That was bad. Junko was _gone._ She had left Mikan. Yet, her memory was still alive.

Alive in Makoto.

Who they had to find.

 _Click._

The wall slid from under her hands. Mikan squeaked, looking up to see Peko fiddling with some remote.

"A passageway," the swordsman examined, "Naegi and Kamukura must have been taken this way."

The group moved down the hall. Mikan was slow but tried her best to keep up with the rest of the group. She could be useful, too! She _would_ be useful.

That was a promise that she had made to Makoto, who loved her. Loved her like Junko.

 _(That was a promise she had made to herself.)_

 _(She loved herself.)_

They entered a new room. A conference room of some kind. This one wasn't empty. Instead, a young girl was here. One with long pink hair and a pair of devil horns attached to her head. Mikan liked her. She was cute.

She crouched down, being the first person to reach the little girl, "U-um, hi?" she gave a watery smile, "I-I'm looking for a friend of mine. N-Na-Naegi Makoto. You, um, might know him."

The girl nodded, giving her the biggest grin in the universe, "That cutie was just here! He went with Monaca, though."

Mikan turned around, sending a big I'm-almost-in-tears-smile to her group. That Haiji guy was gone, but Mikan didn't care that much.

They had a lead! She was just like Makoto when he was investigating the murders.

(She should rewatch the broadcast highlights sometime. Maybe she and Makoto could have a movie night… like the one he had with Tanaka. She was jealous of that but too shy to ask if she could join.)

Fuyuhiko grinned. Peko gave a sharp nod, strutting forward, "Take us to her." she commanded.

The little girl winked, puffed out her skirt, "Of course! You may be demons, but I'm okay with ignoring that… since you're all _so cute!_ "

Mikan blushed. The cute little girl thought _she_ was cute.

They followed her out of the room and into another. This one was… scary. Very scary. It had dark walls, and a pentagram was drawn onto the flooring. Shadows clung to the corners a little too well for Mikan to be comfortable.

She hugged closer to Peko. The swordsman looked annoyed but didn't say anything, silently comforting. Mikan liked the way her sword's hilt glinted in the light, a reminder that they were armed.

Then, she saw something that made her feel a little better. It was the back of another little girl, this one with bright green hair tied up in a red ribbon.

She was in a wheelchair.

The girl turned around. Her dress showed off her legs. Mikan's eyes narrowed. She didn't recognize the girl, but apparently, Peko and Fuyuhiko did. The yakuza started talking to her and Peko braced herself.

Though, there was something Mikan noticed that the others probably didn't.

Her legs. They didn't look right. Not in the she-needs-a-wheelchair-way. No. In the super-healthy-and-strong-looking-way.

Nobody in a wheelchair had legs like that. Mikan could tell.

Was she… _faking?_

Mikan opened her mouth, feeling a sudden courage overtake her, "Wh-where's Makoto?!" she balled her hands into fists.

The girl smiled. It… it disturbed her. Despair. Too much despair. Not at all like Junko, not at all like hers, for Fuyuhiko's, or _Makoto's._

 _(She wanted Makoto's smile instead.)_

The girl giggled, "He's not here right now. Actually, he just left."

 _Brrr! Brr!_

Mikan almost fainted at the sound of the alarm.

* * *

 **I'm trying my best to really show the development of the despairs. Show that they're coming to terms with having hope. And not being evil.**

 **And all that good stuff.**

 **(CoughINeedToDevelopThemNowBeforeClimaxesHappenCough)**

 **I know I said there would be another like, two arcs after this, but I may or may not have lied. There's like, an arc and a half after this. We're approaching climax zone.**

 **I went through all of the old chapters and actually established a timeline. (I mean, I skimmed through them, so this might be a day or two off.)**

 **Chapters 1-2, Day 1**

 **Chapters 3-5, Day2**

 **Chapter 6, Day 3**

 **Chapter 7, Day 4**

 **Chapters 8-9, Day 5**

 **Chapter 10, Days 6-7**

 **Chapters 11-13, Day 8**

 **Chapters 14-18, Day 9**

 **Chapters 19-20, Day 10**

 **Chapter 21, Days 11-13**

 **Chapters 22-24, Days 14**

 **Chapters 25-27, Day 15**

 **Chapters 28-34, Day 16**

 **Chapters 35-37, Day 16**

 **Chapters 38-?, Day 17**

 **So the entire story has been over the course of two and a half weeks. Maybe a couple more days, if I ever missed an indication that several days had passed while I was skimming.**

 **I did this to make sure my guestimate of 3 weeks was right… and it was. For the most part. Yay?**

 **Next time:**

 **Byakuya is here, too.**


	38. Another Untitled Chapter

**_*** Important ***_**

 **Okay, so… I just realized that does not support strikethroughs in it's formatting. This is a huge problem. This story relies on strike-throughs pretty frequently when handling the development of Ultimate Despair members, and so you guys are missing parts of the characters development.**

 **I don't really know what I can do to rectify this problem since both Mikan and Sonia's character development when converting to hope relies pretty heavily on strikethroughs… but it's important that I do find some solution.**

 **If anyone knows how to get strikethroughs working on then I would really, really appreciate it! If not, then I'll have to reformat quite a few chapters in a way that my intentions can come across.**

 **Once I do get strikethroughs working/use a different formatting (probably parenthesis) then I will let all of you know. I'll probably make a list of what sections in what chapters you should probably reread if you want the full experience. If not (or if you don't to wait) then you can check out the last chapter on Ao3 here: /works/11673180/chapters/26270574. Real quick for anybody willing to go on Ao3, chapter 14 (section 2), chapter 28 (section 3) have some strikethroughs. I don't have time to go through everything right now, though.**

 **I don't know if it's absolutely _necessary_ to reread things with strikethroughs... it's just that you'll be missing out on a part of the characters development. You can really choose to reread, but I suggest it. (Of course, I'll make the rereading easy when I come out with a list.)**

 ** _DearestDissapointment -_ ALL HAIL THE MEMES!**

 **Alewar Warinot - oHP. You might wanna read the important note when it comes to Mikan's development. I'm glad you liked it either way, though! Oh? Is Peko's not-fully-despairness actually canon? I, uh, kinda stole that from Lion's Den, hahha! Thank you so much! I'll see you in the next chapter... though I don't know if I'm introducing the heroine you've been looking for. :3**

 ** _Ronin Warriors Fanatic_** **\- Yes. They're all close to falling off the edge, hehhee. I don't know if Fuyuhiko will be the first to turn, since he still has a lot of development left. I think either Ibuki or Tanaka will turn first. Since Tanaka's had a lot of development and Ibuki was the least despairful at the start of the story.**

 ** _xXPinkMewXx_** **\- That's Makoto for yah. Good at making bad situations happen.**

 ** _Reader(Guest)_** **\- I can't tell if that's a genuine complaint or not. Cliffhangers are how I remain sane. Also,** ** _awee_** **! You're so nice! Thank you… I'm glad that you like my story so much! ;v;!**

* * *

Byakuya checked his watch. He scrunched up his nose at the sight. It was just after two in the morning, and he had been far too long without his much-required beauty sleep. His head was pounding. They didn't have any painkillers, so he would have to sit through the brutish storm.

Sometimes he wondered if Naegi was even worth it. The pain that he caused. Byakuya had suffered through far too many headaches for the sake of his classmate. For what? A little speech every now and again?

Still, he stepped out of their van and into the cool night sky. The refreshing crisp air rested against his cheeks. Towa City was a thing of beauty. If he were given the choice than Byakuya would have moved here quite a while ago. It wasn't fit for the common people, but for him, it would do.

Fukawa followed behind him, disgustingly close. She believed that the two of them had _'bonded'_ over the past few weeks, but Byakuya was hesitant to say so. She was disgusting. Therefore, he would never touch her.

End of story.

The nutcase and the swimmer girl followed after. Then, it was Kirigiri. Being the second smartest person in their task force (after himself, of course), Kirigiri had earned his respect. She was one of the reasons why as many people survived the killing game as they did.

Even if he didn't personally like them (not much, at least) Togami was at least a man who valued the lives of others.

"Our informant said that two unnamed figured entered the Towa Hills building," Kirigiri announced, reading off her phone, "One of the two looking suspiciously like Naegi. The other…" she held up the device to Asahina, the witness.

The girl gaped, "That's him! Kamukura or whatever?!"

Byakuya perked. So they had identified the suspect, then.

Byakuya shuffled forward, peering at the screen. It was an immaculately dressed man, with long black hair. Hmp. He didn't look like much, even if his suit was made of satin.

Just another commoner riding on the coattails of Enoshima Junko.

"Towa Hills, then?' he asked.

Kirigiri nodded, "We're already close. It would be safer to work in groups. Yasuhiro, stay with the van in case we need a get away. Asahina and Fukawa, stay behind as lookouts, in case they run. Togami, which me."

Byakuya nodded. It seemed fair enough. Put the better people in the front and let the commoners stay behind, in their rightful places.

They moved out. The two girls picked spots on either side of the entrance, standing guard. Byakuya cleared the way forward, gripping the handle.

 _Beep! Beep!_

He threw his hand off as if the handle had burned him.

Kirigiri sent him a concerned look and was about to open her mouth when a shot rang off. A gunshot.

Survival instincts flaring, Byakuya fled down the stairs and in the direction of the vehicle. Kigiri wasn't too far behind. From what he caught in the corner of his eye, she had pulled out her pistol. Heeding her silent warning, he did the same.

He was glad that Future Foundation finally decided to give them real weapons.

Well… they had ambushed Ultimate Despair's base in what was informally called a _suicide mission._

Togami smirked. None of them had died yet, and they wouldn't ever. Not by murder, at least. They had all survived too much. Had too much to survive _for._

The van's door slid shut. Everyone was inside now. Expect… expect Fukawa.

He almost felt like swearing. Almost. A Togami would be caught dead speaking profanities.

"We have to get her," Togami muttered, catching Asahina's gaze.

Her eyebrows knitted together before she surveyed the car, "Shit, Tokou!" she gasped.

They drove closer to Towa Hills. Togami noted how Kigiri was keeping a hand on the doors handle, ready to spring given a moment's noticed. He copied that, undoing his seatbelt and holding his gun steady in his free hand.

The glass doors exploded.

Where the hell-!

Where was that woman when he needed her?

Somebody came bolting out of Towa Hills. It was a man who Byakuya recognized. A short blonde wearing an expensive-looking suit. He was followed by another girl, waving around a katana. Other followed, this one holding a… syringe.

Then, the doors exploded again. Not with bullets or fire, but with people.

Security personnel.

"Ultimate Despair has infiltrated Towa City," Kirigiri hissed, "Yasuhiro, drive!"

Byakuya felt his heart stop. They were still missing somebody!

Asahina failed in her seat, "But Tokou! We can't just _leave_ her!"

His sentiments exactly.

Kirigiri sent them a saddened look, "Jack will protect her," then, she threw Byakuya her phone, "Call Tokou and tell her to meet us at the coffee shop we set base in."

Byakuya looked down at the phone as he felt the van kick up and start moving once more. It swerved in an unsightly manner. Yasuhiro was a horrendous driver, unlike Kirigiri. He scoffed.

Byakuya threw the phone to Asahina, "You call her," he said.

The swimmer scrunched up her nose, "What? Why? Is it because the important rich boy can't touch a _plebian_ phone?" she huffed, crossing her arms.

"No," Togami answered cooly, pressing his fingers to the door handle, "Because I'm leaving."

Asahina blinked. Yasuhiro sputtered, having heard him from the front seat. "What? Wh-what do you mean you're _leaving._ "

"Exactly that," Byakuya muttered, not liking the increasing distance to Towa Hill, "either stop the van to let me out or I'll jump while it's moving."

Kirigiri looked seethed.

Yasuhiro cried out, "You're crazy!" but stopped short, nonetheless.

The detective shouted at him to keep driving. He pressed on the gas again. It was too late, all he needed was those few precious seconds. Byakuya's door had already slid open, and the heir was already stepping a foot outside.

He hated her. Except... he didn't really. He just said that, because he was a _Togami._ Togami didn't fraternize with _the_ _common folk._

In reality, he was one of them.

One of his friends.

But his honour couldn't allow him to leave her behind.

He dashed forward, swooping low as the sound of bullets rang through the air. There was the sound of a child laughter. A jaw filled with plastic teeth landed on the ground next to him. Byakuya sneered, putting his fingers on the trigger of his gun. Just what the hell was this, a child's party?

He was ready. He had been through much in his short life, but for the first time, he felt truly ready. Free, maybe.

He was a Togami. Togami didn't leave the select few they considered friends behind.

That included Naegi.

That…

That _also_ included Fukawa.

He spotted her, cowering away in a dirty corner like the vermin she was. He leapt forward, letting a bullet fly from his gun towards one of the approaching security guards. It didn't hit, but it wasn't intended to. The guard saw the threat and back away.

Byakuya smirked, "What, are you just going to sit there and be useless?"

Fukawa's head immediately snapped upwards, "M-master?" she asked, fidgeting with the end of her patchy-looking-skirt.

"Yes. Now move. We can't afford to stand here talking."

Fukawa did as told and lept to her feet. The two of them ran down the alleyway, away from where Ultimate Despair was still in a battle against the security of Towa City. From where he stood, Byakuya couldn't especially tell what was happening, nor who was winning.

He hoped it would be Towa. For they were not enemies. For they had not kidnapped his classmate.

"Wh-what do we do, Master? Where do we go?" Fukawa asked, her breaths coming out in noisy pants.

Byakuya revolted slightly in disgust, but kept running, "Kirigiri wants us to return to home base. However, I believe there's somebody we should pick up first. To help us search for Naegi."

The girl's eyes widened, "You don't mean… his _sister_?"

Togami smirked.

"I believe her building is just a few blocks away."

* * *

There was somebody knocking at her door.

She paused.

 _There was_ ** _somebody_** _knocking on_ ** _her_** _door._

Komaru hadn't felt this excited in _years._ With a jittery I'm-walking-on-sunshine run, she leapt towards the door. Then, her fist pounded down. Her eyes ting as unwanted yet welcomed tears began to stream down her face.

"I'm here! I-I'm here!" she shouted.

Two years.

She had waited _two years_ for this moment.

"My name is Naegi Komaru! I… I've been trapped in here! Let me out! Please!" she begged.

There was a thump from outside. Komaru quickly scuttled backwards, and away from the door. That didn't sound good. Not at all. Maybe she was too soon in assuming that her saviour had arrived…?

"Look out below!" a female voice screeched.

There were more thuds. It was somebody running. Komaru backed away from the door, heeding the shouted warning.

 ** _Bang!_**

Her jaw went slack. The door rustled, then jumped. Then, it was crashing to the floor. A girl rode on top of the falling wooden panel as if it were a surfboard.

She landed with a practised, yet energetic, grace. Her colourful hair was an assortment of black, blue, and pink. Her clothes were… strange to say the least. Her school uniform was a mockery of Komaru's, being all ripped up and colourful.

There was somebody behind her. A man with a dark aura. He was tucking half of his face behind a long, knitted purple scarf. The only thing she could see was his gleaming crimson eyes.

Komaru looked back to the girl. She was grinning, locking her pair of magenta eyes on Komaru's trembling form.

"You're Makoto's sister, right?" the girl asked, hands on her hips.

Uh. What?

What connection did these people have to her brother?

"Uh… Yes?"

"Great!" she cheered, marching forward. Her hands gripped Komaru's shoulders, "We're Ultimate Despair, and were recruiting you!"

* * *

 **I know this chapter is like, really, really short… but honestly I was considering pushing back this chapter to Wednesday because of the length. I've honestly been so swamped for time lately. That's probably evident by how little and slow I'm replying to your comments**

 **(Sorry About that. If I miss your comment it's probably because I saw it, but didn't have time to write a response.)**

 **Tricked ya, didn't I?**

 **Oh, you thought that Komaru would get rescued by future Foundation and have a happy ending, huh? Well, you thought wrong. Despair for her.**

 **Oh yeah, she's in this story now. Sorry to the people I said she probably wouldn't show up to.**

 **(Just remember, anything I say in comments could change.)**

 **Next time:**

 **Komaru gets in on the action. Towa City becomes akin to a battle field.**


	39. Two Down

**** Self-harm trigger warning**

 **This is my favourite chapter.**

 **That's all I have to say.**

 **It's Remembrance Day tomorrow. Get your poppies on, everyone.**

 ** _Reader(Guest)_** **\- Ah, I see. I forget that you poor souls on don't have the hope of the #EventualHappyEndingTag. Never to fear, this story** ** _will_** **have a happy ending. Take this chapter as a deposit on that promise.**

 ** _Guest_** **\- Komaru is finally getting a chance to shine, and shine she does. Happy Friday! :D**

 ** _Alewar Warinot_** **\- Hehehe. I tricked you. Eh, the sentimental stuff with Makoto can wait a few chapters. We have other sentimental stuff to get through today. I don't think you'll be disappointed that Ibuki and Tanaka found Komaru. I've had enough of despair, it's time for some hope! (Check your inbox. Sorry I took so long haha)**

* * *

There was an explosion in the distance. Komaru shrunk back at the sound, ending slightly closer to the girl next to her. Her new… er, boss? Ibuki, she said her name was. The silent man following behind them was named Tanaka, apparently.

Komary shuddered. Who even were these people? Ultimate Despair, they said they were called. That name didn't exactly comfort Komaru. Despair…

What exactly was their connection to her brother?

What did they want from _her?_

She was just a normal person! She didn't have glowing red eyes, seemingly sentient hamsters, or colourful flowing hair. Nonetheless, she was now a "temporary" member of _Ultimate Despair._

Another explosion went off. Komaru saw a helicopter in the distance. Something small and dark dropped out the back of it, followed by an explosion.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Ibuki looked back, concerned.

"T-there! B- _bombs_ are being dropped on the city!" the girl said, her finger shakily pointing to the helicopter.

Much to her surprise, Ibuki didn't look concerned. Actually, she just gave a small shrug,

"Of course! There has to be bombs if you can hear explosions! Music to Ibuki's ears." the girl giggled, skipping forward.

Komaru, labelling Ibuki as insane, instead looked to Tanaka. The man, surprisingly enough, also gave a shrug. He didn't say anything. Actually, he had been silent for the entire trip.

"That's it!" Komaru whimpered, "I can't do this! I-I'm leaving!"

"Where will you go?"

She flinched at the sound of that voice. It was dark, deep, with almost an _animalistic_ growl to it.

"Anywhere but here!" Komaru bit back, feeling a swell of tension in the back of her throat.

She didn't - couldn't stay here. Not with these people. She didn't know who they were, how they knew her brother, anything! All she knew was that they had freed her, only to drag her into a war zone.

A loud sound broke out behind her. The lamp above a nearby door, which was about level with her head, shattered into a million pieces.

Komaru screamed.

A gloved hand wrapped around her bare arm and dragged her forward. Komaru allowed it to happen, and soon her vision grew darker as they entered a concealed alleyway.

Ibuki was pouting, crossing her arms, "This is no fair! Ibuki wishes that _she_ had a gun!"

Tanaka grunted in what only could have been agreement. His hand left her arm as if she had burned him, and he picked at his leather gloves slightly, looking at everything but her. Komaru was speechless.

That popping sound from before came back.

Gunshots.

This was the first time she had ever heard something like that in real life. Japan used to be so peaceful, so beautiful.

Now, she looked around the scummy alleyway. It stunk like… like _death._ There was a clump of something red in the corner, and Komaru could only assume that it was the corpse of, what she could only hope to be, an animal.

Just… where _was_ she?

She didn't realize she was shaking until her bottom hit the cold ground.

Ibuki was in front of her in an instant. Her hands, her too cold hands, grabbed at her shoulders.

A look of worry flared up in her - hey, wait, weren't her eyes magenta before? Now they matched Tanaka's almost perfectly, being a bloody red.

Komaru shifted backwards. Ibuki's grip hardened ever so slightly.

"Is Komaru okay?" the girl asked, leaning inwards. Tanaka was floating around the edges of her personal space, eyes flickering between her and the alley's entrance.

She heard more shots ring through the air. A bullet bounced off the sidewalk right in front of the alleyway.

"They know we're here!" she screeched, her shaking hands grabbing at her arms, "They- They're coming for us! We're gonna die!"

Her cheeks were wet. Ibuki let go of her shoulders and looked to Tanaka.

The two of them shared a silent conversation before they both nodded. Tanaka hefted his trench coat a bit higher and ran straight out of the alley, three warning pops bouncing through the air as he left their cover.

If he was hit, Komaru didn't know.

There was a shift in the atmosphere as Ibuki sat down next to her. They weren't touching, but Komaru could feel her presence. Energetic and warm with a twinge of something _not quite right._

Komaru felt like inching away but stopped when she saw the look in the girls ruby red eyes.

"Your eyes…" she whispered. She didn't know why; the words just fell out of her mouth without really going through her brain.

Ibuki flinched. "Are Ibuki's eyes… red?"

Komaru didn't say yes. Instead, she nodded. For some reason, the silent gesture felt more powerful than words.

Ibuki shrunk in on herself.  
"Ibuki came to get you because Makoto is in trouble."

She wanted to ask why. How. _Anything._ Anything at all that could give Komaru even the slightest clue about what was _even happening anymore._

Instead, she stayed silent. She wanted to know, but she couldn't bring herself to ask.

This girl… she was hurting.

Komaru could help. Well, she could try at least. She was a normal person, not an ultimate. She wasn't like Makoto or any of the amazing people he went to school with.

She was just Naegi Komaru.

But she could at least try.

"Makoto is in trouble back at home. Everyone is mad at him; Ibuki is supposed to be mad, too. But Ibuki isn't mad."

"What are you, then?" Komaru promoted.

"Sad. Ibuki is… Ibuki is _different._ Different from everyone else." the girl was hiding her face in her knees now.

 _Hiding her eyes._

Komaru was starting to get the feeling that red something _very_ bad.

"Before, Ibuki was the same. She thought that she was different, but she realized now that she wasn't. Then Makoto came and it made Ibuki happy. A different happy. Now Ibuki doesn't know what to do."

Komaru lifted her hand and put it on top of the other girls. The fingerless gloves that Ibuki wore were fuzzy and warm. Warmer than her fingers. Komaru smiled.

"It's okay to be different," she said, "That's what makes you Ibuki. And I… I like Ibuki."

It wasn't entirely true. At least, Komaru didn't know if it was true just _yet_. She hadn't known Ibuki for long enough to really have an opinion, but…

She felt like if they spent more time together than Ibuki could become somebody that Komaru could call a friend.

The girl finally lifted her head. Komaru could see tears just barely holding onto her waterline. She gave another dazzling (okay, maybe that was an exaggeration) smile.

"Komaru… likes Ibuki?"

Maybe it was the change in lighting or the way the street lamp flickered just then, but Komaru saw her eyes shift into magenta once more. Magic, maybe. Something worse, quite possibly.

"I do. I like your eyes, too. Magenta suits you."

Ibuki laughed, bringing up her free hand to wipe away her tears, "That's exactly what Makoto said! Ibuki… Ibuki likes them, too. Even if everyone else doesn't."

Komaru raised an eyebrow, "Why does everyone else not like them?"

The magenta-eyed girl pouted, "Because then Ibuki isn't despairful enough. Who said that Ibuki wanted to be despairful anymore, anyway?"

Despair. It came up once more.

This was the organization that she was, a, uh, _member_ of, now. Yet, it seemed awfully shady to her. Was this a good idea?

No.

Komaru narrowed her eyes. Ibuki's socks were starting to fall down, slipping lower than before. Even in the low light, Komaru could see the pink scars marring the usually pale canvas of Ibuki's skin. Those weren't normal wounds; Komaru already knew that.

Those were _self-harm_ scars.

Ibuki was in danger. Whatever group they were a part of was _dangerous._ ** _Toxic._**

 _This girl didn't deserve that._

This girl, the one crouched on the floor crying in an attempt to comfort Komaru, didn't deserve to feel so - so - so _despairful_ that she would take a knife to her own legs. She didn't belong in whatever the hell Ultimate Despair even was - she was said so just seconds ago! She was different from them.

Komaru leaned in and gave Ibuki a hug.

She didn't like how Ibuki flinched at the contact.

"I don't think you need to be despairful at all, and if anybody tells you that you do then they're lying. You're perfect just the way you are." Komaru smiled.

She believed her words more this time around.

Ibuki was smiling too if the way her eyes crinkled and her cheeks puffed were any indication.

"Ibuki knows that," the girl breathed, "It just took Ibuki a while to realize how true it was."

A few seconds past by as a silence settled. Komaru shivered slightly from the cold night air but didn't otherwise move.

The streets were silent. She could no longer hear gunshots or the patterning of running feet. Ibuki was the first to stand up.

A fluffy, wool-covered hand extended outwards. Komaru took it.

Ibuki was grinning from ear to ear, "Ibuki thinks that Tanaka could stand to realize this, too!"

* * *

They finally found him, crouched in the corner of an alleyway. He was holding a hand over his arm, and Ibuki flinched. He was wounded. Not heavily, if his even breaths and unfrightened gaze was anything to go by, but Ibuki could smell the blood in the air.

She stepped forward, putting a smile on her face.

"Tanaka!" she grinned, even if the joy was missing, "We found you! Now you're it!"

He didn't look amused by her joking. But when did he?

Ibuki didn't let it deter her. Instead, she felt a fluffy warm feeling in her chest. Like she had finally come home to a warm fire and hot chocolate after a blizzard.

She liked this feeling.

She felt light on her feet as she stepped forward. Usually, there was a drag in her legs and a mechanical pep in her step, but today it was real. It had started becoming real only a few weeks ago when she had met him.

She looked back at Komaru, who had a worried expression on her face. Ibuku smiled, genuine and bright.

She noted that the sun was beginning to rise. She liked it.

The beautiful swirl of pink and orange as the sun began to rise. She wouldn't have noticed it before when she was still trapped. Now, though, she felt refreshed, unique, better.

This wasn't; despair. This wasn't anything like despair.

Despair was the worst thing that had happened to her. She hated that life. Every single second of it. She had been silently screaming and begging for release on the side; on the outside, she smiled and laughed like she was having the time of her life.

She hadn't been.

Ibuki was _dying._

 _ **Had** been dying. For two years, locked away in that hell hole, she had been **dying.**_

It was only now, now that she was free, that she could realize that.

Tanaka, too, was dying.

It wasn't just the - the bullet hole, she now saw, in his arm that was killing him. It was the years of butchering his beloved animals and eating them raw. Refusing all other food. Rejecting everyone's touches. Stabbing himself. Cutting himself.

(Ibuki used to cut herself, too.)

She regrets that now.

From the look of his weary, crimson coloured eyes, Ibuki saw it. His regret. His pain. His suffering.

Those were the same eyes she had. _Before._ Before she had met Makoto. Before she met Komaru.

Before she met herself. Her _true_ self.

Ibuki lifted her hand slowly, ever so slowly as to not scare him. He was a timid rabbit, hurt and scarred. In need of love. Hope.

"Ibuki wants to help," she said, never letting her smile drop.

The man looked unsure. Then, he lifted his hand, too, and took Ibuki's. They were comrades. Not in Ultimate Despair, but in hope. In recovery. Health.

Ibuki wasn't going to give up on him.

Makoto hadn't given up on her. On any of them.

She glanced over her shoulder. Komaru, too. Even though the girl didn't know her, didn't know what she had done or who she was, she still tried. Still helped.

Ibuki could only attempt to be as good as them when it came to this…

But that didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

"Ibuki needs you to take off your coat," she gently pressed, helping the man to his feet.

Tanaka froze. He tore away from her hand as if she had burned him. Ibuki didn't waver, and instead, locked eyes with him.

The sunlight flooded the street. This time, she wasn't afraid of him seeing her eyes. If anyone seeing her eyes.

They were magenta. They always had been. It was red that had been fake, false, horrible, deceitful, toxic-.

"Your eyes," Tanaka observed. He didn't need to finish his sentence for Ibuki to understand what he was pointing out.

Ibuki opened them a bit wider, letting the colour sparkle in contrast to the sunrise.

"I like them this way," she proudly said.

This time, she managed to say it aloud.

Tanaka growled slightly. Ibuki wasn't discouraged. He wouldn't hurt her, he couldn't. She had seen him change, just like she had. He was further along than most back at the base. Ibuki knew that.

Even if despair she had known that.

One thing that she never fully understood, when she was in despair, why she never told anyone.

About herself. How she had come to resent despair. Or about Tanaka, and how he was changing. Transforming.

 _Healing._

That kind of information was supposed to go to Fuyuhiko and Sonia. Instead, Ibuki kept it to herself. She wasn't the only one, she knew. They lied about each other… _**for** each other. _Perhaps that was why she didn't say anything. In order to help Tanaka. She knew that the man wanted out of despair as much as she did… It was just that nobody wanted to admit it.

The truth was, everyone was healing.

 _Escaping._

Some were just further along than others.

Ibuki stepped forward and gently grabbed Tanaka's jacket.

"Ibuki is asking you to take off your jacket. Let Ibuki help you."

She wasn't just talking about the gunshot, but Tanaka didn't need to know that.

This time, Tanaka complied. He didn't take his eyes off hers as he removed his jacket. Ibuki held his gaze in return, allowing him to implore her no-longer-red-eyes.

"Is it…" he cut himself off as the air hit his room, he hissed.

Was he asking about the wound or her eyes? Ibuki didn't really know but decided to pick one. She picked eyes.

"It's better," she answered, "Ibuki is happy now. Without it."

The look on his face told her that she picked correctly.

She beckoned Komaru over and handed the girl her fuzzy arm warmer. Komaru took the silent hint and moved to wrap it around the wound.

Tanaka flinched away, obviously not liking the contact. Ibuki's no bare arm shout out and touched _Tanaka's skin_ for what was probably the first time in her life.

"It's okay," she soothed even as Tanaka looked ready to attack her, "Ibuki isn't scared of curses."

She saw Komaru coming forward again, a mixture of sheepish determination on her face, "Ibuki trusts Komaru. Komaru is Ibuki's friend!"

The girl blushed at the comment, "Uh, yeah," Komaru said, laughing nervously as she tied the fabric around the wound, "Me and Ibuki just want to help."

"Help?" Tanaka lifted a non-existent eyebrow, looking a tab bit offended.

Ibuki gave a sly little grin, "Ibuki thinks that you're jealous of Ibuki."

Tanaka huffed, looking to the side. Ibuki took his lack of comment as a good thing.

Komaru finished typing up the makeshift bandage and walked a few steps backwards. Ibuki waved her hand to shoo her even further. Tanaka would only close up with her around, even if Komaru was only trying to help.

Ibuki knew how the mind of a despair worked all too well. He was going to refuse help until there was absolutely no other option. That, or until somebody figuratively (or maybe literally, Ibuki grinned) slapped some sense into him.

"Ibuki noticed that you stopped killing your animals," she said breezily, "Ibuki also noticed that you stopped eating meat."

Tanaka froze. He had been trying to hide it, Ibuki knew. Fuyuhiko would have lost it if he found out that Tanaka had went back to being vegetarian. Ibuki's eyes were too sharp for him to hide it from her, though.

She noticed. Ibuki always noticed when something changed about her friends.

Ibuki also noticed how one of his eyes was wearing a contact, while the other isn't.

Maybe it was time she brought it up.

Ibuki crossed her arms, letting her smile drop slightly, "Ibuki knows about your contact. The Imposter told Ibuki that he was missing one." she stuck out her tongue like nothing could get past her.

Tanaka hunched his shoulders in closer, balling himself up as if it would hide his guilt. He didn' have anything to be guilty about.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Ibuki grunted, "Look at Ibuki's eyes."

He did.

"Ibuki is not ashamed of her eyes. Tanaka shouldn't be, either. Take out the contact."

He did.

Ibuki held back her gasp. How long had it been since she had seen Tanaka's eyes like this? One grey, the other red… like the days where he used to pretend to be a demon.

Before he actually became one.

She practically ran, even though the two of them were only two steps apart. She lunged forward, nearly knocking the man off his feet at the force of her hug. Tanaka was startled, but for once, didn't pull away. He hugged her back.

It was only then that she realized his face was wet.

She didn't say anything. Tanaka was far too proud for that. She was just glad that he was back, if only slightly.

She turned to face Komaru, not allowing her eyes to betray her and track Tanaka's tears. He was already wiping them away, anyway.

"Ibuki thinks it's time to look for Makoto!" she grinned.

Komaru jolted at this, a large smile blooming on her face.

* * *

 **Two down. Thirteen to go.**

 **I kind of like how Komaru caused the first despair to fully turn. Then Ibuki.**

 **It might seem as a surprise that Makoto didn't cause the first Despair to turn, but really, he did. He built them up t this point. I think that's it's even more powerful that somebody else, who hadn't been there to create that development, was the person to finish the job. It really shows the growth of the character. And it's refreshing because the entire story has been Makoto thus far, so it's refreshing to see somebody else.**

 **I really like that contrast.**

 **Next time:**

 **We finally get back to our protagonist.**


	40. The Long Awaited Chapter

**This chapter is late. I know, and I'm sorry. I have two reasons why it's late.**

 **Last night I actually went out somewhere. For once in my life.** **I was very unsatisfied with this chapter. Mostly because they're an important scene in it, and the original version just wasn't cutting it. So I decided to rewrite it. On Tuesday. I've been really struggling with stuff lately, but this isn't my place to vent, so all I can say is that I'm really swamped for time and I've been lacking motivation.**

 **I don't like sacrificing quality because I have an update schedule. I've done it before and it's left me completely unsatisfied. I figured it was time to change that. I'm usually a very punctual person, but there are days where I have to make exceptions.**

 **I'm sorry for any inconvenience that this may have caused.**

 ** _Mitzuki118_** **\- It's all good! Congrats on your move, by the way! Tsumiki is trying her best, haha. Everyone is. Tanaka is pretty far along. ;) Time to see, indeed.**

 ** _Fluoricia_** **\- Waah. I can understand how you got that development confused, but Kamukura isn't out of despair just yet. He's been progressing quite a bit, but he's still not there yet. So right now Ibuki and Tanaka are still the only ones out of despair (well, Peko kind of, but it's not official yet).**

 ** _Tobi(Guest)_** **\- hehe. I like to keep my readers shook! Helps give the drama impact. Thank you! I'm glad to hear that! There is still one big arc-twist coming up that you may or may not enjoy. Then we settle down, haha.**

 ** _Guest - 2 down the rest to go. Some are already partly there!_** **  
** **  
** ** _Ronin Warriors Fanatic_** **\- And how would Byakuya know that they have been saved? :3c Don't worry, I'm coming fro Yukizome, too, so things will all be okay.**

 ** _Reader(guest)_** **\- Happy fun times… for now. There's more to come, though. Oh? The Despair just makes the fluff all the sweeter. :3c**

 ** _CannibalisticApple_ \- Oh, thank you for noticing! I went through and edited quite a few chapters of the story, so I guess I accidentally uploaded the wrong document once. Thanks for that, though! I fixed it! ;v;**

* * *

He could hear gunshots. Not that he could see them because Kamukura _wouldn't let him near the window._

Makoto's legs dangled from the end of his bed. Kamukura sat on his own, distinctly ignoring the closed window curtains as another pair of shots blasted through the air. Makoto felt his shoulders tense up.

"It's okay," Kamukura said, a little too curt to be comforting.

Makoto kicked his legs lazily, "I know that… you're here. I'm just… worried."

Kamukura's head turned. Makoto wasn't looking directly at him, but he could see the motion in the very corner of his eye. Though, he couldn't exactly tell what the man's facial expression was.

"About what?" the man asked.

Makoto shook his head, "Don't know. Just a feeling."

Yeah. A feeling. Just that.

Expect… he's felt this feeling before, hadn't he? When he awoke in Hope's Peak for the first time. That night when Sayaka… The final trial, before Junko's executing.

Something was wrong. Something was definitely very, very wrong. He just wouldn't know what until it reared it's ugly head, imposing in his life and lingering in his nightmares.

Towa City just gave off the distinct feeling of… _unsafe._

It wasn't just about evil little girls and gunshots, though. It was like… what did Yasuhiro call it? The aura? Yeah, that sounded right.

Makoto didn't realize he was shaking until a steady hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up, meeting the bloody red eyes of Kamukura Izuru.

The man blinked, peering owlishly down at Makoto like he was looking at a broken machine he didn't know how to fix, "What?" he asked, voice toning a softer edge than last time.

Makoto shook his head, "I just… have a feeling. A bad one. I think we need to leave Towa City as fast as we can."

Kamukura nodded. Makoto smiled, just a little bit. It felt nice to be listened too, for once. Actually, everything he did with Kamukura felt nice.

He realized, just then, that the overwhelming feeling of danger that fogged in every street corner of Towa City couldn't penetrate this room. This shabby looking overcrowded hotel room. With Kamukura.

"Hey… I, uh, have something I need to ask you." Makoto choked slightly, feeling a heat cling to the back of his neck, sticky and uncomfortable.

His mind flashed back to Hope's Peak. The look on Kamukura's face, blank as per usual, as Makoto said the words.

 _"I don't mind."_

Makoto gulped. Those words rang through his head as clear as the morning light streaking through the closed curtains. Kamukura… what was he getting at? T6he man was private, so it didn't really make sense that he would be so _okay_ with the word.

The forbidden word.

His eyes met Junko. She was standing there, as silent as a ghost. It strangely terrified him more than her words. The light that flickered through her eyes. The shark-like-sharpness to her grin.

She knew. She knew that he knew.

He knew the truth behind Kamukura's words. His admission.

His cheeks grew red.

He wasn't as oblivious as he seemed. At least not to some people, who mistook him for clueless. It was just… he didn't want to admit it. To himself. To Kamukura. To anyone, really.

Kamukura shook his shoulder slightly. Makoto flinched wildly as he came back to reality, eyes wide.

He locked gazes with Kamukura. The man had a somewhat pinched expression on his face, his eyebrows drawing together.

"At Hope's Peak. When you said…" he stopped, unable to continue. His cheeks were too hot and his throat to dry for him to force out another word.

Fortunately, he didn't have to. Kamukura was smart. He could figure something like this out in a matter of milliseconds.

His brows pinched even further together, an unusual amount of emotion displayed.

"I said I do not mind."

Makoto puffed out his cheeks, shrugging away from the hand on his shoulder to fully face the other, "That's exactly-! Why?" Makoto huffed, "Did you even… mean it?"

Kamukura stepped back. It was only a single, tiny, insignificant step. Expect it wasn't. He was retreating, something that Makoto hadn't thought previously possible. There was something alight in his eyes. Uncertainty.

Kamukura didn't get uncertain. He was always the contrast in the world, all-knowing. Powerful. Smart. Good. Nice.

Makoto felt himself shake again. He looked to the side, at the closed curtains. He could faintly hear yelling voices and too-fast steps.

"I don't understand," kamukura suddenly admitted, with an extremely human sigh at the end.

It didn't sound like him. Kamukura. It sounded… almost like a different person entirely.

Makoto pinched his eyebrows together, still not looking at the other person in the room.

They had been through before, hadn't they? When Kamukura had seemed like a different person. Not all there.

The car.

When they were talking about Nanami.

His eyes swept the room for Junko. She, for once, was nowhere to be seen. The only person in the world who could give him the answers he needed, and she wasn't even showing her face.

Nanami was dead. Quite possibly the only person to truly understand Kamukura was dead.

The only person who knew the truth about Kamukura.

And Makoto would never get the chance to meet her. Talk to her. Understand her. Understand _Kamukura._

"Just… who are you?" he asked, not entirely liking the sudden bitterness of his voice.

It was sounded too brittle. Cold. Like it could break at the slightest touch.

"I…"

The sound died out.

Makoto still couldn't meet those crimson eyes.

He didn't want to. They were too red. Too unnatural. They didn't suit him at all, and Makoto he - he-!

He had seen what they were. On the inside. They were corrupt. Evil. Ultimate Despair was like that, weren't they?

But… he hadn't given up on them.

And they had done far worse to Makoto than Kamukura ever had.

"I don't know who I am anymore."

His head snapped forward. If not for the closed eyelids blocking him from the ruby red irises of the ghosts of the past, the _present,_ Makoto would had broken his silent vow.

"I've lost myself. And the only person who could have fixed me died. Was murdered."

"Who?"

Kamukura opened his eyes.

It was just a second. Just the tiniest millisecond in the universe, but Makoto thought he saw a flash of something distinctly green.

"I don't know."

Makoto held his breath.

"I think… I think it might have been me."

The only thing that caused Makoto to breathe again was the burning of his lungs and the instinct coursing through his veins.

"Kamukura," Makoto finally stood from the bed and took the half-step needed to reach Kamukura. He noticed, then, that the man's eyes were damp.

They were quite tears yet. Almost. So… so close, to crying.

So close to being _human_ again.

He reached out and placed a tentative hand on the other's arm.

"It's okay. You're allowed to grieve. You're allowed to cry. To feel pain."

Arms closed around him. Makoto didn't move. Instead, he placed his cheek against the other's chest.

"Anybody who tells you that you're not allowed to is _lying_ … you tell me and I'll beat them up for you."

There was a chuckle. An actual, real, genuine chuckle.

Then, there was something wet falling on his forehead. Makoto knew what it was. There was no need to look up.

"About what I said before… I think I meant it."

Makoto puffed up his cheeks, feeling a sudden heat flame them.

"Do you think or do you feel?"

Another chuckle. Another droplet on his forehead.

"I feel. I think."

"That doesn't count!"

The two of them shuffled awkwardly in place. Makoto didn't know what to think, or feel, or say. He had never done this before. Not with Sayako, or Kigiri, or, well, _anyone._

The feeling he was experiencing was something entirely new. Foreign. Awkward. Fluttering. He almost felt sick to his stomach, like the world was spinning and he was about to collapse any second.

Then he realized whose chest he was leaning against and it all felt better. Okay.

 _Safe._

"You can talk to me," he said, "I'm safe. I, uh… I like you."

Kamukura looked down at him. This time, Makoto had the courage to look up. A smile was adorning his face. Small, but it suited him.

"Like?" the man asked, uncharacteristically raising an eyebrow.

Another flicker. Makoto narrowed his eyes at the other, inspecting. Red. Red as the first day Makoto had ever locked on them.

Another flicker. Green. Only for a second, only in the left eye. Still, Makoto saw it. He wouldn't have missed it for the world.

"So… about that word. The one you said you didn't mind…"

Makoto was going to finish that sentence, he really was, but his throat closed in from what Makoto could only assume was a sudden allergy to… awkwardness.

"Yes."

"So you'll be my... b- _boyfriend...?_ "

There was a small chuckle, warm and bibble. Makoto could feel the jolt in the other's chest.

"I'd love to."

Makoto ducked his head into the other's chest, perfectly content with hiding his face for the time being.

"Yeah... me too."

Makoto may not have seen the third flicker, but something in the back of his mind was telling him that it happened.

* * *

Makoto stayed behind Kamukura's back, as promised. His _boyfriend's_ back. He supposed. It was a foreign feeling to him since he had never been in a relationship before. Everything felt new and strange, warped. In a good way.

He held onto Kamukura's hand as the man shot forward, scattering across the street. Makoto was dragged along, moving faster than he could have ever hoped to on his own. They ducked down into another alley, hiding for cover.

He didn't like the way his sneakers crunched against the grimy ground, nor the way he awkwardly had to stand in a half-crouched, but it was better than being an easy target in the morning light.

The sunlight glinted off something to the right. Kamukura must have noticed it before Makoto, as the man flung himself forward. It was only a split second, but Makoto stared wide eyed as the man bounced through the air, kicked the gun out of the stranger's hand, and had him pinned.

Makoto scampered forwards and picked up the pistol, holding it at arm's length. He couldn't tell if the safety was on or not, but he knew he wouldn't shoot either way, so it didn't matter much.

He finally got a good look at the guy. It was a frightened middle-aged man. He squirmed in Kamukura's hold, his cheek rubbing against the dirty alley floor.

"I-I'm sorry! I saw the kid and I thought he was - was-!"

"Was what?" Kamukura asked, narrowing his eyes and pushing down harder on the man's neck.

The stranger looked like he was going to faint, "One of _them!_ Those kids, they've gone _feral!_ "

There was a giggle, as if on cue.

Makoto just about dropped the gun. He turned, eyes wide as he saw… a _little girl wearing a monokuma helmet._

It had to be a newer version since this helmet was more angular, grey, looked a little more high-tech than the ones he was used to.

His eyes moved downwards, past the pretty bow around her neck.

His eyes widening, catching the sickening crimson staining the surface of her dress.

Then he saw the knife in her hand. It dripped. His eyes followed the droplet of blood as it fell to the ground, joining the puddle of gore that had somehow appeared.

He swallowed. How long had she been standing there? How long had she been watching them while _holding a bloodied knife._

"Makoto!" a voice snapped. Makoto turned his head so fast that he might have broken his neck.

It was Kamukura. A look of almost… _anger_ flashed across his face.

"The latch on the side of the gun. Flip it."

Makoto did as instructed.

"Aim."

Were his hands shaking? The gun was so that probably meant his hands were, too. He had only ever aimed a gun in videos games but knew enough to put the monokuma head - _the little girl's head_ , in the crosshairs.

He waited for the final order.

 ** _Shoot._**

It never came. He allowed himself to look at Kamukura through the corner of his eye. He couldn't tell what was on the man's face from the angle, but his body language was tense.

He looked back at the girl.

Two girls, now. A boy, too, had come from nowhere.

There were too many for him to aim at. Too many for him to fight off. Not while Kamukura was busy pinning down the man, at least. Makoto was no warrior, even if these were little kids.

Actually, they were little kids. He couldn't hurt them, _kill_ them.

It wasn't like they were murders, either. He knew what those helmets did to people, he experienced it. Different design or not, the function was undoubtedly the same.

"I'll…" he paused, steadily himself. Steadily his hands. The gun stopped shaking. "I'll give you ten seconds to run, or she gets shot." he nodded his head in the direction of the girl he had taken aim at.

The kids must have taken his warning. With a chorus of faux-screams, they all began running away, like a school of fish.

Makoto sighed in relief. Then, just in case, he flipped the little latch back in place.

A hand was put on his shoulder. Makoto jumped but calmed seeing it was only Kamukura. The man gently took the gun from his hands, holding it onto it. He looked backwards, the panicking man had been knocked out, presumably by Kamukura.

"I think this would be better suited to me," he explained.

Right, Kamukura actually knew how to use a gun. He must have left his pistol in the van, though.

Where did they park, again?

"Just down the street. It would be best to get out of the city."

Oh. Makoto laughed, having realized that he asked that aloud.

He took Kamukura's hand. His _boyfriend's_ hand, he had to remind himself, with a smile.

Junko was standing up ahead, a knowing grin spread across her face.

 ** _"Told yah so,"_** she stuck out her tongue. Makoto returned the gesture.

Then her smile stopped. Makoto felt a stake of anxiety stab himself right in the heart.

 ** _"Now, about the route. We've got a problem. All the roads leading out of the city have been destroyed."_**

* * *

 **So that confession was sickeningly cheesy, huh? Eh. I might have romanized things a, uh,** ** _little_** **bit. Confessions and relationships, especially your first, usually happen to be a sticky mess that's more awkward and foreign than romantic.**

 **Hell, me and my girlfriend started dating when I accidentally locked us in a bathroom together.**

 **But that's just me. We'll let them have this moment.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry for the late update, but, well, you wouldn't believe how more satisfied I am with this rewrite. The old version was trash.**

 **Next time:**

 **For once we continue where we left off.**


	41. A Twist In Perception

**Heyo. I ain't gonna be late by a day twice in a single week. Heres your chapter.**

 ** _Alewar Warinot_ \- There's always a little bit of horror thrown in with despair! Only Monaca and her gang and Ultimate Despair know about the attack. But, uh, our third group will know soon enough. Komaru is made up of 100% skill. No luck required. **

**_Mitzuki118_ \- Yes. Yes, it finally happened. Without a kiss though lololol. I feel bad when I'm late, haha. I like to be satisfied, though. Kamukura is coming around. You'll see. Other people are coming around, too. Some surprising people. But you should read this for that. Helicopter. Maybe. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 ** _Fluoricia_ \- Honeymooning in Towa. Eh, it's a little bit of both. A good mix. Togami (reluctantly) has a girl. Kigiri is, uh, Kirigiri. They're still hot on his ass anyways. **

* * *

**_"Now, about the route. We've got a problem. All the roads leading out of the city have been destroyed."_**

Makoto looked at Kamukura, wondering what they should do. The man gave him an owlish stare. Oh. Right. He can't hear or see her.

The bracelet was modified and snapped onto Kamukura's wrist, but it didn't appear to be working. They must have missed something, maybe a component or the blueprints left out an instruction. Makoto inwardly shrugged.

"Junko said that all the routes going out of the city are blocked."

Kamukura raised an eyebrow in questioning. Junko huffed, inspecting her nails.

 ** _"I took the liberty of looking for an escape route while you two were… yeah. All of the bridges have been blown to pieces, and as far as I can tell there aren't any ships laying around,"_** _she gave a small sigh, rubbing her temples,_ ** _"Trust me, I want to get out of this hell hole as much as you."_**

Makoto eyed her. What could be so bad that _Enoshima Junko_ wanted to make a run for it?

 ** _"I'm going to jump through a couple security cameras… I'll come back if I find anything."_**

Makoto nodded. He then relayed the message to Kamukura, "The bridges are out. Junko's going to look for some new paths… but I don't know what we should do until then."

 _If_ they found a new path… but Makoto was too optimistic to admit that.

There had to be _something_ that could get them out of the city. Junko couldn't have been right, there had to be some kind of boat sitting around, or…

There was a buzzing overhead. Makoto peered up.

Well, a helicopter could work.

He pointed, "Maybe we could get a lift on one of those? We would have to leave the car behind, but it would be worth it… right?"

He looked over to his boyfriend. Kamukura nodded, "We have more vehicles at the base. The loss of one is insignificant. A helicopter is our best option for escape."

The two of them started walking towards the jeep. Makoto anxiously grabbed the other's hand as the vague sound of explosions went off in the distance.

Kamukura shot him a curious look, "Have you ever ridden on one before?"

Makoto tried his best to smile. He knew what kamukura was up to; distracting him. Making him feel better.

"No. I've always wanted too, though!"

It was working.

* * *

The sound of the bombs dropping was distant, just a mere echo in the scape of the city. Her city. She grinned, relishing in the screams of the ants crawling on the streets below.

She stood. Many might find it fascinating, to see a young girl usually confined to a wheelchair up on her feet. Monaca would laugh in their face at their ignorance.

Fools, the lot of them. Believing every word she said. She breathed lies into the ears of everyone around her. For Junko. Her big sister.

The only person who had ever loved her.

The only person she had ever loved.

It was simple, really. Despair was the only cure for the sick, twisted world of stupidity that she was born into. Junko showed her that; the truth. Nothing but the bitter, despairful truth left Junko's world.

To Monaca's ear, it was sweeter than her favourite candy.

She strode over to her desk, fingers momentarily sweeping over the framed picture of her beloved sister's face. Then, she tapped the spacebar on the computer, lighting the screen to life. Junko's face greeted her, grin sweet and eyes loving.

She only looked like that when she was with Monaca.

Only Monaca truly understood her. None of these fake remnants of despair. They didn't _truly_ understand Junko or her cause. They were just… _brainwashed puppets._

She clicked on an application, bringing up the security footage of the city. She flicked through several different cameras before finally landing on the image she wanted.

 _The successor._

He was walking beside _that man._ Kamukura. Monaca knew him to be a formidable opponent. She wasn't an imbecile, almost anyone of importance had heard of the Kamukura Izuru project and knew what it's subject was capable of.

So, as long as the successor was in the hands of Kamukura, he was out of Monaca's grasp.

She grinned, switching to the next camera as the two of them stepped out of view. Her eyes trailed Makoto as he walked around the vehicle, taking a few things out. The two of them were going to try escape, then. She wouldn't allow them.

The successor was her job. Her role.

It wasn't supposed to even be _him._ His sister made a much more appropriate candidate. The contrast between the most known person in the world, the shining beacon of Hope, versus the small, insignificant sibling… it had just been so despairful.

That was why Monaca had kept such a good eye on the girl. This entire war was for her. Do she could bloom in the despair the world craved.

Instead, she had been swooped up by those puppets. Then, it appears, that these stupid red-eyed imbeciles had broken through the brainwashing.

She growled, biting her lip.

It would all be okay, though. Monaca was smart. She could think of something.

She had all the time in the world. It wasn't like the successor could escape her. All of the bridges were out. Every underground tunnel out of the city had been blown to pieces. Every boat sunk. There was no way out of the city except for the air, and getting a hold of her helicopters would be an impossible task.

She picked up a walkie-talkie. The button pressed and the static of air fizzled to her ear.

"Warriors of Hope," she addressed. She knew they were listening. They always picked up when _Monaca_ called, "We have new demons to add to our little game. The guest from last night betrayed us, and is trying to steal away our successor!"

A gasp was on the other line. Monaca could tell that one of her minions was planning on speaking, and so she quickly took her thumb off the speaking button.

She didn't care about them. Any of them. The Warriors of Hope was her own version of The Remnants of Despair. Soon enough, Ultimate Despair would be born anew, with Makoto and Monaca leading the storm.

She grinned darkly as the two men on her computer screen walked away from the vehicle. So it seemed they were smart enough to not try escaping that way. Interesting. Kamukura must be a formidable opponent indeed.

She eyed the man. His long black hair swished as he walked.

Just then, the sunlight reflected off something on his wrist. She zoomed in on the picture. It was… the bracelet. The one they wanted her blueprints for.

The one that was supposed to only be on the successor.

She narrowed her eyes. While she didn't like the idea of the successor wearing a prisoners bracelet, since it showed he hadn't yet fallen into despair and accepted his role, she figured it wouldn't do much harm while he was in the confines of her city. He had to be controllable for Monaca to mould him into the perfect replacement for Junko, after all.

It was just… why would _Kamukura Izuru_ of all people wear such a bracelet?

She went over to her desk drawer and pulled out her copy of the blueprints. Something was... Off about them, but she couldn't tell exactly what. She remembered the day Junko asked her to make this bracelet, the design very precise and a little too different from the standard version to be an upgrade.

Nevertheless, Monaca made the blueprints, unquestioning. This was Junko, after all, and Monaca would willingly follow her to the ends of the earth.

Now that she was dead (rest her soul) and this bracelet was popping up in the strangest of places… well, Monaca couldn't help but question things.

Suddenly, she remembered one of the functions of the bracelet. It had the capacity to attach currents to the wearer's nervous system, using a formula developed by the Ultimate Neurologist. Junko had said something about it being an easier way to control mind slaves, but Monaca had to wonder. The helmets, which had access to the brain, would do a _much_ better job than anything going onto a wrist.

If anything, the bracelet was only capable of giving a person hallucinations.

There was a knock on her door. The girl startled.

Who would it even be? To her knowledge, Monaca was the only person who knew of this secret room.

She narrowed her eyes, hand sliding into her desk drawer to pull out a sharpened knife, just in case. "Who is it?" she called out.

Another knock. Actually, it sounded more like somebody was _kicking_ her door.

Monaca went to the side of the door, where she would best have the advantage on an attacker.

"Who. Is. It." she ground her teeth together, not liking the spike of cold-hot anxiety in her chest.

"...Komaeda."

She blinked. Komaeda Nagito? She remembered him to be one of the puppets, yet… she also remembered him to be far more despairful and loyal than the rest. If anything, the man was more useful than the rest of his comrades.

"What do you want?" she asked, holding out a hand to the doorknob, but never wavering her grip on the knife. Just in case.

"I have information. On the successor."

She paused. Did he? Nagito was known for being a tricky devil, yes, but never a liar. If the man said he had information than Monaca was slightly inclined to believe him.

She opened the door. Just a crack.

Instead of Nagito, she was greeted with the smiling face of a white monokuma head. Cords sprung from the jagged metal of its neck. Decapitated, then.

 _Shirokuma…?_

Monaca opened the door further. Kurokuma, too, was being held but just his decapitated head. For some reason, his hat was still managing to cling to his head.

She hadn't seen these things in months. Not since her big sister died. The two robots, containers of Junko's AI, had suddenly fallen dead in their tracks. No matter what Monaca did, she was unable to revive them.

Like all trash, she threw them away.

So for them to be carried back into her life by Komaeda Nagito of all people… well, Monaca was surprised.

She looked the scrawny white-haired man up and down. He looked similar to last time. Almost as skinny as a skeleton, his face also matching the colour of bone. There was a different air to him, this time.

Malicious.

Monaca found herself smiling.

That was until she saw the bracelet hanging limply off his wrist.

"I see you noticed the bracelet. No doubt Kamukura has one at this point."

Monaca blinked. She took a step back when Nagito entered the room, unceremoniously dropping the two decapitated robot heads onto her floor.

"You do remember these two, correct? And the AI inside of them?"

She took another step back, this time for no reason. Or maybe there was a reason. Disbelief. She knew what the man was hinting at, but she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

"That's impossible. Monaca heard that it was destroyed…" she whimpered, her back hitting the wall.

Nagito shook his head, clicking his tongue, "It wasn't. It was transferred. Do you want to guess where it went?"

Her eyes landed on his bracelet. She didn't feel the need to verbally answer the question.

That was impossible, though, There was no way that her AI program was converted into… then it was…

The function. The function to connect to a person's nervous system and make them hallucinate. It made perfect sense.

Enoshima Junko had planned this. She had specially created her AI and had Monaca design those bracelets in order to make some kind of augmented reality program.

Monaca felt herself grin. Strange, considering that her eyes and cheeks were also wet.

"Do I only need the bracelet?"

Nagito gave a small chuckle before holding up an old videotape, "You also need to watch this."

* * *

She didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was selfishness. Maybe despair was finally returning to her.

Or maybe it was just for the sake of something interesting.

 _(Or it was definitely for the sake of her successor.)_

She took control that that monokuma's body. The one that had been slinking around in the shadows like a viper narrowing in on its prey.

Instead, the viper turned on its nest, wiping out its claws and destroying the other two robots that had followed in on its lead.

When Junko left the vessel it crumpled to the ground. Nobody would know of its death. Nobody would know of her heroics.

At least not the group of bumbling idiots trying to mess with an electronic lock. A lock that held back a gate which opened up the entire another half of the city. So, an important lock.

She didn't know why she decided to help them. Again. For the second, no wait, _third_ time,

The shitty thing about being an AI was that you were constantly learning things.

The even shitter thing about being an AI with an extremely complicated program of human emotions was that you were constantly _feeling_ things about what you learned.

Junko sighed, nudging at the lock's circuit boards and fiddling with the programming. There was a quiet _click_ as she successfully opened the gate, granting the group message into a deeper part of the city.

The part where Naegi was.

Kirigiri lit up, turning to the rest of the group to announce that they could move forward.

Junko placed a virtual hand on her virtual face.

She wished she was alive again. So that she could make faces like that and talk to people like them.

She wished that she…

That she…

That she was physically able to puke for thinking of such an idiotic thing.

She sighed, pulling her consciousness out of the computer and allowing her back to pop. It wasn't real, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

Yeah, she had lied about not knowing what she was.

But she had only started lying about it a couple of days ago. So like, she was justified.

Junko sighed and kept moving, deciding against following the group around. They were idiots. Well, three out of five were idiots. Kind of. She growled in irritation, kicking at a can on the street. Her foot went right through.

 ** _"Dammit!"_** she hissed, stomping on the ground, only to make no sound.

This was despair. Living life as an AI. Not ever being able to touch anything that isn't connected to a battery. Never truly getting o feel real _human_ emotions again.

Why?

 _Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy?_

Why wasn't despair like it used to be?

 ** _Why did she hate everything so much._**

Why did she feel bad every time she insulted Makoto or teased about Kamukura?

 ** _Why couldn't she just hide away like she used to?_**

Why did she want somebody, anybody, to just look at her.

 ** _Why did she feel so empty?_**

 _Why wasn't anybody mourning her?_

Junko stopped. She looked up to the sky, seeing the bright azure sky and fluffy white clouds. It was so nice. So happy, So hopeful.

She then looked at the ground. There was a murky puddle at her feet. It held no reflection; she didn't truly exist in this world.

But, she could imagine seeing herself.

Clear blue eyes.

She always wondered why everyone else's eyes went red when they were in despair.

While hers stayed blue.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Junko runs into Monaca. Or is it the other way around?**


	42. Inner Thoughts and Outside Appearances

**Fluoricia - Okay, bear with me. This might take a second to explain. I'm also not a scientist so this is kind of science-fiction. Okay, so Junko's AI program is stored through a cloud storage system (like google drive), which is being broadcasted through a server from a location (spoiler, but it's also kind of obvious), so it can be accessed by certain devices. These devices are the modified bracelets, which have implemented receptors, so they can download the AI program. Everyone has the same Junko, it's like when multiple people can work on the same google document at once. The downloadable content is kind of "downloaded" by the person via the nervous system, which makes the person "perceive Junko", aka they kind of hallucinate her. Junko gains data from cameras in her surroundings, through the person's nervous system, and through sensors within the bracelet, which is how she can be "sentient". Most technology connected to the internet can connect with Junko via… "hacking". Junko basically hacks her way through life haha. I hope that makes everything a bit more understandable? Remember that Junko had use of both Ultimate Neurologist and Ultimate Programmer.**

 **Reader(Guest) - I don't know who junior is. If you're talking about Monaca… then I'll let this chapter speak for me.**

 **Breaths In(Guest) - Exhales. Thank you so much! Welcome to the fic that was supposed to be light a fluffy but turned out to be… this. We have cookies. :) (Also if you like this fic then check out Lion's Den by Arca Wolf it's really good.)**

 **Waah! Thank you for telling me that I _forgot to redo the document because likes putting in the html unless I upload a document twice._**

 **Ah, sorry. Just frustrated. It's been a long day and I need to go like right now.**

* * *

A few hours had passed by, and Junko was still waltzing around the city. Alone. She cued into the bracelet around Makoto's wrist. He was moving - walking. A thought went through his head, something vague about a helicopter.

An escape route, then. Junko could handle that.

It was probably about time for her to get back to the group. Technically she could zip back to them in an instant, but she decided against that. Right now just felt like a good time to take a walk. Thinking.

She groaned at her own stupidity. She was starting to sound like that idiot successor of hers, always thinking and… and _hoping._

She shook her head, leaning against a wall. She couldn't feel the stone against her back but enjoyed the weightlessness all the same.

Hoping led to thinking and thinking lead to remembering.

But she couldn't remember.

That was much too painful. The past. Much too… despairful. But not in a good way. In, quite possibly, the worst way possible.

Could one even define it as despair? The sadness that she felt when she thought of her past. Alone. Dark. Cold.

 _Despairful._

Junko grounded her teeth together and pushed off the wall.

 ** _"Since when did I become edgy?"_** she asked herself with a hollow laugh, trying not to realize the truth of it.

She didn't like this. Any of it. Her memories flooding in. Not the heart clenching cruel ones of her childhood, but the ones before her chest was tight, her forehead sweaty and her vision growing dark. The memories of waiting for a crash that never came.

Why had she done it?

Maybe it was her own twisted desire to bring herself despair. Hope for despair she always told herself.

Hope for despair to come, so she couldn't be subjected to the harsh, gritty reality that inevitably followed the blindly radiate shine of hope. There was never a happy ending. So, there was never a reason to hope.

Her code fizzled. Her programming glitches. Junko felt herself go loose as her instinctive learning process kicked in.

Hope was illogical, unprogrammable. Unpredictable. That was the reason why Kamukura had thrown it away all those years ago.

So then, Junko had to ask herself why her programming kept it around. Made it more intense.

Maybe it was something her old self, her _alive_ self, had put into the AI. Some last ditch effort of causing herself despair.

 ** _"Heh,"_** Junko scoffed, pushing herself up from the wall, **_"My old self was a fool. An i_ ****_diot."_**

There was the loud, ear-drum ringing sound of an explosion. Junko wasn't a fool, she knew that the explosion wasn't coming from around her, but instead from Makoto's bracelet.

She drew a deep breath.

 ** _"What the hell has that idiot done now?"_** she asked herself.

It was hopeless. Even if her talents, someone like Makoto just couldn't be read easily.

Junko closed her eyes and honed in on the bracelets location. It was almost nauseating the first time she had done this, but she was slowing learning how to cope with the new sense of direction as she appeared next to her successor.

Junko blinked.

 ** _"Why is that helicopter on fire?"_**

Makoto must not have noticed her presence because he jumped at the sound of her voice. Junko nearly choked on her own lung in laughter as the boy whipped his head around, eyes bulging like a fish.

He opened his mouth, closed it, and then open it again. Junko hummed silently. The boy seemed to get more fish-like by the second.

He then took a small breath and steadied himself, "We were going to escape through it. Kamukura knew how to fly it and everything! Then it… it started beeping and we barely jumped out before it exploded!"

This time Junko really did laugh. She walked over to the flaming heap of garbage, unconsciously missing the lack of heat on her face as he nudged it with her toe. Her toe phase through; go figure.

 ** _"It's owned by Monaca, right?"_** she asked, bending down to inspect what used to be the cockpit. Heh. Cockpit.

"Uh, I think…" Makotofidgetedd.

Junko saw Kamukura coming over out of the corner of her eye. There were too many emotions on his face to be good. Safe. Usual, even. He looked… distinctly _Hajime._

Junko felt herself shiver, slightly. She didn't need her supreme memory banks and learning processors to know that Kamukura becoming more like Hajime was a bad (good) sign.

Instead of letting her discomfort show, Junko instead threw her arms in the air, poking her tongue out at Makoto, **_"Monaca obviously doesn't want to let go of your ass. Escaping the city won't be as easy as you think."_**

Then, her eyes went downcast.

 ** _"You could have at least asked me to help,"_** she mumbled, feeling a mushroom sprout from her head. Funny, she didn't think that could happen anymore.

Well, it wasn't the same as before, if that counted towards anything. It was distinctly less fun to be depressed than it was when she was alive.

Makoto looked about ready to retort when Kamukura placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Has Junko returned?" the man asked.

Junko nodded, forgetting momentarily that the man couldn't see her. His bracelet hasn't been activated yet. Not that she would tell just _how_ to activate it. It wasn't like she _wanted_ Kamukura to see her. She didn't need him.

All she needed was to accomplish her goals. Then, things could go back to normal.

There was a _whirring_ sound in the air. All three of them looked up to see another helicopter zoning in on their location.

 ** _"That might, uh, be a bad sign,"_** Junko warned.

Makoto nodded, for once in his life taking her advice. He grabbed Kamukura's hand and the two of them ducked down, attempting to hide from the helicopter's line of sight.

There really was no telling who was actually riding that thing. Junko knew that more than likely they were one of Monaca's cronies, but other than that… things could get messy.

She inspected Kamukura's face. No doubt that man knew that their hiding was useless. It was a little too late to hide.

Junko sighed, picking at the inside components of the flaming helicopter. It wasn't responding to her, which meant the system was busted. She growled, low in her throat.

Right, they needed more bad things to happen to them. Of course. What could her life be if it was _easy?_

The new helicopter landed. Junko's eyes flashed as she walked forward, planning on getting an idea of who was driving it. Probably some lackey, or even a mono…

 _Komaeda Nagito._

They locked eyes. Wait. That was impossible. They couldn't have locked eyes since they he _wasn't able to see her._

He smiled. He didn't break their impromptu staring contest.

Junko did. Her eyes snapped down to both of his wrists. There, on his left arm. The bracelet. But why, how, when?

Again, and most importantly.

 ** _How._**

Nagito wasn't supposed to know. _Nagito_ was the one person that Junko _especially_ ** _didn't_** _want to know._

He was… not like the rest. He hadn't fallen into despair because of brainwashing like the rest. He wasn't as _sane_ as the people who _murdered thousands and ruled the world._

Nagito didn't usually kill people, but when he did…

He made them count.

It was just at that second that she saw the gun. The one stored in her memory banks. The memory that she _stole_ from Makoto.

Once more. It wasn't often that Nagito killed people.

But Naegi had somehow made that list.

Junko gulped. She saw something _green_ move from behind Nagito. Green could only mean bad things. For Makoto, mostly. But Junko by association

The kid had to actually be _alive_ for her to manipulate.

 ** _"Makoto,"_** she sucked in a deep breath. **_"You need to go. Run."_**

The boy didn't a response from his hiding spot, but she knew that he heard her. It was impossible for him to have not heard her.

Then, after a few agonizingly long seconds, he spoke.

 _"Why? Whose there?"_

She winced at the noise.

Wait.

It took Junko a second to realize that he was speaking in his mind. Great, the kid actually decided to use his brain for once.

Well, at least he decided to use it now. When they actually needed it.

 ** _"Monaca… and… and Nagito. With that gun you love so much."_** the sarcastic bite to her words wasn't quite cutting it, and so Junko jittered back nervously, **_"Oh, and he can see me. I'm sure Monaca can, too."_**

The flash she saw in Nagito's eyes meant she was correct.

Junko decided that it was about time to get the hell out of dodge.

She leapt backwards and the door of the helicopter open. She sent a fearful, wait, she meant _confident_ look to Makoto as she ran by. Her finger pointed in the opposite direction that she was running discreetly, telling the boy to split up.

Makoto must have relayed the message to Kamukura since the two of them were sprinting in the way she directed just seconds later.

Junko skittered down an alleyway. There really was no reason for her to run. It wasn't like they could hurt her, or even _touch_ her, but… if she could buy the others time, then it wouldn't be such a waste for her to at least try.

For uh, her own reasons, of course. Because Makoto was part of her plan, and she needed him alive.

She turned the corner out of the alley. She noticed from the corner of her eye that a monokuma was following her, watching.

She punched the monokuma in the face

It didn't actually hit, because Junko wasn't _real_ but the programming still registered it, sending the robot flying backwards.

 ** _"That'll teach you to mess with Enoshima,"_** she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

There was a giggle. It was the adorable _kukuku_ of her favourite robotic bear.

She turned around.

Her jaw slackened.

It was an army of the likes she had never seen! That wasn't exactly true since they had more monokuma back at the base, but this _was_ her first time being _against_ said monokuma.

Monaca was there. She stood at the back of the horde, out of her wheelchair and standing with all the poise of the princess she was. Princess of despair, that is.

Junko almost felt proud. Almost. Her recent coding wouldn't allow for it, though.

"Big sister Junko…" the girl mumbled, eyes awfully wet for being so cold.

Junko smirked slightly, **_"Hey, hell raiser. What the hell have you done to this town? I kind of love it."_**

Monaca blushed, "Just following in your footsteps…" there was an awfully smug grin on her face for such a sheepish tone. The way she toed at the ground looked a little too mechanical and fake for Junko to believe. "Not that you're here though… Monaca doesn't have to be alone anymore!"

Junko took a step back, eyebrows furrowing.

Monaca stepped forward, neck straining slightly as she looked steadily at the ground, "Monaca was so, so sad when big sis died. She cried and cried and cried and _cried_. It was so _despairful,_ meow!"

Junko gulped. The monokuma were behind her now. They were holding some kind of… remote, maybe.

Electronics. Tasers. Hacking devices.

Junko inwardly screamed. Her one strength had just been turned into her one weakness.

She wouldn't die. Not yet. Not now.

Not again.

Her code was downloaded into every functioning, activated bracelet, true. But, the source was being emitted from Hope's Peak. Monaca didn't know that, and Junko had no intention of telling her. If she did, then the signal would be shut down and Junko…

No. It wouldn't come to that. Makoto's bracelet, too, was a transmitter. Just… less powerful. Less stable.

In case of an emergency. Like a crazy-ass green haired child bent on ruining her afterlife.

Monaca giggled, "Typical of my big sis! You've already figured out what those remotes do, haven't you?"

Not completely. Her programming had never encountered something like this before.

"Monaca is going to take big sissy home with her! Then we'll get big sissy a new body and there will be no need for some naughty successor!"

The girl's' neck straightened, and her face revealed that of the devil's. Her grin was sharp, sharper than Junko's used to be when she was still… _infected_

It was her eyes, though, that made Junko's programming begin to go haywire.

They were large, too large. Too round. Deep. Her once green irises had gone almost _black_ with how thick the swirling mass of despair was.

It looked painful.

Junko remembered how painful it was. To be suffering so badly. To have such malicious, dysfunction programing that-.

This wasn't about programming. Monaca was _alive._

Junko was like that when she was alive. When she was organic, capable of actually feeling instead of sensing and concluding.

Despair was… an illness.

Yes. An illness. One that only a few knew how to cure.

"We don't need your stupid successor because you're back! Monaca is _so_ ** _happy_** that her big sis returned to her!"

The monokumas from behind had just gotten closer. Junko was contemplating testing her flight capabilities.

Monaca stepped forward.

"That's why Nagito was so helpful to volunteer!"

 ** _"Volunteer?"_** Junko asked, unable to keep silent any longer.

Monaca gave her a big, goofy smile. The same one that Junko used to adore. She happily nodded her head, looking far more childish than she actually was.

"Nagito promised that he would get rid of your successor!"

Junko's eyes went wide.

Her sensor beeped. She could feel him. Makoto. He was getting closer to her location, running. His heartbeat was fast, too fast. Too panicked.

Another signal. Nagito, she could only guess.

Then, Makoto froze.

Nagito froze.

Heartbeats. Their heartbeats were too… _too…_

 ** _Bang!_**

* * *

 **So I lied when I said that Monaca didn't want to kill Makoto.**

 **So, uh, this chapter ended with a bang.**

 **Next time:**

 **We get the pov of an old friend.**


	43. Accepting Help

**This chapter is late because I was volunteering all day after school at a local event. I literally had ten minutes after school before I had to get to the event.**

 **Okay, so I made a little bit of a mistake. I wrote the scene in chapter 41 where Junko helped Kyoko (and friends) enter Towa City through a ship… expect, they were already in Towa City, and I just kind of forgot. Oops.**

 **So I went back and changed that scene to Junko opening up an electronic lock for them, allowing them to enter into the part of the city where Naegi is. It's only a small bit of change, so there's no need to reread the scene.**

 ** _Reader(guest)_** **\- Lol kind of. I think this chapter is the match that lights the gasoline.**

 ** _Mitzuki118_** **\- Yeah, he "protected" his boyfriend alright. Nagito will do as he pleases. And Junko is very much right in saying that. Good girl, she is.**

 ** _xXPinkMewXx_** **\- Lol I missed a chapter, too, so like, were a team. A team of missed chapters. I heard you liked cliffhangers, have more.**

 ** _Reader(guest)x2_** **\- This hecking hecker just did a bad thing in this chapter. Have fun. The pun is the seasoning of it all, though. Oh boy, that's a higher score than I deserve lololo.**

 **Oops, I think I forgot to reply to some reviews for the last chapter. Sorry guys.**

* * *

Something was wrong. She could feel it.

Kyoko Kirigiri pushed forward despite the burning in her muscles and the lack of oxygen in her throat. She cared not for the other's complaints as she moved through the street, stern and fast.

Naegi was here. Once more, she could feel it. In her bones. In her _soul._ She could just _tell_ that they were getting close… call it instinct, if you will.

 ** _Bang!_**

She froze. Her blood ran cold.

That was a gun.

And that gun had been fired close enough for her bones to shake.

 ** _Bang!_**

She took off in a sprint. There was a quite yelp from Asahina as she took off, not particularly caring if they managed to keep up with her. She had places to be. Friends to _save._

She nearly bumped into the white-haired man.

He had blood on his face. Blood, from what she could tell, wasn't _his._

A puddle was beneath his feet, trailing behind him. There was a limp to his step. Okay, maybe some of that blood was his because he was obviously hurt and retreating from whatever had hurt him.

Kyoko swallowed. She shoved the man out of her way. She didn't care.

She just… didn't care. Not about anything but making sure that her friend, her _best friend,_ was alive.

She stepped out of the street and into an alley, following the sickening scent of blood.

She reached a dead-end. A dead end that wasn't so... dead. Or even empty, for that matter.

In fact, two whole people were already inside. Both of them crumbled to the ground. Both of them… bleeding.

Her eyes went wide.

Naegi.

Then… the man leaning over him… Kamukura?

"I… I can't!" Kamukura muttered.

Kyoko got close enough to see what was happening, even in the shadow of the alleyways. A man with black hair and bloodied hands was pressed up against Makoto's shoulder. Blood coming out of the wound. Naegi was unconscious.

He had been shot.

Kyoko, surprisingly enough, let out a breath of relief. A bullet to the shoulder wasn't lethal expect from blood loss, and considering that somebody was already pressing against the wound…

This was no time for logical thinking.

Not even for her.

Kyoko stepped forward, reaching out a gloved hand to help. Kamukura smacked it away, throwing droplets of blood across the alway and splattering against Kyoko's cheek. She made no move to rub it away. There wasn't time.

"I'm a friend," she pressed, nudging forward again, "I just want to help."

The man shook his head, dazed and, quite frankly, looking a little unstable.

Kyoko peered at his face. Something was… off about him.

It was the eyes. One red.

One… _green_.

"I… I can do it. I know I can. I-I can do anything!" his voice was too jittery. Too unstable.

Kyoko didn't trust him or his judgment right now, but he was the only thing stopping her best friend from bleeding out, and so she would have to depend on him. For now.

"You can do it, I believe that. But even if you can do it alone, you can still gain from getting help," she said as calmly as she possibly could. Which was pretty calm, since Kyoko had been through this more than once, "Right now a person is bleeding. If he doesn't get medical attention soon, then…"

The man, Kamukura, let out a shaky, unstable breath. Then, he seemed to see some kind of reason. His shoulders untensed, and Kyoko took that as her cue to dive in.

Her hand pressed against the wound while her other searched the inside of her jacket. She brought out some emergency gauze, something she always kept around. Just in case. The world was dangerous, and…

She always had an aching feeling she would have to use it on Naegi.

"I-it's my fault…" the man suddenly said, downcast.

Kyoko blinked. "What?" she asked, slightly stupefied.

She assumed that the bloodied man she had early crashed into was the culprit. Not the man seemingly charged with _protecting_ Naegi.

Kamukura looked at the wall, "If I hadn't given in then I would have been able to do more. He wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes. She saw the other fidget uncomfortably. His arm didn't, though. She peered at it. The blood was obscure from soaking into the black, but she could never miss the way the material crumpled with wetness. He was hurt. Bleeding.

"You're hurt." she pointed out, nodding at his arm.

Kamukura shook his head, "I took the first bullet. It wasn't enough to save him, though."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes, "The bullet only went to his shoulder. He'll be fine as long as the bleeding doesn't get any worse. Don't blame yourself. You at least tried."

"But it wasn't good enough," Kamukura hissed. It wasn't almost too quiet for Kyoko to hear.

She was about to say something when the patter of feet sent her on alert. Kamukura, too, by the way his shoulders tensed.

"Oh my god! What happened here?"

She let out a breath of relief. Asahina must have caught up.

She turned, eyes flashing, "We have injuries. Do you have that first aid kit with you still?"

The swimmer nodded, suddenly looking determined. Of course she did, Asahina had taken a few medical classes back at Future Foundation and had practically been made into their teams doctor.. like in a video game. She marched forward, pulling out her mobile first aid kit as she did.

While Asahina was taking a look at Naegi's shoulder, Kyoko turned to Kamukura.

"We can help you, too," she said, taking a few bandages and reaching out, "You need help as much as he does."

The man looked… almost frightened. This couldn't have been the same person she had practically raced against. This couldn't have been one of the people who kidnapped Naegi, could he?

It just… didn't seem right.

The fear in his eyes didn't set well. The way he looked like a frantic rabbit inside of an entirely new environment. Kyoko had met many criminals in her short lifetime, and Kamukura just… didn't look like one. Didn't feel like one.

As a detective, she had learned to rely on her instincts.

She held her hand out even more so.

"I'm a friend," she repeated, soft yet stern.

Kamukura didn't accept her hand but instead shifted so she could get a better look at his wound. Kyoko felt herself smirk-smile slightly. It was exactly what she wanted, but it progress all the same.

"I'm Kyoko," she introduced herself while wrapping the gauze around his bleeding arm. The bullet might've still been in his wound, but she didn't have the experience to take it out, "What's your name?"

The man stayed silent for a long stretch of time, eyes glazing over as he contemplated the seemingly easy question.

Then his eyes, one red and one green, flickered over to Naegi's crumpled form. They flashed with something indistinct, yet strangely important.

"I think I might be Hajime."

Hajime…

Not Kamukura?

Kyoko scrunched her eyebrows together, finishing the patchy bandage job. Their intel, while limited, was rather sure of this man being known as Kamukura, member of Ultimate Despair.

But then, multiple things seemed to contradict.

Obviously the difference in names. Of course, Hajime could just be an alias to hide his affiliation with Ultimate Despair… but Kamukura (Hajime?) wasn't a known member so that seemed irrelevant.

Then there were his eyes.

While heterochromia wasn't the most common thing in the world, Kyoko was more focused on his red eye. Red eyes being the symbol of Ultimate Despair.

Kamukura was, without doubt, a part of Ultimate Despair. He had been at their base without being targeted by any of the monokuma or weaponry. He seemed familiar with Naegi in a way that only a captor could he.

So why, then, did he have a green eye? No other member of Ultimate Despair (that they had a record of) showed any signs of having heterochromia in their, no doubt unnatural, red eyes.

She looked over to Naegi, much like Hajime was.

Had he…

No. That was impossible, wasn't it?

She pursed her lips. Naegi had a way of making the impossible possible, and with the title, she had given him… it was starting to become the best explanation for what was happening.

He was actually doing it.

Saving people.

Saving _Ultimate Despair._

Perhaps she was very right to give him the title of Ultimate hope.

Asahina shot her an absolutely dazzling smile as she nudged away from Naegi, "I'm all finished here… for now. Makoto's going to be okay if you were wondering."

Hajime let out what Kyoko could only assume was a breath of relief.

"If so, then we should be going. Thank you for your help."

He went to grab Naegi. Kyoko's hand shot out to lay atop his wrist. Not grabbing or tight, but there. Warning. Hopefully stopping.

"She said she was done for now… it sounds like he needs more help," she explained.

Asahina jolted, ponytail bobbing as she nodded her head, "I think some parts of the bullet got stuck in there. We'll need someone more experienced to take them out."

Hajime looked ready to volunteer for the role. Kyoko silently shook her head at him, remembering the crude job he had been doing when she got here.

"We can take him back with us to base. You can come to," Kyoko nudged, not relieving her hand from his arm, "I can promise you that nobody other than doctors will touch him, and the two of you will leave whenever you want."

Okay, maybe she couldn't completely promise that, but she would try her very damned best. If Naegi was actually successful in turning a member of Ultimate Despair back to the side of hope, then… then…

Then maybe it was better to leave him on his own.

She almost wanted to slap herself for thinking that, but it was the truth. Probably.

Thinking logically, Kamukura couldn't have been the only one. There once was, others usually followed. Despite her mother hen instincts telling her to scoop up the boy and lock him away for his own safety, the rational part of her brain had to hand it to him. He had been doing just fine of his own.

A little bruised and battered, and probably a mentally scared, just a bit… but mostly fine. At least in the name of progress.

So, if the time were to come for Naegi and Kamukura to leave… then she would risk herself to help them escape.

She would hold up to the promise she just made.

Hajime must have read the sincerity in her eyes, because he was the one who extended his hand this time, "Okay. Just for a couple of days… I'll trust you."

She smiled and took the offered hand.

Just once in her life, she would hold up to her promise.

* * *

Her feet felt muddled and heavy, but she pressed on nonetheless. Tanaka's back was broad and tall, almost like some kind of wall in her path. Expect she trusted him, and his giant back.

Ibuki was beside her, a small smile on her face she hummed a tune. It was a scary tune, but one with a melody she couldn't get out of her head. She smiled back.

Komaru was fine with this. Fine with her new friends in a new environment. She was fine with what they offered, for her to help look for Makoto. Her older brother.

Heh, she was ready to see the look on his face when she swooped in to save him. It was finally her turn to be the strong sibling. Her turn to be the knight in shining armour!

She breathed through her nose, a sudden air of excitement to the city. With a renewed energy, she pressed forward.

"Do we have any idea where he is?" she asked aloud, looking in every nook and cranny as if he would be hiding away in there.

Ibuki pulled a thoughtful pout, "Baby Gangster didn't really give Ibuki any clues. Ibuki just figured that she would find him through the power of music." the girl shrugged.

Komaru blinked. The power of music, huh? Normally she didn't believe in things like that but during a time like this… she would take it.

Tanaka, surprisingly, was the next to speak, "We can confine with the dark lord." he explained as if that made perfect sense.

It didn't. Not to Komaru, at least. Being a normal girl and all.

Tanaka did some kind of hand signal and chanted in an unidentifiable language. The wind blew at his scarf and tussled his hair.

The ground lit up beneath his feet. A fice pointed star covered in intricate markings, all confined to a perfect circle. It shone red, brilliant and bloody. Tanaka's eyes grew alight and a thunderclap boomed in the background.

Komaru peered forward, eyes wide to see that he-!

Pulled out his cellphone. And dialled a number. Like a normal person.

Everything went silent. She could hear the sound of singing coming through the speaker.

 _"Uh… h-hi. This is Mikan."_ a quiet voice, fuzzy and almost too low for Komaru to hear sounded out.

"This is the cursed one, Tanaka! Demon Lord of Wisdom, I require knowledge of the prey's location!" the man grunted back.

Komaru looked at Ibuki, who had a neutral expression.

Was it just her, or was this the weirdest phone call in history?

 _"Makoto, right? U-um… just give me a second. I'll ask K-Ku-Kuzuryuu…"_ the line went nearly silent for a few seconds, only a few mumbled could be heard, _"He said that we don't know. Oh, um, I probably could have been able to answer that myself. Sorry! We went to Towa Hills, but got… er, s-shot at, so were hiding."_

Komary blinked. Shot at? At Towa Hills? She didn't know where those hills were, but if she had to guess, the centre of the city, where a majority of the noise was coming from. They were close to there when they had been shot at, actually…

So were they moving in the wrong direction?

Tanaka gave a small huff, "So was there any indication of the prey?"

 _"Oh! Yes! He was here! But, uh, he is gone now. We don't know w-where."_ the girl nearly sounded like she was crying now.

"I think we have all the information we're going to get…" Komaru whimpered slightly.

The city had to be huge. Even if they knew where Makoto had _been_ they wouldn't know where he had gone.

"There has to be some way of finding out…" she mumbled, scanning the roads, "Do you know why he came here? Maybe we could try beating him to his destination…?"

Ibuki shook her head, "Ibuki doesn't know. Kamukura took little Makoto when we were fighting Future Foundation!"

Komaru raised an eyebrow, "Future Foundation?"

The girl grinned, "Yeah! They used to be bad guys, but that was because Ibuki was bad, too. Makoto's friends are there."

Makoto's friends, huh?

"Do you think he went there?" she asked.

Tanaka crossed his arms, smirking, "With that heathen? Who knows. It's a good place to start, though."

Komaru grinned, "Great! Lets just, uh, go talk to those Future Foundation guys, then!"

"And what business would you have with Future Foundation?"

The three of them whipped their heads backwards, eyes going wide.

Komaru recognized him. It had been years since she had last seen him, but she remembered quite a few of her brother's old classmates.

"Togami…?"

* * *

 **Once more, sorry for being late!**

 **So things are moving out of Towa City and towards the future!... Foundation. Say goodbye to the current arc, kiddies, since we're moving on in a few chapters.**

 **Next time:**

 **We continue with our B plot: Komaru and friends.**


	44. Entering the Future Foundation

**I know that Komaru didn't remember Byakuya in ADG, but for the sake of this AU she does lolol.**

 **Also, this chapter is kind of a recap/talking-head-scene. Sorry. I need the characters to actually know what's happening to the story to progress haha.**

 _ **Mitzuki118**_ **\- "Whoa bitch, get out the way!" They're down but not out! I mean, I couldn't kill off the protagonist, could I? Asahina and her level 9 medical skills.**

 ** _RavenFeather11037_ \- Welcome back! ^^ You'll always be welcomed back here with open arms. Hmmmmmm, is it? I wonder. Oh, wait, you hit the nail right on the head. Wait for like, 2-3 chapters. You'll understand. The long search is finally concluded. Or is it? **  
_**Reader(guest)**_ **\- Congrats! I think you were the 100th review. Thanks for all the support~~**

* * *

"I'll ask you again. What business do you have with the Future Foundation?"

Komaru's smile dropped slightly, "I'm Naegi Komaru, and I'm looking for my brother, Makoto!"

She could see Togami's eyebrows raise. He stepped forward, glasses glinting as he pushed them up to inspect her better. The girl beside him, one she recognized but couldn't place a name to, narrowed her eyes and sent Komaru a wary glance.

Togami nodded, thinking to himself for a few seconds before speaking, "We had information that you were located in this city. Who are your _companions_?"

He looked almost… alarmed at the sight of them.

Ibuki and Tanaka fully turned around. Togami froze in place. The braided girl beside him froze as well, before bringing out what was distinctly a taser. Komaru swallowed, feeling her blood run cold.

This definitely wasn't a warm reception.

"Ultimate Despair," Togami hissed, "Stay where you are! We won't hesitate to attack."

Ultimate Despair. That was the name of the organization that she had unwillingly joined. It was also the organization that had treated both Tanaka and Ibuki so poorly.

This organization must have been a bigger deal than she originally imagined, for Togami to be so alarmed just by the sight of its members.

"Wait! They're not bad!" Komaru yelped, throwing her hands up and unconsciously stepping to the side to shield her new friends.

Togami narrowed his eyes and sent a look to the taser girl. "Clearly you don't understand who these people are. They're part of a terrorist organization responsible for the downfall of humanity. I wouldn't trust whatever they've said to you."

Komaru blinked. The downfall of… humanity?

She looked back at her two new friends.

"Is what he's saying… true?" she asked, stepping slightly closer to Togami.

Ibuki gave a solemn nod, eyes turning watery with tears, "Ibuki didn't want to! Not really!"

So it was true. She looked at Tanaka. He had stuffed half of his face into his scarf and refused to meet her eyes.

"It was the work of the demon lord. Now that our souls have been cleansed of its disease… humanity has no need to fear."

Her eyes lit up slightly. That was right. She saw them change before her own eyes. She saw how their eyes had gone from a burning crimson to a beautiful magenta and stony yet gentle grey.

She turned to look Togami in the eyes.

With her shoulders cocked back and all the confidence in the world sparkling in her eyes, she didn't stutter when she said, "They've changed. I've seen it. Whatever problem you have with Ultimate Despair isn't a problem that you have with them personally."

Something sparked in Togami's eyes. Something that Komaru kind of had a hard time believing she caused. Things like this always seemed to suit her brother more. With his amazing school and his amazing friends… while Komaru always thought herself as a normal girl.

Ibuki's arms wrapped around her frame and a cheek met her own.

"Ibuki is so proud of Komaru! Ibuki's going to write a song for you… 'the girl in the sailor suit who kicked Ibuki's ass!'" the girl giggled.

Komaru laughed, too. Her eyes met Togami, and she saw an, dare she say it, almost impressed look on his face.

Maybe she wasn't such a normal girl, after all.

Or maybe she was normal, but that didn't particularly matter. She couldn't help but think, as she watched Ibuki cheerfully introducing herself, that she caused this. She made her eyes turn pink. She made this girl happy and cheerful and… and nothing like the girl crumpled in an alleyway with scars on her thighs.

"Togami," the blond perked up, "Do you have any idea where Makoto is?"

He sent her a frown, "Haven't your new _friends_ told you? Makoto had been taken prisoner by them three weeks ago."

"Nu-uh! We took Makoto in for his own safety!" Ibuki shouted, a frown forming on her face.

"True." Tanaka butted in, looking as sharp as an eagle, "He was not fit for the wasteland."

"B-but you didn't let him _leave_ , d-di-did you?" the braided girl gritted out, pointing a sharp nail at the duo, "I think that's keeping him prisoner!"

They didn't say anything in response. Komaru bit her bottom lip.

"That's not important. Right now, at least," she chimed, trying to diffuse the situation, "What we need right now is to _find_ him. We think that he might be going to Future Foundation…"

Togami raised a delicate eyebrow, "We followed Makoto all the way here from Ultimate Despair's base. If he was going to Future Foundation he would have gone to one of the bases on the way here."

"Besides," the braided girl hissed, "He was brought here by a member of Ultimate Despair. T-those _two_ should know more than us!"

Komaru turned to Ibuki and Tanaka. The former blinked, looking owlishly confused.

"Kamukura brought Makoto here…" she whispered, before giving a large groan and grabbing her head, "Ibuki is _confused_!"

Komaru bit her fingernail, "So this Kamukura guy must have acted on his own right? Does anyone know what he could want here?"

Nobody answered her. Komaru took that as a bad sign.

She let out a small sigh.

Should they just continue searching on foot like they had before? That really seemed to be their only option.

Suddenly, finding Makoto felt a lot more like finding a needle in a haystack than it did a glorious quest to save the princess. He was only a single, short, tiny person lost somewhere within an entire city.

She was just about to call for another foot-search when a buzzing sound interrupted her thoughts.

It was Togami's cellphone. He picked it up with a relaxed almost majestic grace, nothing like the bizarre fashion that Tanaka had just minutes before.

There sure were a lot of different types of people in the world.

Togami must have had his volume relatively low, or maybe the way Ibuki was screaming nonsense to Tanaka that blocked the noise, but Komary struggled to listen in to the conversation.

Thankfully it was brisk, and Togami was shutting down his phone in a matter of seconds.

"We have to go." he hurried, "Kirigiri just told me that they're bringing Makoto and this Kamukura character back to the base for medical attention."

* * *

The Future Foundation building loomed above him. Togami nudged at his collar, straightening it slightly before fixing his cuffs and stepping forward in neatly polished shoes.

He was the epitome of perfection.

Maybe that was why he felt so... _off_ being followed by such a… a ragtag group of people.

A serial killer's alternate personality. The sister of the world's largest icon. Two members of the notorious terrorist group Ultimate Despair. Supposedly reformed members of Ultimate Despair.

He wondered if it which Naegi it was that reformed them. Realistically it had to have been both of them, which threw him off slightly.

The younger sister wasn't supposed to be the same as the older brother, correct?

His crystal blue eyes watched the girl as she chattered away with the musician girl. Mioda Ibuki; the person responsible for brainwashing half of the world into despair with her strange assortment of… _music_.

The most obviously strange thing were her shining magenta eyes. Not red, like Byakuya had known to be the case for Ultimate Despair. Same with the vermin lover. One grey. The other, red.

Half redeemed, maybe. Byakuya didn't really understand the logistics of it all, just that anything _other than red_ was a good sign.

He went around the side of the building, to one of the more obscure doors. Reformed or not, Munakata wouldn't hesitate to kill two known members of Ultimate Despair.

So that meant Byakuya had to bend the rules a little. He was fine with that, actually. Rules were, more often than not, flexible. For Byakuya, at least.

They entered the building. Byakuya's nose scrunched up at the overly-sanitized smell of it. Almost like a hospital.

He snuck the group into an elevator, before scurrying, er, gracefully sauntering, to his personal quarters. Nobody would have the gall to look in there without his express permission, and so they would be safe. For now.

He had to find Kigiri.

By now she must have already had an (apparently reformed) Kamukura and a critically injured Makoto inside the building. If anyone, she would have the best chance of keeping their not-so-hopeful guests alive and out of the hands of Munakata. The power-hungry bastard.

If Byakuya was running Future Foundation instead of Munakata, then…

He shook his head. No time.

"Fukawa," he beckoned.

The girl sauntered up to him, eyes wide and ready to answer his call like the dog she was.

"Stay here. Make sure that nobody enters my room. And also make sure that nobody _leaves_ my room, either. Got it?" he asked with a cross of his arms.

"Y-yes master!" the dog drooled. Byakuya felt like spitting. Too bad that it wasn't graceful enough for him to allow himself to do.

He turned sharply on his heel, whipping out his cell phone as he did. Kigiri was on speed dial, and the dial tone was ringing in seconds.

"I'm here," he grunted, "But I have a few guests with me. In my room. I don't know what you did with yours, but you'll need to double it."

A sigh replied to his words, _"More of them? Are they… red?"_

Byakuya blinked, "Do you honestly think I would bring them in if they were? But to answer your question, no. One of them is… half, though."

 _"That's fine,"_ came the cool reply, _"Go to the storehouse 3. I've booked it for personal use and locked it, so we shouldn't have a problem with anyone coming in."_

Byakuya nodded before ending the call without a word of goodbye. They would see each other soon enough, and so it wasn't needed. He was quick to jump into the nearest elevator get to the warehouse.

Kirigiri was waiting outside, arms crossed and foot tapping. She looked… anxious. That wasn't usual for her. Kirigiri was usually the collect one of the group, and Byakuya respected that.

So for her to be so anxious now…

"Are his wounds serious?" he asked, keeping his voice low, even if nobody was currently in the warehouse.

The detective shook her head, "He'll be fine. That's what I'm worried about, though. He should be waking up soon, and I have no idea how he'll react to all of this."

Right.

This wouldn't be the same Naegi that he knew from Hope's Peak. That the world knew from Hope's Peak. He had been living with terrorists, murderers, cannibals, _world destroyers,_ for three weeks.

The boy had been isolated with only the worst of mankind of speak to.

It was questionable if Makoto would still be sane by the time he awoke. The last time any of them had seen him… he was abandoning Asahina and jumping into a car with one of his supposed kidnappers.

For all they knew, he could have really taken up the role of successor.

He could have become one of _them._

 _Magenta eyes._

 _One grey eye, the other red._

"What about the members we brought here? Their eyes men that…"

"They've been reformed. I know that," Kirigiri's eyes were sharp, cutting, and… a little less anxious than before.

Makoto _couldn't_ have become one of them if he was actively _reforming_ them.

Nay. He was living up to his title quite well.

"Three members, then?" Byakuya asked, a slightly smug smile on his face.

Kirigiri nodded, "It's of the utmost importance that we keep Future Foundation oblivious. We don't know how far they've been redeemed or even how. Until we have more information…"

He understood.

"I'll bring the others down. For now, let's keep them separated. They don't need to know that the others are here."

Kirigiri nodded.

"It would be best to wait for now. To see what happens."

* * *

 ** _Next time:_**

 ** _Now that these two groups have collided, we can take a look at what's been happening elsewhere._**


	45. Shift

_**Reader(Guest) -**_ **Hello! Good comedic material isn't necessary! I welcome you without.**

 _ **Mitzuki118** _**\- Give or take a chapter. They'll meet eventually hehehe. For now, this stuff. Komaru is Ibuki and Tanaka's champion.**

* * *

Junko awoke slowly. It was strange, waking up that is. It didn't happen often, but when it did it was always strange enough to throw her off balance.

She was… inside of something. A computer, she eventually figured out. She had been in a few computers before, and she had to say, it wasn't the worst experience in the world. Most of her vision was white, with black number floating around her in patterns of ones and zeros. The coding of the machine.

She looked forward. It looked like a movie screen almost. Junko knew better of it; this was the webcam feed. She was inside some kind of… _cult_ -like room. Pictures of her adorned the walls. A candle was dripping wax upon the desk.

She scrunched up her nose. Ew.

The door opened. Junko peaked as two figured entered the dimly lit scene. One tall, the other short, like a child. She instantly knew who these two were.

"Monaca," she called out.

The shorter one perked, before running over to the computer with a childish joy that was dark in a way only Monaca would manifest.

"Junko!" the girl squealed, grabbing both sides of the monitor like she was hugging it. "Monaca is so glad that you woke up!"

Junko fight against the urge to cringe, and instead placed her hands on her hips, "What's going on here?" she sneered, trying to sound as much like a disapproving sister as she possibly could.

It seemed to work. Monaca pouted, puffing up her cheeks and putting a finger on her chin, "Monaca brought Junko back to her room."

Junko rolled her eyes, "I get that. I need to know _why_ I'm here."

"Because big sis Junko is important to Monaca and Monaca's plans?" she batted her eyes as if she hadn't just deflected the question.

Junko was seething. On the inside, of course, since she was like, a perfect actor.

Nagito decided to step forward for whatever reason. He and a sheepish smile on his face as he acted like the oh so innocent person that his true personality was pretty much to the opposite of.

"It's all for the sake of the world hope!" the man cooed, hands hugging his cheeks, "We're going to bring about the despair the world needs to bring about ultimate _hope_!"

She blinked. Monaca did, too. The green haired girl looked a little skeptical of Nagito but shrugged it off.

Honestly, Junko didn't know which one to fear more.

Monaca had the body of a child but a brain worse than Hitler and Stalin. She had been pure despair before Junko had even _met_ her. In fact, if she were to have chosen anyone to be her legit successor… then she would have chosen Monaca. The only other person capable of doing what she had.

Then there was Nagito. Junko knew not to let his frail body or meek personality fool her. On the inside, he was a cunning, dangerous man. Intelligent, too, a little too intelligent for her liking most of the time. He proclaimed to be a follower of hope, but in reality, he was a master of despair. The man just… had trouble correctly labelling the emotions he felt.

In a nutshell, they were both dangerous and more importantly, intelligent. They could cause some pretty bad shit if Junko wasn't capable of stopping them.

It was probably a good thing that she was, in fact, capable of stopping them. Probably.

If she could, uh, find a way out of this death-box of a monitor.

The thing wasn't connected to the internet, and an encryption key was keeping her locked inside.

"Can you tell me about this great plan of yours? I could use a shot of despair right about now."

Junko decided the best way to deal with them would be through manipulation.

While the two of them probably held genius level IQ's, and a lack of remorse than even Junko could be jealous of, they had one crucial weakness.

Her.

Or more accurately, their devotion to her.

It was actually something Junko could grasp onto to. Dig her nails into. She couldn't manipulate them with intelligence, they would best her. She couldn't try to appeal to their empathy because they lacked it.

But the one thing she could manipulate was herself.

Monaca giggled, "Just think about all of the despair in the anticipation! Big sis Junko, you can hold out for a while, can't you?"

They didn't seem keen on answering her.

She swooned.

"It's… been so long. That brat Makoto is yapping at me with his hope all day. I made a mistake trying to turn him into my successor… his hope is just too strong." she waved her hand in her face like a fainted damsel.

Nagito seemed to still. Junko could practically _feel_ the focus he had on her words. Not that he spoke. That would be _too helpful_.

She leaned against the movie screen, hands pressing against the glass-like surface, "I should have picked _you_ to be my successor, Monaca. I see that now."

The girl blushed.

"Really… big sis Junko?"

She nodded.

"Well… Monaca can tell you a little bit." the girl leaned forward conspicuously, "Monaca heard of somebody in the Future Foundation who can help with the old successor…"

* * *

His back hit the wall and he cursed. Bullets rang. Screamed echoed through the alleyways behind him, probably due to whatever wounds he managed to inflict during his short blitz of firing.

Kuzuryuu couldn't find satisfaction in those screams.

He spit. The clear fluid was mixed with droplets of red. Kuzuryuu knew for certain that he hadn't bit his tongue, which meant that something was wrong. He didn't have time to pull over the shivering Mikan to get a check-up, though, as somebody dashed into his line of sight.

Without even blinking his hand automatically raised and his fingers squeezed down on the trigger. Instead of relishing in the man's yelp before he went falling, Kuzuryuu found himself wincing.

He felt disgusted. In the gritty streets and the blood ruining his suit. In the blood mixing with saliva and the smell of blood frosting in the air.

Most importantly, he felt disgusted with himself.

He didn't know why. Couldn't understand _why._

He was the Ultimate-fucking-yakuza.

He's been ruining lives since he was a kid. He killed a damn girl at his school as revenge for his sister. He _murdered_ ** _thousands_** in the name of Enoshima Junko.

So, then, why, was his pistol clattering to the ground?

His hands were shaking. Heat lingered in the back of his eyelids, threatening to do something he promised himself to never do again.

Peko was here now. Blood ran down her arm, warm red and rich.

He didn't feel the thrill of despair that he usually did when he saw her suffering. He grit his teeth and slammed his hand against the brick wall supporting his back.

Both Mikan and, more importantly, Peko, flinched.

"Fuck," he hissed, "Fuck it all."

Peko stepped forward, hand outstretched. Her face was calm, too calm. He always wondered how she was able to maintain that cold, distant mask so easily. Ever since they were children, she had been like that.

"Young master…"

There she went again, calling him that.

He felt disgusted.

His name was Fuyuhiko. Peko was supposed to be calling him _Fuyuhiko._

Not young master. Not even _Kuzuryuu._

His name was "Fuyuhiko."

She blinked. Ku- Fuyuhiko locked eyes with her. He hadn't meant to say that aloud. It came out regardless, and he wasn't really regretting it.

"Call me that."

She opened her mouth to oblige by his request. Then, she closed it, looking more than a little stupefied.

"Never fucking mind," he grunted, stuffing his hands into his pockets and getting up from his lean on the wall, "We need to get out of his damn city. This chaos shit is just getting worse and we're not getting any closer to Naegi."

Mikan and Peko flocked him as he marched through the crooked alleyways of the city. They were grimy and disgusting, and Fuyuhiko suddenly felt himself longing for the base. He saw a dead body and… felt a little bit better than before.

Eh, maybe he just had to shake off that episode of… whatever the hell that shit was.

"Mikan, call Tanaka and tell him to get the fucking car ready. We need to regroup instead of standing around doing nothing."

Peko gave him a strange look. He knew how it looked, how it sounded. He was abandoning Makoto; at least that was how they saw it. He wasn't. Fuck, no. He wouldn't abandon the little shit after coming all the way here.

But running around like a group of idiots chasing a goose wasn't going to help anything. They needed more supplies and an actual fucking plan.

"Er, um, hey," Mikan's voice sounded like a broken record.

Fuyuhiko sighed, "What the hell do you want?"

"Uh, he's not… answering."

Fuyuhiko grit his teeth, "What that fuck do you mean he's not answering? Didn't he just call a couple hours ago?"

"Yes! Uh, I'm sorry! I'll try again!"

He rolled his eyes, digging into his pocket, "Don't bother." then, he started to mumble, "If you want something done you have to do it yourself…"

He turned on his phone.

To his surprise, his phone lit up that second and the buzzing of his ringtone filled the air.

"Well damn. It's Kamu-fucking-Kura."

* * *

His hands were shaking as he gripped the phone. The dial tone ended, and an angry sounding voice picked up.

 _"Kamukura."_

He recognized it. Not really from firsthand experience, but more from memory. Memories that weren't exactly his. He could remember them. See the things he had seen, heard the things that he had heard… but the feeling of moving his body, of controlling his own thoughts… they were missing. Like they didn't even happen.

Well, they didn't. Not really.

Hajime knew exactly who… _what_ was controlling his body.

Kamukura Izuru.

His mistake. He had made such a _huge mistake_ when he signed those papers. Agreed to hand over both his body and mind for the one thing he wanted in life; talent.

He wanted to be talented., So he became the most talented person in the world.

What was that saying about _the grass is always greener?_ He couldn't fully remember it now, but Hajime knew it had something to do with being greedy.

"Kuzuryuu," he tried not to let his voice sound too strained and choked. He took a second to breathe, release at least _some_ of the tension inside of him, "I… I think I might be in trouble?"

The line was silent. Cautiously so.

 _"What kind of trouble? Is Naegi with you?"_ came the eventual, too sober voice. It's like Kuzuryuu had lost all the anger and despair he had felt, and instead only held exhaustion yet cold resolution.

"I went with some people. They said they could help… I… I couldn't do anything! And I wasn't going to let him _die_!"

He nearly dropped the phone he had been shaking so hard. Every breath he haphazardly sucked in stung and balled up in his throat.

 _"Whoa! Fuck Kamukura, what happened?!"_ he sounded a little too panicked now,

Was that because of Hajime? He didn't remember. Couldn't understand. Kamukura had never successfully understood human emotions, and bow that Hajime was _filled with them he couldn't_ ** _do anything to stop them._**

 _"Hey! Get it the fuck together!"_

He steadied the phone at the verbal slap in the face.

 _"Breathe. I need you to tell me what the fuck is going on."_

"We were shot… by Nagito," he waited for a reaction, but instead got tentative silence, "and I… I couldn't help. So when the other survivors of the game showed up… they…"

 _"They took you to their base, huh? Those Future Foundation brats?"_

Hajime nodded. Before then realizing that he was on a phone and that Kuzuryuu couldn't see him.

He leaned into the phone, suddenly super cautious of the door. Of the way Naegi's sleeping breaths on the cot were a little too sharp, a little too far apart.

Everything seemed to grow into a hyperfocus.

"Supposedly were hidden. Protected. I want to get Naegi out of here as soon as we can, though…. Since there's about a seventy percent chance that we'll get discovered."

His hands felt numb. His eyes flickered to the door. He could hear impossibly quiet footsteps approaching. Kigiri, he recognized from the undertones of her pace.

Wait. How did he know that…?

The world shifted again.

He could see everything. Hear everything.

 _"I'll see what I can do."_

He sucked in a breath _._ _He was losing control-_.

 ** _He didn't want to go back to being Ka…_**

The doorknob was grabbed from the other side. Keys were inserted into the slot. Kamukura turned off his phone.

There was a sixty percent chance of them getting out of this base unharmed. He was willing to bet himself to that sixty percent.

* * *

 **I know things might be moving a little fast, but I'm trying to converge all of the characters and storylines a little bit.**

 **We have a million different characters doing a million different things in a million different places. I kind of want to tie everything together and turn the smaller stories lines into a larger narrative… thankfully I've already planned out how to do that, hehe.**

 **Next time:**

 **Ultimate Despair gets the call from Kuzuryuu.**

 **We get a new POV, so try your luck at guessing who it is!**


	46. A Deal with the Devil

**Yeet.**

 ** _Ravenfeather11037_** **\- Told ya so. Not directly… but told ya so. I couldn't completely get rid of Kamukura, now could I? Eh, he'll have to figure it out sometime. Or else his character couldn't progress.**

 ** _Fluoricia_** **\- Poor Kamukura. Everyone thought he was dead haha.**

 **Ahh, more tech talk. Junko was kind of "captured" by having her data uploaded onto the computer. Her server at Hope's Peak is connected (mainly) through the internet, and so the computer having no internet access blocked her from going there. Then Makoto, her backup server, couldn't be connected to because he was unconscious, and it's already been stated that his bracket doesn't work while he's not awake.**

 **The encryption part is kind of a mistake on the behalf that I don't know much about technology and coding and such… and I don't have a whole lot of time to research these things. It's kind of like a virus/firewall/whatever that is preventing her code from leaving the computer. I dunno.**

 ** _Reader(Guest)_** **\- *munches on the cliffhanger for this chapter* did you say something?**

* * *

The base was… not how he expected it to be. It hadn't looked like this when he had left. The crumbling walls… the supposedly-exploded crater and the collapsed floors. Even the very dirt had been brought up in clumps, with torn parts of monokumas thrown about in a haphazard fashion.

He had been informed of a battle happening in the base, thus causing his return, but he hadn't thought that Ultimate Despair would take such casualties.

He wondered, vaguely, if everyone would be okay.

Then, he had to ask himself about the despair that could be reaped by the loss of a comrade.

He entered the building. The security system seemed to flicker at the sight of him, but once he pressed his thumb to the scanner he was allowed access. Tricky, he would label the system. Sometimes he would even be shot at or apprehended while entering the building.

An exhausted looking princess marched down the hall.

Her eyes met his.

She froze, sucking in a breath. She looked about ready to pull the gun under her skirt or summon help to deal with the intruder.

Then her eyes fell on his body, and she regained the colour in her face.

"Imposter," she breathed, "It's good to see you back. Munakata, I presume?"

He nodded his head in return, crossing his arms. "What of the casualty list?"

Sonia sighed, bringing a hand up to rub her tired face. It was unlike her; she was usually so pristine and graceful. The battle must have been a fierce one.

The Imposter couldn't help but wonder who had died.

"There was no human casualty on either side. Only our robots had been destroyed."

He paused in his musing. Nobody? Not just from Ultimate Despair, but from the enemy, as well? That… didn't usually happen. Ultimate Despair was known for mercilessly wiping out its enemies, especially when fighting in their territory.

Even stranger, how the queen had looked so worn despite not losing a single ally.

The Imposter could only wonder if this was another one of _his_ effects.

Had that boy really soften them up enough to hold a battle with no causality? Had he really worn them down to the point where they could barely fight for their own territory?

He… didn't know what to think. If the answers were false, then he didn't know what could be true. If his assumptions were indeed correct, then… then he didn't know what to _feel_.

Should he fall like the others, or put up the resistance they weren't able to?

How was he to resist when he didn't know what, how, when, or even _why_ the attacks were coming?

He hummed, watching Sonia walk away, her eyes trailing on him in a silent request to follow. He did.

Suddenly, he understood the phrase _kill them with kindness_ a little better.

He followed Sonia into the conference room, where quite a few members had already assembled. Though, he wondered briefly why Kuzuryuu wasn't here since he usually led conferences alongside Sonia.

Despite his confusion, the Imposter took a seat at the table wasn't the type of speak out about these types of things. If Kuzuryuu wasn't here, then he had to be doing something important elsewhere.

"Everyone," Sonia sounded thousands of years older than she did when he had left, "I received word from Kuzuryuu. We are supposed to contact him now. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

The Imposter swallowed. They were going to start? With half of their members missing?

He cleared his throat, everyone diverted their attention to him. The Imposter felt sweat slick to his mask.

He felt out of character. Sticky, false. They all knew he was an imposter from the start, but he couldn't help but think, this mask was _unbelievable._ They saw through him. _It was such poor craftsmanship._

 ** _He didn't deserve his title._**

He blinked, sucking in a breath at the hot wash of despair. He had a question to ask. Now wasn't the time to waddle in his own puddle of despair; it was the time for action.

"Why are we the only ones here?"

Sonia gave a small sigh, "Right. You don't know."

He blinked. Know what?

Thankfully he didn't have to ask this time, as Sonia kept talking, "During the attack, Makoto and Kamukura went missing. When I next contacted him he said they were venturing into Towa City."

Towa… City. Huh. The Imposter had never been there himself but had heard of the disgusting hopeful city in the oast. He scrunched up his nose. Why would the two of them go there?

It couldn't be… that Naegi had gotten to _Kamukura._

That man wasn't like the rest of them.

"A group got to go after them. _Without asking me_ if I wanted to come along **_too!_** "

His head snapped to the side. Saionji was pouting, crossing her arms. He noticed a flicker in her eyes. Something that dropped a ball of dread into the pit of his stomach.

Sonia looked cross. She took a breath through her nose and started typing into the computer, "Now isn't the time for this. Kuzuryuu said that he had something important to say. To everyone."

The large screen flickered to life. An angry (typical) looking Kuzuryuu was on the other line, phone supposedly perched in his hands. He could see Mikan and Peko in the background. The swordswoman was watching with a sharp eye.

"Fuyuhiko," Sonia addressed.

Something was… wrong.

The Imposter could feel it in his gut. It wasn't a result of Munakata's instincts… he knew that. This was all _him._

He looked at the occupants around the table. Saionji was still pouting, eyes flickering every few seconds as she looked… nearly ready to cry. Koizumi was by her side, smiling sheepishly and patting her friend on her shoulder. She seemed off, too. Something about her smile was too wide, her cheeks too puffed. Genuine. He thought that it looked too genuine.

The two of them should hate each other. That was their despair, after all.

So to see them like this…

He looked at Soda. The mechanic was… looking at Sonia. Nearly transfixed.

He hadn't looked at her life that since before.

"... any-fucking-way, we're fine. It's Tanaka and Ibuki that we should be worrying about."

He keyed back into the conversation.

Sonia had a puzzled expression on her face, "I thought we ordered for them to stay in the warehouse?"

Kuzuryuu rolled his eyes, "We did. They didn't fucking listen is what happened! Mikan got a call from Tanaka a few hours ago, but hasn't been answering ever since."

Sonia's eyebrows pinched. The Imposter uncomfortably shifted in his chair.  
Tanaka and Ibuki…

Those two were… the closest to deflecting.

The room when silent when he thought that. Actually, after he said that. Maybe it was the new character he was playing or a bit of his real self leaking through, but his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own.

Kuzuryuu's eyes bulges and a vein on his forehead looked close to exploding. Sonia looked about ready to slap him, and the others all sat straighter in their chairs.

"What do you mean?" Sonia nearly hissed, like a viper defending her eggs.

He cleared this throat, channelling Munakata's personality to help him through, "Ibuki has always been close. We all know that. And Tanaka has been the most affected by Naegi's presence."

Debatable, but only to a point.

Looking around the room now, he realized that it may have been true. The members who had spent the most time with the body were Tanaka, Ibuki, Kazuichi, and… Kamukura.

Thinking of all of them together like this, he had to wonder what exactly the correlation between all of them was.

Nidai's hand slammed on the table, "We don't turn on our teammates!" he huffed.

The Imposter turned to face him, eyes cold and barren, much like his muse, "If they deflect then they aren't our 'teammates', are they? If they pose a threat to Ultimate Despair than we have to take action."

"Whoa, whoa, who the fuck said anything about action?" Kuzuryuu growled, "I have something more important to focus on than those two. Actually, fuck, this might involve them."

Everyone focused their attention back to the yakuza. The Imposter, instead, focused on the background. Mikan and Peko were still watching the conversation, but they weren't as far as before.

His eyes gravitate towards Mikan.

She was too far, too grainy. He couldn't quite see what was happening… but something was _wrong_. Something nobody else seemed to notice… or if they did, they certainly didn't seem to care.

"Makoto and Kamukura have been captured by the Future Foundation… and something seems to be _wrong_ with Kamukura."

He felt his blood run cold.

Something was ' _wrong with_ ** _Kamukura_** _ **?**_ '

The one person he eliminated from this charade on account of him being _Kamukura._

If Naegi's influence had implanted even him… then the Imposter was beginning to doubt that any of them were safe. Looking around the room again, he began noticing details that he didn't quite see before.

Hanamura was… looking at Akane. Like he used to, that is. Eyes gravitated disgusting towards her under-dressed chest and all. Not only that, but he handed the girl some roasted meat, and she actually _ate_ it.

She was thicker, too. Hanamura must have been insisting on her eating, rather than encountering her despair.

That was a red flag.

Nidai didn't look different on the outside by much. There was a noticeable lack of blood on his knuckles and a far too genuine smile on his face as he sat next to Akane. The two of them seemed… peaceful.

It was nothing like the tension of before when the two of them were genuinely trying to kill each other.

Once more, he noted Saionji's eyes.

They weren't red. They were… a light pink. With what looked like spots of yellow.

Mahiru's eyes were beginning to get muddled and dirtier. Grey, almost.

Soda. Red with a hint of Magenta.

He felt sick.

No. That was wrong. He wasn't the person who has sick here.

 ** _They_** _were the sick ones._

 ** _Infected._**

Naegi had infected them.

Sonia stepped in front of the screen a tad bit more. The dimming of the light gained the Imposters' attention.

"Everyone, I suppose you know what we must do now."

Kazuichi straighten in his chair, "Bombs! I'll go get my bombs, Miss Sonia!"

The mechanic ran out of the room without even noticing everyone wince; nobody's realization. Expect his own of course.

The Imposter knew. He remembered. Soda hadn't called Sonia that since before he, _they,_ had fallen. It was a sign. A flag, warning them to turn back, go back to how life was before Naegi was named successor.

Kuzuryuu coughed awkwardly, "I'll contact you again in two hours after we move to the second base outside of Towa."

Sonia nodded, "We will discuss our plans then!" she grinned, doing her classic strong-arm pose.

The Imposter's heart sped up.

Sonia, too, was showing signs. Signs of _infection_.

The phone was thrown to Mikan, who caught it with a yelp. Saionji laughed. The Imposter scooted to the edge of his seat, eyes not missing even a pixel on the screen.

Mikan's eyes.

 _Mikan' s._

 ** _Mikan's eyes were grey and nobody was saying anything about it._**

The screen turned off. Without even registering what he was doing, the Imposter pushed out of his seat and silently fled the conference room.

He… he had to do something.

He had to stop whatever the hell was happening to Ultimate Despair. Tearing them apart.

He felt like he was sinking. Feet being dragged under the might current without even a flinch of resistance.

Correction. He was on a sinking ship with no life rafts and a captain all too happy to drive into an iceberg.

Ultimate Despair was _doomed_ and there was really nothing he could do to stop it. One little, average, insignificant boy had done this to them. To the world's most powerful organization.

Maybe… maybe they were fools to doubt his title as Ultimate Hope.

Because now they were drowning in the stuff, and the Imposter felt like the only one able to swim.

His phone rang.

With numb hands, he went to pick it up. The line was silent for several seconds before a fiendish giggle met his ears.

"You must realize what is wrong now, right?"

He blinked.

Komeada Nagito.

"Imposter… how about me and you make a deal?"


	47. Untitled 3

**_Lol, I almost forgot to post this. It's been a busy day._**

 ** _Alewar Warinot -_** **Oh shit dawg! I think to think that Mikan wasn't really as far gone as the rest of the group… she was really only there for the "love" she got from Junko. Take that away and give her some actual kindness and she has no reason to remain in despair. You… stayed mum? I'm confused lol.**

 ** _Reader(Guest)_** **\- Makoto is throwing out free tickets like mardi gras beads.**

 ** _Fluoricia_** **\- He's back and ready to attack!**

 ** _Mitzuki118_** **\- Yup! Can't forget the crew back at home and their progress. Eh, Komaeda will do something that nobody wants him to do, I assure you. Lol hopefully the small meeting in this chapter is enough to satisfy you.**

* * *

He cracked his eyes open after what felt like a million years. The memory of Kamukura shoving him to the side as a splatter of red left his arm burned into his brain. He squeezed his eyes closed, wishing for the image to go away.

It didn't.

It wasn't just burned into his memory, but the back of his eyelids as well.

He felt vaguely nauseous, like he was floating. In reality, he was laying on his back… on something too distinctly plush to be concrete ground.

"Makoto?"

He opened his eyes for a second time. The ceiling above him was boring and white. Kamukura's fact came into focus.

"K-Kamukura…?"

The man's eyes narrowed slightly, "Yes." he answered, not looking too pleased.

Makoto attempted to sit up. After a couple of failures, a guiding hand was placed on his back and did most of the lifting for him. Once Makoto was sitting up, he could fully inspect the room they were in.

Er, _room_ might have been too generous of a word. The concrete walls and floors looked like something out of a garage. They were nearly barren, with only spiderweb-like cracks occasionally littering the surface. He scrunched up his nose and shivered in the acute breeze.

The only things that really inhabited the room were the piles and piles of boxes. Somewhere labelled, others looked almost haphazardly thrown. More than a few had been precariously stuffed onto rickety metal shelves.

Where…?

He looked up to question Kamukura. The man had a pinched expression on his face, turning to look the younger in the eye with all seriousness.

"Listen, Makoto, we're going to get out of here. Don't… just don't freak out," the man sounded tired, almost… weary.

"But… where even are we?"

Kamukura's face, perhaps, grew even tenser, "A warehouse… were currently being held by Future Foundation; one of the Ultimate Despair enemies."

 _The_ Future Foundation…?

So… the place where all of his friends went after Makoto was… er, taken.

Something was weighing at his heart. His stomach churned and his head spun, and it wasn't from the now aching pain in his shoulder.

 _Guilt._

He remembered the look on Asahina's face as she was shoved to the side; forgotten. When they were driving away, he could see her expression, her _despair_ in the side view mirror. He had abandoned her for Kamukura.

In fact, he practically left her to die. She was alone and broken on a battlefield with no way to defend herself.

Even after she kept looking. She never gave up on finding him, _saving him._ Then, she finally had her chance… and he broke all of her hopes into pieces. Shattered them, really.

He didn't know if he wanted to see her again; not right now. He didn't want to see the hurt on her face when they were both forced to admit to his sheer _betrayal_ of her friendship and trust.

He swallowed, biting his lip to hold back the sudden hot wave of tears. Kamukura must have noticed that something was wrong because he was suddenly placing a hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"Hey." the voice sounded almost… awkward. Unsure.

Makoto realized that he had probably never comforted someone before.

The hand was now rubbing his back. Makoto hadn't realized that the salty tears had made it past his waterline. His last defence.

"It'll be okay. We have agents working in Future Foundation… we will escape soon."

Makoto nodded. He just nodded.

Just then, there was a knock at the barred door.

Kamukura perked up. "That should be her right now, actually."

* * *

Chisa fidgeted as she stuffed her phone back into her apron pocket.

She really didn't know what to think of this whole situation. She would follow her orders, of course, and she wouldn't betray Ultimate Despair, of course! But… how did Kamukura get himself captured…?

He was…

 _Strong._

Then there was the successor. Makoto was still new to the group, and now very… trusted. He didn't know much in the way of despair, and maybe that was _despairful_ but it wasn't _reliable. \_

Her heels clicked as she walked forward regardless. Fuyuhiko has asked her to help them escape, and so she would. For her students, she would do anything.

Even destroy the world, _again,_ if she so had to.

For now, helping two lost souls get back to the base would do. Her knuckles came up to delicately knock on the cold metal door. A few seconds later, it opened. Kamukura, stern face and… worried eyes. Huh.

She thought the man was emotionless. Well, after the operation, he was.

Her eyes flickered over to the lonely, out of place looking cot. A boy, far too skinny and frail looking sat atop it. His shirt was off and crisp white bandages were slung over his shoulder, though, she then noticed the small red spot in the middle of those bandages.

Her eyes flickered to Kamukura. He, too, appeared to be injured. His arm was wrapped tightly, though the damaged seemed to be less serious than the frail boys'.

She smiled, bright and cheerful.

"Hello, Makoto! I'm Yukizome!" she gave a little bow.

The boy gave her a sheepish, but cute, smile.

"Uh… h-hi. Are you going to help us… escape?" he sounded… pensive.

Chisa didn't like it. She didn't like the way his eyes flickered in sorrow (not _despair_ ) or the way his hands wrung nervously. He didn't want to leave. Maybe he had convinced himself that he did… but truly, he wanted to stay.

She remembered the new recruits talking about this boy sometimes. They were the group of students who had been in the killing game… Lady Junko's old classmates. Makoto, too, was one of them.

He was _practically_ one of her students.

And she loved all of her students. Only the best would do for them.

Despair just so happened to be the best.

She put her hands on her hips, giving the boy an animated grin, "I swear on my life that you will get out of here!"

He grinned, a little brighter this time. Good. That looked better on him.

Deep down, he wanted to stay. Probably to see his little friends form the killing game. So, if she got him out as quick as possible, then it would give him _despair._ She wanted that; for him to despair. He deserved. All of her cute little students deserved despair.

She locked eyes with Kamukura. He had an approving look on his face.

"Thank you, Miss. Yukizome."

Her cheeks felt a little hotter. Why was Kamukura's smile so… _existent?_ The Kamukura that she had known didn't smile. Especially not genuinely.

Come to think of it… Fuyuhiko sounded a little different on the phone, too. Something had to be up with everyone.

She hummed, waving goodbye to the duo and leaving the warehouse unspotted.

It could easily be grief. Lady Junko had died fairly recently, after all. After the massive sea of suicide in their ranks after her death, Chisa didn't exactly expect her co-factors to be perfectly right. They were all still suffering. Mourning.

Yes. That had to be it. There was really no other solution that she could make sense of.

She entered her office, immediately turning on her computer and checking out the building maps.

It would be tricky, getting those two out. Makoto was a very recognizable figure in the world, especially to Future Foundation which boasted about the symbol of hope. She almost wondered why she hadn't heard of the two being out of the base before this… but she chalked it up to Kamukura's genius.

That was right. The man was a genius; he was even capable of smuggling the most famous person in the world halfway across an entire country!

Come to think of it, this whole situation didn't make much sense. Why, if the man was so skilled… did he need her help to escape?

She clicked her tongue.

Maybe it was just that challenging.

Well, that was fine. Chisa always did enjoy a challenge.

* * *

He wrestled his way to the surface. Fought, kicked, hell, he even _swam_ his way to the surface of his consciousness in order to push his other self out.

The evil, unfeeling… _monstrous_ man who resided in his body.

The person who traded his humanity for talent.

Perhaps, though, that wasn't entirely Kamukura's fault. Hajime was the one who said yes, the one who signed those papers and gave himself over to Hope's Peak.

It was a mistake.

One he regretted every time he saw even a glimmer of consciousness.

Today, though, he was in control. God, had it even been a day since he first awoke in a body not quite his own?

He tightened his fist. Then, he noticed the boy with too-large eyes starting up at him. He was wearing a baggy set of clothes that obviously weren't bought specifically for him. In his hands, he held a small flip-phone, some kind of green application lighting up the screen.

"... Kamukura?"

Right.

This was Naegi Makoto, the boy he had cried for… _bled for_ in the back of an alleyway.

He couldn't - couldn't _remember._ His heart ached at the sight of him, of the obvious bulk underneath his sweatshirt that belonged to the gauze that protected his shoulder from bleeding out.

His memories were fuzzy; not his own. In fact, he couldn't remember most of what his body did when Kamukura was in control. All he remembered was a girl named Enoshima and splatters of blood in his vision.

He could remember all of the times when _he_ was in control. Albeit moments like that weren't common.

There was a time… in a car… further back; a hospital room. Maybe. He could also remember a time with thrumming music and darkened lights.

Those were moments where he wasn't fully conscious… but bits of him were there. Enough to stick into his memory, at least.

Then, there was the alleyway. He left with the group of people claiming to be the young boy's friends. They patched the two of them up. It wasn't the best treatment in the world, but they couldn't risk an actual doctor finding out who they were.

Apparently, Naegi was very recognizable.

"Uh," he realized how long he had been staring. Naegi looked worried.

He shifted, this time standing up, "Uh, Kamukura. I finally got Alter Ego charged again, so maybe he can help Miss. Yukizome?"

Miss… Yukizome?

Like… the _teacher from Hope's Peak?_

 ** _Nanami's teacher?_**

"Help her with what?" his eyes narrowed.

He didn't remember this boy. Not really… just the vague snippets of his life as Kamukura. But… he could feel a connection with him.

This boy was the reason why he was _here._

The reason why he was in control of his body. Why Kamukura had left temporarily…

Why Kamukura's more recent memories were laden with an emotion he had never experienced before. With all the emotions he had never before seen or heard or touched… because someone like Kamukura _can't do any of those things._

Naegi raised an eyebrow, "With our escape…?"

Escape.

Huh.

They were going to… escape?

"No!"

Green eyes blinked.

"What…? Kamukura, are you okay?" Naegi stepped forward, concern on his face and his hand reaching out.

Hajime almost smacked it away. Almost. Something inside of him stopped him. Maybe guilt, or love, or something that Kamukura wasn't supposed to feel but _sudden could._

The hand reached him. Grabbing his hand. It felt achingly familiar.

"Stop. No. We- we need to stay here, where it's _safe._ "

The hand tensed. Naegi didn't pull away.

"Kamukura." those eyes were too loud, too large. Too innocent to be touching the hand that had done all of those _horrible_ ** _things._**

"Don't call me that."

His voice choked.

"I'm - I'm _**not** Kamukura!_"

His hand, his _murderous, bloodstained, horrible, disgusting-!_

His hand reached out of its own accord, slapping the boy across the face.

The hand pulled away. Now, Naegi was backing up, his face looking like that of a terrified child.

"Hey-" Hajime reached out, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"What _did_ you mean?"

He didn't sound… angry. Just, sadden. Scared.

Thankfully, oh god, thankfully, his eyes were clear. He was strong, stronger than most people were… most people like Ultimate Despair.

He was stronger than Hajime was.

"I-" his voice choked, cracked. He had to take a second to breathe, collecting himself, "Call me Hajime. Please. I'm not who you think I am; I'm not the person you've known all this time."

The boy's eyes narrowed in more confusion than suspicious, "Who are you? Who is Kamukura, then?"

Hajime sucked in a breath. He wasn't… he wasn't really ready for this. All this talking; telling the _truth._

He would have to admit his shame. His mistake.

The mistake that had caused so many their lives. The foolish reason why he caused the world to fall into despair.

Makoto stepped forward, shoulders squared and a fire in his eyes, "I think it's finally time that somebody tells me the truth."

Something akin to relief washed over him.

Maybe it was _that thing._

"Kamukura was… created by Hope's Peak."

* * *

 **Sometimes I remember that this is supposed to be a fluffy story.**

 **Oops.**

 **Time to edit my tags I guess.**

 **Next time:**

 **Makoto finally learns a bit of the truth.**


	48. Slight Retribution

**So sorry that this chapter is late! I was busy Christmas shopping on Tuesday.**

 ** _Fluoricia_** **\- ooo I mostly meant that comment to the people who read this story on archive. I originally branded this story as a fluffier version of its inspiration story (Lion's Den by Arcawolf… I highly recommend it!) but things kind of… got off track. My writing is edgy haha.**

 ** _Mia(Guest)_** **\- Uh, I'm not sure yet… I'm not too fond of that look on him, honestly. But I mean, his hair did turn back to brown in the final cutscene, right? So it wasn't permanent.**

 ** _Mitzuki118_** **\- Hajime may or may not be kicking around for awhile. ;) ;) Kamukura will take over occasionally… but Hajime will still be there. Hehe. I think Chisa is really cute. Not that I finished watching the anime (please hit me, I really need to do that) so I don't know the full extent of her character. Hajime should have slapped me for procrastinating instead.**

* * *

 _"Kamukura was… created by Hope's Peak."_

His heart froze.

"...what?"

Kamukura - Hajime, or whoever he was now, looked to the side. It was just then that Makoto noticed the differences between Kamukura and this supposed new personality.

The boy language was all off. While Kamukura was all straight spines and perfection, this Hajime person was crooked and hunched. His shoulders dragged together in an obvious lack of self-confidence - something that Kamukura practically breathed.

The suit looked so much different now. It was no longer clean, sharp lines and perfectly clean. Now it had bandages soaked with specks of blood and wrinkles all across its expanse. Not just that, it seemed too big, baggy, and almost _foreign_ now.

Then, most importantly, there were his eyes.

One of them was red, as per usual.

The other; green.

Makoto knew what that meant. He had seen it before; on Ibuki. Flickering and changing, red to magenta.

It must have been the same here. The change in eye colour was more than just that; it symbolized a change in the person.

Red, _despair._

Then, there was hope. In that singular, sparkling green orb, there was hope.

This wasn't some quirk. This wasn't some _act_ to make Makoto think in some certain way. It was real, different. It was so much more than just hope.

This person, he got the sense, almost wore Kamukura's body… better.

It was less confident, of course, but it was so much more genuine. Rather than somebody wearing a suit, trying to look perfect and genuine but instead looking flawed, crooked, and unnatural… it just looked human.

 _Human_ was something not normally associated with Kamukura.

"It was just as I said," Hajime breathed after what felt like too long of a pause, "I'm not really Kamukura. He was somebody created by Hope's Peak."

Makoto blinked. "How…? Wait, _why?_ "

Hajime bristled,"Hope. Talent," his eyes narrowed, "They wanted to find a way to control it, manufacture it. The Ultimate… Ultimate. That is what they set out to create."

The Ultimate Ultimate.

So, in other words, somebody who was the embodiment of talent.

Come to think of that, it was really a good way to describe Kamukura. The man had been called the _Ultimate Hope_ by those weird kids… but that didn't really seem to suit.

Makoto was supposed to be the Ultimate Hope, right? Yet he and Kamukura were as different as night and day.

Kamukura was fearless. Smart, almost scarily so. He always knew what to do; always knew how to do it.

Talent was practically a description of the man. He oozed it by the bucket full. So, yes, he understood.

"That's Kamukura. The Ultimate Talent. So then…" he paused, looking Hajime in the eye, "You were Kamukura before he existed."

Hajime nodded but stayed silent.

Makoto felt woozy. He went back to his cot and sat on the edge, almost asking Kamukura to join him, but… but this _wasn't Kamukura._ This wasn't his boyfriend. Nor was he the person he had spent all his time with.

Made all his memories with.

Suddenly, he had an aching hole of pure _loss_ in his chest.

The person he had been with all this time, the person he had pretty much _fallen in love with wasn't_ ** _actuall l._**

It was fake. All of it.

A hand was on his shoulder. He looked up.

It was Hajime. Same eyes. Same features and body language.

But there was this… an underlying hint that just screamed _Kamukura_ so much that Makoto couldn't help but gain comfort from it.

"Just because it wasn't me doesn't mean it wasn't meaningful." he smiled.

Makoto didn't smile back.

That was… slightly true, wasn't it?

Hajime might be the original, but Kamukura was just as _real_ as he was. So their memories together weren't fake, just…

Just what?

He didn't understand. How could both Hajime and Kamukura exist in the same body? How had Hope's Peak even _created_ Kamukura? It wasn't possible to create a person within a person… was it?

Hajime sighed. "I know you have a lot of questions, and I'm going to try to answer them… but…"

"But what?" Makoto asked, narrowing his eyes.

Hajime put a hand to his head, an exasperated and exhausted look in his eyes, "He wants us to leave. He keeps pushing to gain control and it's… distracting me."

Makoto blinked. Pushing…?

Kamukura wanted them to leave? That's right. He got that Yukizome person to start working towards their escape.

"Do you… _not_ want to leave?"

Makoto felt a part of him sag. Maybe in distress, but also quite possibly in relief. He… he didn't know what he wanted. Not really. To escape, to stay.

If he stayed, then he had to face Asahina.

But… he couldn't avoid her forever, could he? That was just… too sad. The thought of never seeing or goofing off with Asahina again was just too sad for him to bear.

The others, too. They had been trying _so hard_ to get him back. He ran. He ran and he ran and he ran-!

Every time they came for him, he ran.

Alter Ego. During the attack; getting into Kamukura's jeep.

They had been right there. So close he could touch them… but only if he wanted to.

Instead, he ran.

Now, like some twist of fate, he was back here. Again.

Hajime shook his head. "Makoto… I know that your experiences with Ultimate Despair were, er, good. But you need to know that they don't treat everyone the way they treated you."

Well duh. He was their friend, and friends were nice to each other. Makoto didn't expect them to be nice to everyone.

In fact… maybe everyone…

His shoulders were gripped hard. Suddenly Hajime's face was right in front of his own, so similar yet so different from Kamukura.

"Don't. I see that look in your eye, I _know_ that look." Hajime bared his teeth, "I have some of _his_ memories and… can't you remember how they treated you? Can't you remember what the world thinks about _them_?"

Makoto blinked.

"Wha…?"

Hajime looked hard at his wrist, "That bracelet. It's a tracker, like for a dog. It _sedates you,_ Makoto. Do you really think they would put that on you if they trusted you? If you were their friend?"

Makoto shook his head, tearing away from Hajime's grip. Yeah, he and Ultimate Despair have had their bad moments… but that wasn't their fault! They had fallen into despair, and it was his job to help them.

To save them.

Hajime was… Hajim was a testament to that, right? Without Makoto, he wouldn't even be here.

Actually…

He looked Hajime in the eyes.

Maybe it would've been better if he didn't show up. Then he would still be with Kamukura at Towa City. Not here, in the Future Foundation.

Then Makoto wouldn't be presented with a choice again.

Stay. Or escape.

Just like Alter Ego had asked him before. He had to choose between staying and leaving.

Hajime… or Kamukura.

Unlike last time, though, he already knew who he would pick.

The room was so silently that you could hear a pin drop.

Hajime sucked in a breath. He looked like he was contemplating something, tears in his waterline and a flurry of emotions in his green orbs.

Makoto didn't speak. It didn't matter.

He wouldn't pick Hajime.

"I know you trust Kamukura. You trust Junko, too, right? She's... " his brow pinched, "She's inside of your bracelet or something, right?"

He didn't nod. He didn't need to.

Kamukura's memories must have been returning to Hajime.

"Just know that he was right. Nanami… her death wasn't a suicide. Junko and Kamukura... "

He froze.

He knew where this was going.

"Junko and Kamukura framed it."

The pin dropped.

It held all of the sound of an explosion.

Makoto was numb as he watched the door open, and a frozen looking Kigiri ushered Hajime out. Makoto didn't know if he was supposed to go, too, but Kigiri must have thought better after seeing the white look on his face.

He fell back on the bed just as the sound of the door closing rang through the air.

Maybe it would be harder to decide, after all.

* * *

It was dark.

He walked forward, unable to even see where his feet were going,m but he moved on regardless.

Then, a colour. Light.

He ran. His hand reached out, pulling through the darkness, and reaching towards the single source of colour-!

He hit a wall.

An invisible, yet tangible wall. It blocked him from that light. From understanding.

His fist banged against the wall. The colour, the _person,_ didn't move. Didn't twitch or flinch or do anything to even show that she knew he was _there._

Then, her head lifted.

Light pink hair. Brilliant pink eyes.

He gasped. His fist struck again, unable to just _break through._

She was smiling. It was small and quiet and just so genuine and sweet that he wondered when the last time was that he even saw such a thing. Before the tragedy, perhaps.

But that life didn't exist anymore.

Who… who was this girl? Why was she here, smiling, alone, crouched upon the darkness and holding her knees to her chest.

Why was she… crying?

He blinked. His vision swam and hyperfocus on her face.

Those weren't tears.

She choked.

There was somebody behind her, with strawberry blonde hair and swishing pigtails. She was grinning, blue eyes lighting up in a way that should even be possible.

Red.

But they _weren't red._

 ** _The knife came down._**

Her eyes opened.

Enoshima Junko blinked rapidly.

What the **_hell._**

She looked around. The webcam, the computer, the coding. Right. Monaca had… done something. Stuck some kind of USB into the computer before leaving with Nagito in tow.

She huffed, sitting up. She had been bored before, but now…

She couldn't help but wonder.

What was that?

It was Nanami, of course. Her programming couldn't have been merciful enough to not replay one of the _worst moments in her life._

She cleared her throat, despite the fact that she was digital. It made her feel better, and that was all that really mattered.

Then, she remembered the second person. The boy helplessly banging on the glass as if it would actually do anything. Was that, then, a _dream._

She blinked.

Then, she saw boxes. A warehouse. Kamukura's fleeting back and too-bright lights from the room beyond.

Huh.

That certainly wasn't the room she was in.

Then, it was Makoto. Which meant that he was _finally_ ** _awake._**

How long had it been? Two fucking days?

God. She kind of wanted to punch him. Despair or not, she didn't really like to be kept waiting. So now, she could finally get out of his damned computer.

For all the brains Monaca and Nagito had, they didn't take into account that kid's ability to live. She hadn't really, either, and now she was sitting inside of a computer being held hostage despite the fact that she was an _AI program._

Really, life didn't make sense anymore.

Not that it really did when she was alive, but even more so now.

She shook her head. She could contemplate this kind of shit when she, y'know, wasn't _trapped in a computer by two psychos._

She tapped the side of her head in irritation, channelling onto Makoto, **_"Hey, brat,"_** she growled, **_"I'm gonna need your help."_**

There was a hitch of breath in the back of her head, _"You're-!"_

 ** _"Yeah, yeah. It's me. I'm locked in a desktop right now… but since the sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up I can use our connection to get out of here."_**

One problem, she wasn't completely sure she could do that right now.

Really, it was her only ho…

 ** _Slap!_**

She… really had to stop thinking of shit like that. It was throwing her off of, well, her _survival._

 _"What do I need to do?"_

She took a deep breath, **_"Be completely still. Oh, and quiet. If I can't get out this way then we'll think of something else."_**

She reached out, trying to pin the other's location. She had done this before, several times… but couldn't help but have a spark of stimulated-anxiety go through her coding. Yes, she had done this before, but never like this. She had never been trapped as an AI before, never been so… so _far away._

 _He wasn't even in Towa City anymore._

Her eyes squeezed shut. She reached. The world span and her sensors couldn't grasp what was up or what was down anymore.

Her feet couldn't stimulate the ground beneath her.

Her eyes opened, but the world was still dark.

She blinked. Lights, above her. Sounds slowly started filtering back to her, through the ears of somebody else.

Then, his form was in the corner of her eyes. Fuzzy and kind of unrecognizable, but Junko would be able to tell whose messy brown hair and hazel-green eyes those were from anywhere.

"You need to answer my questions."

Huh?

That was… unexpected. In fact, his tone was unexpected.

Makoto sounded _angry._

Anger wasn't something that looked good on his face, she had to admit.

"Nanami."

She sucked in a breath. No air actually entered her lungs or stung her neck, instead, she was left with an empty feeling. Cold. She felt cold, and lifeless.

She took a step back, away from the boy in front of her, for what might have been the first time in her life.

"You killed Nanami. You told the others that she _committed suicide!_ Didn't you? Junko!" she was practically growling at this point.

Why? Why was he so _angry_?

He didn't even know Nanami. She hadn't had a chance to infect him like she did to the others. Just like Makoto had.

They were so, so similar, in so many ways.

Except, they were also different.

Her eyes went to the floor.

 ** _"What the hell is this about?"_**

 _(How could he have known?)_

His hand went to push her. Instead, it just phased through. Junko let it.

She had no reason to keep pretending to be human.

In reality, she had never been human. She and always been a monster, created by despair, for despair. That was her life.

So then, she couldn't understand.

 _(Why in death, she found hope.)_

Makoto narrowed his eyes, "Hajime."

She wasn't even surprised.

How long had it been, since she last heard the utterance of that name? Years. _Two_ years, _too_ many years. She had thought the man dead.

She was wrong. Again.

 ** _"I did. Does that make you happy, knowing how much of a monster I am?"_**

This time, Makoto stepped back.

Something flitted through his eyes., Anger, sadness… and dare she say it, grief. Grief for a person he didn't even know.

Sometimes. She had to wonder how such a person could even exist.

Then, his eyes grew a little harder.

"You're not the same person that you used to be. Hajime just… doesn't know that."

Right. He was, technically, right. Expect… it was still kind of an excuse. Being a little better now didn't exactly make up for the millions of lives she destroyed.

Not even her own death could make up for that.

Now, now that she was still kind of, technically, _alive…_ Well, it was more or less a slap in the worlds' face. Haha, she killed your loved ones and toppled your society, and she gets to live forever in a practically immortal form.

Great.

She was just _great._

Which was sarcastic, of course. Not that _Naegi Makoto_ had the capacity to understand sarcasm.

He gave her quite possibly the weakest smile he had ever made.

"I'm willing to give you another chance," he said.

She grinned back, teeth sharp enough to hide her fear, disgust, and anger. She should get second chances. Hell, this wasn't even a _second_ chance, it was… god, she couldn't even count.

Naegi Makoto was something else.

She crossed her arms, ** _"So, you need me to bust you out of here or what?"_**

Makoto looked at the door of the room.

"I'm… not sure yet."


	49. Untitled 4

**Hi everyone one. It's only been two weeks since I last wrote anything for this story… but it kind of feels like forever ago. Probably because these past few weeks have been a little bit insane.**

 **I'm back now, though.**

 **Sorry for not responding to anyone's comments when I left. Uh, couldn't bring myself to.;;**

 **I'm sorta jumping into this with a half-memory of what happened and tired eyes that barely managed to skim the last chapter… so, uh, things might be a little shifted right now. I'm trying my best. It's 2 am.**

 **I'm going to give the update schedule a good old fashion think over and get back to you with any changes on the next chapter.**

 **Anyways.**

* * *

Hajime's eyes slid to the side. The woman in front of him, much to his surprise, didn't seem all too keen on keeping her attention on him. Actually, maybe she was, and Hajime just… wasn't able to tell.

He sniffed awkwardly. He wasn't Kamukura. Not even close. There was no way that somebody like him, some ordinary _nobody_ could ever pass as Kamukura. He knew that.

That was why he wasn't even trying to hide it.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"W-where are we going?" he asked, swallowing. That sounded far more confident in his head then it did aloud.

The woman's long lilac hair slid to block her face as she turned, "Miss Yukizome asked to speak to you."

Hajime blinked. Yuki...zome?

Why did that name sound so familiar to him?

Something was wrong. Off. Like information that he knew was just… _slipping out of his grasp._

They continued down the long, boring hallway. Hajime nervously checked every doorway that they passed through. Though, his long black hair was getting into his eyes and blocking his vision.

He should cut it. Just to show Kamukura who was boss. Because he was the original, and therefore, he was the boss.

 ** _Bam!_**

He winced at the pound in his skull. He imagined a small Kamukura, angrily jamming the toe of his shoe into the side of Hajime's head. Then, he winced once more when he realized how stupid that was.

Kirigiri stopped. The man almost rammed into her back at the sudden halt. He didn't though, thankfully.

"We're here," she said rather blankly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "I suppose you might want me to enter first…"

She was talking to herself, he assumed, because the girl's gloved hand quickly slid around the doorknob and turned.

The door opened. Hajime had to squint at the invasion of light in his eyes.

"Ah, Kigiri! Have you brought him?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, Miss. Yukizome."

Hajime sucked in a breath.

He recognized her voice. That was the woman that-!

 _Woosh._ There went his thought. He blinked several times, barely recognized the woman as she stepped out of the harsh, too-bright-to-see-sunlight of the window and closer towards him.

The edges of his vision were going fuzzy. All he could focus on was this red-haired woman and her gigantic, too-knowing smile.

She held her arms out, as if she were going to dive in for a hug, "Ah, Kamukura. How are you feeling today? Are you liking the Future Foundation?"

Kamukura. Of course. This was somebody that Kamukura knew, and for that reason… _he_ must have been manipulating his memories. Erasing all trace of this woman and her _real_ identity. Hajime didn't know why the man sometimes gave him memories and sometimes took them away, but...

Fine. If Kamukura wanted to play games, then Hajime was down to play games.

The man was the Ultimate Everything, right? He could totally control everything he touched, _right_?

If so, then why was Hajime even conscious?

He bit back a grin and instead made his face as monotone as possible.

"It is fine," he said, dropping whatever emotion he physically could from his voice.

The fuzziness in his vision grew a little worse.

Yukizome whispered something to Kirigiri that he didn't quite catch over the sound of his too-fast-heartbeat. The detective left the room, silently and unknowingly abandoning Hajime in the process.

The woman stepped forward, eyes shifting in a certain way that made Hajime immediately on edge. Something was just… wrong with this woman. It was the same kind of wrongness that clouded around Junko and silently crept around Kamukura.

He recognized the dullness in her eyes. Her overstretched lips and exaggerated posture.

Despair.

This woman was…

Yukizome… Yu...ki…

A cold hand grasped onto his cheek. Hajime blinked.

What had he just been thinking about…?

"You're not Kamukura, are you?"

Hajime shook his head.

The woman whose name he couldn't recall smiled a grim, yet impossibly elated smile. "Hinata Hajime, then? It's been a while, has it not?"

Huh? A while? But he couldn't… remember…

He blinked. Kamukura was standing behind this woman now. His face was grim as he shook his head. Hajime squinted, feeling his vision row foggier.

He couldn't see.

Nothing except for those green… no, now they were red. Only the red eyes of this woman shot through the fog.

Hajime felt his face grow grim. Kamukura was in front of him, what he imagined to be a similar expression to his own was plastered on the man's face.

"I'm taking over."

Right.

This woman had ties to Kamukura…

Because she was…

An agent of despair. 

Kamukura opened his eyes.

The fascinated light from Yukizome's eyes slowly began to fade as she, no doubt, noticed the change in atmosphere.

Kamukura tsked. "Pay no mind to him," he tried not to growl, "He's just been coming out more frequently than before."

Yukizome gave a small sigh, "I thought he was dead? My poor Hajime. How is it that he was gain control when he was supposed to be erased?"

Kamukura looked at the floor. He didn't quite feel like giving away Naegi's involvement with the change in Ultimate Despair.

Yukizome wouldn't understand. She was far too corrupt to be able to understand anything that he was talking about. She would panic, assume that his hope was for the worst, and then she would-!

Yes. She had far too much power over their wellbeing for the moment. Kamukura would have to change that.

The best course of action, obviously, was to leave. Both Makoto and Hajime seemed to have a hard time understanding that.

He wasn't against their hope.

He wasn't… he wasn't even against Hajime anymore.

In fact, Kamukura didn't know anything that he was against anymore. Nothing but despair felt filthy to him.

He just wanted…

He shook his head.

"So our escape plan?"

Yukizome gave him a crow's smile. She clapped her hands together, "Ah, yes! I've been trying my best to arrange something for you… but it's quite a bit easier to sneak in two groups of people at different times than it is five at once."

Wait.

"Five?"

Yukizome looked stunned for a second, "Yes. Byakuya is hiding Tanaka and Ibuki in the base. There's also this… girl. Though since I was never actually cleared to know that they're here… I don't know who she is."

Kamukura paused. So, they had been followed? Perhaps the two - _three_ , of them had been captured by Future Foundation? That didn't make sense… Yukizome wouldn't have used the word _hid_ if they were being treated like prisoners.

Which could only mean that they were in a similar situation to Makoto and himself?

Or, could they be...

"Do you know why you weren't cleared to speak to them?"

The old teacher shook her head, "Byakuya seems to be in charge of them, and Kyoko only knows because he trusts her."

He narrowed his eyes, "And they don't trust you? Why then would you know about me and Naegi?"

She hummed, "Not sure. Something strange has been happening to Ultimate Despair lately, and all I can think is that it's related to that."

He didn't even have to ask what was strange.

Hope.

Most of the members were leaning towards the side of hope. Kamukura, himself, was no longer stuck in despair like he had been only weeks ago.

So then, he could reason, that the two of them had been reformed much like he had been. They were the two members Kamukura saw the most potential of hope in.

Then there was this mystery girl… she must be connected with their reformation. Considering where they had just been located… Kamukura would wager a guess or two to who she was.

"I'll look into it."

With those last words, he turned on his heel and headed towards the door. His hand grasped the cold metal handle. He turned his head just enough to barely see the woman through the corner of his eye.

"I'll give you three days to finish your preparations. If you're not ready I'm getting out myself."

He didn't wait to see her nod in confirmation before flying the door open. Whether or not she liked it, Kamukura was still above her within the organization, and so she had to follow his orders no matter how seemingly impossible.

He had waited enough.

His eyes rounded on Kirigiri. She had the faint of a smirk dancing on her face.

"So you've come back," she whispered, looking into his eyes as if she could see the entire world through them.

Kamukura tipped his head back, looking down at her from over his nose, "So you've noticed. I expected nothing less from the Ultimate Detective." he sucked in a breath, "So I can assume you also know what I am going to ask of you?"

She crossed her arms, looking far more brave than most Kamukura faced off against.

"I'll take you to them."

* * *

Komaru rubbed her thumb over the imaginary wrinkles of her skirt. Ibuki sneezed. Tanaka's hamster rubbed against her hand as if wishing to be pet.,

Out of sheer boredom, Komaru compiled.

How long had they been here now? It had to be around two days… judging from when they got their meals. Really, she could no longer tell if it was night or day since they had been locked up in a windowless room by Togami.

Heh. Protection.

She almost felt more like a prisoner here than she did at her apartment. At least there she had actual things to do; all she had here was a bed to sit on, Oh, and company.

Which was probably the only upside. That, and the knowledge that she was in the same building as her long-since-separated-brother. 

Ibuki suddenly gave out a long, overly-exaggerated groan before faux-smacking her head against the concrete walls.

"I'm _boreeeed_!" the rockstar groaned.

Komaru distastefully stuck her tongue out, "You think you're the only one?"

Tanaka pipped in, "You cretin need to learn the process of meditation."

Komaru whipped her head to look at the man, who was sitting with his legs crossed and his hands resting on each of his respective kneecaps. His eyes were closed and his face lax, despite the sliver of annoyance that crept into his voice.

She was surprised to hear him speak. The man had been silent pretty much since they got here, preferring to groom his animals or meditate during the long stretches of pure boredom they all had to suffer through.

Komaru was going to retort with something sassy she was starting to think of when she saw the doorknob turn in the corner of her eye. In just seconds she had stood from her position on the bed.

Ibuki and Tanaka noticed this and too stared at the door. It slowly crept open, as if they opener knew about their bored and decided to sprinkle a bit of anxious agony on top of it all.

Then, light flooded the room. Komaru squinted her eyes to make out the tall form of the man who just entered. Silently following behind him was a passive-looking Kirigiri.

The man looked past her and instead locked onto Tanaka. Then, Ibuki.

"I see you two are fine," he said bluntly.

Ibuki perked up, but… Komaru noticed something off about her.

The girl's shoulders were scrunched up and her body pensive.

Her head whipped to stare at this man. His long tendrils of hair waved in the non-existent wind, and his suit looked sharp enough to cut.

Her eyebrows pinched together.

Who was he?

His eyes, one red and one green, immediately locked onto her at the soundless question.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm known simply as Kamukura; a representative of Ultimate Despair."

She swallowed, hand curling into fists and throat quivering, "Naegi Komaru."

He nodded, "I thought you would be. I'm here with your brother."

 _Makoto…?!_

He was here with… Makoto? This man, who scared Ibuki and claimed to be part of Ultimate Despair?

For some reason or another, she didn't like it. Maybe it was her sisterly instincts or just the plain out atmosphere of the room… but she didn't like _him._

Her eyes narrowed. She got a boost of confidence that reminded her of when she first met Ibuki and Tanaka.

"Where is he?'

Kamukura blinked, then his face morphed ever so slightly into a bristle, "Safe."

"That didn't answer my question."

Ibuki's hand was on her arm. Tanaka was behind her, the hamster that she had been petting safely tucked into his hand.

Kamukura gave her the tiniest smirk in the universe.

"You'll know sooner or later. For now, stay here; for I have no more business with you. I just had to… make sure that my hypothesis was correct."

She gulped.

Then, she remembered how Ultimate Despair members were supposed to have red eyes.

* * *

Kyoko watched as Kamukura obediently walked back to his cel-er, the bunker that was keeping him _safe._

She sighed, crossing her arms. Things were getting more and more difficult by the day.

"I thought they were supposed to remain separated?"

Kyoko pinched the bridge of her nose when Togami, because of _course,_ Togami had been watching, came from behind the nearest corner. His arms were crossed and he was doing that thing where he looked down his nose at her. Kyoko kind of hated that look.

Come to think about it, Kamukura did the same. So, they were alike.

She rubbed at a strand of her hair idly, "He knew that they were here and asked me to take him to them. If I didn't, then he could have easily taken Naegi and left." she turned to give Togami a sharp look in the eye, "They're not prisoners. They can and will leave when they see fit, and so the only way to keep them here, _him_ here, is to comply."

Togami rolled his eyes, "And what better way to keep Naegi here by assisting him in his escape." the man scoffed, "He needs to be seperated from them as soon as possible."

Kyoko narrowed her eyebrows. What was he getting at?

Was he saying that she was doing her job incorrectly? Or that she was being a bad _friend?_

Her heel dug into the ground.

"May I remind you that Naegi has reformed three, if not _more_ members of Ultimate Despair? I think leaving him to do his job is the best way to sort out this mess for good."

"And if he gets turned or even _killed_ along the way?"

She sucked in a breath, knowing that what he was saying was true. Yes, it was true, but she didn't have to like it.

This was Naegi's job. He was Ultimate Hope, not them. Not her. All she could do was be behind him every step of the way and support him however she could.

She understood what Togami was saying. So badly she wanted t surrender to that logic and just _give in_. Take back her friend and make sure that he could never be hurt again.

But.

But that wouldn't save the world. That wouldn't fix the virus that continually spread every single day that she continued to standby.

She knew that she was probably making a bad decision that would hurt more than just her in the long run…

But for some reason, she knew what that it was the choice she had to make.

"If that happens… then it will be Naegi's choice. And I'm fine with that... his choice."

She left the hallway. She left the reformed members of Ultimate Despair. Left Togami. Left… everything. Hr ideals and old way of life.

If she was given the choice between Future Foundation and Ultimate Despair…

Well…

She would have to choose Ultimate Despair.

* * *

 **What am I doing? Oh, nothing much. Just some gardening.**

 **I'm sowing the seeds of discord.**

 **This arc is going to end soon, with a somewhat-probably-not-grand finale. Then, we're onto the final arc!**

 **(Because I want to finish this story before the next semester starts).**

 **With this, I have everything set up for what I want to do.**

 **See you later.**

 **Next time:**

 **Three days pass.**


	50. The Escape, Part One

**Finally! After a day of watching my computer reboot, I come out of the ashes stronger than ever.**

 **Now... I want to change up my update schedule a little bit.**

 **Uh, you guys might be a little upset, but I think I need to go with just one chapter a week. This will be until I finish the story. So… I probably won't finish this story when I wanted to, but that's okay. January is kind of a busy month for me anyway. I have my birthday, final projects, final exams, I'm starting new semester… Yeah. Busy busy.**

 **Life decided that fanfiction wasn't my top priority…**

 **;-; rip my dreams**

 **So I'll be updating on every Tuesday.**

 ** _Ronin Warriors Fanatic_ \- Yeah, I guess. Still, this is the longest story I've ever written in my life, and I need release. Send me to hell, Makoto. **

**_AegisImmortal18_ \- Hajime has really drawn a short stick in life, hasn't he? **

**_Guest_ \- Thank you! Glad to have you on board haha. **

* * *

Makoto hugged his knees, staring at the door. Kamukura went out to talk to that Yukizome person again, but the two of them decided that he wasn't allowed to join. He pouted, poking at his bedsheets.

They had been here for a long, long time… but he still hadn't seen all of his friends again. Kirigiri stopped by fairly often, but her smile was strained and her face dark. But she supported him. Liked him. Even after everything he had done.

Byakuya had also stopped by yesterday. He looked… angry. Not specifically at Makoto, and not even really at Kamukura… but something was just… wrong with the man.

Makoto vaguely wondered what it could be.

He also wondered where the rest of his friends were. Hina, Toko, Yasuhiro… he hadn't seen any of them.

A part of him really, really wanted to. He had to apologize to Hina, especially.

The door opened. Makoto wasn't surprised to see a grim-faced Kamukura standing there. He usually came back like that; grim. Like something was wrong.

"Get whatever things you have ready. Now."

Makoto perked, spine straightening, "Are we…?"

Kamukura nodded.

Makoto jumped off the bed. He didn't have much here, just Alter Ego's phone, a charger, and… that was kind of it. He had really only come here with the clothing on his back and the cellphone in his pocket.

He decidedly kept the phone shut. Alter Ego wanted him to come here; to _stay_ here. If the AI knew that he was leaving…

Makoto gulped.

Kamukura gave him a soft look, uncharacteristically patting him on the head assuringly. Makoto felt the corners of his lips lift of their violation, and soon enough, he was grinning.

"It'll be okay." Kamukura reassuringly said. Makoto believed it.

He wanted to stay here, apologize to everyone, sure…

But he also believed in Kamukura.

If the man, no, if his _boyfriend_ wanted to leave then they would leave. It was simple. He had to have his reasons, of course.

And…. it wasn't like this would be his last chance to see his old friends again. Makoto knew that he had made progress with Kamukura; how else would he have met Hajime? So, if it could do it once, twice even, then he could do it for everyone.

Junko was beside him, grinning, **_"Is something interesting finally happening?"_**

He nodded.

Right. Even Junko was his friend now. That just reinforced the idea that he could cure everyone in Ultimate Despair. Then, he could get them to work with Future Foundation.

He could do it.

Makoto didn't need to wait for the chance to see his old friends drop into his lap; he needed to create those chances himself.

They stepped out of the room to where a happily smiling Yukizome stood, patiently waiting for them.

"I have no cars ready for you guys. I'll take you two out first and then get the others, just to avoid suspicion."

Makoto blinked.

Others…?

There was no time for questions, though, because Kamukura grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the hallway after the redhead.

Well… this was fine, too. He would get his answers soon enough.

* * *

 _Two days previous._

Sonia puffed her chest out. The monitor in front of her showed a frowning image of Kuzuryuu, which was similar, because they had been through this process just days previous.

She huffed, "I don't see what the problem is."

Kuzuryuu's frown grew impossibly deeper, "We can't fucking blow up the building while they're still inside! We have'ta get em out first."

Sonia crossed her arms, feeling faintly offended. She didn't say anything about blowing up the _building,_ just the outsides of the building… so that Future Foundation would get distracted and the hostages wouldn't get hurt.

But no. Kuzuryuu had to jump to conclusions.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear in a miffed fashion, glaring the yakuza in the single red eye, "And what do you suggest?"

The man pulled his eyebrows together, "Send over an escape van. Mikan will stay outside the base to rendezvous with whoever you send, while me and Peko will go inside."

She raised an eyebrow, sucking in a breath through her nose. Kuzuryuu was going in himself?

That was… unusual.

Her eyes flickered to the others in the room. They were all sitting around a slightly smaller conference table than that of their favourite base, but were all present nonetheless.

"And who would be willing to go? It will be no doubt dangerous." she pressed.

It was both a surprise and not when everyone in the room raised her hand.

She huffed, "Not all of you can go. We need somebody to watch the base and prepare for a battle if the time comes. So instead I will choose…"

Her eyes flitted across the room.

Everyone here seemed to be, at the very least, fond of the boy. Of course, he was the main objective of this recovery mission, but they still had the other three to worry about. Since they had all agreed that Tanaka and Ibuki being missing could only mean that they went after Naegi.

She gave a small sigh.

Emotions would get in the way. They always got in the way.

That was really how this whole mess started.

They took in the boy because of their fondness for Junko. Out of loyalty to her orders. But he caused them more misery and… well, despair in the worst in the way possible; hope. He turned them.

Well, he turned Kamukura, at least. Well, that was just her theory, but it was solid enough.

Her eyes met the only other true red ones in the room.

Then, she smiled.

"I shall go. With the Imposter."

Yes. It was perfect.

They were the only two with cool, logical heads.

They were the only two in this room that hadn't yet been _infected_ with the disease brought about by Naegi Makoto.

Really, that was why she was going.

 _(It had nothing to do with wanting to save their only saviour.)_

There looked to incoming protest, so she sharply spun on her heel and allows her comrades and full view of her stern back.

"My word is final on this. Nidai, I place you in charge of the base while I am away. Only do battle with Future Foundation if the situation commands of it or if me or Kuzuryuu contact you."

The Imposter stood to follow her as she marched confidently out of the room.

She sent one smirk to Kuzuryuu's shocked face before the doors slammed shut.

"Well then, Imposter," she breathed, turning to face the man, "Shall we retrieve our curse?"

She didn't pretend to not notice the evil smirk that spread on his face at the idea. Instead, she smirked back.

 _She may hate the boy, but nobody messed with a member of Ultimate Despair while she was still alive._

 _And alive she very much was._

* * *

Dark.

Kyoko couldn't see through the darkness. Yet she walked forward anyways.

 ** _Bang!_**

 ** _Kr! Krrr! Kr!_**

She didn't bother to duck her head or fall to her knees. Instead, she confidently strode forward with all the bravery of the world on her shoulders.

 _It was chaos outside._

She watched it all unfold through the security cameras. That had been her job, the one she volunteered to do for Yukizome. The woman was a member of Ultimate Despair, she was sure, but lately…

Kyoko wasn't sure just how evil Ultimate Despair was anymore.

She knew that she had made the right choice.

Her head had wept and thumped as she watched that footage. Seeing the three of them race towards the halls all too late. Future Foundation had known.

Or… _somebody_ had told them.

She honestly didn't know anymore. Neither did she care. She had a job now, a self-assigned one, built a job nonetheless. A mission. She was going to complete it even if the entire world turned their back on her. Even if God himself cursed her existence.

She was going to save Ultimate Despair.

Not for the world, or for herself. Dammit, she wasn't even going to do it for Naegi.

She was doing it because that was what her heart was telling her to do.

She had ignored her heart for her entire life, and now, it was just time to start listening again.

She stepped into the loading dock. This was where the footage of Naegi had cut off.

 _They were getting ready to enter a car, and then… an explosion. From outside._

 _It hadn't been close enough to do much damage, but she did see the walls shake and the trio panic. The garage doors had flown open, revealing an army of the Future Foundation's people._

 _A gunman aimed at the security camera… then, the screen had gone black._

She shivered at the memory.

Now, the loading docks were empty of all people. The events of the security footage had happened roughly ten minutes ago, and so Kyoko knew that they couldn't have gone far.

Hopefully… hopefully, Munakata didn't have bad plans for the trio. At least not for Yukizome, and maybe even Naegi, since he was a revered figure all over the world.

They wouldn't die, at least.

Hopefully.

Well, maybe Kamukura…

She shook her head. No time for this. No time for thinking or speculation, or anything. Anything but clues towards where they had gone.

She first noted that the garage doors had remained open. Though, it didn't now seem like a viable escape route, since the bombings had started _before_ they had been captured.

The ground had scuff marks. Shoes. There was a struggle.

She edged further towards the large double doors that lead back to the base. There were… droplets of blood. Not much, really, it didn't look like anything more than a nosebleed. Still. That meant that _somebody_ sustained an injury from whatever fight took place.

It was probably Kamukura or Naegi. Maybe even Yukizome, but Kirigiri knew that that the woman could handle herself in a fight, and that Munakata wouldn't want her injured.

Still. These clues were leading her somewhere, and it was practically in her blood to find out.

She stepped into the inner hallways. The most likely course of action she could imagine them taking would be going down to the holding cells. That would be where she started her search.

"Freeze."

Kyoko sucked in a startled breath, forcing her body to obey the command. Her eyes looked right as far as they could, but to no avail.

Then, she heard the sound of a gun's safety turning off.

The detective swallowed.

"I bet you know what that sound means, little miss detective. Turn around with your hands up if you know what's good for ya," the male voice commanded.

Having been in this situation more than once, Kyoko knew to raise her hands first, before slowly turning around. When she did, she recognized the almost cherub face of one of the most notorious members of Ultimate Despair.

She almost let a smirk grow on her face. Almost.

"May I speak?" she asked with pseudo-politeness.

The yakuza tipped his head back, his single red eye examining her in a way that she could only describe as predatory. Then, his face turned into a shark-esque grin, "Shoot," he said with all the oozing snideness of the world.

She cleared her throat, trying to force her heart rate to slow. She had to be calm for this to work.

"You were just the person I wanted to see," she said, jittery with excitement on the inside but cool on the outside, "I was actually looking to quit Future Foundation?"

The gun lowered. It was just by the tiniest fraction of a millimetre, but Kyoko couldn't help but victoriously notice it.

"Is that right? And why would a goody-two-shoes girl like you do that?" he asked with a lowered brow.

It was then that Kyoko noticed his bodyguard. She wasn't extremely well known to the public, but Future Foundation had more than a few record of her involvement with the Kuzuryuu clan pre-despair. She was a killer, even before Junko reared her not-quite-ugly head.

Her eyes were calloused and calculating… but Kyoko couldn't help but notice the lack of… insanity that _should have been there._

In fact, even Kuzuryuu's lone eye wasn't quite what it used to be.

This time, she couldn't stop her smirk.

"Naegi is your new leader, right?

He nodded.

Then, his eye widened. He must have noticed the grin on her face that was only rivalled by his own.

"I want to join Ultimate Despair."

* * *

 **Kyoko's with despair, Byakuya might be a snitch, Sonia's moving towards her moment of redemption, and the Imposter is doing some creepy grinning.**

 **Ah, does the air smell of the story's climax or what?**

 **Things are moving along faster than I expected. That might be because of my rejuvenated state from my hiatus… or maybe I'm just rushing things.**

 **Who knows?**

 **Next time:**

 **The search continues, only this time… Kyoko isn't alone.**


	51. The Escape, Part Two

_**Reader(guest) - 1. Why what? 2. Why not?**_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

"Are you _sure_ that they went down this way?"

Kyoko raised an eyebrow, eyeing the blond walking beside her, "Of course I can't be sure," she said in a monotone, "But this is the best hypothesis I have. I see no reason for them to be taken anywhere but the prison cells."

The man huffed as they reached the door which lead to the prisons. Kyoko peered in through the small window on the door. Good. Nobody was in the hallway outside of the cells.

"Looks like there won't be a fight. We don't have to wait for your subordinate, then." Kyoko stated.

She knew well that the yakuza was less of a fighter than the girl that he had arrived with. Which was good, because they had split ways, them to collect Naegi and Kamukura and her to collect the three that had been under Togami's watch.

That was… probably why she was still alive, actually. The fact that she was willing to give away the information of where their allies had been hidden helped prove her case; she no longer supported Future Foundation and it's corrupt ways.

They didn't support Hope.

Maybe once upon a time they had, but no longer was it true. Munakata had thrown whatever semblance of sanity this organization had into the ground. To make matters worse, he practically spat on it with his disregard for Makoto's safety and rescue.

Kyoko felt… angry as she swung the door open and entered the hallway.

"They better be here." Kuzuryuu snipped, holding up his gun threateningly, "or you're going down."

Kyoko sent him a harsh glare, "Killing me will only be unproductive. You don't know this base or organization like I do."

His head tipped to the side like a puppy. An evil, insane puppy, but a puppy nonetheless, "And what makes you think that I don't have agents working here? I'll have you know that some top-fucking-brass members work for Ultimate Despair!"

She raised an eyebrow, "You mean Yukizome?" she asked, fully intent on surprising him with her knowledge.

Instead of being surprised, though, the man's grin only sharpened, "Worse."

A shiver involuntarily went down her spine. She wanted to slap that shiver; she wasn't afraid of this man. Just… a little caught off guard.

Yukizome was almost as high as a person could get in Future Foundation. It didn't make sense to have anyone higher, unless…

No. It couldn't be Munakata. If it were, then Naegi and Kamukura would be here right now.

oh, and speaking of here…

"The cells are empty," Kuzuryuu observed, flicking the safety off his fun, "You wanna explain this, hope-girl?"

She bristled, crossing her arms, "Munakata must have taken them somewhere else. I doubt Naegi or Yukizome will be killed, but…"

Kuzuryuu crossed his arms, gun precariously hanging by one finger, "Kamukura can handle himself, don't fucking worry. Even when he's been all doped up by hope he's still Kamukura. What I'm worried about is getting there before Naegi doesn't something fucking stupid."

Kyoko nodded, finding herself strangely agreeing. While she didn't appreciate the snap at the boy's intelligence, she did understand the sediment.

Makoto had a talent for getting himself into messes he couldn't get out of.

"Let's rendezvous with the others and search the base. I think I know a few other places where they might have been taken."

* * *

Makoto sniffled. He soon regretted it, as the bead of blood that nearly dropped onto the floor instead stung the inside of his nose. Kamukura gave him a concerned look, but Makoto knew he wouldn't be able to do anything. Not with the barrel being pushed against the side of his head.

They were all like that; standing around anxiously with guns watching their every move. Not Yukizome, though. She was still confined by guards, but at least she didn't have to worry for her life.

The man, a very angry man, crossed his arms. His soft white hair betrayed his cruel, almost dirty nature, but his face expertly gave it away. His blue eyes were cold as he examined Makoto in particular.

"So it's you," he jutted out, glaring at the boy, "You're the one causing troubles within my organization… I should have known."

Makoto felt vaguely like sticking his tongue out. He didn't, though, simply because he didn't feel like getting shot. Instead, he remained silent, hoping that his eyes spoke for him.

Munakata got up from his large, fancy-looking desk. They had been brought to, what was presumably, his office. For what, Makoto could only guess. An interrogation, an execution. Both, maybe.

The man stalked forward, posture all too predator like for Makoto to feel stand. He felt like a mouse facing off against a tiger, standing down at the jaws of death.

But he didn't step back. No matter how much his instincts pleaded him to, Makoto didn't budge.

Munakata smirked. "I see you've still retained some of that fire from the broadcast," then, his face morphed into something colder, darker, "Too bad it's not enough to save you. You've lived with despair too long to be trusted."

He opened his mouth. The guard pointing a gun at his head roughly grabbed his hair and yanked backwards. Makoto grunted out in pain.

"Don't even try it," Munakata snipped, eyes lowering into slits, "I know how your kind works. Once Enoshima takes hold… you're nothing but a puppet. I won't be fooled by your outside appearance!"

"Kyosuke!" Yukizome cried, "he's not like that! Just… let him go. Let _us_ go."

The man gave an almost sad-sounding breath, "Chisa, I know that you took pity on him because of his title… but he's a rat. He can't be trusted!"

Makoto felt himself beginning to sweat. This guy… he was delusional. Crazed.

This wasn't his first time having a gun against his head or facing immediate death, but it was one of the few times where he actually thought that he might die.

His mind flashed backwards.

 ** _Bang!_**

 ** _Bang!_**

 ** _Bang!_**

His heart mimicked the sound of the guillotine. His spinning vision gave him the feeling of being on that treadmill once more. Only this time, Junko was dead and monokuma was just a robot. Not his captor. Not some crazed, despair-controlled bear killing off his friends one by one.

This time, a man who was supposed to support hope was at the reigns.

Maybe… just maybe, he would be able to reason with the poor man. Even if he was crazed and panicked - he could still be reasoned with. Hopefully.

"Munakata," he breathed, trying to even out his heart-rate and seem calmer than he felt, "Please. You have to let me go!"

The man's cold blue eyes were like ice as they slid to look Makoto dead on. He looked about ready to spit on the ground before Makoto, disapproving, "And why would I do that? Why would I release two agents of despair?"

Makoto's gaze hardened, "We're not agents of despair! Look - look at my eyes. At Kamukura's eyes." he felt a fire of resolve in his stomach, "Despair… it gives you red eyes. You know this. But look at us!"

Munakata did. He didn't even blink.

Makoto hissed under his breath, "If I were an agent of despair, if I _turned_ like you said, then my eyes wouldn't be like this! They would be swirling! I would be _enjoying_ this!" Munakata's eyes widened, "And look at Kamukura! Yeah, he still has one eye, but he isn't like he used to be! He's _reformed!_ "

Makoto didn't know why, but he felt Yukizome still on the other side of the room. He couldn't give her his attention right now, though. Instead, Munakata, the man who held their lives in his hands, was all he could see.

His eyes were softening ever so slowly. Then, right then, they reverted back to normal.

"This is some kind of trick." the man hissed, "I'm done with you. You will bring despair no more!"

Makoto felt his heart drop.

This…

Was this it?

He felt the trigger getting pushed down by the guards. Munakata still held his signal up, eyes dark and cold, unfeeling.

His eyes couldn't help but look to Kamukura. The man didn't look afraid. Not on the outside, at least.

They locked eyes.

Makoto could see, then, the far that they held.

 _He didn't want to die._

 _He was_ ** _afraid_** _to die._

 ** _Slam!_**

The world tipped.

There was no ringing sound that lingered after a bullet. There was no shooting pain or the inevitable darkening of his vision. There was just… the floor. That and the sensation of a hand on the hand of his head, pinning him there.

He struggled against the bonds holding his hands behind his back.

He couldn't move.

"Stop! Everybody fucking stop!"

That voice… he recognized that voice.

 _Kuzuryuu?_

He strained his eyes as far as he could, his efforts rewarding him with the barest glimpse of a slammed open door and an angry blonde holding a pistol. Somebody he couldn't quite make out was behind him in the hallway. Several people, actually.

"I'll shoot!" Kuzuryuu barked, pointing the pistol towards Munakata's direction.

Makoto looked back at the silver-haired man, his eyes narrow, " _I'll_ shoot." he gestured to Makoto. Then Kamukura.

There was a clicking noise as Kuzuryuu presumably grinned, "I suppose we got ourselves a good ol' fashioned standoff. Good thing I ain't alone."

There was a shuffle of movement. Then, Makoto saw a pair of boots. That he… recognized.

He looked up, a not-impressed looking Kirigiri stood in the room.

What…?

The shiny silver gun in her hand clicked. She expertly pointed it not at Munakata, or at any of the guards, but instead… Yukizome.

 _What?!_

Her eyes flitted to the side, cold and sharp, just as he remembered… from the killing game.

This wasn't Kirigiri, his best friend. This wasn't the girl he goofed off with even in a time of crisis. This wasn't the person who allowed him to tag along on her clue hunts, nor was it the person who gave him the hints needed to solve each trial.

This was Kirigiri Kyoko; Ultimate Detective.

This was a killer.

"I know how important she is to you, Munakata. So, I propose a trade. Get your guns off Makoto and I'll get mine of her."

The man... He… he didn't say a word. His eyes went from Makoto to Yukizome. Then back.

He was contemplating.

But the conference in Kyoko's posture never wavered. Never left. She knew this man far more than Makoto would ever be able to; more than he would have ever _wanted_ to.

She knew what his answer would be.

"I…"

The brunette felt his heart clench.

"I cannot allow despair to remain. Even if…" he looked at Chisa as if he were saying goodbye.

Makoto's mouth went dry.

He couldn't… understand. How could this man just leave her to _die_?

He squeezed his eyes shut.

The image of Asahina in his mind wasn't helping.

"Fine then." he opened them as Kirigiri spoke, bring him back to earth. Her pistol was lowered now. She turned back towards the door; facing Makoto, "I suppose we'll just use plan B."

 _Bang!_

Makoto blinked. Kirigiri had raised her gun. Not to shoot Munakata, or even Yukizome.

Instead, the gun held by his guard was siding across the floor.

Movement came from the corner of the room where Munakata had been standing. Something dark flashed by his vision, and the man was being taken down by a… free Kamukura? Yukizome joined in soon enough, her own fist adding to the battle.

The world tilted. Makoto didn't get a chance to regain his sense of balance as he was slung over a shoulder and brought out of the office. He blinked as a purple fabric slapped him in the face.

Hold on.

"Tanaka?"

The man grinned. Someone giggled. A girl. He looked to the side, to see a grinning from ear-to-ear with half-closed _magenta eyed_ Ibuki. Next to him…

"Komaru?!"

Someone grunted. Kirigiri.

Well then.

"What... have I missed?"

They finally reached the outside just as he asked that. A van was pulled up, doors already open and waiting. Mikan held them open from the inside, ushering the group to squeeze into the empty back. While the only other person in the van, Byakuya… er, The Imposter, sat at the wheel.

"We'll fill you in on the ride," Kuzuryuu jumped in.

* * *

 **I really like the dynamic between Kuzuryuu and Kyoko. Mm. Nice. The banter is fun to write.**

 **Next time:**

 **Anybody notice that Sonia wasn't in the van?**

 **Let's find out why.**


	52. Update

Hello, everyone.

I know it's been a while, and I don't really know how many people are reading/sticking around this story, but I felt like it may be best if I made an update.

I'm really, truly sorry that I haven't said anything in such a long time. I probably should have made an update earlier but I never had the chance to do so. I... might have mentioned that I'm sick in earlier notes? I'm not sure if it got deleted or not when I cleaned up the older chapters... but my health had kind of taken a nosedive since the start of the year, and I've been in and out of hospitals since then.

Unfortunately, I don't get a whole lot of access to computers right now, so I don't really have the opportunity to continue writing this story. I'm really sorry for everyone who's put in all the time and effort to read this, but I think I'll have to end things here and now. I guess... this story is now labelled abandoned? Anyone who hasn't already, please go read Lion's Den by Arcawolf ( /works/7685368/chapters/17506612) as it's the story I took a lot of inspiration from to write this one... and it was actually completed, so-

Finally, thank you to all of my readers. I... kind of consider all my frequent commenters to be friends, so I really have to thank you all for the support you've given me over the past, who is it now... two years? Though I suppose a lot of that time was spent on... unannounced hiatus. Once more, I'm really sorry about dropping away from archive so suddenly and not giving anyone notice... and I'm also really sorry for not finishing this story.

I wish you the best of luck! Thank you all very much-! ;v;

\- Elliot


End file.
